Ranko Saotome, Mistress of Magic
by RankoFan
Summary: Ranma and Ranko were fraternal twins born to Nodoka and Genma Saotome or would have been if Ranko hadn't died in childbirth. Five years later Genma took Ranma on the ten year training trip ending up in Jusenkyo. Through a series of seemingly random occurrences Ranko was reborn through the magic of the springs. With Cologne's help, Ranko realized she was meant to be a Sorceress.
1. Ranko's Rebirth

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own the amusement park that is Nerima and the colorful characters the kind author Rumiko Takahashi has so graciously created for us. I do however claim this version of Ranko though as when I am writing her, I am more or less writing myself with a few Ranma universe additives thrown in.

Without further ado, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it.

#foreign language

*panda signs

* * *

**Prologue: Ranko's Rebirth**

"Mrs. Saotome, breathe. I need you to breathe. The next push is coming up", Doctor Ikayura said gently as she looked at the beautiful auburn haired woman laying in a hospital bed in front of her. The doctor looked at the wall clock and counted back the seconds.

"Push!", the doctor commanded. Nodoka pushed with all of her strength and nearly crushed her husband's hand in her iron grip.

Genma Saotome could swear he felt his hand being crushed but he held firm. His son was on his way and his daughter would be along shortly after. The doctor had told them many months ago that they were expecting twins. The Saotomes couldn't have been more thrilled. Genma would get his heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and Nodoka would get her heiress to her family's school of swordsmanship that she once practiced years ago. Nodoka always wanted a daughter to raise as a true women among women, prim and proper as if she was a noble or an empress. Fate had other plans however.

"Doctor!", a nurse shouted alerting Dr. Ikayura to something dire.

"What is it?"

"We're losing the girl!", the nurse said alarmingly.

"What?", Nodoka screamed. "No, not my little Ranko. Doctor, you must save her!"

"Focus Nodoka!", the doctor admonished. "If you don't calm down we may lose them both. Focus on delivering your boy first and we'll save the girl if at all possible."

Genma felt the blood drain out of his face. He was losing his daughter before he had even had a chance to meet her. How could fate be so cruel? Sure the couple would still be happy for their son assuming he survived but there would always be that missing presence. Their family would never feel complete if the little girl didn't survive.

With a final push, the Saotome son emerged from between Nodoka's legs. The doctor quickly clipped the umbilical cord and handed the child to an assistant to clean up. Dr. Ikayura was thankful that the boy had made it fine but the girl was in grave danger and needed her help. There was an eerie sense of peace permeating the room that didn't make sense to the doctor as she probed around looking for any trace of the girl.

Nodoka cried uncontrollably as Genma offered her the best hug he could from the side of the bed. The auburn haired woman knew before the Dr. Ikayura that Ranko was gone. Her soul departed to the afterlife when Ranma passed through her birth canal.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Saotome, Mr. Saotome", Dr. Ikayura said sadly. On one hand she wanted to congratulate the new parents on the birth of a healthy boy, but would the occasion be anything but heartbreak knowing their daughter had died before she had a chance to live?

Nodoka screamed, "Ranko! No! My baby girl!"

Genma knelt down on the floor and cried. He had lost her before he could ever say, 'Hello and welcome to the world Ranko, I am your father.' He would never get to watch her grow up into the beautiful girl he was certain she would have been. The balding man would never get to see her grow up and become a proper lady like his wife. He would never give her away at her wedding and watch her marry. It just wasn't fair.

Nodoka just couldn't believe it. Her last examination before labor had indicated Ranko was perfectly fine and healthy. What could have gone wrong that she was just gone now? Had the gods decided to punish her for some misdeed? What could have Ranko possibly have done to deserve to die before she got to live even a minute? How could fate be so heartless and cruel?

A little while later Doctor Ikayura came back in with a cleaned up baby boy and presented him to Nodoka who was still laying in the hospital bed. The Saotomes looked into Ranma's face and said, "Hello Ranma and welcome to the world. We are your parents. I am your mommy, and this is your daddy."

Baby Ranma looked up at the two figures above him in adoration and Nodoka kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

**Fifteen years later and in the faraway land of Jusenkyo, China**

Ranma Saotome looked over the picturesque valley of Jusenkyo and scowled. There was a fine mist covering a hundred little pools with bamboo sticks protruding out of them. The black haired boy with blue eyes snorted unimpressed and looked over at the balding middle aged man that was his father, Genma Saotome.

"Pops, this place isn't impressive at all. Why are we even here, we can do stuff like this in Japan."

"Quit your whining boy and follow me!", Genma said heatedly as he leapt onto a bamboo pole over one of the springs. Ranma leapt onto a pole opposite him and prepared himself for an aerial spar.

"Ah sirs, you is very strange ones yes? This here is Jusenkyo, very dangerous. No one use now. There are over one hundred springs here each with own tragic story", a pudgy Chinese man in a greenish-brownish suit called from nearby in broken Japanese.

"I won't go easy on you Ranma", Genma said loudly.

"Good, that's just the way I like it", Ranma shot back.

The two Saotome males leapt at each other sparring in midair. They blocked their opponent's strikes and managed to not fall in the pond, on the first pass anyway. On their second pass Ranma leapt just a little bit higher and struck Genma in the back and caused the older man to fall into the pool below.

Ranma landed effortlessly and smirked, "Yo Pops, are we done already?"

A giant panda wearing a gi jumped out of the churning waters below and landed back on a bamboo pole, somehow able to balance perfectly.

"What the hell is that?", Ranma asked anxiously and pointed at the panda.

"That sir is Shonmaonīchuan, Spring of the Drowned Panda. Legend say panda drowned in spring two thousand year ago, now anyone who fall in spring take body of panda!", the Josenkyo guide said.

"Hey buddy, you never said anything about that to us", protested the black haired youth before he was punted into another nearby spring. Ranma screamed as he flew through the air before his world became nothing but wetness and darkness.

Splash!

The young man looked around the blackened water and saw nothing but darkness. He felt nothing but a piercing cold penetrate every nerve and bone in his body. As he sank to the bottom of the pond he became aware of another presence within his mind.

"Ranma", the presence spoke in a soft feminine voice, "I am sorry to say that your life will forever be changed as of this moment. You have fallen into a cursed spring and now you look like me, or the me I would have looked like if I had lived."

"W-who are you, and what do you mean I look like you?", he spoke in his mind hesitantly.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I am your long lost twin sister Ranko. I died in our mother's womb and for some reason my spirit was infused within you when you were born. I've been with you for fifteen years Ranma. I just hope we can find a way to separate as I know you don't want to be a girl the rest of your life nor do you want me in your head any longer than necessary", the spirit said sadly.

"I'm a girl?", Ranma-chan asked incredulously.

"You can't tell?", the voice laughed in a musical tone with amusement.

Ranma-chan felt the blood drain from his face at this news, not that anyone could tell in the darkened waters of the Nyannīchuan, the spring of the drowned girl. Was he permanently a girl? Was this second voice going to stay with him forever? Oh gods he hoped not. He had a sister that he never knew? Why didn't his father tell him? The pig-tailed martial artist kicked his feet and launched himself from the bottom of the pool towards the surface. It certainly wouldn't do for the world's greatest martial artist to drown in a silly pool of water. Upon breaking the surface of the water Ranma-chan looked around and saw the guide standing at the edge of the pool looking worried.

"Ah to bad sir, you fall in Nyannīchuan. Tragic story of young girl drown in spring one thousand, five hundred year ago. Now anyone who fall in spring become girl", said the guide.

Ranma was almost afraid to confirm what the spirit and his senses were telling him. He looked down at his chest cautiously and opened up his gi already knowing what he would find there. Sure enough, two very womanly breasts were staring right back at him. He opened his pants and found something missing there as well. The blood drained from his face as the horror set in. His manhood was gone. Ranma-chan was very much a girl and screamed in a very unmanly soprano.

He turned his head to the left and spotted a certain large panda that had caused this latest problem in a series of life altering complications and snarled, "You!" Ranma leapt out of the pool and ran after the panda as fast as he could fully intending on beating the living daylights out of him. Ranma-chan heard the spirit within him say something but he couldn't make out what it was being too blinded by fury to think straight.

The panda saw the anger in his son's eyes and made a break for it. The two Saotomes ran all around the otherwise calm valley of Jusenkyo. The fine mist covering the ground did nothing to hinder the enraged petite red-headed girl chasing after a monstrous panda with murder in her eyes as they ran around the valley with reckless abandon.

* * *

A young man stood atop the cliff overlooking the valley of Jusenkyo and looked around. "So this is where you are hiding Ramna. I will find you and get my revenge! You are no man since you ran from a man to man challenge", Ryoga snarled to no one in particular.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and he turned just in time to see a large panda barreling down on him. Had Ryoga been paying a little more attention or reacted just a bit faster, his life might not have had the disastrous turn that would make his previous troubles look like a walk in the park. Alas, the gods of fate would not be so kind this time around. The panda rammed into Ryoga and sent him flying over the edge of the cliff only to fall to the valley below.

The panda paid little attention to the fact that he had hit something and continued leaping through the valley to escape a certain enraged red-head.

Ranma-chan saw the young man fall off the cliff and sped up to see if he could catch the wayward traveler from suffering a fate similar to his own. He jumped off the cliff and despite a desperate attempt to push Ryoga away from any of the springs he deflected just enough and wound up dropping into another spring himself. As if things weren't already bad with one curse, now two? The pig-tailed martial artist never saw what happened to the other young man. All he knew was that once again he was in the nerve chilling cold water wondering how his day could be any worse.

"Ranma", the soft feminine voice spoke again, "You found it! Whether by fate or luck, you found the spring we needed to find to separate. You can still complete your destiny, and now so can I", the soft feminine voice said happily.

"What do you mean?", Ranma-chan asked.

"Thank you Ranma, because of your sacrifice whether intentional or not, you fell into the Nyannīchuan which restored my body to the world of the living. Now because you have been led to Shuanshontsūnīchuan, the spring of the drowned twins, I can truly become my own person. I have the opportunity to live again rather than just reside within you which I'm sure you will be happy with as well", the spirit said filled with emotion.

Ranma-chan felt a weird tingling sensation and opened his eyes to see another red-headed girl floating in the water next to him. The soft voiced presence within Ranma-chan flowed out of him effortlessly and merged with the duplicate shell nearby. Ranma suddenly felt empty, like half of his soul had disappeared. Could it be she was telling the truth? Had he in fact been carrying her soul around with him for all of these years? It would certainly explain the emptiness, but why now? Why was it only now that she talked to him? Did she have to be in a female body to awaken? The other girl opened her eyes and with a wink she started swimming up to the surface of the water . Ranma-chan swam up to the surface as well and rejoined his twin.

The two girls swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. They looked at each other with a critical eye as they stood on the bank facing one another. Each girl saw in front of them a a petite red-headed girl that was a buxom beauty. They stared into each other's piercing deep blue eyes and saw the fire of life burning within. It was like looking in a mirror. Ranma-chan and Ranko each extended a hand as if to touch a mirror and collided with one another as their fingers briefly interlaced. It was real and not just an illusion. They separated their hands and looked at them thoughtfully.

"Ranma", Ranko said softy, "I know you don't remember me as you were but a few seconds old when I died before my spirit fused with yours. If you think back on your life though, do you remember times when you felt like you weren't alone even when you were? I was there with you Ranma during every moment, every feeling and everything that happened to you happened to me. Not physically I know, but I felt your emotional pain every step of the way and have the same scars on my soul that you do."

Ranma-chan raised his eyebrows skeptically and asked, "If I had a sister, wouldn't Pops had said something about you by now? Why do you persist in this fantasy? Who ware you really? What is the purpose of this?"

"Ask your father, really ask him if he had a daughter named Ranko, if but for a moment. He might deny it since I'm sure it's a painful subject for him but please believe me Ranma. What is your heart telling you?", Ranko pleaded.

Ranma-chan's face fell as he stood there in silence. He didn't have a response to that, not really. He felt hollow like he was missing half of his soul and in essence he was. There had been times during training he had felt like he wasn't completely alone, that there was some spark that encouraged him to press on even though he wanted to quit and cry. He remembered how terrified he had been during the Neko-ken "training", although torture was a more accurate term. Something within him soothed him when he could get away from the cats. If his sister's spirit had merged with him at birth, then she had always been with him and they would share a bond unlike any other. He would protect her, and she would protect him.

* * *

Genma-panda sighed in relief when his son fell behind him as he ran around the valley. He was on his way back towards the guide's hut when he found a piglet near the edge of one of the pools. He licked his lips as he began to think about a sweet and sour pork chop for dinner. Genma grabbed the piglet by it's kerchief and walked back into the hut.

"Ah sir, what you find there?", the guide asked as it eyed the piglet.

*Dinner*, Genma replied with a sign.

The guide nodded and began sharpening a butcher's knife and said, "We have good food tonight. I make famous sweet and sour pork." The chubby man filled a pan with water and set it to boil while Genma held on to the squealing pig that was thrashing around. "Hmm, legend say there is a Heitowennīchuan here. If this human, no can eat."

Genma frowned. He wanted something other than trail rations but he wasn't a murderer. When the water was boiling, he tossed the piglet into the pan and much to his surprise and dismay, a human male popped out screaming.

Ryoga ran out of the hut as fast as his burned legs would carry him. He had to get out of there and find Ranma Saotome for his revenge. He saw his pack just outside the guide's hut and grabbed it. He ran without looking back cursing under his breath about being cooked alive, being cursed to turn into something helpless and how he wouldn't have been in China in the first place if Ranma hadn't run away. He clenched a fist to the heavens and shouted, "Damn you Ranma Saotome! You've ruined my life!"

* * *

The two girls walked back towards the guide's house in silence. As they walked Ranko untied her pig-tail and let her hair flow halfway down her back in a free flowing mane. They arrived back at the hut and walked in to see the guide and a panda sitting on the floor while a pot of water heated on the stove. Genma looked up in surprise to see two red-heads walking in with two different facial expressions. The one on the left with the pig-tail was looking at him with a question in her eyes and the one on the right with her hair down was looking at him nervously.

The guide looked at the two red-heads with a puzzled expression. "You have bad luck sir! First you fall in Nyannīchuan and become girl, then you fall in Shuanshontsūnīchuan to create two of you?"

Ranma-chan and Ranko nodded somberly.

"There no cure for curse. Hot water return you normal but is not cure. Cold water turn you cursed form", the guide continued.

"Honorable guide, when I fell into the first spring another presence joined me, is this normal?", Ranma-chan asked. '_Well, as normal as it can be to get cursed and turned into a girl anyway_', Ranma thought irritably.

"Hmm, all my year here I never hear such thing."

The guide poured some of the hot water on the panda's head and suddenly there was a fat, balding middle aged man in a dirty gi sitting there with a look of confusion on his face. The guide then poured some over the pig-tailed martial artist and the red-head on the left changed back into a young man with black hair. The guide looked over at the remaining red-head and was surprised to see she was still there. He looked at her puzzled and mused aloud, "Usually being splashed with hot water removes second person created by twins spring. You are own person?"

"I think so. I certainly hope so. Will you pour some hot water on me to see if anything happens?"

The guide walked over to Ranko and did as she asked. With a sigh of relief, nothing happened. "Very interesting, what your name miss?'

"I am Ranko Saotome, sister to Ranma, daughter to Genma", Ranko replied proudly.

"Pops, is there any possible way what she is saying is true? Did I really have a sister named Ranko that died in childbirth?", Ranma asked earnestly.

Genma's eyes bulged out as the blood drained from his face. His daughter was alive? How was this possible? What crazy magic did this place have that could resurrect a child from fifteen years ago into the teenaged daughter that stood before him? It had to be a trick, it was impossible this was his daughter. This was some sort of spirit looking for something, a way to escape perhaps. The world spun and he fell onto the ground with a satisfying thump.

Ranko sighed and said, "Well, so much for that."

Ranma chuckled, "Pops is pretty hard-headed, he won't be out for long."

Genma returned to the world of the waking a few moments later and looked around. He was in the Jusenkyo guide's hut. Off to one side the guide sat there listening to everything going on. In front of him was his son and the new girl that bore a striking resemblance to a younger Nodoka. He remembered what his son had asked him and stood up. The two teenagers noticed he was awake and turned to face him.

"Ranma, you did in fact have a twin sister that we called Ranko. She died in your mother's womb right after you were born. We never told you because we thought it would be too painful. You literally never met her and we didn't feel the need to burden you with the knowledge that you were missing a sister. Your mother and I tried to have another child later and we found she could no long bear children. We never thought our daughter could be resurrected", Genma replied almost like he was talking about the weather.

Ranma looked over at Ranko and noted that she had tears in her eyes that were splattering on the floor of the hut. He walked over and enfolded her in a hug and said, "I'm here for you Ranko. Please don't cry. You are among family again."

"Ranko Saotome, my daughter, died in the hospital the day she was born. Who are you that you take on my daughter's form so callously and claim to be her?", Genma asked angrily.

"Pops, I believe her", Ranma said firmly.

"Then you are a fool. There is no way this can be your sister. She died in a hospital in Tokyo fifteen years ago. We are nowhere near that and it's been too many years. Tell me boy, how do you explain that?", Genma snarled.

"Simple, the day I died my spirit merged with Ranma's. He's been carrying around two souls this entire time but when he fell into the Nyannīchuan I awoke and was able to communicate with him", Ranko replied.

Ranma coughed, glared at his father and growled, "Kicked into you mean."

Genma laughed, "It was your own fault boy, you shouldn't have let your guard down after you knocked me into the spring first." The fat man then turned back to Ranko and said, "Ok 'Ranko', so you and my son were sharing a body and then separated upon being duplicated in the twin's spring", Genma said not believing a word of it.

"Yes father", Ranko said simply.

"I am not your father and you are not my daughter. You are an apparition that was trapped here and now you seek to play on our sympathies for family or whatever your real motive is", Genma said icily.

"I have no ulterior motives father!", Ranko insisted. "Gods, I thought you'd be happy to see your little girl again after losing her fifteen years ago."

Ranma and Genma considered the girl's words and her insistency. The older Saotome still didn't believe her but perhaps there was a way to prove it. The older man looked over his 'daughter' and snarled, "I would if you were truly her. I don't believe you, be gone and leave us. Whatever you are looking for will not be found here."

Ranko looked over at Ranma with her big blue eyes, tears falling down her face and she begged, "Ranma please?"

Ranma nodded and said, "Pops, when I fell into the spring of the drowned twins and Ranko was created, I felt her presence leave me. I also felt that half of my soul disappeared and I felt empty. I still do and I imagine it'll take awhile to get used to only having one soul in me."

Genma scoffed, "No son of mine would be so easily fooled. Who are you two and what have you done with Ranma?"

Ranma and Ranko rolled their eyes and the red-head sighed exasperatingly, "You weren't kidding about him being stubborn and hard-headed."

Ranma looked thoughtful for a few moments and asked, "Ranko, why is this the first time you have ever spoken to me? Why now all of a sudden and in this place, unless you needed the springs?"

"Exactly my boy, this isn't your sister. This is a spirit of these cursed springs and she is playing on our sympathies for family. She'll destroy us!", Genma said rationally.

"I really don't know what else I can do to prove that I am your daughter", Ranko said sadly.

* * *

The red haired girl bowed her head and sobbed as she walked slowly to the bathroom in the back of the guide's hut and looked at herself in the mirror. Ranko pondered her situation. In some vague sense she had experienced life having been trapped in Ranma's body for the pass fifteen years but now she had a body of her own. A body, she realized with disgust, that she was even less aware of than the male body she had co-habited for so long.

Ranko stripped off her clothes to examine herself. Her fiery red hair cascaded down around her shoulders and spilled over her ample breasts hiding them somewhat. Ranko pondered her piercing blue eyes she had always had were actually a deeper blue and thought that was interesting. She looked at her flat stomach and her shapely legs. It was what she noticed in between that surprised her. In her vague memories in the other body there had always been something there, but in this body, in a real female body finally, there was nothing. Ranko smiled at that, she had always hated that horrid flesh in between her legs. It was never her body in the first place, it was Ranma's, but it still bothered her.

Ranko was free to be her true self and alive again to boot. Her brother seemed convinced she was real and who she was saying she was, but Genma was being a pain about it. Why couldn't he believe her? '_Will my father ever accept me? He should be happy he got his daughter back._'

Ranko was so lost in her thoughts she walked back into the main room of the hut, passed the stunned guide and outside completely forgetting she was naked. The wind blew and she felt the breeze pass through her lower areas that wouldn't feel the wind normally and her hair swirled around her head. Puzzled she looked at herself again and realized an instant too late that she had forgotten something important.

"RANKO!", a shout of surprise came from nearby as Genma and Ranma both noticed her nudity.

Ranko blushed furiously all over her body as she shrieked and ran back into the hut to the bathroom where she had left her clothes. The red-headed girl sat huddled in the bathroom completely mortified as she held her face in her hands.

Ranma and Genma stared blankly where Ranko had been standing a few moments before. They shook their heads to clear the cobwebs and continued arguing back and forth.

"Pops, I can understand why you don't believe her. It's too fantastic to be reality really, but why can't you believe me? I felt her presence within me leave when there was a second body for it to go to", Ranma said insistently.

"It doesn't make any sense boy", Genma commented still not believing a word of it.

"And turning into a panda or a girl when splashed with cold water does?", Ranma asked exasperatedly. "It's safe to say our world view on things just took a major hit. Obviously magic is real as we're living proof of that now. Ranko is even more living proof of it. I agree with her, you should be happy you've gotten a second chance to have a daughter", Ranma said calmly.

The black haired martial artist went to the back of the guide's hut to the bathroom and knocked on the door gently, "Ranko, are you alright in there?" The door to the bathroom opened and Ranma walked in to see his sister huddled in the corner with her face buried in her arms.

"Father doesn't believe me. Is it really so hard to believe with all of the magic in the world and especially here?", Ranko sniffled between sobs.

"Ranko, if I hadn't felt your presence leave me I don't think I would believe it either. I only believe it because I felt it, felt you when you spoke to me. Give him time, he'll come around", Ranma said gently.

"What do I do in the meantime? He'll want to leave me here. Maybe I should just go and leave you two alone. I should never have come back", Ranko said sadly.

"Don't talk like that. Now that I know I had, have, a sister I don't ever want to lose you again", Ranma replied earnestly. "You'll come with us and we'll be a family again. If he tries anything I'll defend you, I promise. I am your older brother, it's part of my job description to look after my little sister."

"Will you train me big brother?", Ranko looked up at Ranma finally with her eyes shining as she pleaded.

Ranma nodded and said, "I will. You have the memories of what we went through but with no practice I'm not sure how good you'll be. We should go find out." Ranma walked over to the sink and splashed himself with cold water changing him into Ranma-chan. "It'll be easier to show you this way", he replied to her unasked question.

"Ranma, I can't imagine you actually like your girl form, but thank you for everything you've done so far, inadvertently or not", Ranko said with emotion filling her voice.

Ranma-chan had been so concerned about his sister he had almost forgotten he had a brand new girl form. Girl form. How the hell was he, a masculine man shunning all that was feminine going to handle becoming a woman? He wasn't just any girl either, he was an identical twin. Anything he did in this form would reflect onto his sister but not everything she did would reflect onto him as he had his regular guy form. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. The piercing blue eyes in the reflective surface just stared right back at him uncaring that his life was now upside down. He tried to give the reflection a smile if nothing else for his sister's sake but found he couldn't. He needed to get cured somehow but the guide had said there was no cure.

* * *

Ranko stood up and the two girls walked out of the hut to find someplace nearby that Ranma-chan could use to test Ranko's current skill level which he suspected wouldn't be very high.

"What are you doing with that imposter _boy_ and why the hell are you a girl?", Genma asked when he spotted the two red-heads walking outside the hut.

"Shut it Pops, she _is_ my sister", Ranma-chan replied defensively. "As for why I am a girl right now, simple. I am going to train my sister in the Art."

"How can you be so naïve? That thing is not my daughter! I will not stand back and let that spirit delude you", Genma yelled.

"If that's what you truly believe, why don't you just leave and go to hell? Ranko and I will head back together since you're going to be so damn hard-headed about accepting your own daughter who you lost. Ranko is right, you should be glad to have her back and yet all you can do is attack her and condemn her. You must be the worst father ever to darken this world. How did mom ever put up with you?", Ranma-chan shouted defiantly.

"How _dare_ you! You have no idea what I have sacrificed to turn you into the best martial artist of your generation you ungrateful boy", Genma said snarled.

"Can't you believe with your heart father, or has it grown so cold over these last fifteen years?", Ranko pleaded with tears still continuing to fall from her big blue eyes.

Genma scoffed, "You still hold on to this fantasy that you are my daughter. You simply _cannot_ be, it's impossible! My real daughter died fifteen years ago. You are nothing more than a weak, silly, emotional spirit that cries at the drop of a hat and would do anything to escape from here. Find another sucker, I'll have nothing more to do with you. Stay here and be miserable spirit. I can't have any weak girls on this training trip and you are no daughter of mine!", the fat man snarled.

Ranko was torn between outright fury and hurt. Her face twisted in rage as she leapt at the balding misogynistic prick in front of her. Fists of fury pounded on the man with reckless abandon as any love the young woman might have had twisted into hate.

"Ranko stop!", shouted a worried Ranma-chan.

"How dare my father say these things to me, he must be the imposter!", spat Ranko.

Ranma-chan leapt over to Ranko and pulled the screaming red-head off his father in an effort to keep her from outright killing him. "Ranko, please stop", he said quietly.

"You're taking his side?", Ranko asked incredulously. "I hope you don't believe that crap he said about women being weak, silly and stupid. After all, you are half girl now as well and did I not just beat the living hell out of him? How weak can I be?"

"Anger does frightening things to people and gives them more power. It's very difficult to control and you shouldn't rely on it", Ranma-chan said calmly.

"I don't have a right to be angry?", Ranko shouted.

"Of course you do, you have every right to be angry. I am angry at the old man as well for bringing us here in the first place, but you need to control it. You nearly killed him."

"As opposed to when you wanted to kill him the second you splashed down in that first spring", Ranko replied sarcastically. "I saw the murderous look in your eyes, don't talk to me about anger issues!" Ranko stormed away from the hut with her fists clenched wanting to punch the misogynistic prick into unconsciousness.

"Ranko…", Ranma-chan said calmly. Ranko paused, bowed her head and shuddered.

The red-headed girl fell silent for a few moments as she considered Ranma's words. She also realized she owed her continuing existence to both of the Saotomes. After all, were it not for Genma dragging Ranma to Jusenkyo in the first place, she wouldn't have had a chance to be reborn through the combination of the Nyannīchuan and the Shuanshontsūnīchuan. Genma had hurt her badly emotionally but perhaps she could forgive him and at least treat him with indifference. The red-head felt she owed her life to her brother for his sacrifice, even if it was unknowingly done.

Ranma-chan walked up behind Ranko and offered her a friendly hug. He felt his twin stiffen at first but then melt as she broke down and cried again. Ranko turned around and buried her face into Ranma-chan's shoulder as the two twins hugged one another. The two girl's breasts were mashed against one another which caused Ranko to feel something weird within her.

Was she interested in girls? Naturally Ranko couldn't be interested in her brother's girl form as that would have her basically interested in herself which would just be weird. Other girls perhaps? She had shared a mind with her brother for so long that maybe this was the only logical conclusion, that her thoughts were colored by the fact that she was effectively brainwashed by a straight male. Ranko could feel some weird tingly sensation as she pondered her sexuality while her breasts were being pressed against by another girl's chest. The newly reborn red haired girl blushed as released her brother. "Thank you Ranma, I needed that", she said uncertainly.

Ranma-chan nodded slowly and sighed, "He's always been stubborn and hard-headed. I will try to help you improve but don't expect to be as good as me. Are you ok to go train now? I know you'd rather continuing to swing at father for the way he is treating you but we should work on your forms instead of blind violence", Ranma-chan said in a Sensei manner.

* * *

Ranko nodded and the two girls found a suitable open area away from the pools but close enough to see the hut and began warming up. Over the next few hours Ranma-chan and Ranko worked on katas and sparred. The cursed red-head helped Ranko correct flaws in her forms and defense and began to teach her the beginnings of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Ranko had a vague foundation from the time she spent in Ranma's body but it was hardly anything impressive. She just didn't have the practice, muscle memory or anything. Ranma-chan decided they needed to work on speed training and evasiveness so she could at least dodge incoming damage better even if her offense was non-existent.

Genma growled as he watched the two red-heads waste time sparring and training a spirit. He grunted in satisfaction when he saw that the spirit wasn't much of a fighter at all. An embarrassment to the Art for sure, that's all she was. His real daughter would have done a lot better even without practice since the Saotome genes were the best martial artists in the world, in his narrow view anyway. It would seem that Genma failed to recognize the fact that genes can only take a person so far. There was also the small matter of practice which Ranko had never had but far be it for Genma to recognize that important piece of the puzzle. The red-headed twins walked back into the hut and rifled up something for dinner.

Genma glowered at his female children and snarled, "I didn't raise you to be a girl, _boy_. Change back, unless you _like_ being a girl."

Ranko glared at her father and seethed, "What is wrong with being a girl old man?"

Ranma shook his head sideways and replied, "Look Pops, I don't like being a girl but it's easier to show Ranko what I want to show her by being her twin. I may need to use this body in combat down the line, it would be nice to be aware of what it can and cannot do."

"What do you need to adapt to that body for, it's not like you're going to be using it much", Genma sneered.

"It's my body. I'll use it as little or as much as I want to old man", Ranma countered heatedly.

"I'm not training a worthless weak girl, _boy_. Change back or you can forget about me training you anymore", Genma snarled.

Ranma-chan paused long enough for Ranko to cut in, "From what Ranma has told me, you haven't actually trained him in quite some time. You just spar every now and then."

"I haven't taught him everything, _girl_", Genma sneered.

"Look old man, I made my sister a promise you got that? I seem to remember a lot of talk about a Martial Artist's duty. We are supposed to protect the weak", Ranma-chan said gently looking at Ranko, "and we are supposed to maintain our honor and keeping our promises is part of that", the neo-girl glared at Genma. "I know you've 'forgotten' some of your promises over the years but to me it's very important that I follow through."

Genma glared at his son and spat, "You are questioning _my_ honor?"

Ranma-chan scoffed, "That implies you have any to question. I think the less said about the Neko-ken the better."

"If you sirs are going to fight, please take outside", the guide said worried.

Ranma-chan stood up and glowered at his father, "Coming old man? It's time I show you what a weak girl can do!"

Genma cracked his knuckles, stood up and nodded in smug satisfaction. Now his boy would learn the true meaning of pain, and what better teacher than his own fist. Ranko stood up and followed the other two outside clearly worried.

Ranma-chan faced of against his father and smirked, "Come on old man, let's see what this girl can do against a fat slob like you."

"Careful girlie. I'll wipe that smirk off your face, just don't whine to me when you break a nail", Genma said sarcastically.

"Just because I'm a girl right now doesn't mean I'm a girlie girl that cares about that sort of thing", Ranma-chan countered heatedly.

"Less talking, more fighting."

"Guys….", Ranko trailed off softly.

The two martial artist charged at one another and a flurry of kicks, dodges and punches were thrown faster than Ranko could keep track of them all. She saw a little red-head dart in an out trying to take out a man more than twice her size. If the man was slow then the faster petite girl should win easily but Genma was anything but slow despite his mass. A well placed kick sent Ranma-chan sprawling to the ground in pain.

"Ha! I told you girls were weak. Get up, if you're a man, otherwise just stay there in dirt crying where you belong", Genma taunted.

Ranma-chan glared up at his father, his face twisting in rage. He stood up slowly and scowled, "I'm not beaten yet old man."

Ranko watched as the two martial artist engaged again and silently cheered Ranma-chan on. She was afraid of Genma as he made it no secret he thought she was a waste of flesh and time. She also didn't want to distract her brother since he wasn't used to the body yet and was her only line of defense. The three hour training session had helped but he would need more time than that.

'_What if Ranma loses, will Genma try to kill me? I can't compete with either one of them and the guide won't help_', Ranko thought to herself frightened.

In the end Ranma-chan was beaten but considering everything Ranko didn't think he had done that badly. Genma was limping and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Ranma-chan looked like he'd been run over by a truck but could still walk somehow. Ranko went over and gently hugged him and thanked him.

"For what Ranko?"

"Sticking up for me. He said he wouldn't train you anymore if you didn't change back and you refused. You also refused to go back on your promise to train me and I'm grateful", Ranko said happily.

"I keep my promises unlike the old man over there. I have dozens of stories I can tell you about him breaking promises. I vowed I would never be like that, so I stick to my word", Ranma-chan replied casually.

Ranko nodded and led him back into the hut so she could clean his wounds and help him into bed. Soon after that Genma and Ranma were snoring and asleep.

* * *

Ranko wandered outside the hut again and looked out over the valley as the full moon shone brightly overhead. She felt the wind whipping her hair in a frenzy as she stared across the valley. Ranko felt the need to bare her soul to the gods above so she stripped off her clothes and laid them in a small pile and shivered. It was a chilly night but nothing too bad and she didn't intend to remain naked long.

The red-head kneeled on the ground and clasped her hands together over her chest as she looked up into the moon's brilliance and beseeched the air above.

"Gods above, first I want to thank you for such a wonderful brother. He sacrificed his own happiness so that I may be reborn. It is truly a debt I can never repay. I pray that I will be accepted into a family that will love me and cherish me. I dearly hope my mother is alive and that she would accept me as her child", Ranko implored the skies above.

"I pray that you would also lead me to my one true love, my soul mate, whoever that is. I wish for that person to love me for who I am, not what I can do for them. I beseech thee to allow me to fall in love and find true happiness. Someone who would be my friend, comforter, and companion in the trials of life ahead of me, us", Ranko pleaded.

Ranko suddenly felt very sleepy and before she could remember she was naked her eyes closed and the red-headed girl was fast asleep. Soon after falling asleep a smile spread across red-head's face and she blushed as a particular dream sequence played out in her subconscious.

_Ranko found herself in a nice restaurant sitting across the table from a gorgeous blue haired girl wearing a sexy black mini-dress with a low cut cleavage which did wonders for showing off the girl's perfect breasts. The mystery girl's hair cascaded over her chest and down her back to about midway and looked silkily soft. The red-headed girl stared into her date's brown eyes and felt herself getting lost in their depths. The mystery girl placed a warm hand on one of her own and Ranko could feel the warmth spread through her body and her heart rate quickened. Ranko could see her mouth moving but couldn't make out what the girl was saying. Something was blocking all sound from reaching her ears it seemed. Her brown eyes sparkled as the blue haired girl looked at her with love and warmth and she stood up, as if to leave. Ranko panicked at first since she didn't want the girl to leave but the blue haired girl tugged at her hand, as if to say, "It's time to go" and reluctantly Ranko stood._

_The scene changed and the two girls were in the park. The sun had set hours ago and only the stars and the moon bore witness to them walking slowly holding hands and talking in almost whispered tones. The blue haired girl stopped and faced Ranko and embraced her tenderly. She could feel her heart rate quicken again and noticed that the mystery girl was holding her close as their breasts touched and rubbed against one another. Ranko felt a tingling sensation and reveled in how it spread throughout her body in a feeling she had never felt before. The blue haired girl leaned forward to kiss her on the lips and Ranko reciprocated. Their heart rates increased as they felt the warm breath of the other as they got closer and closer for their first tender kiss…_

* * *

Meanwhile, many kilometers away in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan a young browned-eyed girl was kneeling by a Koi pond looking up at the full moon. Akane Tendo sniffled as her hand idly made tiny ripples in the surface of the otherwise calm water. The blue haired girl was feeling depressed over the circumstances of her life and how alone she felt. She thought back to a the night before and recalled her prayer to the powers above that they would be kind and lead her to her soul mate. Someone that would love her and not treat her as a prize to be won.

_Akane knelt down by the Koi pond and bowed her head. She closed her eyes and prayed, "Gods above, please hear my cry. I beg of you to send to me my dearest love, my soul mate. The boys at my new school all seem to hate me. They attack me every morning trying to beat me up. Please send me the guardian angel that will be kind to me. Please send me the soul I can love and that will love me back and treat me like a person, a friend, as opposed to a conquest or a prize to be bartered with or won", Akane sobbed quietly pleading with every power in the universe she knew of._

_After she prayed at the Koi pond she went back into the house and upstairs to her room. She laid down under the covers and closed her eyes only to fall fast asleep a few seconds later. It didn't take long after falling asleep that a smile spread across Akane's face and she turned red as a particular dream sequence played out in her subconscious._

_Akane found herself in a nice restaurant sitting across the table from a gorgeous red haired girl wearing a spectacular purple and red Chinese dress emblazoned with a dragon over the left part of her chest. It's deep cleavage cut did wonders for showing off the red-head's perfect breasts. The mystery girl's hair cascaded over her chest and down her back to about midway and looked silkily soft. The blue haired girl stared into her date's piercing blue eyes and felt herself getting lost in their depths. The mystery girl placed a warm hand on one of her own and Akane could feel the warmth spread through her body and her heart rate quickened. Akane could see her date's mouth moving but couldn't make out what the girl was saying. Something was blocking all sound from reaching her ears it seemed. Her blue eyes sparkled as the red haired girl looked at her with love and warmth and she stood up, as if to leave. Akane panicked at first since she didn't want the girl to leave but the red haired girl tugged at her hand, as if to say, "It's time to go" and reluctantly Akane stood._

_The scene changed and the two girls were in the park. The sun had set hours ago and only the stars and the moon bore witness to them walking slowly holding hands and talking in almost whispered tones. The red haired girl stopped and faced Akane and embraced her tenderly. She could feel her heart rate quicken again and noticed that the mystery girl was holding her close as their breasts touched and rubbed against one another. Akane felt a tingling sensation and reveled in how it spread throughout her body in a feeling she had never felt before. The red haired girl leaned forward to kiss her on the lips and Akane reciprocated. Their heart rates increased as they felt the warm breath of the other as they got closer and closer for their first tender kiss…_

The next morning Akane woke up and stretched lazily. She looked over at her alarm clock and noted that it would go off in another four minutes so she just threw off the covers and noticed an unusual draft. She looked down at herself and found that she wasn't wearing any clothing. Puzzled, she tried to remember any dreams she had the night before where she had been on fire or some other reason she might have stripped in the night.

Shrugging her shoulders after having come up with no plausible reason, Akane put on a jogging outfit and left the house to go on her morning run. She loved the feeling of the crisp morning air as she moved effortlessly around the neighborhood. Akane waved to some other joggers and some neighbors that were early risers and felt oddly at peace. The depression she had been feeling for days seemed to have lifted, at least temporarily and the blue haired girl had a sunny smile on her face.

* * *

Ranko woke up in the morning to someone or something shaking her. She looked around groggily only to find the Jusenkyo guide gently shaking her. Ranko noted that her clothes were covering her but not quite on her. Apparently when she had stripped to pray she had then dozed off forgetting to get dressed again. That was twice in one day she was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she dabbled in public nudity.

"Ah miss, wake up please. Family not up yet but you were without clothing again", the Jusenkyo guide said as she tried to wrap herself up as best she could and blushed.

"Thank you sir. I stripped to pray last night and fell asleep before I remembered", Ranko said embarrassed. Ranko grabbed her clothes as best she could and went into the hut to the bathroom to change properly.

Ranko looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She was absolutely gorgeous in her not so humble opinion despite the horrendously ugly gi she was stuck with at the moment. She loved her hair, the brilliant redness of it made her feel exotic. If only she could feel unique. Having an identical twin with the application of cold water kind of ruins the feeling. Ranko gazed into her own piercing blue eyes and smiled even brighter. She opened her gi and looked down at her breasts again and sighed, they were too big and unwieldy for her taste. Ranko wouldn't mind if they were a little smaller. With no support, not even an undershirt, they bounced around painfully and popped out of the gi entirely too easily. Ranko decided she would get a proper outfit the first chance she got.

Ranko wandered outside and walked around for awhile. She had the feeling she was forgetting something important because she had woken up filled with a happiness that didn't quite make sense to her. Did she have a wonderful dream she had forgotten? Maybe it was the fact that she was her own person and alive again, that would make anyone happy. She stopped and looked around and found that she could no longer see the hut. The red-haired girl had been so lost in her thoughts she wasn't sure which direction she needed to go to get back. Ranko sat down on a rock and started to cry. She was lost with no provisions and she was going to die out here in the middle of nowhere because of her foolish wandering after being reborn just yesterday.

Maybe Ranma would find her as Genma sure wouldn't look. Why did her father hate her so much? Would the panda man have hated her this much had she lived? She hoped not, though given his attitude towards women in general he would have left her with her mother. Ranko didn't really have much interest in the martial arts anyway so staying home with mother would have been preferable. Maybe she would have had a bunch of friends and had a good home life.

The story of her resurrection was pretty hard to believe though. Could she really fault Genma for being skeptical? There was magic in the world, her life and the Saotome males' curses were proof enough of that. At least Ranma believed her, or was he just humoring her? No, he had to believe, he had felt her spirit leave him and that was probably the only reason he believed her at all.

* * *

Ranma and Genma woke up inside the hut to find Ranko missing. They called her name but there was no answer. Ranma sighed and said, "We should wait for her to come back."

Genma huffed and shook his head, "She shouldn't even be here in the first place. This is why women are a distraction from the Art. She probably ran off to cry like the pathetic little girl she is."

"Pops", Ranma started angrily, "All you did was dismiss and disown her yesterday. I can't think of a good reason she would have for wanting to endure your company any longer. You say we're supposed to protect the weak and yet you viciously attacked your own daughter."

"That _thing_ will never be my daughter", Genma snarled, "I'm going to the Amazon village, unlike someone I know I want to get cured. You are enjoying your curse a little too much, _boy_."

Ranma clenched his fist and shouted incredulously, "You think I like being a girl?"

Genma sneered, "Yes, I think you do. Since you got cursed yesterday you've spent a lot more time in your cursed form than your real one."

"If you hadn't cursed me in the first place this wouldn't be an issue!", Ranma shouted and then continued, "Ranko said something that made a lot of sense to me yesterday and I already tried to explain it to you. Fact of the matter is, if there is no cure I need to be able to function in this body which means practice." '_It's a part of me now whether I like it or not_', Ranma thought bitterly.

Genma pushed pass his son roughly, grabbed his pack and stormed out. He was going to go to the Amazons with or without his child and his apparition friend. Ranma caught up to him rather handily and the two Saotome males walked towards the Amazon village. Ranma kept his senses open to try to figure out where Ranko might be but the truth was she could be anywhere. She might have left last night though neither of their packs were missing so he doubted that.

"Sirs! Are you heading for Amazon womans village?"

"Yes, you said it was this way correct?", Genma asked.

"Ah yes Sirs, Amazon womans this way but I come too. They no speak Japanese there", the guide said as he ran up to catch up with the Saotomes.

The three men heard some sniffling from just off the side of the road ahead and turned at the sound. There, with her hair a mess, dried tears making her face look all splotchy, was the missing daughter. Genma snarled but was silenced by Ranma's fist. The pig-tailed boy walked up to his sister and hugged her. "Why did you run off like that Ranko? I told you I would stand by you."

"I'm sorry Ranma. It's just what your father said hurt me so much I felt I had to get away. I realize how stupid that was since I had no supplies and we're in the middle of nowhere", Ranko sobbed quietly.

"It doesn't matter now. You're safe and I'll protect you little sister", Ranma said warmly.

"See boy? This is why I didn't want her to come along. She's crying like a weak girl and slowing us down."

Ranma spun around and glared murderous daggers at his father, "It's your damn fault she's crying Pops and for your information she is a girl. Just shut up and go to hell if you can't handle it!", Ranma thundered.

Genma snarled and leapt at Ranko intending on knocking her unconscious so he could prove his point about her slowing them down. (Kuno logic? Something must be true because they think so and do everything to make it true without considering how their actions are actually to blame for the result.) Ranma turned only to see his father leaping at him as well since the two red-heads were hugging at the moment. He threw Ranko to the ground so she could avoid the old man's kick. The impact drove Ranma away a few meters and he stood up seething.

"Old man. You are going to pay for that", Ranma said teeth clenching and fuming with rage.

Genma sneered, "You need training boy, and the girl needs to go."

Ranko gathered herself up and stalked towards the balding martial artist in a deathly calm but anger filled hiss, "We don't need anything from you bastard!"

Genma looked at the red-head in front of him and slapped her viciously across the face and knocked her to the ground. "You are worthless girl! I will never allow you to be a Saotome! Get out of here or I swear I'll kill you right here, right now!", he thundered.

If Ranko wasn't hurt and pissed already, she sure was now. Her battle aura exploded deep red with black strands running through it. (Anger with traces of hate) Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind Ranko found an unusual strength that she had never really felt before, even in Ranma's body. The red-head was too pissed to think clearly and with that anger she latched onto her Ki even though she wasn't really aware of what she was doing. Ranko's face turned bright red as all the hate and anger at this fool of a man coalesced into a giant two handed mallet, Mallet-Sama, and all of her rage was directed at a single point, Genma's head.

"**GENMA NO BAKA!**", Ranko screamed as she swung her mallet in a mighty arc launching the balding man into a nearby tree. Genma was blasted off his feet and didn't even realize what had hit him. He would have been really shocked if he knew the little slip of a girl he considered an apparition had been the cause. The old man collided with the tree a second or two later and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Ranma and the guide turned towards Ranko who was breathing incredibly hard and stared. He didn't know what to make of this. The pig-tailed martial artist was already convinced that the girl in front of him was his sister but where did that battle aura and hammer come from? How had Ranko learned those techniques having been born yesterday? Was it some latent power within her or could he do that too and she figured it out before he had? He recalled that Ranko had said she had experienced everything he had for the pass fifteen years. Since she couldn't do anything physical perhaps she had been able to develop mental abilities. She willed that mallet into existence with her mind while she was incredibly angry. Too unreliable, but perhaps now that she had a body she could refine it and call upon it while calm.

He had warned her earlier of what anger could do to a person. Angry wouldn't even begin to describe Ranko at this point. The pig-tailed girl walked up to his sister cautiously and offered her a hug.

Ranko hung her head and accepted Ranma's hug. She broke down and cried into her brother's well defined chest as all of her anger had been exorcized producing and using Mallet-Sama. How did she produce the mallet in the first place? She was so angry the red-head had simply latched on to the first idea that popped in her head. Would she be able to duplicate it under calm conditions? Was it only in irrational anger she could produce the weapon? Such a trick would come in handy in the future if she could control it. Ranko's martial arts skills were poor at best and she would need something to protect herself with.

The young man held his sister for awhile as Ranko continued to cry. The red-head had lost her life far too early and her father hated her and wanted her dead. She was consumed by a psychotic rage and had malleted the fat oaf almost killing him. What was happening to her?

After standing there for awhile longer the Saotome twins and the guide continued walking towards the Amazon village dragging Genma behind them as they talked about their experiences in cheerful voices now that the evil taskmaster wasn't spouting off his anti-feminine tripe.

Ranma considered Ranko's life for a few moments. She had just come back into existence yesterday. Everything she knew was through his experiences and his life was no bed of roses. His father dragged him from their house at the tender age of five. Genma spirited him away for ten years putting him through hell to supposedly be the best martial artist ever. Was it worth it though? To forgo the comforts of friends, family and home just to be the best? Only time would tell. Genma was more like a drill sergeant than a father. His one friend he had for a few months growing up was a boy named Ukyo. This last leg of his training journey he could have another friend, a friend that was also his sister, Ranko. He would be her friend too since he knew better than anyone how important they are to a person.

Just before the two Saotome twins reached the Amazon village gates with the guide, Genma woke up groaning.

"It's your own fault old man", Ranko said heatedly. "Don't make me deliver an encore."

Ranma smirked at the balding man and said, "You owe Ranko an apology."

"I owe that _thing_ nothing of the sort", Genma snorted defiantly.

"Do you want _another_ bash to the head?", Ranko asked getting angry again as her battle aura began to flicker. The red-haired girl's hammer hand twitched as if trying to summon another mallet.

"You don't learn do you Pops?", Ranma said sarcastically as he cracked his knuckles.

A sudden rainstorm blew through at that moment and changed Genma into a panda and Ranma back into a little red-headed girl. Ranko looked at Genma and smirked. She tried to will her mallet to appear again in case she needed it. Last time she lost control of herself and summoned it but this time she was calm. This time she couldn't quite gather her energy to do what she wanted it to and no hammer formed. She scowled in frustration internally but kept the smirk plastered on her face. She might not be able to summon Mallet-Sama but there was no reason for Genma to know that.

"Ah, panda-sir, welcome back", the guide said, then he added in a rare form of humor, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Genma-panda growled and glared at Ranko. The young red-head just smiled playfully and said, "What's the matter father, I thought you would be thrilled with the chance to sleep."

Genma-panda's face darkened but before he could lunge at Ranko the other red-head blocked his path. Ranma-chan growled, "That's enough Pops. You've been misbehaving and you were punished. You deserved every bit of it and more honestly. I won't let you hurt my sister."

Genma-panda growled threatening and Ranma-chan sighed as he looked over to the guide and asked, "Are we close to the village?"

"Ah yes sirs and madam. Village up there beyond wall."

* * *

The two Amazon women that had been watching the outsiders carefully had their weapons ready. The guide was there but he was a weak male and would be useless if the three were there for a fight.

The four travelers walked up to the gate and the guide spoke to the two in Chinese for a minute or two. He motioned for the Saotomes to follow as he led them up the path to the village proper.

When they reached the village the three Saotomes stopped and looked around in surprise. Women were everywhere and there seemed to be no traces of masculinity anywhere, except in some of the women. Ranko smiled as she looked around. A society run by women where she wouldn't get beaten up and put down just because she was female. Genma's attitude would get him killed here if he said just one wrong thing.

"Father, I must ask you to not say anything degrading to women while we're here. If you look around, you'll see no men and I'm sure the villagers would take it very poorly if you spout off to them as you did to me earlier. They might even applaud me if I killed you. I would advise you to hold your tongue. This isn't Japan and it most certainly is not our family."

The panda growled but nodded it's head in understanding. Ranko was correct that within the confines of an all women village, the only real female would be considered the leader. Any disrespect would be dealt with in an unforgiving manor. Of course once they left the village he would be free to discipline her rather harshly if he chose.

A short mummy looking creature bounced up to the four companions on a staff and stopped in front of the group, eyeing them carefully.

#Honored elder, I bring the Saotomes to your village so that they may speak to a wise one about the Jusenkyo curses. Also the young red-head with the unbound hair, Ranko, wishes to speak with an elder.#

Cologne turned to Ranko and said, "Welcome child to the village of Joketsuzoku. I am Elder Cologne and I understand you wish to speak to me."

Ranko bowed and said, "Honored Elder, on behalf of the Saotome family I thank you for agreeing to speak with me."

Cologne motioned for Ranko to follow her and said, "What of your companions, who are they to you?"

"The panda is my father, Genma. The other red-head is my brother Ranma. There is more to the story than that though."

Cologne raised an eyebrow and asked, "Indeed?" Cologne looked at Ranko more carefully and looked puzzled all of a sudden. "Your auras are strange young one. I sense a duality in you that is hard to pinpoint. Whereas the duality of your brother is obvious for we use the Nyannīchuan for our own purposes sometimes." Cologne lead Ranko into a hut and offered her a seat. "Please child, tell me your story."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside where they had been left, Ranma-chan, Genma and guide just stood around looking for something to do or to be noticed. Everyone else seemed keen on ignoring them though and there was some cheering from the village square. The three males walked over to the square and there seemed to be a tournament going on. Genma looked over towards a table and saw a feast laid out. There was a sign that said, #'First Prize'# but of course Ranma-chan and Genma couldn't read Chinese. The guide wasn't paying attention to his charges and watched the fighting with interest.

There were two women, well, one and a half, fighting on a log. The smaller of the two had lavender hair and was wielding a pair of maces. The larger "woman" was huge, more like an ogress than a human and was wielding a staff. The two advanced and retreated back and forth for a little bit swinging their weapons until the lavender hair girl knocked the ogress off the log signifying that she had won.

While they were watching the fight with interest, the pig-tailed girl and the panda were busy eating the food on the table as if it was their's to eat. They were of course, sadly mistaken. There was a huge gasp from the women that were watching the fight.

The guide paled and ran over asking, "Oh sirs, what you doing? This is prize for tournament!"

"Why didn't you tell us that?", Ranma-chan growled.

The lavender haired girl ran over and started shouting in Chinese at the red-haired girl. Ranma-chan looked over to the guide for a translation.

The guide said, "She asking why you eat her prize for tournament and challenging you to fight."

Ranma-chan thought it over for a second then said, "If I win everything is ok then right?"

The guide translated Ranma-chan's question and Shampoo grinned. The Amazon smirked to herself and walked back to the log. Ranma-chan shrugged, followed and stood opposite the Amazon in a neutral stance.

The Amazon charged Ranma-chan swinging her chuís in an attempt to take the interloper's head off in a single swing. Ranma-chan casually dodged and countered with a high kick knocking Shampoo off the log. The crowd gasped in surprise that their village champion had been shown up like she was a beginner.

Ranma shrugged and jumped off the log without a care in the world and walked back over to the feast figuring everything was fine. The panda had never stopped eating during the whole thing and just smiled at Ranma-chan, assuming anyone could actually tell that a panda smiled.

Shampoo struggled to her feet shakily and glared at the red-head. She had worked hard to be the village champion only to be defeated in a single move by some petite outsider. The lavender haired beauty had been fighting all day and she was tired. Her overconfidence in her skills and lack of remaining stamina had been her downfall. She thought about her choices. She could give in to her stung pride and give the girl the Kiss of Death, or she could let it go. The Kiss of Death meant she would have to chase the red-head all over creation until she killed her before she could return to her village. Did the fifteen year old really want to kill someone? She knew that she might have to if the Musk or Phoenix tribes ever came calling but did she really want to go hunt some unknown? On the other hand if she let it go she might be ridiculed for awhile but she wouldn't have to leave home and all that entailed.

* * *

Ranko and Cologne were in her hut discussing the springs when they heard the first gasp. Thinking nothing of it they continued their conversation.

"The reactions of the springs were normal for my father and brother. For me though, it is a strange story. The guide said he had never heard of the springs acting the way they did in my case", Ranko said plainly.

The red-head sighed and then continued, "If what my father said was true I never survived childbirth. The only thing that makes sense to me is my spirit merged with Ranma's as he was being born. I was vaguely aware of the next fifteen years experiencing his pain and sorrow until he splashed into the Nyannīchuan which allowed me to wake up if you will", Ranko said looking for the disbelief in the elder's eyes.

She found it and continued, "I was able to talk to him at this time and we both inhabited the same body but I couldn't control his body at all. After some running around we found ourselves falling into the Shuanshontsūnīchuan and a second red-headed body was created. We were then able to split and now we each have our own body. Hot water doesn't do anything to me and I look like what I would have if my life didn't end earlier I'm guessing."

Cologne nodded her head and said, "That explains how there are two of you, but it doesn't explain the strange duality I sense in you. Child, there is something I need to see, will you spar with my great-grand daughter?"

"I'm not very good at martial arts I'm afraid", Ranko said sadly.

"That doesn't matter", the elder assured the young red-head, "I just want to see something that I can't really tell with us just talking like this."

Ranko nodded and followed the elder out of her house and walked towards the tournament log. When the two of them showed up they saw Shampoo, the elder's great grand-daughter holding Ranma-chan's jaw as the Amazon gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ranma-chan was stunned and the crowd gasped in surprise. He beat the girl and she kisses him for it? He felt his face heat up a little at the affection but then thought about the gasp of surprise. The red-head was in a village of women, he doubted that the gasp had to do with a girl kissing another girl but it was possible. Ranma-chan lifted her hand and gently touched the cheek she kissed.

"Oh sirs! She give you Kiss of Death! We must flee!", the guide shouted.

Ranko rolled her eyes and groaned as she said exasperatedly, "I told them to behave themselves and not get into any trouble. Men!"

Cologne chuckled and bounced over towards Ranma-chan and said, "Sonny-boy, did you formally challenge my great grand-daughter?"

"I don't think so. The guide said when he translated that she asked, 'Why I had eaten her prize and that she challenged me to a fight'. I then asked, 'If I won would everything be ok'. She grinned and then we were up on the log fighting."

"Ok, then you're fine though it was still rather rude to eat food that didn't belong to you. You and your panda father will be expected to pay reparations and the Kiss of Death is nullified", Cologne said firmly.

#Why did you nullify the Kiss of Death I gave the outsider great grand-mother?#, Shampoo asked confused.

#A couple of reasons Shampoo. For one thing the pig-tailed red-head is not a female at all at least normally. Second, you challenged him, not the other way around. The Kiss of Death is for when outsiders challenge us and is not appropriate for males anyway.#

#So I should give him the Kiss of Marriage?#

#No, once again you were not formally challenged.#

Ranma-chan asked hesitantly, "What sort of reparations?"

Cologne smiled, "You and your panda father will be our slaves for a week while I train your sister."

Ranma-chan glared at the elder and said heatedly, "What?"

Cologne's smile turned cold as she narrowed her eyes at the brash youth in front of her, "You think this is an unreasonable punishment for your actions? Be very careful sonny-boy. This isn't a male dominated society like Japan and you would do well to remember where you are. If we kill you and burn your remains, who is going to take action against us? You are at our mercy and you had better behave yourself if you wish to leave this village unharmed. If you run now, the Kiss of Death will be enforced and you will never be safe. Take your punishment like a man and be done with it. Unless you plan to abandon your sister you need to stay the week and wait for her to gain control of her magic anyway."

Ranma-chan fumed and then nodded. He should have known better and it wasn't like Ranko hadn't warned them about doing anything to annoy the tribe of women. He shuddered when he thought they could have killed the Saotomes for their offense as the elder so casually said. Genma growled but was silenced by a sharp poke from a spear from one of the two Amazon warriors that had walked up to arrest the male outsiders. They drove Ranma-chan and Genma to a couple of large cages at spear point and ordered them inside. The cages were then locked.

Ranma-chan sat down and frowned. He was just trying to fix the situation that his idiot Pop had once again put them in and he was being punished like some kind of animal. It annoyed him that he was always having to clean up after his father. He thought about Ranko and was glad she had had nothing to do with anything that happened. During the whole tournament and feast fiasco she had been with the Elder talking about who knows what.

"Elder, was it really necessary to force them into slavery for the week?", Ranko asked hesitantly. She really didn't want to offend the Amazons but she wondered about how her brother would be treated. She wasn't concerned about her father, as far as she was concerned he deserved everything coming to him.

"Do you wish to join them in their servitude?", Cologne asked menacingly with a dangerous glint in her aged eyes.

Ranko bowed deeply and said, "No Honored Elder. I apologize for my disrespect in questioning you and what you feel is appropriate given their transgressions."

"Well spoken Child. Consider it forgotten", Cologne replied warmly, all traces of her irritation gone. "Ranko, I'm afraid that Shampoo is in no shape to spar with you so I can see what I need to see. I had hoped to be able to observe from outside the ring, but I think I can do it while we spar, if you are willing. You said you weren't much of a martial artist so I should be able to see what I need to see", Cologne said gently.

Ranko nodded, knowing that in there somewhere someone else might have thought there was an insult to her martial arts abilities. The red-head knew better though. She knew she wasn't very good as Ranma had only begun teaching her yesterday and her limited abilities she picked up from him over the last fifteen years had left her ability seriously lacking.

Cologne and Ranko squared off each bowing to the other. Ranma-chan, Shampoo and other Amazons looked on in interest.

Before any fist were thrown though, Cologne shouted to the gathered people, "This is _not_ a challenge match. No harm is to befall Ranko for the outcome of this fight."

Ranko gulped. She didn't like the sound of that but nodded. She leapt at Cologne and tried to punch her as fast as she could while not overstepping her balance. Cologne batted her hand aside as if it were a fly and monitored the girl's Ki-flows. The two danced around for a few minutes as Ranko attempted to hit the aged elder and Cologne dodged everything effortlessly. The elder nodded and held a hand up, signaling the red-head to stop.

"Ok, I think I understand what's going on child. Come, let us talk in my home."

* * *

When they got back to Elder Cologne's house she turned around and said, "I know what your path is Ranko, you are not destined to be a martial artist of any great standing", she said calmly and held up a hand to forestall any protests and continued, "No child, martial arts is not your future, magic is. I still do not understand the duality I sense in you and that makes me nervous. Perhaps time will tell us more."

"For someone that has as little martial arts training as you do you have a phenomenal Ki level, you just don't know how to tap into it unless you are really upset. When you summoned your hammer and malleted your father earlier you actually were using a relatively low level 'summon weapon spell'. This will actually be a handy spell to master as you'll be able to fight with them without carrying them around. It's similar to an Amazon technique actually. Shampoo for instance doesn't carry her chuís around all the time, she summons them when she is about to fight."

"What I want to do this week if you'll allow me is teach you how to meditate and control your Ki-flows better so you can make use of them when you want to, not when you're about to explode from anger", Cologne said gently.

"I humbly accept your offer, Honored Elder", Ranko said as she smiled and bowed.

Cologne nodded and said, "Allow me to present to you the Amazon high council and some other important members." The next hour or so was spent introducing Ranko to the tribal leaders and members. Most of the people were friendly but also indifferent to her presence which was fine. She wasn't an Amazon, honorary or otherwise after all. She was just there getting helped while her family members were serving their sentence.

Cologne gave Ranko two Chinese dresses, some black slippers and a red star necklace with a purple jewel in the middle. One dress was light blue with a floral print pattern and the other was a purple and red dragon emblazoned dress. The elder Amazon also gave Ranko some much needed undergarments. Her breasts immediately thanked her for the support after bouncing around rather painfully the whole time since she was reborn. Ranko was also delighted to rid herself of that horrible and unflattering gi she had been stuck with.

That evening Ranko meditated on her Ki attempting to learn how to control it. She felt its warmth spread through her and smiled. Towards the end of the evening she tried to concentrate on summoning Mallet-Sama again and it started to form in her hands but then disappeared. Sighing in irritation she tried again but it just wouldn't completely form. Still, it was a step in the right direction. Ranko wasn't powering her abilities with emotion which was a pretty good source of power so she wasn't really surprised.

Ranko decided to call it a night and went to her futon that Cologne was letting her borrow while she stayed with her and Shampoo. She felt tired from trying to focus all evening and soon after turning out the light she was asleep.

* * *

Ranko awoke feeling refreshed and stretched lazily. She walked over to the communal breakfast hall and sat down next to Shampoo and tried to talk to her. Shampoo didn't speak Japanese though and Ranko didn't speak Chinese. The two girls sighed in frustration and tried to communicate with hand gestures and body language but in the end nothing was really accomplished.

Shortly after breakfast though, Cologne pogoed up and borrowing her as a translator, Shampoo and Ranko were able to understand each other rather easily. The two of them set up a spar but unfortunately Ranko's performance was rather unsatisfactory.

Cologne chuckled and said, "No fear Ranko. You aren't meant to be a martial artist just as I said yesterday. Shampoo could help you with your dodging though as your brother started to at Junsenkyo."

Shampoo nodded when Cologne told her what she had told Ranko in Chinese. For the next hour Shampoo attacked Ranko at a level that would provide a challenge but not brutally beat the poor girl and the red-head could feel herself improving.

Ranko went to the bathhouse to soak her new bruises but relished in the idea that she could improve her martial arts at least enough to not get killed in one shot. If she could dodge well enough and get her magic under control she may be able to hold her own in a fight after all.

The rest of the day, other than the hour spent at dinner Ranko meditated once again on her Ki-flows and internal energies. Once again she felt the warmth spread throughout her body and enjoyed the sensation. It vaguely resembled something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, a missing dream perhaps? Dismissing the errant thought as something unimportant she went back to trying to summon her hammer and grinned when it fully formed in her hands. She found the energy required to maintain it though rather taxing but she held it as long as possible before dismissing it and collapsing in a heap, her energies spent.

* * *

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern. Ranko woke up and ate breakfast in the morning with Cologne, Shampoo and a bunch of other Amazons then afterwards worked on her dodge practice with Shampoo. A hot bath to soothe her aching muscles and bruises was always welcomed and Ranko would certainly miss it when they left at the end of the week. Then she would talk with the girl learning some Chinese as Shampoo learned some Japanese. In the evening after dinner Ranko meditated in an effort to stabilize her Ki-weapon summonings and her Ki-bolt spell she had been working on. She figured it never hurt to have a ranged attack especially since melee was a huge weakness for her.

Ranko awoke the final morning feeling happy and sad. On the one hand she liked the Amazons and wanted to stay to further improve her magic but Cologne had said she would have to do that on her own. On the other, her home was in Japan and she was eager to see it for the first time through her own eyes. Ranko put on her purple and red dragon dress and brushed her hair making herself look presentable.

The week was over and the Saotome males' sentence was up. They were released from their servant's attire and allowed to change back into their regular clothes.

Cologne hopped over and asked them both, "Now that you have served your sentence, do you apologize for what you've done and have you learned your lesson?"

Genma and Ranma bowed and said, "Yes Elder."

Cologne nodded but sent a secret smile to Ranko who nodded as well. It was as if to say, '_No, they didn't learn anything. They'll just do better to not get caught next time_.'

The little woman called Ranko over and said, "Ok Ranko, I would like to see you spar against someone again and I want to monitor you. Focus on your energy and try to keep calm."

Ranko nodded and asked, "Who shall I spar against Elder?"

Cologne pretended to think for a few moments and snapped her fingers, "How about your panda father?"

Genma chuckled as Ranko gasped. "He'll slaughter me. He already hates me and thinks I'm a waste of flesh and too much of a girl to train in martial arts."

Cologne raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Does he now?"

Genma looked at Ranko with anger and then turned to Cologne and said, "I don't hate her, she is my daughter after all."

Ranko gasped and looked at her father in surprise and asked, "Since when?"

Genma sighed and said, "Since you malleted me before we came here and the week of servitude I endured due to my own foolishness. I had some time to think about what I've done and I beg your forgiveness Ranko."

Ranko snorted not believing a word of it. This was just an act to get him in good graces with the Amazons after his punishment. He would go back to mistreating her as soon as they were out of earshot of the village.

The red-head fixed her father with an icy stare and slowly nodded. "Alright father, will you spar with me?"

Genma grinned and said, "Sure little one, just don't cry when I cream you."

Cologne interjected, "Now now Genma. The purpose of this is to see what Ranko has learned this week, not how badly you outclass her. You are her father correct, her Sensei? Shouldn't you fight just above her level so she can have a challenge but not be destroyed outright?"

Genma grumbled but nodded. "Very well daughter, let's see what you've learned."

Ranko squared off against Genma and tried to focus her energies. She had been able to stabilize her weapon summoning for the most part. She had also learned how to cast a minor Ki-bolt that was useful as a ranged attack but really wasn't all that impressive. The two combatants bowed and then the fight started.

Genma charged forward intent on taking the first blood. Ranko dodged to the left and attempted to counter with a quick snap kick only to find her leg trapped by Genma's hands. Knowing he could break her leg if he wanted to she summoned up a Ki-bolt and aimed it at his chest. The little red bolt lanced out from her fingers and struck Genma in the ribs, leaving the smallest of bruises. Genma grunted at the unexpected impact and let go of her leg but shrugged it off as he attacked again.

Ranko dodged again and tried to follow up with a sweep but once again Genma halfheartedly dodged it. The red-head wasn't really surprised how things were going but kept her calm and focus. She leapt over Genma and summoned a staff and landed ready to smack him with it but he wasn't there.

There was a sudden flash of pain in her upper back as a flying jump kick from above crashed into her driving her to her knees. Ranko rolled away and brought up her hand for another Ki-bolt. It shot out and this time it hit Genma's midsection and knocked him back a few meters. It had hurt significantly more too and would leave a bruise as if he been punched by Ranma. Ranko leapt at him with her staff and swung only to completely miss again as Genma leaned back from the strike. Genma countered with a thrust kick and sent Ranko sprawling to the ground.

Cologne chuckled and nodded as Ranko slowly climbed to her feet. The red-head's Ki-flows were stable. Her staff was still in her hand and her Ki-bolts seemed to be getting stronger. That was when she sensed the beginning of an aura showing up just outside of visual range. It was a pretty blend of confidence (white) and passion (bright red). The white core surrounded by a bright red "flame effect" but not the dark red of anger.

Cologne cleared her throat and said, "Ok you two, that's good enough. I've seen what I needed to see and I'm proud of you Ranko. You have accomplished what I have set out for you to do here. The rest you must do on your own, or with anyone you can find that will train you in the magical arts."

"Genma, you don't have to worry about training your daughter in martial arts since you seem so opposed to it. Her destiny is not to be a martial artist, but rather a magical artist", Cologne said.

The old man just stared with his mouth agape and said, "Huh?"

Ranma walked over and said, "Looks like we won't have to compete with one another for best martial artist. The Saotome twins can be the best at both."

"Oh I don't know Ranma, I'm way behind but I'll do my best."

The group said their good-byes though the males were certainly a lot happier about it. Ranko hugged Cologne and thanked her for her help before saying her farewells. The Saotomes headed East towards Japan. The Amazons had given them rations to last for days.

* * *

**A/N:**

In this story Ranko is not going to be much of a martial artist ultimately. She'll learn and control magic and be a spell caster instead.

Thank you for reading my little story. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and positive reinforcement is always nice.

Please tell me if the Ranma-chan is too jarring or if it helps. Basically anytime it's just Ranma it's either being said or Ranma is male. Ranma-chan is in reference to a female Ranma at the time since I use 'him/he' for Ranma all the time as he thinks of himself as male.

* * *

**Ranko's Spell Book:**

**Ki-bolt**: small bolt of energy that does some damage similar to a decent punch.

**Ki-Weapon**: summons a weapon of the caster's choosing.


	2. The Escape from China

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own the amusement park that is Nerima and the colorful characters the kind author Rumiko Takahashi has so graciously created for us. I do however claim this version of Ranko though as when I am writing her, I am more or less writing myself with a few Ranma universe additives thrown in.

Without further ado, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it.

#foreign language

*panda signs

* * *

**Chapter One: The Escape from China**

The Saotomes walked steadily eastward towards the coast of China. It was time for the next phase of the master plan. Once upon a time, Genma and Soun made a pact that they would join the two branches of Anything Goes Martial Arts through the marriage of their children. It was time to put that plan into motion by taking Ranma to live with the Tendos and for his cushy retirement to begin. Genma began to daydream about playing Shogi with his old friend without a care in the world as his son continued the legacy.

The trio walked along mostly in silence until they came across a clear water pond not too far from the road. Genma-panda decided to stop and make camp and headed over to the clearing right around the lake as the two red-heads followed suit.

He produced two signs that said, *Gather some firewood*, and *Set up the tents.*

Ranma-chan unpacked the tents and started setting them up while Ranko went off to collect some firewood. Genma-panda naturally didn't do anything.

After the tents were setup and the firewood collected, Ranma-chan put on some water to heat up so that he and Genma could change back. The sudden squall earlier had soaked them to the bone but in their hike most of it had dried. The pig-tailed martial artist looked through his pack for something suitable for dinner and Ranko headed down to the pond to bathe.

Ranko looked around the pond and shivered. It wasn't particularly well hidden and the thought of going nude was unsettling. She decided to get it over with and stripped completely. She walked into the pond until the water rose to her shoulders and started to relax a little bit anyway. The red-head began to sing a song she had worked on in the Amazon village about Jusenkyo. Ranko stopped singing suddenly and thought she felt an odd presence somewhere nearby. It was cold and calculating and she looked around in apprehension. The red-head was not very skilled in defending herself and she was shoulder deep in the water.

* * *

Shampoo watched the red-headed girl sing to herself in the pond and take a bath. This girl seemed so carefree and high spirited. This was probably Ranko, the red-head she had worked with in dodge training the previous week and was no match for her. This one was also in good standing with her great grandmother. The red-head in the lake was not the one she wanted to fight. Suddenly the red-headed girl froze. She stopped singing and started looking around very intently, as if she had sensed the lavender haired girl.

#Maybe this wasn't such a good idea#, Shampoo said quietly.

The Amazon retreated back to the trees and circled around the Saotomes' camp to take up watch. She found that the panda had turned back into the fat oaf and the pig-tailed red-head was now a pig-tailed black haired boy, just like when they were serving their punishment the previous week. Shampoo didn't really believe the week of slavery was enough for her wounded pride so she wanted to fight the black haired boy. Shampoo decided against charging into the camp though, she would catch him alone.

Cologne had told her after the strangers had left that the boy would be excellent breeding stock if he could be convinced to marry into the tribe. Shampoo was sent to give the Kiss of Marriage to the boy and bring him back. The Amazon wasn't entirely certain how to accomplish this seeing as how she would have three enemies at once if she attacked Ranma.

If she had dispatched Ranko at the pond that would have brought her opponents down to two but it would also alert them to her presence and they were the strongest two. Ranko really wasn't much of a threat at her current skill level so even if she was alerted while the Amazon was fighting Ranma she would be dispatched easily enough.

Ranko stepped out of the pond not sensing the presence anymore. Whatever or whoever it was seemed to have gone away for the moment anyway. She dried herself off and slipped into her blue floral Chinese dress. The red-head walked back into camp and sensed the presence again.

She walked up to Ranma and whispered, "There is someone else here that isn't supposed to be unless it's father who had apparently wandered off. I sensed them when I was bathing in the pond but then it went away. I would hope it wasn't him peeping at me."

Ranma nodded, cracked his knuckles and whispered, "I'll go take a look and see if I can't find our intruder. Will you take care of dinner?"

Ranko nodded and started rummaging for some food to cook in addition to the rice that the pig-tailed boy already had going. Ranma went into the woods to see if he could find any trace of the intruder his sister had sensed.

* * *

A young man in a yellow tunic and black pants was walking around trying to get his bearings walking in a random direction. "I'll get you for this Ranma Saotome. Just you wait", he said to no one in particular. Ryoga walked out from the tree line and saw a beautiful pond. Just beyond the pond there were three tents set up and a fire going. Nodding his head to the silent voice in his head, he approached the campsite intending on asking the campers if they had seen a certain coward.

Ryoga got closer to the campsite and caught glimpse of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a blue Chinese dress that gave him a generous view of her cleavage with the way she was laying on her side waiting for dinner to cook. Her long scarlet locks flowed down her back and she looked so peaceful. His nose began to bleed and he turned away. The lost boy was incredibly shy, but somehow he worked up his courage to go talk to the fire-haired goddess.

Ranko sensed someone approaching behind her and she stood up to regard the newcomer warily. The presence wasn't cold and calculating like before, this one was filled with apprehension. She looked him up and down with an appraising smile and said, "Hello there traveler. Are you lost or hungry?"

In addition to the yellow tunic and black pants, he was carrying a heavy pack with an umbrella perched on top. His black hair was held out of his eyes by a yellow bandana. He had two cute fangs that were rather noticeable when he grinned.

Ryoga smiled and said, "Hello miss. I am not hungry at the moment, but I thank you for your kind offer. I am currently looking for someone if you could help me?"

Ranko studied the boy in front of her and returned to a neutral facial expression. She replied calmly, "I haven't seen too many people in this area so I doubt I have seen the one you seek, but why don't you tell me anyway, _after_, you tell me your name cutie." The red-head flashed Ryoga a smile that could melt the densest of stone hearts and he found his going faster than that.

"My name is Ryoga Hibiki, and if I could know your's miss?", he said shyly.

"Of course, my name is Ranko Saotome", the red-head said cheerfully.

"Ranko", Ryoga said slowly, testing out how it sounded on his tongue, "Saotome." Ryoga froze. Ranma's sister? Wife? No, not wife. That coward would never have the courage to marry this rare flower. A small smile formed on his lips as he considered the possible revenge to his hated enemy if he were to date his sister. His dark mind shied away from those thoughts though, he wasn't a user of women. Hell most of the time he couldn't even really talk to them without stuttering and having nose bleeds. This girl was so warm and friendly though that he felt relaxed and could think clearly for the moment anyway.

"Ryoga, sit down and talk to me please. I'm lonely at the moment and you look like you have some interesting stories to tell", Ranko batted her eyelashes and gave the fanged boy her doe-like eyes. Ryoga never had a chance. The lost boy feinted at the sight of the ultra cute look on the incredibly beautiful red-head.

Ranko sighed but then started laughing. Poor guy, she didn't mean to knock him out. She just wanted some company since Genma was gone somewhere and Ranma was out spying on the intruder if he found him/her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma snuck around the campsite looking for the intruder his sister had sensed. He had no idea who or what he was looking for, it could have been anything if her senses weren't attuned to just humans. He climbed a tree to get a better vantage point and looked back at the campsite. He saw a boy walk into the campsite. He didn't know who it was though the backpack and umbrella combination looked vaguely familiar.

Ranma realized he couldn't really see much from his tree so he jumped down and landed on a twig resounding in a loud crack. He cursed under breath when he saw a lavender haired girl walk out from behind a tree nearby.

"Ranma!", Shampoo hissed.

"Shampoo? What are you doing here. The Kiss of Death was nullified", Ranma asked worriedly.

The Amazon bombshell leapt at Ranma with both of her chuís in her hands and Ranma dodged only to see some tree roots get destroyed. She immediately swept them upwards in an arc trying to catch the pig-tailed boy but again she missed.

Ranma scowled and tried again, "Damn it Shampoo, we did our punishment as decreed by the Elder for eating your feast. Why are you doing this?"

"Ranma! I kill!", Shampoo yelled.

The young martial artist figured she really didn't speak much Japanese at all or was ignoring his questions. Either way asking her anything else would be rather pointless. He leapt in amongst two mace swings and punched her in the stomach to knock her backwards. While she was falling he lashed out with a kick and severed one of the chuí's head from it's handle effectively removing one mace.

Shampoo countered with her other mace and grazed Ranma's ribs as he ducked away as quickly as he could. The Amazon leapt into a flying jump kick and the black hair boy ducked down so she would fly over his head. Suddenly he stood up with an uppercut and caught her in the stomach again while she was in the air. She dropped to the ground and Ranma stepped on her other mace in order to break it.

Ranma punched her in the head to knock her out and she slumped over. The black haired boy carried her back to camp and found some ropes to tie her up with.

"Hello brother. Shampoo? I thought the Elder nullified the Kiss of Death", Ranko said raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"She said she did. Shampoo wasn't answering any of my questions about that so I guess she doesn't speak much, if any Japanese", Ranma replied.

Ranko looked over at Shampoo and asked, "Is there anyway we can keep her unconscious for awhile so we can get some distance on her?"

"We could I suppose, but we'd have to hike in the dark and find a new campsite somehow plus Pops is missing", Ranma said as he shrugged.

"Well, leaving without panda-butt wouldn't be so bad. It's not like he would miss me if I disappeared again", Ranko said sourly.

Genma scowled from his hiding place. Did she really still think so poorly of him? He hadn't berated her once since leaving the Amazon village. A week of servitude and a mallet to the head sometimes had a positive effect on a person after all.

Ranma looked over to see the lost boy laying on the ground and raised his own eyebrow, "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Ryoga Hibiki. He said he was looking for someone and wondered if I had seen them, but he feinted before I could answer", Ranko replied slyly.

"Ryoga", Ranma said, testing the name, "Where have I heard that name before?"

Ranko shrugged and said, "I don't know Ranma, but I think he's cute."

The two of them went back to finish cooking dinner and ate in silence as they contemplated what to do about Shampoo and Ryoga. He smirked at the thought that if the two woke up and fell in love with one another the Saotome twins wouldn't have to worry about either of them. Ranma wouldn't then have to go into big brother mode on Ryoga to protect Ranko from the less than chivalrous males out there.

Genma walked into the campsite and sat down scooping out some rice for dinner.

Ranma glared at him and said, "Where have you been old man?"

Genma didn't even look at his son but replied, "I've been around. We should probably pack up and go. We don't know how long that Amazon is going to stay out and we don't need the boy slowing us down. You can date when we reach Tokyo, daughter."

Ranko turned pink and nodded. They definitely didn't need that complication right now. The red-head turned thoughtful. Her father had actually called her daughter without the threat of an Amazon Elder watching nearby. Was it possible he would be civil to her after all? Had he changed? Perhaps since she wasn't going to be a martial artist he wouldn't see her as a weak, silly and an embarrassment to the Art. She would just be his daughter and all of his macho-pride associated with martial arts would just fall away.

The Saotomes packed up everything as quickly as they could and then doused the fire upon leaving the clearing and walked back to the road. The moon was only a half moon since it had been full a week ago but it was the only light they had available.

Ranko wrinkled her nose as she smelled her two companions and frowned. At least she had had a bath though so she felt pretty good. The red-head considered her abilities for a moment. She didn't get a chance to meditate that evening to work on anything new and her spell knowledge was incredibly limited. She knew how to cast two spells. Ranko could summon any melee weapon she wanted and she could cast small bolts of light that seemed to be about as effective as a martial artist's punch. Then she smiled at that thought.

The young mage started hurling her energy bolts in front of the three Saotomes in an effort to use them like thrown torches to guide their way. It was somewhat effective and the males raised an eyebrow at the utilitarian use of a combat spell. Ranma grinned and said, "Nice work Ranko, we can see a little better now."

"Thank you", Ranko said happily.

* * *

They diverged off the road and as best they could and by the moonlight they set up a small fire so they could actually see to pitch their tents. Ranko fired off stronger and stronger bolts to create more light until the fire was made incidentally by the red-head using her magic to ignite the dried grass on the wood. Genma looked on with an appraising eye. Perhaps there was something to this magic after all and Ranko wouldn't be a weak, stupid, silly, and emotional girl that would be an embarrassment. The Saotomes climbed into their tents and went to bed.

Ranko decided to meditate for a little while in an effort to hone her skills. She was using her spells in new ways and hoped to find more ways to expand her abilities.

"_Child_", an aged and mysterious voice said gently within the confines of Ranko's mind. The red-head girl snapped open her eyes and looked around frantically, thinking someone had called her from outside. Ranko began to grow nervous as she poked her head out of her tent looking around and reaching out with her senses.

"Who's there? Who are you?", Ranko called out hesitantly as she crawled out of her tent and looked around warily.

"_Ranko_", the mysterious voice said again, "_I am speaking to you in your mind. Please calm down and return to your meditating._"

The Saotome girl crawled back into her tent and tried to will herself calm. She breathed deeply and felt her heart rate slow down and return to some semblance of normal. Ranko closed her eyes again and reentered her meditative state feeling the peace wash over her again.

"_You have within you a very special gift my child. If you would like, I will offer myself to you as a Sensei and help you learn and control your magic. The only thing I ask is that when the time comes, you help me in return_", the spirit said kindly, almost motherly once again in Ranko's mind.

"Of course Sensei", Ranko said enthusiastically.

The spirit chuckled and said, "_Do not be so quick to accept blind terms young lady. You must think things through before you react unlike your bother and father. Your path as a magical artist is different than the mundane martial arts they practice. You must use your head above all and not let rash actions and blind emotion control you._"

Ranko bowed her head and said, "I understand Sensei. I would very much like to learn how to control my magic and to learn from you. Cologne suggested I seek out a teacher so that I could continue to develop and grow as a Sorceress. If you are willing to teach me, I am more than eager to learn."

"_Very well. You asked me who I was, well now I'll tell you. A pupil really should know something about her Sensei at least. I am a spirit of Jusenkyo from many centuries past. I was schooled in the art of magic and became a Sorceress. As you might suspect, this led to my downfall as well. My family and friends became frightened of me and my power. I'm not sure who did it exactly, if it was my family or an enemy, but I was captured and knock unconscious. When I came to I was being thrown into the spring now known as Nyannīchuan weighted down by many rocks, bound and gagged. I couldn't cast any spells to save myself and I drowned fifteen hundred years ago by your calendar. Be careful who you expose your magic to or you may become feared and hated as well_", the ancient voice said sadly as she completed her monologue.

Ranko felt the blood drain from her face as she nodded solemnly, her eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"_Sleep now child, you have a long road ahead of you_", the ancient spirit said warmly in a motherly tone.

Ranko heard some soft chanting in her head and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. During the course of the night, Ranko's subconscious played with her mind showing her various images from her past. She watched as once again she saw the blue haired girl and herself sitting in the restaurant sharing a romantic dinner before the world turned dark. Ranko watched as once again the other woman and herself were holding hands in the park as they walked along talking quietly. Before she knew it, the red-headed girl found herself in a loving embrace and the blue haired girl kissed her gently on the lips. Ranko could feel the warmth spread throughout her body and her heart ached to leap out of her chest as love filled up her senses.

"_Sleep well my child. One of these days you'll experience that which you are dreaming about. Follow your heart and you'll find the happiness and love you seek_", the aged but kind voice said.

* * *

The next morning the trio headed out. They buried the fire pit and removed the traces they had been there in case Ryoga and Shampoo were still tracking them. A sudden squall blew through and the Saotome males once again became a red-headed girl and a panda. Each of the three companions walked along in silence for awhile.

Genma-panda walked along slightly behind and watched his daughter as he pondered his attitude towards her. He had never known his real daughter for she had died in Nodoka's womb. If this was truly his second chance to meet and know his daughter then he should have been grateful from the start for the chance. Instead he nearly threw it away because he had been so convinced she was just an errant spirit trying to escape Jusenkyo. Ranko had every right to hate him because of his treatment of her that first day, yet she seemed to have forgiven him. She was so warm, caring and thoughtful. Her smile lit up the world and her laughter was infectious. It was impossible not to like her, and yet he had been the worst father in the world and even threatened to kill her. Shame filled his belly and he found he would owe her a debt for a long time.

Genma also pondered his son's change. Ranma had been far more accepting of her and she had opened up to him. She cared for her brother and sought to protect his back as he protected hers. Since encountering Ranko again his protective instincts had taken over and he had matured some. He seemed happier since the Neko-ken disaster. His temper still flared at the panda man but that would take some getting over. The last ten years have been hell for the boy and only recently had he regained some of the joy that he used to have in his life before the training trip. Come to think of it, other than Ukyo Ranma hadn't had a single friend in his life really. Now in his sister, he had found a friend.

Ranma-chan was thinking along similar lines actually. Ever since being reunited with Ranko he had been a lot happier. He had someone he could look after and protect as a big brother should for his little sister. She was feisty and sarcastic but kind, loving and warm as well. She had a big heart and looked at the world in awe, like a kid. In a way she was still a kid. The time lost being stuck in his own body and not really living had set her back quite a bit. She was his little sister in more ways than one.

Naturally Ranma-chan was unhappy about being cursed to turn into a girl. However, since there was nothing he could do about it, and more importantly it had to happen to get his sister back, he decided he'd just accept it and deal with it. In the wilds of China it hadn't really mattered what form he was in. When he arrived back to real life from this "vacation" though he was certain that would change.

Ranko practiced what spells she could while walking along which were the Ki-bolts, Ki-weapons and her newest spell she had worked on the previous night, Mage Armor. This spell would create an energy field that would surround her person and help absorb some of the energy from attacks. It wouldn't block all of the damage of course, but anything would help.

"Ranma, can ask for a favor?"

"Sure sis, what's up?"

"I need you to hit me at various levels. I want to see how well this armor spell I've learned absorbs the impacts."

Ranma-chan looked at her in concern but nodded. The trio stopped and Ranma got into a fighting stance while Ranko just stood there and focused.

"Ok, first a soft punch", Ranko said.

Ranma-chan threw what he thought was a soft punch and hit Ranko in her sternum. Ranko felt the impact and staggered. "How was that?", he asked in concern.

"It hurt, but not too horribly", Ranko replied

The neo-girl tried what he thought was a medium punch and Ranko went sprawling into the dirt. He walked over and offered his hand which the younger sibling took and smiled. She stood up and dusted herself off and rubbed her chest and grimaced. The Mage Armor spell wasn't absorbing much damage it seemed but of course such things were very subjective. What's a light hit when normal is a sledgehammer and heavy is a battering ram? Was Ranma even hitting her 'lightly'?

Ranma-chan looked at his sister in concern and asked, "Are you alright Ranko?"

"I'm ok, thank you Ranma. It doesn't absorb much but anything will help I suppose", Ranko replied sadly.

*Ah right you two, we'd best be moving*. *We don't know how far behind that Amazon or the boyfriend are*, Genma signed.

Ranko looked down and blushed. Ryoga of course wasn't her boyfriend but Genma and Ranma had been teasing her about him anyway. Her thoughts drifted to the bandana clad boy and she smiled. She began to daydream about his strong arms holding her and keeping her safe as they walked along. His fangs added to a radiant smile that she could somehow feel safe with. Was she developing a crush? Not having anything but a child's perspective she wasn't sure what this was, but it was interesting.

* * *

The Saomtome group continued along the road thinking they might come across a town soon. There was no sign of Shampoo or Ryoga during the trek for the nearest town which the trio reached around dinner time. The panda and the two red-heads walked into a small restaurant and headed to the bathroom for some hot water while Ranko ordered some simple ramen for the three of them.

"Father, I need some money for some clothes", Ranko said.

Genma rolled his eyes and sighed, "What kind of clothes?

Ranko replied, "Oh you know, female things. Bras, panties, a pair of pants and a blouse, that sort of thing as well as some feminine products."

Genma felt the blood drain from his face but nodded, "Very well, here you go. Get some for your brother while you're at it since he seems to enjoy being a girl these days", he said glaring at Ranma.

"I really don't plan on being a girl all that much Pops, but I suppose one or two things wouldn't hurt. My breasts keep falling out of this gi and it's embarrassing. You don't have to worry though, I'm not going to start wearing dresses and stuff like Ranko", Ranma replied casually. Ranma went to the bathroom and changed back into Ranma-chan and sighed.

The two girls went into a clothing store and looked around. Ranko picked up a pair of pajamas, a bathing suit and few more articles of underwear and a couple of bras. Ranma picked up some sports bras which were kind of like tank tops in a way. The neo-girl picked up two Chinese shirts and pants that would fit both of his forms and nodded in satisfaction. Ranko picked out a green Chinese dress to go with her purple and blue ones. She looked at the shirts and pants and decided to buy two of each in case she didn't feel like wearing a dress.

"Hey Ranma, Do you want to play a trick on the old man?", Ranko asked with a smirk and amusement in her voice.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, grinned and said, "Sure. How?"

Ranko smirked, "Easy. We both bought a red shirt and black pants. Unbind your hair and let it flow out like mine and we can change into our matching outfits."

Ranma laughed as he untied his hair and shook it out and said, "This should be interesting. Of course if we get hit by hot water or we have to fight it'll be too obvious at that point but maybe we can run the gag for a little bit." The twins changed into their matching outfits and walked outside to their waiting father.

Genma looked from one red-head to the other trying to tell the two apart. After awhile he sighed in frustration and said, "Ok, I give up. Which one of you is Ranko?"

Both teens burst out laughing and took up an identical pose with her hands on her hips. The one on the left (Ranko) said with an air of smug satisfaction, "Ah come on Pops, you really can't tell?"

"Ah, Ranma I knew it. Ranko doesn't call me Pops", Genma said smugly.

"The red-head on the right (Ranma-chan) countered in a sickly sweet voice, "Are you _really_ sure about that Pops?"

"Um…", Genma started.

Genma looked back and forth again and threw his hands up in irritation, "Come on _girls_, let's get moving before it gets dark. We don't really have time for this foolishness."

Ranma-chan and Ranko looked at each other and giggled.

"Oh woe is me, my son is giggling like a little girl", Genma moaned mockingly as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Shampoo watched from the shadows as the three Saotomes left town.

* * *

The trio walked eastward heading towards the coast. The sooner they got back to Tokyo the better. A few hours later the old man and the two girls made camp. Ranko changed back into her favorite dress, the purple and red one, and fixed dinner under Ranma's tutelage. Ranma used some hot water and changed back into a guy and the three of them set down to eat. Ranma and Genma fought over the food and Ranko just shook her head.

"Is it really necessary for you two to fight over the food? We have enough and you're more likely to waste it making a mess", Ranko said sternly.

"It's training girl, if my son can't defend his plate he doesn't get to keep it."

"I guess", Ranko replied uncertainly.

There was a snap in the woods that alerted the family to someone just beyond firelight. Ranko looked over to see the bandana clad boy walk into the campsite with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hello miss Ranko", he said cheerfully.

Ranko smiled and turned her head slightly to hide her light blushing face. "Hello again Ryoga, what brings you here?", she asked shyly but not feeling shy at all.

"I'm just wandering around China", he said cryptically.

"Did you ever find that person you were looking for?", Ranko asked.

Ranma was watching carefully and then it suddenly hit him. Ryoga was the boy he went to Junior High with and had led him from school and back because the lost boy had such a terrible sense of direction. A few days before the pig-tailed martial artist and his father left for China, Ryoga had challenged Ranma to a duel only he never showed. That didn't explain why he was in China though.

Ryoga looked over at Ranma and recognition set in and he began to feel angry. Damn it, he wanted to talk to Ranko and find out about her. He didn't want to fight with Ranma even though vengeance was heavily on his mind.

"Yes I did", Ryoga replied slowly not wanting to expose the fact that he was looking at his target.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?", the red-headed girl asked quietly.

"I'm not sure yet", Ryoga replied casually.

Ranko shifted uncomfortably on the ground. There was something off about the verbal exchange and Ryoga's mood seemed to radiate uncertainty with a trace of malice underneath. She wondered what was really going on here as it didn't seem quite like a random occurrence for Ryoga to show up once again at their campsite unless of course he had been following them.

"Hey Ryoga, we're heading to Tokyo, if you're heading that direction you could join us if you want", Ranko said pleasantly.

Ryoga looked back at Ranma and noted no change there. He looked over at Genma who seemed to be scowling a little but said nothing. The lost boy was torn. On one hand he wanted to beat Ranma into a pulp for his revenge and on the other he didn't want to upset the beautiful girl that was being kind to him. Ranko would probably never forgive him if he hurt her brother and he would lose her love forever, not that he possessed her now. He sat down next to her and nodded with a smile.

Genma and Ranma stood up and walked out to an area devoid of trees and set out to spar. Ranko listened as Ryoga regaled her with stories about his past adventures. The red-headed girl marveled at how well traveled the lost boy was but also felt sorry for him. Since he was lost all of the time he was never home very much so he missed out on a family and friends similar to Ranma. She smiled at him and his heart melted.

'_Am I falling in love with this angel_?', Ryoga thought to himself and he smiled.

'_Those fangs are cute_', Ranko thought and turned a little pink.

"Ryoga, do you ever miss home? It seems like you are on the road all of the time", Ranko asked pleasantly.

"Sometimes", he replied guardedly. "I do try to stop by there on occasion especially if I have souvenirs I'd like to drop off."

Shampoo watched from the shadows and considered her path. She was leaving home following a boy that had beat her in combat. Why was she doing this? Did she even want to be married so young? Ranma was cute and all but they were worlds apart. The lavender haired girl was an Amazon from the wilds of China and Ranma was a Japanese boy. The two didn't understand one another and she hadn't actually given the pig-tailed martial artist the Kiss of Marriage since he was gone when she woke up. The Amazon could turn around and go back home without any honor lost as her great grand-mother had nullified the Kiss of Death. Her honor was fine in the eyes of her tribal sisters and elders. Did she want to see the world outside her village and she was using Ranma as an excuse? What would she do when she reached Japan? She had no money to speak of and it wouldn't be the correct currency anyway. The Amazon couldn't speak the language.

Ranma and Genma furiously attacked and counter attacked one another into the night. It was a typical spar between father and son complete with all manner of taunts and jabs. An hour later they walked back into camp looking pretty tired and bruised. They found Ryoga passed out laying on his oversized backpack sitting up.

Ranko was meditating when her brother and father walked back into camp looking like they beaten the hell out of one another for awhile which of course is what they had done. She could feel her energies flow through her and she thought she could feel a new spell coming to her. A new way for her to use her Ki-bolt spell that it might track her opponent's movement. This would be an invaluable spell if she could master it.

"Ranko, what are you doing?", Ranma asked in concern. His sister was glowing with a white and bright red aura and it was making him nervous.

"I am meditating, is there something wrong?", she replied in a faraway voice.

"You are glowing with a red and white aura around you", Genma replied.

Ranma and Genma puzzled over this. Battle auras didn't usually spawn outside of battle it seemed, hence its name. So what was this then? Meditation Aura? They shrugged and figured it had to do with her magic or something they didn't understand.

"Oh. Nothing to worry about then. I always glow when I meditate for some reason", Ranko replied calmly. '_Wait, no I don't, or didn't before did I?_', Ranko thought puzzled.

The three Saotomes drifted off to sleep in the peaceful night air. Shampoo was watching from the shadows still trying to figure out what she wanted to do. Ryoga was asleep next to his pack by the fire. All in all it looked like a peaceful night between friends but uncertainties were running rampant through the minds of the teens as well as the old man.

* * *

Akane Tendo sat on the stones around the Koi pond that night looking into the moonlit sky as her hand idly played with the placid water. Her homework was done and she didn't feel like reading or watching TV.

She pondered over her mood and actions the previous week and furrowed her brow in puzzlement. Before her prayer she had been depressed and feeling lonely. Then the morning after she felt happy and energized. It didn't last as Kuno once again found a way to irritate her after she laid out the Hentai Horde and the self proclaimed Shooting Star of Furinkan High School.

_During class her thoughts drifted to some unusual topics while she was half-listening to her instructors and she found herself getting excited. She continued to think down those lines during lunch with her girl friends, Yuka and Sayuri as they talked about one thing or another. After school she decided to go to the library and see what she could find out about the subject with a bright sunny smile on her face._

_She spent hours researching Ki and magic and how the two might be connected and what sort of martial arts mastery if any she would need to attain in order to wield such amazing power. Her smile disappeared and turned into a frown when she found little information on the subject. _

_Akane wondered if Doctor Tofu would have any useful information. The next day after school she went to his clinic. She waited patiently for Tofu to finish with a current patient and he said, "Well hello there Akane. How have you been?"_

"_I've been well, Dr. Tofu. I was wondering if you had any knowledge or reading material on Ki and magic."_

_Tofu rubbed the bridge of his nose and his eyes lost focus briefly as he tried to remember. "I do not believe I have anything on magic, but Ki certainly. What did you want to know?", he asked curious._

"_I wanted to know how I could activate and use mine. I read some books in the library yesterday and it was telling me every living creature has Ki of some level though the vast majority never find a way to use it", Akane replied hopeful._

"_That's true. Ki is your internal spiritual energy. With it you can produce energy attacks, regenerate your body more efficiently and enable other things that most people might consider super-human. You would do well to develop it if you can. It'll help you in your martial arts, meditation and in life in general", Tofu said gently._

"_I am curious though Akane, why the sudden interest? Ki is a rather subtle methodology and you aren't generally that subtle", Tofu said good naturedly._

_Akane frowned but nodded. She knew she was brash and tended to lash out without thinking things through first. It would be another thing about herself she would need to change if she ever wanted to be happy. It would also improve her chances of not driving off her soul mate if she ever found out who it was. Could it be the doctor?_

_Akane giggled to herself and idly played with her long hair with one hand as she thought, _'_I grew my hair out like Kasumi so that Dr. Tofu would like me. He doesn't like me that way though. He sees me as only a child. I hope I meet my soul mate soon, maybe he'll like long hair?_'

_Doctor Tofu and Akane talked for an hour longer on what the youngest Tendo could do to help her with her Ki. The blue haired girl thanked the man and headed home so that she could meditate and focus on her inner energies and remain calm. Anger would only make it harder to achieve her goals so Akane sat by the Koi pond in order to achieve the peace she sought._

The youngest Tendo looked up into the sky and noticed a meteor fly overhead.

Akane followed the space rock's trail and said softly, "I wish I knew who or where my soul mate was. Are they coming soon or is this a fool's question and I should just get on with my life?"

The youngest Tendo sighed and walked back into the house up to her room. She had homework to finish and some meditating to do. A few minutes later Akane was laying on her desk asleep with a smile spread across her face as she blushed heavily as another interesting dream sequence played out in her subconscious.

_Akane found herself out in the woods somewhere. There was a lake to one side and trees surrounded the clearing on the other. She watched as the mysterious red-head prepared a lavish dinner while singing a song she had never heard before and smiled. The song had to do with two lovers enjoying the simple life out in the wilderness._

_The scene changed and Akane found herself in the tent embracing the red-head tenderly as they kissed passionately. The young Tendo girl unbuttoned the red-headed girl's blouse and casually slid her hands over the other girl's creamy skin underneath the fabric. She rested her hands on the girl's bra covered breasts and sighed wistfully. _

_The mystery girl broke the kiss briefly and smiled brightly at Akane and unbuttoned the blue haired girl's blouse. As the Tendo girl had done, the red-head slid her hands over Akane's creamy skin underneath the fabric to come to rest on her own bra covered breasts. The girls grinned at each other and went back to kissing as the red-head wrapped her arms around Akane's back and leaned backwards dragging her to the ground with her. As the girls went down the mystery girl unhooked Akane's bra allowing her breasts to fall free. The Tendo girl shed her blouse and bra on her way down and the two kept on kissing passionately._

_Akane felt a new sensation as the red-head massaged her breasts and her nipples especially. She felt the sensation spread throughout her body and she moaned in pleasure. The two continued to kiss and she could feel the flower of her womanhood moistening…_

Akane woke up the next morning once again naked. She thought back to what she could remember and came up with nothing that would explain her nudity. Hadn't she fallen asleep at her desk or did she sleep in her bed? Either way it sure didn't explain why she was on the floor feeling flushed.

Akane climbed to her feet and put on a jogging outfit and left the house and ran in the crisp morning air in an attempt to clear her mind for the coming day. No doubt Kuno would bother her again but this time maybe she could hold on to her temper with the meditation practices the young Tendo had been working on.

* * *

The following morning Ranko awoke and stretched lazily in her tent. How things had changed in such a short time. A little over a week ago she was a passive spectator in Ranma's body vaguely experiencing everything he went through. Now, she was her own living and breathing person with her own wants, needs and desires.

Ranko was still sitting in her tent pondering her thoughts when she caught a whiff of something cooking. She poked her head out of her tent and said, "Hmm, that smells delicious."

Ryoga turned and smiled, "Good morning Ranko, did you sleep ok?"

Ranko smiled and said, "Good morning Ryoga and yes I did." The red-headed girl stretched and her pajama top rose up revealing her flat stomach and sensuous curves around her hips and waist. The young woman grinned when she saw the effect her stretching was doing to the poor boy.

Ryoga blushed slightly and prayed that he wouldn't get a nosebleed. He didn't need to be embarrassed this early in the morning and it wasn't like she was doing anything provocative on purpose.

Ranma crawled out of his tent having smelled the food and saw Ryoga staring at his sister. She seemed to be enjoying the attention though as he spotted the sly smile playing across her lips as she stretched and exposed her stomach. There was no reason for him to go into big brother mode so he let it slide and went to help himself to some breakfast that one of them had cooked.

Genma crawled out of his tent too upon smelling the food. He licked his lips and walked over to the pot to serve himself some food. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw that Ryoga was still hanging around but decided not to comment.

Ranma looked over at Ryoga and asked, "Hey Ryoga, how about a spar before he head out?"

Ryoga nodded and walked into the area where Ranma and Genma had sparred the evening before with his trusty umbrella.

The two martial artists squared off against one another and then Ryoga and shouted, "Ranma Saotome, Prepare to Die!" as he leapt towards the young man with his umbrella outstretched.

Ranma raised a curious eyebrow at the battle cry and dodged the umbrella attack. He countered with a punch to the lost boy's stomach but the blow only staggered Ryoga a little. "Ryoga? What is this really about?"

"How dare you run out on a man to man fight! Because of you I've seen hell!", Ryoga shouted as he swiped at Ranma's elusive form with more umbrella stabs and slashes.

The two martial artist traded blows with neither one clearly at the advantage at the moment. "What hell have you seen? What does that even mean?", Ranma asked in between dodges and counter-attacks.

Ryoga growled. "You ran out on our man to man challenge. You are a coward!"

"I waited for you for three days. Pops knocked me out and dragged me off to China. Wasn't the lot we were going to fight in right behind your house? Why did you keep me waiting so long?", Ranma replied calmly.

"You think I was casually strolling around those four days?", Ryoga sneered.

Ranma shrugged as he dodged another kick. "I don't know what you were doing but you weren't where you were supposed to be."

Ryoga leapt back and started pulling bandanas off his head. He then used his metal-cloth technique and threw them like they were shurikens at Ranma.

The pig-tailed martial artist dodged the bladed weapons easily and slipped inside Ryoga's guard. He punched him hard in the left ribs satisfied hearing a slight cracking sound then punted the lost boy away into a nearby tree.

Ryoga leaned against the tree courteously of Ranma's foot stunned. His eyes glazed over slightly as he saw the beautiful red haired girl walking up from camp.

"Ah, you two are no fun. That fight was too quick, I was trying to get some tea ready so I'd have something to drink while I watched the action", Ranko complained.

"It turned out to be more than a little spar sister. This backstabbing psychopath decided to use real weapons. I don't know if you heard but his battle cry was 'Ranma Saotome, Prepare to Die!'. Not exactly sparring words", Ranma said gravely.

"Ryoga you jackass! You knew all along you were looking for my brother so of course you stuck around waiting for a chance to strike when I wasn't there", Ranko said coldly.

"It wasn't like that Ranko, I swear!", Ryoga protested weakly as he tried to stand up.

"It wasn't huh? Do you go around telling everyone you are about to spar with that they should prepare to die?", Ranko scoffed. "In that case", the red-head grinned evilly and shouted, "Ryoga Hibiki!, Prepare to Die!" Ranko charged Ryoga and summoned her Mallet-Sama to smash him into another tree nearby.

"Ranko No!", Ranma shouted desperately. "He's too much for you!"

Ranko wasn't listening. Ryoga stood up and braced himself for the mallet hit but it never came. As soon as Ranko was in range to swing her mighty hammer she dismissed it and instead continued walking up to Ryoga and slapped him across the face gently. Ranko batted her eyelashes and said in a sweet voice, "Be more careful next time cutie. I wouldn't want you to die too early now."

Ryoga's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell unconscious. Ranma just looked on in complete shock and then started laughing. Ranko turned a sheepish look to her brother and giggled.

"You know something Ranko, I think that was far more effective than the mallet ever would have been. He's pretty hard headed from his travels but emotions? I doubt he can handle them very well, or couldn't when we were in Junior High together", Ranma replied.

Ranko just blushed lightly and started watching her foot play with the ground and said softly, "Well, I wasn't really going to hit him."

Ranma walked back to the campsite and grabbed Ryoga's pack and brought it over to the unconscious lost boy next the tree he collapsed at. Maybe he would hurry up and get lost when he woke up. The pig-tailed martial artist went back to camp in order to make preparations to leave.

"Ok you two, let's get going before the boyfriend wakes up again. Daughter, what is it you are doing to the poor boy? It seems like every time I see him in your company he's unconscious", Genma said amused.

"He can't handle women I guess", Ranko replied evenly.

"Or a certain high spirited fiery red head", Ranma quipped.

Genma raised an eyebrow but before he could comment Ranko replied in a frosty voice, "It's nothing like that. I am not, nor will I ever be, his girlfriend."

"Sure, we'll see about that", Ranma teased.

The three companions were getting ready to pack up when a blast of cold water hit everyone in the form of a rainstorm that just suddenly decided to unleash its load on the unsuspecting water magnets.

Ranko shrieked when she felt the cold water and dived back into her tent. She may not be cursed but that didn't mean she wanted to get soaked especially since she wasn't wearing a bra and her pajamas weren't particularly thick. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off and pondered what to wear that day once the rain let up. The young mage decided to forgo a dress for today and changed into her red Chinese shirt and black pants. Since she didn't feel the need to announce to the world that she was in fact wearing a bra she let her shirt hang loosely over her figure rather than tucking it in super tight.

Ranko decided that this would be a good time to meditate since it was still raining and neither of the Saotome males seemed intent on walking in the rain. She shrugged glad for that as she didn't want to walk in the rain either and ruin her silk outfit. Ranko realized that the small amount of absorption she had from her mage armor spell wouldn't be enough. She needed something that she could actively block with, a shield perhaps. This way she wouldn't have to either dodge or take it. It would open up a new possibility of defending herself.

Genma felt the rain and growled. 'This damn curse always activates at the weirdest times.' He heard Ranko shriek and smirked. His daughter was such a _girl_. Nothing like the tomboy his son was when he was a girl. Genma didn't mind though since she wasn't pestering him about training her and seemed content on her own path. She was rather pleasant to be around. She was kind, considerate and respectful most of the time and reminded him of his daughter from so long ago. It was really nice to be with both of his children again, now he just needed his wife back.

Ranma-chan scowled as once again he found himself in the body of a red-headed girl. It wasn't that she was ugly or unpleasant to look at by any means after all his sister pulled it off perfectly. It was more the fact that he was a guy and this body felt so alien to him. He couldn't relate to being female at all. He was a masculine guy secure in the illusion that masculinity ruled over everything. In reality, life and its peoples were really a mix of masculinity and femininity and in time he would come to accept that if he ever embraced his curse.

Ranko loved being a girl that much was obvious, but then she had never been a guy. It was just who she was. Ranma-chan on the other hand now had a way to be both and if he wasn't so fixated on masculinity he could actually learn to like both roles and perspectives. The pig-tailed martial artist looked down at his body and sighed. Could he really learn to _like_ being a girl? His skin was softer and he liked his red hair. His martial arts were a little more problematic as his breasts got in the way sometimes and it threw his balance off. His lack of reach and strength were a problem but he was faster as a girl which was more important to him.

Pops had filled his head with all sorts of crap about how girls are weak, silly and stupid but hadn't he stop believing tripe a long time ago? His sister wasn't a weak person by any means. There was a strength to her words and her demeanor that didn't strike him as that from a little kid. Ranko was physically weak right now, but she had had very little training in her life. Training. Since the Amazon village the two siblings hadn't trained together as he promised her he would. She was busy meditating and working on her magic presumably while he sparred with their father. What would she be like if she had trained as he had? He couldn't imagine anyone being weak after going through that hell.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for the travelers as one day just led to another. Ranma and Genma sparred every night while Ranko meditated trying to master a new spell but having little success. The young sorceress was getting frustrated at her lack of progress.

Then she thought that maybe she needed to do more than just meditate. She leapt up into a tree and started throwing Ki-bolts aiming in such a way so they would hit the ground but she would be far enough away to escape any blasts. She started feeling angry and she thought about the fire in her heart and how she wanted to succeed at magic. Slowly she started to feel a difference in how the energy felt inside of her before she released it into the outside world.

When she was hurling her energy bolts, they had a red core with a white corona and felt a little tingly. Now she was feeling heat flowing through her veins and when she released the energy a ball of fire flew out of her hand and exploded slightly on impact with the ground. The fireball had a small white core with a much larger red corona. She wondered if something would catch on fire so she hopped down and setup a few sticks and some grass that she could start a fire with if she was going to use a match. The young sorceress stepped back and focused on the fire. The warmth of her heart and the fire in her soul. A fireball flew out of her hand and hit the campfire target and it ignited. She jumped up and down cheering and clapped.

Genma and Ranma had been sparring at the time when they heard the girl cheering and clapping, clearly happy about something.

"What's going on sis? Finally learn how to set a campfire?", he teased.

"Yes brother, but I don't need matches anymore", she grinned.

"Really? You can summon fire? That's pretty cool."

Ranko nodded and turned thoughtful for a moment. She had developed the fire when she thought about her passion and the warmth of her heart. What if she tried to be detached and cold, could she generate ice attacks?

The red-head went back to her tent to meditate some more. Passion, fire. detachment?, ice? excitement?, lightning? void of emotion?, energy. What would anger be? What would fear?

* * *

Akane sat on the edge of the Koi pond that afternoon meditating trying to center her Ki and feel its warmth spread throughout her body. She wasn't really sure how much progress she was making but she generally felt better knowing she was trying. She felt calmer but with the calmness came a sense of depression and loneliness. Nothing ever seemed to happen, life was almost boring it seemed. The blue haired girl sighed and idly traced a pattern in the Koi pond when Kasumi walked up behind her.

"Are you alright Akane? You look depressed", Kasumi asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine Kasumi. I'm just thinking about some things", Akane replied with a touch of sadness.

"Is there anything I can do to help? You know you can talk to me about anything", Kasumi said gently.

Akane gave her a small smile and said, "I know. Thank you. I'll be fine though, really."

"I remember a certain girl who would break bricks when she was thinking about things or was upset with the world", Kasumi teased.

Akane giggled slightly and said, "I'm trying to control my anger these days. It's less stressful and it doesn't hurt as much."

Kasumi hugged her sister and said, "Well, don't let all of your fiery passion go out little sister. I miss the spitfire you used to be sometimes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be raving mad about something soon enough", Akane said with a grin, "Particularly if Kuno does something worse than his usual antics or if Nabiki tries to sell more pictures."

Kasumi's face darkened for a moment before returning to her sunny smile and said, "Perhaps I should have a talk with her about that."

Akane nodded and went back to staring into the Koi pond tracing small patterns in the water. Kasumi stood up and left her sister alone and sighed as she thought, '_She's definitely depressed about something but she doesn't want to tell me_.'

* * *

Shampoo walked back into her home village of Joketsuzoku hungry, wet and tired. The other Amazons looked at her with neutral expressions and returned to their business.

Cologne spotted her and said, #Shampoo, where is Ranma?#

#I lost them great grandmother#, Shampoo said. '_No, I let them go, I didn't want to go to Japan_', Shampoo thought tiredly.

#You what? How do you lose three outsiders especially one or two with bright red hair and a panda?#, Cologne growled annoyed.

#I never should have followed them in the first place. I don't want to get married at fifteen and I really don't want to go to Japan#, Shampoo said defiantly.

The air around the two chilled as Cologne glared at her great granddaughter while the voices of others ceased creating an eerie silence.

#Are you prepared to accept punishment for defying an elder of the village?#, Cologne asked coldly.

#What punishment? You nullified the Kiss of Death. You told me I shouldn't have even given him the Kiss of Marriage after he knocked me off the log. Now you want to punish me when I shouldn't have even been chasing him in the first place?#, Shampoo screamed.

Cologne hit her great granddaughter on the head with her staff and said icily, #Silly girl, Don't you know anything? Yes I nullified your Kiss of Death. Yes I said that bit about the Kiss of Marriage too, but guess what, I changed my mind! My latest orders are what matter not what was said before. Go, and do not come back without Ranma understand?#

Shampoo bowed her head and said softly, #Can I at least rest for today and start out tomorrow morning?#

Cologne looked over her great granddaughter angrily but sighed and said, #Yes child. You may rest tonight, but be gone before daybreak tomorrow or face punishment.#

Shampoo bowed again and headed towards the public bath to try to soak her worries away as she contemplated her future. A future not of her own making but viciously controlled by her own great grandmother as a lone tear dropped from her downcast eyes.

* * *

The next morning the trio walked into a bustling sea port. They headed to the docks in order to book passage home. On their way they happened to walk by an old curio shop. Ranko darted inside while the men just grumbled at the delay.

The red-head looked around in wonder. She saw some books behind the shop keeper's counter that looked pretty old. The shelves had some weird jewelry pieces and there were lots of other strange looking trinkets.

"May I help you miss?", the aged shopkeeper asked in perfect Japanese.

Ranko looked at the shopkeeper and thought of Cologne. Now that her great grand-daughter had been repelled in her attack on Ranma the red-head wondered if she was an enemy of the tribe or if they would place all of the blame on the lavender haired girl.

"I am a sorceress in training. I was wondering what you might have here that could assist me", Ranko replied.

The old woman nodded her head slowly. "I have a cloak I think you would be interested in. It augments your magic in weird ways. It's called a _Cloak of the Apprentice"_

Ranko's face lit up, "That sounds neat, how much?"

The old woman chuckled, "It's not for sale for Yen."

Ranko's face fell. "What do you want for it?"

"A favor. Don't worry about it for now, but if you accept this cloak from me you'll owe me one favor in the future that you can't refuse, nor will I tell you what it is", the old lady cackled.

Ranko nodded slowly and pondered the agreement. A favor could mean anything, including killing someone but who would the old lady want to kill? She looked like she was two hundred or something. She doubted it would be marry her long lost great great great? grand son though it was certainly possible. She shuddered. In the end it might be too risky.

"You seem troubled child. Are you trying to decide what I might ask of you and are weighing some of the worst things imaginable against gaining some power", the old woman's eyes danced with mirth.

Ranko sighed and said, "Yes."

"Well, the path to power is often filled with peril but it is good that you are using your head and not acting rashly."

Ranko looked surprised for a moment as something clicked in her head from several nights ago. The spirit within her had said something similar. The red-haired girl smiled and decided to take the risk and said, "I accept your terms."

The old lady smiled knowingly to herself and brought the cloak down from the hanger it hung on. She inscribed some ancient symbols on the inside the of the cloak. She handed the cloak to the red-head and said in an amused voice, "I do hope you enjoy your cloak. It should go well with that purple and red dress you have."

Sure enough the cloak was a deep purple with red trim on the inside and black on the outside. On the back there was a dragon breathing fire.

Ranko puzzled over how the woman knew she had a purple and red dress as she was wearing her green one currently. She left the shop only to hear the old woman cackling madly from behind the shop's counter.

The young mage draped the cloak over her shoulders and tied the ties to secure it to her back and walked over to the other Saotomes who were looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?", Ranko asked.

"Where were you Ranko?", Ranma asked concerned.

"I was right over there in that shop", Ranko said as she turned to point to the shop she had just come out of only to see nothing there.

"What shop?", Genma asked sarcastically.

"There was a shop there. It had all these weird trinkets, potions and books. The shopkeeper looked as old as Cologne and that was who I acquired this cloak from."

"What cloak? You aren't wearing a cloak", Ranma said fearing his sister had lost her mind.

"My cloak!", Ranko screamed.

The Saotomes looked around warily at the attention they were attracting with nervous faces and Genma said, "Maybe the magic is getting to you daughter. We should get going so we can go home."

Ranko walked slowly behind her male companions feeling suddenly depressed. She had traded an unknown favor for a really nice looking cloak only to have it disappear when she left the shop which hadn't been real either. This favor could be anything too. She could still hear the cackling of the old woman in her mind. Mocking her. Knowing that a young woman would be interested in furthering her magic so she sold her a non-existent magical item only to have it all be an illusion. Ranko felt her eyes stinging as tears pooled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Guess there was some truth to that old Latin phrase after all. _Caveat emptor._ Let the Buyer Beware.

A couple hours of walking later and they were on the docks bartering passage to Tokyo. Part of the bargain had Ranko and Ranma-chan working as food servers to the male crew. Genma joined the deck crew though with his luck he would wind up a panda from the surf in the first kilometer of heading out to sea.

The Saotomes were headed home to Nerima, Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Thank you for reading my little story. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and positive reinforcement is always nice.

* * *

**Ranko's current "spell book"**

**Ki-bolt/Firebolt**: small energy/fire discharge that can be used on the move and does minor damage and can explode slightly.

**Magic Missile**: multi-bolt spell that has to be channeled. The bolts are homing missiles. Current: 3 missiles.

**Entangle**: only usable in forested areas and uses roots to entrap/ensnare/immobilize limbs/bodies of opponents, has to be maintained with concentration currently.

**Sleep**: causes a number of targets to fall into a magical sleep for 30 minutes.

**Summon Ki-weapon**: summons a ki-weapon of the caster's choosing.

**Mage Armor**: conjures up a minor energy field/shield to help absorb attacks.


	3. Invasion of the Tendo Dojo

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own the amusement park that is Nerima and the colorful characters the kind author Rumiko Takahashi has so graciously created for us. I do however claim this version of Ranko though as when I am writing her, I am more or less writing myself with a few Ranma universe additives thrown in.

Without further ado, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it.

#foreign language

*panda signs

* * *

**Chapter Two: Invasion of the Tendo Dojo**

"Ah, It is so nice to be off of that boat finally", Ranko sighed happily as she looked around with a smile on her ocean water stained face.

"It was a lot better coming back than how we went there in the first place", Ranma-chan replied.

"Oh? How was that, no wait, let me guess. You and father swam to China because you were either too cheap to buy passage, were so hell-bent on proving your masculinity or a combination of the two", Ranko teased.

Ranma-chan giggled and said, "Looks like she has your number old man." Genma merely grunted.

"Seriously?", Ranko raised an eyebrow, "You _swam_ to China? I was just kidding", she asked incredulously.

"No, we really swam though I'm still not sure how we made it", Ranma-chan replied.

"Divine Intervention", Ranko muttered.

They found a café shortly after disembarking from the boat and Ranma-chan used it to become a guy again.

Ranma smiled and said, "Ah, finally, I can be a guy again. All of those old men leering at me made me so uncomfortable. I'm sorry you have to go through that Ranko."

Ranko scowled and said, "Yeah. At least you understand what girls go through a little better now though. Maybe being cursed to turn into one won't be so bad for you as you thought."

Ranma shot her a glare that could freeze hydrogen and snarled, "_What_ is that supposed to mean? How can being cursed to change forms ever be a good thing?"

Ranko gave him a sunny smile and said, "Oh come on brother, don't you see? If you understand what girls go through maybe you won't be like the rest of the clueless boys your age. You might still not know how to talk to a girl, but you'll understand how _not_ to look at them since you don't want guys looking at you like that. Tell me something, how comfortable are you with someone staring at your breasts?"

Ranma fidgeted nervously and looked around, "Not very."

Ranko smiled, "Exactly, you'd rather they look at your face right?"

Ranma nodded.

"There you go, you're already a step ahead of most of the boys you'll meet. Oh sure they might _know_ they shouldn't be staring at a girl's chest but they don't actually understand how it affects her", Ranko replied.

They walked in silence for a little while Ranko took in everything like a little kid. The area they were walking through wasn't very impressive. Despite that though, Ranko was experiencing many things for the first time in her own body.

"So Pops, where are we going anyway?", Ranma asked as he looked around unimpressed.

"We are going to my friend's house. His name is Soun Tendo", Genma replied.

"_You_ have a friend Pops?", Ranma asked amused.

"Yes _boy_ I do", Genma said acidly.

"Father, why aren't we going home to mother first?", Ranko asked hesitantly.

Genma looked at Ranko nervously and shook his head and said sadly, "Your mother is dead Ranko."

Ranko felt the blood drain from her face and gasped, "How do you know?" Ranma gasped as well and frowned. He was really hoping to meet his mother one day.

Genma glared at her annoyed and said, "She was my wife, don't you think I would know if she was alive or not?"

"I suppose", Ranko said unconvinced, "but it's not like we had access to a lot of mailboxes in China, how did you receive the news?", Ranko asked, trying to poke holes in the balding man's lie.

"Drop it Ranko. Just drop it", he said forcefully while cracking his knuckles.

Ranma glared at his father and prepared to jump to Ranko's defense when Ranko shrunk back a little and decided to let it go. It certainly wouldn't help the red-head for him to beat her to a bloody pulp if she pushed too hard.

Ranko sobbed and buried her head in her hands as she trudged along. Was her mother really dead? She had never met the woman other than a vague awareness of her voice while residing in her womb during pregnancy. No, it couldn't be true. Her father had been gone for ten years there was no way he could know. Ranko would find out for herself if her mother lived or not. The red-head refused to give up hope.

Ranma put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her while glaring murderous daggers at his father for upsetting his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo, Soun was looking at a postcard that had a panda on the front of it chewing on some bamboo. On the back the messy scrawl simply said, "Tendo- Bringing Ranma from China -Saotome." Soun Tendo paused and re-read the card a dozen times.

'_At last, Ranma is coming_', he thought to himself happily as tears spilled out of his eyes.

At last, the schools could be joined and the pact fulfilled. Soun decided to gather up his daughters for a family meeting so he could give them the _happy_ news. He was sure they wouldn't actually be happy about it, but it was a matter of family honor and his children were honorable. He figured he would give Ranma the choice but ultimately figured it would be Akane who would be the one. Both Ranma and Akane were martial artists and they were the same age. It seemed logical to the Tendo Patriarch anyway.

"Kasumi!"

"What is it father?", the long brown haired woman wearing a conservative yellow dress asked from the kitchen.

"I am calling a family meeting."

Soun went upstairs and poked his head into Nabiki's room. She was laying on her bed in short shorts and a green tank top reading a magazine and looked up. "What is it Daddy?"

"Family meeting, do you know where Akane is?"

"She's probably out in the dojo breaking bricks again, I'll go get her", Nabiki replied. The helmet cut brown haired girl headed out to the dojo but didn't find her breaking bricks or anything. Puzzled, she walked around the house and found the youngest daughter sitting by the Koi pond staring into the placid waters wearing a pink dress and white blouse.

"Akane", Nabiki called as she walked up towards her sister, "Daddy has called a family meeting."

The blue haired girl nodded slowly and rose to her feet curious about what her father wanted. Family meetings were relatively rare so something was happening that would concern all of them. Akane headed into the house slowly as she thought about why she had been sitting by the Koi pond in the first place. Her depression seemed to be getting worse but found the calming waters to be nice and peaceful. It was helpful in meditating. She wondered absently if she was losing her inner fire as Kasumi had said the other day. Maybe her father would anger her during this meeting of theirs and Akane could regain a piece of her old self.

Soun cleared his throat when all three of his girls were seated around the living room table. He tried to read the expressions of each one's face. Kasumi seemed to be as neutral as always and unreadable. Nabiki looked curious and Akane had a frown on her face.

"Girls, I have some wonderful news for you. I received a post-card from a very dear friend of mine. His name is Genma Saotome", Soun said, "He and his son have been training in China for the conclusion of a ten year training trip. They will be coming to stay with us for awhile."

"Oohh, China", Nabiki cooed.

Akane narrowed her eyes and growled as she asked heatedly, "Why is a boy coming here Daddy?"

"Genma and I decided to continue the legacy of the Tendo Dojo by uniting the two schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts through the marriage of our children. If one of you three girls were to marry him…"

"Married? Shouldn't _we_ have a say in who we marry?", Akane yelled interrupting and feeling her old inner fire coming back with a vengeance.

"I don't know sis, you might want to see him first, he might be really cute, right Daddy?", Nabiki asked.

Soun looked nervous and chuckled, "I don't know. I've never met him."

Akane gave her father a look that could freeze hydrogen and Nabiki just stared unbelieving. Kasumi's neutral expression never faltered.

"Oh my, a fiancé? Akane and Nabiki are too young for that and I don't like younger guys", Kasumi said.

"No way in hell Daddy. I refuse to be part of this fiancé mess that you've dumped on us", Akane yelled angrily as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Akane left the living room and went upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She laid down on her bed and screamed in frustration into her pillow. '_How dare he try to force me to marry some pervert. I can't, I won't! There is no way I'm going to marry a jerk I've never met_', Akane seethed forgetting all about her meditation calming techniques for the first time in a week.

The blue haired girl heard a knock at her door. Akane sat up on her bed and called out, "Come in."

Kasumi walked up the stairs to Akane's room and knocked on the door. She heard a rustling sound then "Come in." from within so she opened the door and walked in. The brown haired woman found Akane sitting on her bed staring out the window looking for something or someone only she could see. The eldest sister walked up and hugged the smaller girl. "What's the matter Akane, you know you can talk to me", she asked gently.

"How can father do this to us, to me! He knows how much I dislike boys because of the situation at school", Akane growled angrily and clenched her fist.

"I know that is bothering you Akane, but I also know it isn't the only thing. You have been upset about something else lately too", Kasumi asked quietly.

Akane looked at Kasumi and nodded as her anger evaporated and tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what's happening to me Kasumi. I just seem to be going through the motions and existing rather than living. I'm so lonely these days. I'm an attractive girl aren't I?"

Kasumi nodded and said, "You're beautiful but I thought you hated all the attention from the boys at school. If you really wanted a boyfriend I'm sure you'd have one faster than you could blink."

Akane laughed bitterly, "I don't want any of them. They attack me every morning trying to 'win' me. No, what I need is someone that will treat me as a person and not a prize to be won. I need someone that will be my friend, comforter and confidant."

"Maybe this Ranma person?", Kasumi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I can imagine he'll be as thrilled about a forced engagement as I am", Akane said sarcastically. "Do you and Nabiki plan to dump him on me despite my protests?", Akane asked fearfully.

Kasumi sighed and said conspiringly, "You know little sister, maybe we should encourage Ranma to go for Nabiki. She might be interested anyway, you heard her earlier."

Akane grinned and nodded, "It would be suitable justice for some of the things she has done to me. Thank you Kasumi." She turned back to stare out the window.

* * *

Kasumi walked back into the kitchen after she finished setting up the guest room for the two guests that would be arriving soon. She usually liked it when company came despite the extra work. This time however she had mixed feelings about it.

Her company was going to be a pair of martial artists that have been on the road for ten years. This would indicate a lack of manners probably as they weren't used to being around other people. If that wasn't bad enough there was the reason for the visit, an arranged marriage. Kasumi shuddered at the prospect of having to marry someone she had never met and who was younger than herself. She didn't know how old Ranma was but she really didn't want to date a younger man.

Kasumi's thoughts drifted to a more pleasant topic and that was what to cook for dinner. She went down to the kitchen and began making preparations as she hummed to herself.

* * *

Nabiki sat in her room pondering recent events. First there was Akane's strange behavior recently. She would frequently sit out by the Koi pond staring at the placid water with a sad look on her face. The angry tomboy that broke bricks seemed to have disappeared for the most part. Today she showed a little of her previous self with the announcement of the engagement but that wasn't surprising.

Her thoughts wandered over to the engagement issue that her father had dumped on the girls. How dare he to presume to tell her who she should marry. Although if the guy was a clueless jock perhaps he would be useful as a bodyguard or something. Maybe this guy was cute and would be someone she could actually like. There weren't any suitable boys at school, they were too afraid of the Ice Queen. The position had its perks, but it was a lonely place at the top sometimes.

Nabiki changed into her kimono and then walked down to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Akane walked in a minute later and poured herself some tea.

When all three girls were in the kitchen Akane turned to the other two and said, "I can't be engaged to a strange boy. I can't stand them and the situation at school is intolerable. It's just going to get worse and if I get stuck with this engagement I'll probably kill him."

"Now now Akane. You know all boys aren't the same", Kasumi chided.

"All boys are perverts", Akane said defiantly.

Kasumi shook her head and sighed, "Ranma probably won't be like that Akane. He's spent ten years on the road with his father. I doubt he even knows how to be a pervert. Do you really think he is going to be like the boys at school?"

"Maybe not", Akane conceded.

"He might be really cute Akane", Nabiki chimed in.

"Well, we know one thing he won't be Nabiki, and that's rich. Guess he wouldn't interest you particularly", Akane said sarcastically.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes and feigned hurt, "You wound me dear sister. Money isn't everything."

Kasumi rolled her eyes knowingly and Akane openly scoffed, "Right."

Kasumi looked at her sisters and smiled, "Ok you two, enough squabbling. Akane, Nabiki, we need to be a united front and tell father to hold off on the engagement for now. We really should meet them and get to know them first."

"Do you really think he'll listen?", Akane asked hopefully.

Kasumi nodded, "Yes, I do believe he will."

Nabiki smirked, "Then let's go get him."

* * *

The three girls walked into the family room and Soun was still sitting there, nursing a sake. Kasumi cleared her throat and Soun looked up puzzled. "Father. We understand that family honor is important, but now is not the time to push an engagement on strangers."

Soun sigh and said, "The schools must be joined."

"Father", Kasumi said with a voice of steel, "Why is it _so_ important to force an engagement now? Why not do it properly and let everyone meet and get to know one another first?"

"I can guarantee you this Daddy", Akane said irritably, "if you force this on me, your precious plan _will_ backfire."

"You can't force love father", Kasumi said gently while shooting a glance at Akane. "You can encourage it, sit back and watch it grow but if you try to force it all you'll get is two people that hate one another and fight constantly."

"Knowing Akane's temper she and Ranma will wind up wrecking the house and cost us even more than having two freeloaders will already", Nabiki chimed in.

Akane glared at her older sister and clenched her fists. "My temper? I thought I was doing better these pass couple of weeks."

"You have been little sister", Kasumi said gently.

"I thought something was weird with you lately", Nabiki replied casually.

"The schools must be joined", Soun said firmly at last, not bothering to really consider his daughters' objections.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes and snarled angrily, "So be it. We warned you, now you'll have to deal with the consequences of your narrow-mindedness." The Tendo sisters turned on their heels and left their father in a huff.

* * *

Lightning split the sky and the clouds rumbled their discontent as a trio of figures walked down the street heading towards the Nerima district. Ranma and Genma sighed as they felt the cols water hit them and their bodies changed. They had spent the last few days stuck in their cursed forms aboard the boat they had bartered passage on. Now, just as they were going to meet the Tendos the gods decided to play with them again.

Ranko giggled at their misfortune and then fell silent as they glared at her. She looked down and said meekly, "I'm sorry. It's just that you two were so close to showing up dry. That's their house right there isn't it?" Ranko pointed to a compound down the street that was larger than anything around them surrounded by a wall.

Genma nodded his furry head and continued towards the gate. He looked back to see that his son hadn't moved and signed, *Boy, come on. They're going to find out about the curses today anyway*

"Pops, I can't go in there as a girl. I'm a guy!", Ranma-chan said defiantly.

*You'll come _boy_!*, Genma-panda signed and lashed out at his son turned daughter with a series of punches.

Ranma-chan dodged as best she could but the pack was slowing her down. The panda connected with a punch and sent the girl skidding across the pavement. She dropped her pack and charged her father with a flying jump kick. The panda ducked and hit Ranma-chan on the way by with an uppercut that sent her sprawling into a nearby street side dislodging it. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and leapt to his feet as he slipped the pack from his back.

The panda punched at Ranma-chan again but this time the little red-head was able to grab the meaty paw and he turned and flipped his father over his shoulder. "I can't believe you old man! Picking my fiancée for me without even asking!", Ranma-chan yelled.

Genma crashed into the ground next to the street sign and smiled, not that anyone could tell. He didn't move for a few seconds and Ranma-chan arrogantly turned his back on the downed panda and walked back over to his pack. "I'm going back to China so suck on that!"

Ranko watched all of this in trepidation. She had just gotten her family back and didn't want to see it split apart so easily. "Ranma", Ranko said softly, "Why would you go back to China? We already talked to the Amazons that live there and they said there was no cure. Don't you think they would know?"

"It doesn't matter Ranko, I have to try. I just cannot accept the fact that I turn into a girl just because if a little cold water", Ranma-chan said softly.

"Please brother, don't abandon me", Ranko pleaded.

"Abandon you? Never", the neo-girl said warmly.

Suddenly there was a shadow over both girls and Ranma-chan turned a little too slowly. Genma-panda whacked the pig-tailed red-headed girl over the head with the street sign that had been dislodged earlier and Ranma-chan fell to the ground unconscious.

Onlookers were shocked and started whispering to themselves as Genma-panda growled at them menacingly. Most of them scattered.

*Thank you Ranko for distracting him*, Genma signed.

Ranko glared murderous daggers at her father and demanded, "What the hell is the matter with you old man? How could you do that to your own son?"

*We need to get to the Tendos, are you coming or not?*, the panda signed as he leaned over and picked up the unconscious red-head and his pack.

Ranko sighed, not really sure what to do. She didn't know anyone except for the two people she was standing next to. The red-head had no money, no place to stay and no prospects for either except perhaps the Tendos who were old friends of her father. Resigned that she really didn't have a choice she nodded and followed the panda towards the Tendo estate.

Inspiration struck and Ranko grinned. She cast a _**Sleep**_ spell on the giant panda in front of her and Genma-panda slumped over. The red-head ran over to a local merchant and asked if he would call animal control about the giant panda in the street in front of him. The shopkeeper nodded his head and said he would be happy to. Ranko thanked the man.

Ranko ran back into the street and considered her options. The Tendo compound wasn't very far away but seeing as how she didn't know them at all, could she really show up and ask them to help her carry Ranma-chan and three backpacks to their place? What right did she have to be presumptuous that she would be welcomed?

The red-haired girl stood there thinking for a moment and thought about using her Ki to augment her strength and wondered if it would be enough. She knelt down and picked up her 'brother' and grunted. Ranko knew she wouldn't be able to carry her and all of the packs when a man walked by and said, "You look like you could use some help miss."

"Yes please", Ranko said sweetly and batted her eyelashes. My sister and I were on our way to the Tendos. They are old friends of my father who will be coming by later. That mean old panda over there knocked my sister unconscious."

"I can get these two backpacks if you can get your sister", the man replied.

"Thank you sir. Do you know where the Tendos live?", Ranko asked, even though she already knew.

"Yes miss, you see that large compound down the street? That is where they live. They have their own dojo too", he said, as if that was a selling point. Perhaps to Ranma it would be but not so much to Ranko. Still, he didn't need to know that.

"Cool. My martial arts is a little rusty so maybe that'll help."

Ranko and the man walked down the street idly chatting about one mundane thing or another. When they arrived she thanked the man for his assistance and offered to pay him for his help. The man declined and said it was his pleasure for helping such a pretty girl. Ranko inwardly cringed thinking he might be a pervert but never let her sunny smile drop from her face. The man left and Ranko stood at the gate alone with an unconscious red-head in her arms.

Ranko rang the bell and waited as her heart rate quickened. Genma wasn't there to meet his old friend and Ranma wasn't a boy at the moment. Ranko had no purpose for the master plan that Genma and the Tendo patriarch had in mind so why was she there? '_Oh that's right, I have no where else to go_', Ranko thought glumly.

* * *

Inside the house four pairs of ears perked up. Kasumi went to the gate, opened the door and froze. Standing in front of her was a short red-haired girl holding her identical twin in her scrawny arms with two backpacks at her feet.

Kasumi regained her senses and said kindly, "May I help you miss?"

Ranko looked down and said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but is this the Tendo residence?"

"Yes it is. My name is Kasumi Tendo. You wouldn't happen to be Ranma Saotome would you?'

"No Kasumi. I am Ranko Saotome. This", Ranko indicated the girl in her arms, "is Ranma."

"Goodness, what happened to her and where is your father?", Kasumi gasped. '_Wait a minute, I thought father said Ranma was a boy. He never mentioned anything about a sister_.'

Ranko smiled and said, "Father is dealing with a panda problem currently. He should be along soon."

Kasumi looked startled, "Oh my! A panda?"

Ranko nodded and replied, "Yes, we we're waylaid by a panda, father stayed to deal with that while I brought Ranma here."

Kasumi nodded and said, "I see. Well do come in and meet the rest of the family."

Ranko smiled and said, "Thank you."

Kasumi attempted to lift one of the packs and grunted as she tried to move it. The pack stayed right where the stranger had dropped it off a few minutes before.

Ranko said, "Don't hurt yourself please. I had to have help carrying everything down here so let's just drag them inside the gate and come get them later? It's stopped raining so they should be ok for a few minutes."

Kasumi nodded and led Ranko into the house and showed them into the living room. The elder Tendo daughter called out, "Father, our guests have arrived."

Soun got up but froze when he saw who his guests were. He didn't recognize the girls at all and there was no sign of his old friend. "Kasumi, who are…"

Kasumi smiled and said, "Father, this is Ranko Saotome and in her arms is her twin sister, Ranma Saotome."

Ranko set Ranma-chan down on the floor in as comfortable position as she could. '_Glad he's a girl, I doubt I could have carried him if he was a guy_', Ranko thought amused. The red-head took off her backpack and placed it on the ground out of the way so she could be a little more comfortable.

"S-sister?", Soun sputtered.

Nabiki looked closer and indeed, the two red-heads were girls. Her face fell as she was thinking it might have been nice to meet the boy. Maybe she would have taken up the engagement after all. She frowned in disappointment and said, "Seriously Daddy, don't you know the difference between a boy and a girl?"

"I assumed my friend's son was a boy", Soun said before the world started spinning and he collapsed on the ground.

"Do either of them look like a boy to you?", Nabiki asked irritated.

Up until then, Akane hadn't really been paying much attention trying to keep calm. When her mind registered that Ranma was in fact a girl she smiled. She wouldn't have to worry about an engagement being dropped on her by her older sisters after all.

"Ranko, I'd like to introduce you to my family. My father, Soun", Kasumi pointed to the tall man with a black mustache and mid back length black hair who was laying on the floor in a black gi. "This is Nabiki", Kasumi pointed to a moderately tall, helmet cut brown haired girl sitting at the table in a kimono who looked disappointed. "And this is Akane", Kasumi said pointing to a shorter blue haired girl in a pink dress and white blouse.

Ranko and Akane turned to look at one another slowly and it seemed as though time stood still. Akane sucked in her breath and she felt her cheeks heat up as her heart fluttered. Ranko gasped as she felt her heart rate increase and her breath shortened. She felt a little dizzy as the heat surged from her heart to her head. The two youngest girls had no idea why their bodies were reacting to each other the way that they and definitely didn't have a clue what to do about it. Suddenly time returned to normal and Ranko blushed as she looked down suddenly interested in the floor. Akane lowered her head in order to hide the fact that her face had turned a little pink.

Akane recovered and looked up at the red-headed girl again and smiled. She stood up, walked over to Ranko and offered her hand and said, "Hi! My name is Akane, would you like to be friends?"

Ranko looked up, smiling brightly and said, "Hello, my name is Ranko, and yes, I would like to be your friend."

The red-headed girl shook the youngest Tendo daughter's hand and then said, "I'll be right back if that's ok? We left two backpacks out by the gate since carrying that lump", Ranko pointed towards her 'sister', "and three packs was too much for me."

Akane nodded and grinned as she said, "I'll help you with that."

"Thank you Akane", Ranko said smiling brightly.

* * *

The two girls excused themselves and headed out to the front gate where Ranko had left the two extra backpacks. Akane looked over her new friend carefully and noticed she was pretty lean and well toned. Her beautiful red hair was rare for a Japanese woman and made her look exotic but it would also mean she would stick out like a sore thumb. Akane thought she was short but this new girl was even shorter than she was by a few centimeters. She considered how her friend was dressed, in a red Chinese tunic with ties across the chest and a pair of black pants that tied off around her ankles. She was wearing a white corded belt around her waist. Akane narrowed her eyes when she noticed that even the new girl was better built than she was and found herself getting annoyed as her jealousy crept into her heart.

"Ranko", Akane said as neutrally as her slightly agitated mood would allow her, "Do you practice any martial arts at all?"

"I used to, in a manner of speaking. I've thought about trying to get back into it though. Would you like a sparring partner?", Ranko asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I guess we can see later if it would do either of us any good", Akane said a little too arrogantly for Ranko's taste. '_There's no way she's as good as me. I'll have to go easy on her which won't do me much good. I need a real sparring partner, not some kid who barely knows how to punch_', Akane thought annoyed. '_According to Daddy, Ranma had been on a training trip for ten years, she ought to be pretty good. Maybe I should just spar with her instead_.'

'_This girl probably thinks she's really good. I know I'm not but maybe I can find a way to hold my own anyway_', Ranko thought sourly, feeling dismissed already by someone who wanted to be her friend.

"When do you want to do that, after dinner?", Ranko asked.

"That would be fine", Akane replied.

* * *

Ranko and Akane picked up the two backpacks that contained the rest of the Saotome family's supplies and walked back into the house while Soun sat at the table pondering what to do. He was expecting a father and a son, instead he had two identical twin girls. How would they unite the schools now?

"Ranko, do you know where Genma is?", Soun asked when he noticed the two girls walk back in carrying two backpacks.

"I'm not sure. We had a little panda trouble on our way here. He was detained dealing with that when it knocked out Ranma. We continued on knowing he would come by later", Ranko said carefully.

"Ok. I'll talk to him when I see him. In the meantime why don't you two stay here", Soun replied.

"Oh look everyone, she's waking up", Kasumi said walking over towards Ranma-chan and kneeling down to check on her after they heard a soft groan from the red-head laying on the floor.

"…and in other news, we have reports from inside the Nerima ward of a giant panda attacking a young girl. After knocking the girl unconscious the panda was put down and animal control was called. They recently arrived and hauled the animal away to the Tokyo zoo. More on this as it develops…"

Nabiki turned off the TV and looked back towards Ranko and said, "So, you really weren't kidding about a panda knocking out your sister."

"S-sister?", Ranma-chan started to say but then closed her mouth. Of course he was his sister's sister at the moment. She wouldn't tell them about the curses first thing or without proving it and he was still a girl.

"Ranma! Thank goodness you are awake. These nice people are the Tendos that we were on our way to meet when that nasty panda attacked us remember?", Ranko said a little too enthusiastically.

Ranma looked at Ranko with confusion clearly written on his face but nodded. Ranko ran through the introductions quickly and he greeted each one in turn.

Kasumi walked up and asked, "Are you feeling alright Ranma? That was a nasty bump you had on your head and you were out for awhile."

Ranma-chan smiled and said, "I'll be fine Kasumi, thank you. I still feel dizzy though."

Kasumi replied, "Here, let me show you two girls where your room is, you can lay down in there for awhile if you want."

Everyone except for Soun went upstairs. Nabiki and Akane went back to their rooms while Kasumi showed Ranma-chan and Ranko their room. The two red-heads looked around and nodded in satisfaction. It would be big enough for all three of them once the overweight balding man showed up. Once the truth was out Ranko hoped she could move into a different room since she really didn't want to stay with the two Saotome males. For now it would be fine since Ranma was a girl.

Ranma-chan put his pack in the closet and laid down on the futon willing the dizziness away or at least trying to.

* * *

Kasumi left the guest room and headed down to the kitchen. There were preparations to make and dinner wouldn't make itself. A few seconds later Ranko came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Kasumi, would it be alright if I helped you make dinner? Or at least learned from you while you do? I fear my cooking skill is not where I would like it to be", Ranko asked hopefully.

"That would be fine Ranko, thank you. Do you know anything about cooking currently?", Kasumi asked, trying to gauge her new student's skill level.

"I know basic stuff suitable for camping", Ranko replied.

"Ok, well that's actually a decent start seeing as how you have to make do with less. Here, why don't you chop these vegetables up for me", Kasumi said.

Akane poked her head into the kitchen and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kasumi nodded and said, "Yes, you can set the table please."

Akane frowned in disappointment but went ahead and set the table anyway. '_Ranko gets to help out making dinner the first night she's here and I'm stuck with dishes? I'll bet I'm a better cook than she is, she's been on the road all this time_', Akane thought bitterly.

The youngest Tendo paused and thought, '_Why am I thinking so negatively about my new friend? First I practically dismissed her martial arts skills when I have never seen her in action and now I'm thinking I'm a better cook despite knowing how bad things usually turn out. Am I jealous of her for some reason?_'

Akane walked out of the house to meditate next to the Koi pond in an effort to find her equilibrium again. She seemed to be slipping into her old habits far too easily that day. First she jumped to conclusions and felt unfounded jealousy and there were her angry outbursts earlier as well. Shouldn't she be happy she had a new friend, possibly two? She had been pretty lonely lately even before her soul mate prayer. Then there was that weird feeling when her eyes had laid on Ranko the first time that she couldn't identify or understand. Akane shook her head in confusion and tried to center herself so that she could drop her anger and aggravation and start treating her new friend like a friend. '_There is something about her…_', Akane mused as she pondered her thoughts and feelings until dinner time.

Ranko and Kasumi spent the next half hour or so chatting while preparing dinner. The two girls were working on a vegetable stir-fry of some kind that Ranko had never made before. Ranko originally thought she was going to watch mostly but Kasumi actually let her do the whole thing and guided her each step of the way. The red-head smiled knowing she cooked dinner, hopefully it would turn out alright. She followed all of Kasumi's instructions to the letter and the result looked like it would at least be edible.

Kasumi left the kitchen to gather up the rest of the family including Ranma-chan who was still asleep upstairs.

* * *

Dinner time showed up awhile later and the Tendos-Saotomes made it to the table. Soun sat in his customary place at the head of the table. Akane sat left of Kasumi's customary spot at the foot of the table and asked Ranko to sit next to her. Nabiki sat in her normal place across from Akane and next to Kasumi and suggested Ranma-chan sit next to her.

Kasumi walked in carrying the dinner Ranko had made and set it down and smiled as she looked at the gathered families. Everyone said their thanks for the food and the Saotome girls and the Tendos ate calmly.

"Ranma", Ranko started, "We should tell the Tendos about our trip to China."

Ranma-chan shrugged and said, "It wasn't really that interesting Ranko."

Ranko giggled as she raised an eyebrow and said with amusement, "Oh really? Have you forgotten _everything_ that happened there Ranma-chan?"

Ranma-chan flinched slightly at the feminine suffix and the Tendos collectively raised an eyebrow at the interaction. "Well, you might as well tell them now _sister_."

Just then Genma barged in and shouted, "RANKO!"

"Oh good, Daddy is here", Ranko said sarcastically. "Did you enjoy your trip to the zoo Father?", she asked sweetly.

The Tendos looked at her strangely and Ranko giggled as she said, "It's ok everyone, please allow me to explain everything. Father, quit hovering and get some dinner."

"Genma my old friend, how nice to see you again", Soun said as he embraced the middle aged man before he sat down again.

"It has been too long Tendo", Genma replied cheerfully, forgetting about his anger at his daughter. Genma sat in between Ranma-chan and Soun and started taking some food. He was hungry after all. He never got a chance to eat after he had been captured.

"Father, this is Kasumi", Ranko said as she pointed to the brown long haired woman wearing a conservative yellow dress. "This is Nabiki", Ranko continued and pointed to the brown short haired girl wearing a green halter top and white short shorts. "This is Akane", Ranko said and gestured towards the blue long haired girl sitting next to her in a pink dress and white blouse.

"Hey, this stir-fry is really good. Who made dinner tonight?", Genma said in a happier tone.

"Actually Mr. Saotome, your daughter did. She was quite eager to help me in the kitchen this evening and asked me to teach her how to cook", Kasumi replied sweetly as Akane scowled and crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

Ranko looked at Akane in confusion and asked gently, "What's wrong Akane?"

"Nothing", Akane replied a little too harshly. Kasumi shot Akane a look and the blue haired girl bowed her head in embarrassment.

Ranko blinked as though she had been slapped. Was something bothering her new friend or did she always have this superior attitude about her? She didn't have many friends, just her brother and had looked forward to another one when Akane had offered earlier. Ranko was saddened by the thought that she would lose Akane so easily. The red-head really didn't need some egotistical bitch with an attitude as a friend though.

The red-haired girl sighed and decided to let it go for now. She would see have to wait and see how it all played out. She hoped Akane would be her friend, as well as Nabiki and Kasumi even though they hadn't offered yet. Ranko set her chopsticks down and closed her eyes to clear her thoughs for a few moments. The red-haired girl opened her eyes again and said, "I have a lot of explaining to do, so please bear with me and try to keep an open mind. A lot of what I have to say will sound unbelievable, but I promise I am telling the truth."

The Tendos gulped and tried in vain to prepare for the shock that they would never have seen coming in a million years.

"First of all, I want to thank you for your friendship and your hospitality. If you believe nothing else I say, please believe that", Ranko said sincerely.

"A couple of weeks ago Father and Ranma were in China finishing up their ten year training trip. Their last stop was Jusenkyo", Ranko said calmly.

Soun paled at the mention of the legendary training ground which was not unnoticed by the Tendo daughters. Ranma-chan growled at Genma who just sat there in silence.

Akane looked puzzled for a few moments as she wondered why two weeks ago was important to her when she remembered the prayer she had pleaded to the gods about a soul mate. The blue haired girl had no idea why she thought of that then though, what would that have to do with this Ranko girl? Akane looked over at her new friend and once again her heart fluttered as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She dropped her gaze to her dinner plate in an effort to hide her growing blush. Why was her body acting strange all of a sudden in this girl's presence? Was she attracted to Ranko in a way she hadn't felt since her crush on Doctor Tofu? The red-head was definitely cute but could she really like girls that way? Why was this happening now when, as far as she could recall, she had never been attracted to girls before? Was it possible the gods had actually heard and answered her prayer? Was Ranko her soul mate?

"It's a valley filled with over one hundred little pools with bamboo sticks sticking out of them. The idea naturally is to work on balance and if you fail you fall into the water cushioning your fall. Well these two decided to test out their aerial sparring which is the Saotome specialty. This was all fine and good except for one _tiny_ problem", Ranko explained.

"Tiny?", Ranma-chan and Genma said together in a raised voice which of course drew the attention of the Tendos.

"Yes, _tiny_. Now quit interrupting and let me tell the story my way", Ranko admonished with a mischievous grin. Ranma-chan and Genma growled in annoyance that their plight was being slighted.

"As I was saying, they disregarded anything the guide was saying to them and they leapt onto the poles. Well it turns out each of these springs is cursed and if you fall in you get a lovely new form that is activated when splashed with cold liquids. Hot liquid will return the victim to normal."

"Now Tendo family, from what I've just said, plus the events you already know about, can you tell me what curses these two have and whether or not they are in their real forms or cursed forms at the moment", Ranko said with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, the news said earlier that a panda had attacked a young girl. You said something about your father enjoying his time at the zoo. So, if I had to guess Mr. Saotome here is in his normal form and turns into a panda", Nabiki said thoughtfully but not believing it.

"Correct Nabiki, observe", Ranko picked up her water glasss and threw the cold water on Genma. The balding martial artist suddenly changed into a large panda. The Tendos gasped. They thought for sure Ranko was just teasing them or making it up.

"How about Ranma here? Is she in her normal form or cursed form?"

"Ranma is a _boy_?", Akane growled as she glared at the pig-tailed girl sitting across from her.

"Correct Akane. Ranma Saotome was born, and still believes himself to be a boy. After my father was knocked into the pond that turned him into a panda, Ranma was knocked into the spring of the drowned girl and now looks like me when he's wet."

"Tendo family, I humbly beg forgiveness for not revealing this sooner, but I didn't think you would believe me. There is still more that I must tell you", Ranko said sadly and continued rotating her gaze between the Tendo girls, "I understand if you want us, or me to leave." Ranko turned to face Akane directly and said hesitantly, "Akane, if you wish to annul our friendship, I will understand and not think less of you."

"Ranko, may I speak with you privately for a moment?", Akane asked hesitantly.

"What about our story?", Ranma-chan asked confused.

"We'll be back shortly, I just need to talk to Ranko really quickly, alone", Akane said to Ranma, then turned towards Ranko and said, "Please."

* * *

Ranko nodded slowly and stood up to follow the youngest Tendo daughter out towards the Koi pond. The two girls just stared into the water for a few moments before the blue haired girl broke the silence.

Akane sniffled and said with her voice breaking, "I owe you an apology Ranko. I am really sorry about earlier. I meant it when I asked you to be my friend. Then we went outside to get the rest of your family's gear and I acted so coldly towards you when I asked about your martial arts and you said that you used to practice. I haven't even seen you in action and I just assumed I was so much better than you and thought our sparring sessions would be a waste of my time. I dismissed you as nothing more than a child pretending."

"If that wasn't bad enough, I became jealous of you when Kasumi allowed you to help with dinner when I am not allowed to help at all. Finally, not only were you allowed to help, but you actually cooked dinner rather than just help. Everyone seems to be really enjoying it and it was just too much for me to handle properly. I lashed out at you when you were only trying to be a friend showing me concern. I would understand if you wanted to annul our friendship Ranko. I haven't been much of a friend to you so far and I'm really sorry. Will you please forgive me?", Akane said as her eyes shimmered and a tear fell from her cheek and splashed into the Koi pond temporarily distorting their reflections.

Ranko turned to her friend and smiled, "Of course I'll forgive you Akane. That is something that friends do for one another." The little red-headed girl offered her friend a hug and her smile brightened when the two girls embraced one another as friends offering each other comfort.

"Akane, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you banned from the kitchen and not allowed to help?", Ranko asked curious about the underlying cause that seemed to spark the Tendo girl's agitation before dinner.

Akane broke their embrace and smiled softly and said shyly, "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's go back in and enjoy the delicious meal you made and you can continue your story."

* * *

Ranko and Akane walked back and sat at the table as if nothing had happened. Ranko cleared her throat and said, "As I was saying, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this earlier but I didn't think you would believe me without proof."

"We understand why you waited until we were all together to tell us. You're right, I doubt we would have believed you without seeing it for ourselves", Kasumi said thoughtfully. She looked over at her younger sister and smiled seeing the happiness in her eyes and on her lips. It would appear that the two of them had made up and the tension from earlier was gone. Kasumi's silent reprimand appeared to have had the desired effect and Akane had apologized to her new friend. The eldest sister looked over at Ranko and found a similar smile playing out on her lips as well.

"So, Ranko, what do you turn into? Are you a boy as well?", Nabiki said snidely.

Akane gasped as she hadn't even considered that and glared at Ranko trying to decide if her friend had betrayed her or not.

"Ah, thank you for that Nabiki", Ranko said sarcastically as she noticed a few different facial expressions war with one another on Akane's face.

"I am not, nor have I ever been, a boy thank goodness", Ranko sighed heavily.

Akane sighed in relief and softened her gaze as she looked at Ranko while Ranma-chan growled in irritation. The pig-tailed girl said, "Being a boy isn't a crime Ranko."

Ranko gave her brother a sarcastic smile and said, "I know that. I wasn't saying it was but then neither is being a girl either brother. Here, take this hot water the both of you and change back to your normal forms. I know how much you _love_ being a girl Ranma." Ranko handed Ranma-chan the hot water and the two cursed Saotomes used it to return to normal.

"How did you avoid being cursed?", Akane asked Ranko genuinely curious as she took in Ranma's muscular physique but offered no visual reaction. He had the same blue eyes that he had before as his sister's twin but now his hair was black instead of red. He appeared to have gained a head of height over his cursed form. He was handsome enough but he was still a boy. On some level Akane figured he wouldn't be like the boys at school since he had been on the road for most of his life. More importantly though, he turned into a girl himself so he probably had some idea of what she dealt with in terms of leers and stares. Perhaps she would trust him in time if he didn't turn out like the boys at school.

Nabiki and Kasumi looked at Ranma and nodded approvingly as they took in his well-toned body, his piercing blue eyes and black hair that still cascaded down his back somewhat since he hadn't redone his pony-tail or pig-tail yet.

Ranko giggled and said teasingly, "Careful Akane, jumping to conclusions leads to trouble. I never said I wasn't cursed. I could be in my normal form right now and turn into a duck or a pig. Truth of the matter is, I am not cursed but I am here because of Ranma's curse and what happened to him afterwards."

"Ranko, you aren't seriously going to try to convince them of _that_ are you? Only reason I believed it is because I felt it", Ranma said cautiously.

"It needs to be said Ranma and you kind of let the cat out of the bag questioning me anyway", Ranko said slightly annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"Fifteen years ago I died in childbirth", Ranko said somberly and the Tendos gasped. Genma hung his head and Ranma frowned. Ranko continued, "My spirit merged with Ranma's as he was being born. Throughout the years I was present within him and experienced everything he did in a very vague sense. After he fell into the Nyannīchuan…"

"Kicked into it you mean", Ranma interrupted glaring at Genma.

Ranko cleared her throat in irritation and glared at Ranma for interrupting her again and said, "As I was saying, Ranma _fell_ into the Nyannīchuan, the spring of the drowned girl, which gave him his girl form but it also woke me from my semi-aware spiritual awareness. Fate wasn't done yet though. You see I still wasn't really alive at this point, I was merely a presence inside his mind but for the first time ever I could actually speak to him."

"After chasing the panda around Jusenkyo for awhile Ranma, still in his girl-form fell into Shuanshontsūnīchuan, the spring of the drowned twins through some twist of fate. A second red-headed girl was created and my consciousness took over the empty shell and resurrected me. I am my own person with my own soul, mind, and body and I owe them a life debt I can never repay", Ranko said somberly.

Ranko spoke about the adventure in China after Jusenkyo starting with the Amazon village. The red-head mentioned that she started learning the art of magic with Cologne's help in meditation techniques while the Saotome males were slaves for a week for eating the feast that didn't belong to them.

Ranma and Genma growled but were silenced by a glare from Ranko as she said annoyed, "It was your own fault."

Nabiki scoffed openly and asked irritably, "You expect us to believe this? There is no such thing as magic."

Ranko burst out laughing and said sarcastically, "If there is no such thing as magic Nabiki, how do you explain my brother's and father's curses?"

Nabiki fell silent but then a thought occurred to her, "You weren't learning how to do curses from the Amazons were you?"

Ranko grinned evilly but said nothing.

Nabiki smirked and said confidently, "You're bluffing Saotome. Sure your brother and father may be cursed, perhaps you came back from the dead but this all happened in Jusenkyo. You don't have any magic yourself."

Ranko smiled shark like and said with a hint of amusement, "Want to bet?"

Silence.

Ranko smiled and asked calmly, "Fine, you want proof that I can wield magic? I'll show you." The red-haired girl thought for a moment as she searched her mind for some magic that would be useful to show the middle Tendo girl.

'_Let's see. We have __**Ki-bolt**__ and __**fire-bolt**__ which I could fire off outside. It would prove it but hardly in any sort of spectacular fashion. A __**sleep**__ spell would knock someone out and wouldn't really be fair to them. I can't use the __**entangle**__ spell without some trees nearby to use its roots. __**Mage Armor**__ is an invisible field of energy so that's useless. Hmm, what can I do to show them?_', Ranko mused quickly as she figured Nabiki was not one of the most patient people in the world.

"_Ranko_", the gentle but ancient voice of the spirit said, "_I have a gift for you that should help you to convince them in the spectacular way that you wish to. You've been unknowingly working towards a battle uniform spell. It's something similar to what I wore when I was your age and I think you'll be pleased with it. You picked out the dress and the cloak for it already. Cologne gave you the necklace. Other than a couple of minor things the only thing really missing is the dragon staff. Since you can summon weapons though, it's really not much of a stretch to summon a particular staff. Access the __**battle armor**__ spell in your mind and be prepared to shock your families as well as yourself._"

"I thought the cloak disappeared!", Ranko said in her mind, "I was really depressed about it and angry at the shopkeeper for selling me an illusion for an unknown favor."

"_I know child. I was that shopkeeper and that's part of the reason I'm accelerating your learning of this spell. This is my way of partially making it up to you_", the spirit said sadly.

The blue eyed girl stood up and stepped away from the table as she searched through her mind for the spell the spirit had told her about. Ranko found it and in a calm voice the fiery red-headed girl said, "**Ranko School of Magical Arts Special Technique: Battle Armor**."

Suddenly her red and white aura exploded around her bathing everyone in its glow. The red Chinese shirt and black pants combination she was wearing morphed into the purple and red dragon emblazoned dress. A pair of black slippers appeared on her feet and black bracers with a red dragon emblazed on them formed on her arms. Her necklace glowed briefly and the black dragon cloak with the purple interior and red lining appeared on her back and blew in a wind only it and her fiery red hair could feel. A black head band decorated with a dragon on it appeared in her hair. The ancient and hand carved dragon staff materialized in her hand to complete the transformation.

Ranko smirked towards Nabiki and asked, "Still don't believe I can wield magic?"

The sorceress watched as everyone feinted around her and sighed. "I guess this was a little bit too much to take in all at once", Ranko mused out loud to herself. "Still, isn't this a fantastic outfit?", she asked no one in particular but with clear excitement in her voice.

Akane woke up first and looked at her friend in awe and said in a voice filled with wonder, "That was incredible Ranko and that outfit looks amazing on you."

Ranko smiled brightly at her and said, "Thank you Akane."

The rest of the gathered people woke up and stared at Ranko with their mouths hanging open. When they recovered enough to listen and understand what she was saying, Ranko continued her tale.

"What happened after the Amazon village is inconsequential really. We ran into an Amazon that picked a fight with Ranma who defeated her easily. We ran into a guy name Ryoga that apparently has some sort of grudge against Ranma who again defeated him too easily. I was tying to get some tea ready to watch the fight and it was over before I even got there", Ranko said slightly annoyed.

"Ranma-chan and I used our girl skills to help get passage for our fur ball here to come back to Japan and then we walked here. The rest you know", Ranko finished.

"Actually Ranko, there is something _I_ would like to know. How did you knock me out? I was talking to you and the next thing I knew I was in the zoo being bathed by the workers", Genma asked menacingly.

"Oh, that was easy. I cast a _**Sleep**_ spell on you and then asked someone to call animal control. Before you say something along the lines of 'how dare I do that to you' Father I ask you to remember what you did to Ranma before that. I was defending my brother and giving you a taste of your own medicine", Ranko replied grinning.

Genma growled and said, "Well, he was just being too stubborn."

Ranma replied somewhat heatedly, "So I didn't want them to meet me as a girl first. Are you saying you would have been fine showing up at their door as a panda? Can you imagine how _that_ would have played out? Thank goodness for Ranko here to smooth things over."

Ranko suddenly frowned and said, "You know, as happy as I am to be alive again and be here with all of you, I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Akane asked concerned, "What do you mean?"

"Technically I don't exist according to the government and the world at large. How will I ever go to school, get married, own a house or anything?", Ranko said suddenly depressed and her eyes shimmered with tears as she said brokenly, "I'm a ghost."

Akane turned to look at Ranko and could see the tears falling down her cheeks and her body was shaking as she cried. The blue haired Tendo scooted over and hugged the girl wrapping her arms around the red-haired girl and massaged her back trying to soothe her. Ranko returned the hug and held on and felt better in short order.

Kasumi stood up and walked over wrapping herself around Ranko as well and tried to comfort the girl.

"I'll tell you what, I'll see what I can do to get you a birth certificate that will be legal in every way. I look at you and clearly you exist, maybe I can get the government to agree", Nabiki said firmly.

"You can do that?", Ranko asked incredulously as her sobbing calmed to sniffling.

"I believe so. You aren't the only girl who can weave magic Ranko", Nabiki teased.

"It'll be alright Ranko, Nabiki is very good at what she does, almost _too_ good sometimes", Kasumi said giving Nabiki a certain glance.

Nabiki grinned and said, "You know Kasumi, I don't _have_ to help her you know."

"Please Nabiki?", Ranko pleaded.

"Alright Ranko, I'll put it on your tab, family rate", she said with a smirk.

"She isn't kidding either Ranko", Akane whispered into Ranko's ear causing the red-headed girl to shiver slightly as Akane's hot breath tickled her ear.

Ranko nodded and said weakly, "Thank you Nabiki."

"Nabiki, how much time will you need to set up the birth certificate for my daughter so she can go to school?", Genma asked.

"It shouldn't be too long Mr. Saotome. Ranma can go Monday since the school would be able to contact the hospital or public records if you don't have a copy with you. Ranko's case will be a little more interesting and I might not even be able to get her in by Monday but I'll try."

"I don't think I can go to high school though Father. I've never been to school before and wouldn't know much of anything", Ranko sighed. Akane and Kasumi released her since she seemed to be feeling better and returned to their seats.

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem. We can help you with your studies. I'll tutor you here after school so you can catch up for the years you've missed", Kasumi offered.

"I'm not sure that will work sis. There is an entrance exam she would need to pass", Nabiki said.

"I don't suppose the test could be brought back here so we could help her with it", Kasumi said.

"Nope, has to be done on the premises without assistance."

"I don't remember that being the case four years ago", Kasumi replied.

"It wasn't", Nabiki replied. "I may have a way around it though. Some of the administrators owe me a favor", Nabiki turned to Ranko and continued, "You would have to take the test before you finished the year though."

"Ok then. There should be plenty of time to get her caught up before then", Kasumi nodded and smiled.

Nabiki nodded and smirked, "I'll just put this on your tab Ranko as well. Ranma, you'll have to take a placement test as well."

Ranma pondered the situation. He hated school and didn't want to go. The thought of having to take a placement test so he could go somewhere he had no interest in was laughable. If he failed he wouldn't have to go. Genius. Except that Ranma Saotome hated to fail at anything.

* * *

Kasumi picked up some dishes and headed towards the kitchen. Ranko picked up the rest of them and carried them in to help. She started washing when Kasumi said, "Oh Ranko, you don't have to do that. You are a guest here."

"I know, but your family has done so much for me already, I'd really like to help out", Ranko said and smiled.

Akane walked in and said, "Ranko's right Kasumi, you do so much for us already. Why don't you find something more interesting to do and take a break? We'll take care of the dishes."

Kasumi smiled and said as she left the room, "Thank you girls."

Akane turned to Ranko while they were still washing and drying and said, "Ranko, if you want you can sleep in my room instead of with your father and brother." Akane shivered and said, "I can't imagine sharing a room with my father and a brother if I had one."

Ranko thought for a moment and said, "Are you sure? It is your room after all I wouldn't want to intrude or impose."

Akane waved it off and said, "Of course I'm sure. We're friends right? You won't be imposing on me, besides, do you really want to sleep with your male relatives?"

Ranko shivered and said, "Not really. When we were in China we all had our own tent and even then I felt like they were too close at times. Even though my brother turns into me, I'd rather neither of them see me change. Thank you Akane."

"I think that would freak me out more than anything, having a brother that turned into me", Akane said with a weird look on her face.

Ranko nodded sadly and the two girls resumed taking care of the dishes.

* * *

After dinner Genma and Soun were sitting at the Shogi board and Soun asked, "Genma my old friend how are you?"

"I am doing well old friend despite what that daughter of mine did to me earlier. You have beautiful daughters Soun, have you talked to them about our pact?"

"Ranko shows a lot of spunk, I like her. It's a shame I don't have a son for her as well." Both Genma and Soun looked wistful for a second before the Tendo patriarch continued, "I talked with them this afternoon Saotome and they weren't exactly thrilled. We were expecting you and a boy, not the two girls that showed up. Now that the truth is known though, we can do it tomorrow night at dinner", Soun replied.

Genma frowned and asked, "Why not do it now? Call your girls down here and I'll go fetch Ranma and we can deal with this now."

"I suppose we could do it that way but you should settle in and get comfortable first old friend. We can discuss business at dinner tomorrow night. I think we can afford to give them one more day", Soun replied.

Genma's face lit up at that. He thought his friend was going to cancel the engagement and threaten his retirement.

Meanwhile Ranma warmed up in the dojo doing some katas. After a awhile he wanted to pound on his father for a bit so he left the dojo and walked into the living room where Genma and Soun were playing Shogi.

"Come on Pops, get off your lazy butt and spar with me while there is some daylight left."

"Later boy, I'm busy.

"Busy?", Ranma scoffed. "What happened to everything is training, there is no time for games and distractions from the Art?"

"That was during our ten year training trip. That's over with now", Genma replied without taking his eyes off the board.

"I see how it is. You wake me up in the morning with a pail of cold water demanding a spar but now because you are comfortable on your fat ass you can't be bothered to spar with me. Don't even think of waking me up tomorrow morning with that lame brained excuse that I need training then if you aren't willing to put aside your game to do it now in daylight."

Genma growled, "I'll teach you to mind your elders boy!"

"Come get me Pops, let's see if you've got what it takes to keep up with your son", Ranma replied cockily.

Genma smirked, "Son? We'll see about that girlie!"

* * *

After the dishes were washed, dried and put away Ranko and Akane went upstairs. Ranko stopped by the guest room and grabbed her backpack and then continued to Akane's room. Ranko spotted a futon underneath the blue haired girl's bed and sighed. It looked like she was going to be sleeping on the ground in a 'sleeping bag' again but couldn't ask her friend to share her bed.

The blue haired girl walked over to her dresser and cleared out two drawers so that Ranko had a place to put her underwear and pants. There was plenty of space in the closet for Ranko's three dresses and her blouses. The blue haired girl walked back to her bed and sat down again. Ranko finished putting her clothes away and sat down on the bed to join her best friend.

"Thank you Akane for being my friend and offering to share your room with me", Ranko said.

"You're welcome Ranko", Akane replied.

"Can I go to school with you tomorrow or do I need to wait for Nabiki to work her own magic before I can even attend at all?", Ranko asked.

Akane looked thoughtful and said, "I don't know if you would be able to participate or not. Tomorrow is Friday anyway so I think you might as well wait until Monday and start a new week. That'll give Nabiki some time to establish a paper trail for you and it might make things easier. She might be able to get you registered without the placement test and birth certificate but we would probably be better off with something in place first. I'll be back around four in the afternoon which won't leave a lot time before dinner but then we'll have all weekend."

Ranko smiled and said "If it's alright with you, I'd like to go shopping this weekend to improve my wardrobe. There is also this tasty kind of food called ice cream I've heard rumors about that I would very much like to try."

Akane grinned widely and said, "Your idea sounds fantastic. I think you'll love chocolate and if you are anything like me, you will."

Ranko's smile grew brighter and nodded, "Mmm, chocolate…"

Akane's face brighten as she thought of something, "Hey Ranko, I think you would really get along well with my friends, Yuka and Sayuri. Would you like to meet them on Saturday when we go shopping or would you rather it was just the two of us? You would still meet them at school."

"I don't know, if you had plans with them you don't need to change on my account. We'll have plenty of time to get to know one another", Ranko said.

"I don't have any plans with them currently but I thought you would be interested in meeting more people since you are new to the area and I'd think you'd like them", Akane replied.

Ranko nodded and said, "Alright. You'll ask them tomorrow I take it?"

Akane smiled and said, "Yeah."

"Ranko, how will I be able to tell you and your brother apart?", Akane asked a few moments later.

Ranko grinned brightly and Akane rolled her eyes as she knew exactly what was coming. The blue haired girl couldn't help herself from grinning as the red-head teased, "Why Akane, don't tell me you can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl like your father. Girls have these", Ranko said squeezing her own breasts, "and boys don't, or don't usually."

Akane shook her head as she giggled and said, "You know what I meant."

Ranko grinned even bigger and said, "Oh course I did. Anyway, to answer your question there will be ways for you to tell us apart rather easily if you know what to look for.

"First, he hates being a girl which I can understand, I would hate to be a boy", Ranko and Akane both shivered at the same time and giggled. Ranko continued, "He'll avoid it as much as possible although we'll see how successful he is. The curse seems to act up at the weird times and turns him into a water magnet."

"Second, he'll avoid anything he regards as remotely feminine such as styling his hair, makeup, perfume, dresses, skirts and lastly and especially, bras and panties", Ranko said as she unbuttoned her Chinese shirt and showed Akane her breasts and the bra she was wearing. The red-headed girl smirked and said, "See? I'm not Ranma", then giggled when Akane turned her head to hide her faint blush.

* * *

Ramna-chan smiled brightly as he stood over his panda-father like a hunter with one foot planted on his chest. "Take that old man, this weak, silly little girl can defeat you any day", the neo-girl said arrogantly while laughing.

*You got me this time _boy_*, signed the panda.

"I'll get you tomorrow too", Ranma-chan smirked. He took his foot off the panda's chest so his father could stand up and sauntered into the house to go clean up and change back into a guy.

As he laid in the tub soaking his bruises and sore muscles he contemplated his current life. So far none of the Tendo girls had really taken much of an interest in him. He shrugged at that notion, if none of them wanted him he wouldn't be engaged to any of them which was pretty appealing. It was a blow to his ego for sure, after all the best martial artist in the world who was also a stud should attract a fair amount of attention from the girls. It was ok though, Ranko was right when she had said he didn't really know how to talk to them and it wasn't like he had been at Tendos all that long. He suspected he would garner some of their interest the next time he did a sweat session in the dojo with his aerial katas and shadow fighting.

Ranma left the furoba and passed Nabiki in the hallway as she was heading away from her room. He saw her look him over a few times and purr appreciatively and smiled to himself. He went into the room he shared with his father and quickly changed into another Chinese shirt and pant ensemble and then sat down on the floor wondering what on earth there was to do now.

When he had been in China, if he wasn't fighting, sleeping or walking there was something else going on. Now that he didn't have to travel anymore what was there to do? He could explore the Nerima ward but it would be dark soon. It would be better to wait until tomorrow to go exploring. He decided to climb out onto the roof and continue to ponder.

Nabiki smiled to herself after seeing Ranma's bare chest as he was heading back to his room after his bath. He looked ravishing and would be a suitable candidate to be her bodyguard/fiancé. She had worn her best kimono earlier when Ranma had first arrived but the cursed martial artist had been a girl at the time. The middle Tendo daughter doubted a kimono would impress someone like Ranma anyway and had opted for a low v-cut green halter top and white short shorts to better show off her cleavage and the shorts to accentuate her long and sexy legs.

Nabiki considered her 'competition' for Ranma and scoffed at the very notion. Akane was no threat. She was a short, un-cute tomboy that was built like a brick and had a rather violent temper when it came to boys. Why would a boy who looked like that and could have his pick of almost any girl want someone like that? At least, that was how she used to be. The middle Tendo considered the change in her sister the last week or so and wondered if the new Akane would be attractive to a martial artist like Ranma. She was quieter and more introspective. Her younger sister rarely got angry anymore and consequently found no need to break bricks in the dojo. Nabiki puzzled that Akane seemed to be adopting a more Kasumi-like attitude even if she didn't acquire her cooking and sewing skills. The youngest Tendo wasn't quite as much of a Tomboy as before, but she would probably still be considered one generally.

There was sweet and innocent Kasumi who disliked younger guys in general and high school boys in particular. The elder sister was no threat either. If Kasumi somehow broke her own standards for Ranma Nabiki was still sure she could win easily. Chances were pretty good that Ranma wouldn't see pass Kasumi's 'motherly' role and see the feisty woman that actually lay underneath but quietly buried. Nabiki wondered in passing if Kasumi would ever show her true self again and ditch the whole 'mother' role. The three Tendo sisters were certainly old enough now and could take care of things themselves.

Then there was Ranko. Who said the families had to be joined as husband and wife? Why couldn't they be joined as wife and wife? It wasn't the middle ages after all. Women were just as capable of doing anything that mattered in the world as men were. Sure, in modern Japan a man had better odds of securing the higher positions but in Nabiki's case she was going to be the one that had the higher position anyway. Would Ranma run an international corporation? What a joke of a concept that was. Ranko could though, she didn't seem to ooze martial arts like a virulent disease like her sister and Ranma did. She might have a head for business, Nabiki would have to speak to her about that while she was here.

* * *

Akane asked, "Hey Ranko, want to go spar in the dojo for a bit?"

"I'm not very good, but we can try I suppose. Could we use the yard instead though? I don't want to damage the dojo with my magic attacks."

"Hey, no magic attacks. A spar, you know fists, feet, that sort of thing", Akane grinned.

Ranko giggled, "Then I'm really going to get creamed. You've been practicing most of your life haven't you?"

"Yes I have but come on, it'll be fun. I won't hurt you. I promise", Akane said gently.

"Ok, how about this, winner buys the loser's ice cream Saturday?", Ranko smiled widely.

"Now I know you'll just throw the fight", Akane retorted teasing, "But you're on."

"I won't need to unless I can use a weapon or my magic. I think you'll beat me rather handily and have me flat on my back in no time", Ranko said grinning.

Akane grabbed Ranko's hands and said, "These are your weapons Ranko."

The blue hair girl stripped out of her dress and put on her gi while Ranko stripped out of her Chinese blouse and pant ensemble and put on a borrowed workout outfit Akane loaned her. They watched each other change out of the corner of their eyes and turned very slightly pink which neither one really noticed. The two girls left Akane's room and headed downstairs towards the dojo.

Ranma spotted them, leapt off the roof and walked up to them asking, "Where are you two going?"

Akane replied, "We're just heading out to the dojo to spar, want to come watch?"

The pig-tailed boy smiled and said, "Sure. I have to warn you though that Ranko doesn't take damage particularly well and you look strong. When I was working with her in China I had to pull my punches a lot and she still wound up getting bruised easily."

Akane nodded and said, "We'll just have to toughen her up then."

Ranko looked back and forth between the two and said irritably, "I'm standing right here you know."

Akane flashed her friend a bright smile and said, "Yes, we know."

* * *

The three of the entered the dojo and bowed, showing their respects. Ranma walked over to one of the walls to watch while the girls walked into the center to start loosening up before their match.

Ranko looked over to Ranma and asked, "Ranma, now that were out of the wilds of China do you suppose you could train me like you said you would that day in Jusenkyo?"

The pig-tailed martial artist looked back at his sister and said, "Sure, if you think you'll have the time. We may not be traveling but you'll have schoolwork to catch up on now plus there is your magic you were developing."

Akane said sarcastically, "Are we going to spar or are we just going to talk all night?"

Ranko replied happily, "I'm fine with either, though I'm sure Ranma would be bored with our girl talk unless of course _she_ wants to join us", Ranko grinned evilly.

Ranma shook his head, "I'll pass on that Ranko if it's all the same to you. You know very well I don't like being a girl."

Ranko nodded, "I know brother, I was just kidding.

Ranma smiled and said, "I know. It's fine for you, Akane and everyone else, but it just isn't me."

Ranko just grinned teasingly, "Not at the moment anyway."

Ranma scowled, "Even when I am female I'm a tomboy, not a girl."

Akane frowned and glared at Ranma for the tomboy comment. She had been called a tomboy for so long in her life and as now, it had meant that she wasn't a girl. She was a girl damn it, just because she didn't cook or sew particularly well and loved martial arts didn't mean she wasn't a girl. Akane felt her anger rising briefly but slowed her breathing and forced it down. She was sure that Ranma hadn't meant to insult her.

Ranko looked over at Akane and drew back a little nervously. She sensed her friend's irritation building and didn't want to be on the receiving end of an attack made in anger.

Akane noticed the red-head retreat with a clearly frightened look on her face and the brown-eyed girl closed her eyes for a moment as she focused on restoring her mood to the pleasant one she had had a few moments before. She was finally going to have a sparring partner after all this time. At least Akane hoped so anyway. The youngest Tendo had taken up meditation in order to disassociate herself from the things that made her angry. Things such as being called names, slights to her fighting ability and femininity. There was no way Ranma could have known how much the Tomboy comment had stung and she fought hard to restore her equilibrium. It wasn't like he was saying it to insult her but as an accurate description of himself due to his curse.

The blue haired girl turned apologetic eyes on Ranko and said, "I'm sorry Ranko, it's just that tomboy comment really stung even though I don't think you meant it as an insult to me Ranma."

Ranma sighed and said, "I'm sorry Akane. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that when I'm a girl I'm still a guy. My mind doesn't change."

Akane said pleasantly, "I know, and I'm sorry I almost lost control of my anger."

Ranma raised his eyebrow and said, "Um, you were angry?"

Akane burst out laughing and smiled, "Yes I was, you couldn't tell? Seriously? Ranko knew right away. She was scared of me and backed up."

Ranma shrugged and grinned, "Anyway, are you two going to spar anytime tonight?"

Ranko and Akane nodded their heads and squared off with one another each taking a measure of the other. The brown-eyed girl stood in an offensive stance and looked ready to plow through Ranko's body in a single blow.

Ranko stood somewhat casually knowing full well she would need her dodging abilities. She summoned her Mage Armor spell to lessen the damage she was sure to take from the spar. The mage infused her arms and legs with her Ki which would help improve the power of her arms and legs, assuming she could hit her opponent anyway. Ranko's aura flared and Akane and Ranma looked shocked.

"Hey, I thought we agreed no magic", Akane protested.

"What I'm doing now is infusing my body with Ki-energy just like Ranma does."

Akane and Ranma looked puzzled and he said, "Huh?"

"You don't really think all the damage you do is your muscles do you? You use your Ki to strengthen your attacks and maybe even fortify your defense. Come to think of it Akane, when you break your bricks you do the same thing. That's all I'm doing", Ranko said calmly and thought, '_Not like it'll matter if I can't hit you._'

The youngest Tendo nodded. Tofu had told her something similar before when the two of them talked about it.

Akane returned to her offensive stance and asked with a big grin on her face, "Ready Ranko?" '_Let's see how rusty you are my friend_', Akane thought to herself.

"No, but I did agree to this so just go easy on me please? You're going to win and I'd just assume not ache all over tomorrow or have to go to the hospital", Ranko replied nervously.

Akane looked over at her friend and chewed her lower lip. The girl was nervous, maybe even scared already. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this? How easy would it be to go too far and seriously hurt her?

Ranko leapt at Akane and punched her in the stomach, or tried to anyway. Akane stepped back to the side and blocked it with practiced ease. The blue haired girl countered with a thrust kick to Ranko's midsection which she barely dodged by stepping sideways. Ranko saw an opening in Akane's left side around the ribs and executed a flying downward jump kick and connected. "First hit is mine?", Ranko asked shocked as she landed.

Akane flashed her a smile and said, "Yep, but the next one is mine." Akane lunged forward and plowed through Ranko's feeble block and punched the girl in the chest sending her to the floor. "I'm sorry Ranko, I thought I pulled my power more than that."

Ranko lay on the ground for a moment and rubbed her chest, "Ouch, that felt like a sledgehammer. This is you holding back? I'd hate to see all out." The downed girl stood up and gave her friend a sunny smile as she got ready again.

Ranma interjected, "One point to each of you."

Ranko teased, "Yes, thank you brother for proving that you can count to one."

Akane and Ranko giggled as the pig-tailed martial artist turned a little red. Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air in defiance, "Hmmph!"

A few moments later the two girls returned to a ready stance to go again. Akane charged in with a punch and Ranko leapt to the side and in the air to dodge. She felt her Ki-flows within her and she redirected her momentum to send her body hurtling back at Akane in a flying jump kick to her upper back. It connected and Akane found herself on her stomach on the dojo floor. Akane swept her feet around and knocked Ranko off her feet laying out the red-head. The wind was knocked from the her lungs and Akane stood up. "That was a nice kick Ranko, how did you do that?", Akane asked.

"When I jumped to dodge you and then kicked you?", Ranko asked breathing heavier.

"Yeah", replied Akane.

"Oh, I redirected my Ki trajectory from away from you to back to you and let gravity and my leg do the rest", Ranko replied.

"That sounds useful, can you teach me that?", Akane asked eyes wide in wonder.

"If you have control over your Ki-flows I'll be able to. It's what allows me to use my magic actually. Anything related to Ki I should be able to learn and do, it's just martial arts I don't really know how to do except basic stuff", Ranko relied with a grin.

Akane leaned over and offered a hand to help Ranko stand up. The red-head took it with a smile and stood up.

Ranko looked over towards Ranma and then back to Akane and asked, "Would you two like to spar with each other so I can watch how real martial artists do this?"

Akane looked at Ranko and said, "I don't know Ranko, we're tied right now with two hits each and you are doing better than I thought you would be."

"Yeah, I thought I'd be tasting the floor more than I have been", Ranko said.

Akane looked at her friend and thought, '_She's doing better than I would have thought based on her history. I am holding back right now but I think she'll be a decent sparring partner once she improves some and it'll be more fun for both of us_.'

"Well let's continue then. Poor Ranma over there looks like he's going to fall asleep if we don't do something more interesting", Akane teased looking at Ranma with a smile on her face.

Ranma smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, all this talking is boring. More sparring, less talking."

Ranko shrugged and smiled, "Very well."

Ranko and Akane continued to spar the next half hour or so as Ranma watched in interest. Ranko had indeed taken to his lessons about the Saotome aerial combat techniques rather well. She did her momentum misdirection trick a few more times to score surprise attacks on Akane in which the girl in question would quickly counter. The misdirection technique left Ranko far too vulnerable for a second or two which is all Akane needed. The blue haired girl ended the match when she leg swept Ranko and pinned her arms down with her knees as she straddled the girl's stomach leaning forward so that her hand would reach the red-head's throat while the other was firmly planted on her shoulder.

Akane asked sweetly, "Do you yield?"

Ranko nodded and said, "I yield."

Akane climbed off of her friend and the two girls stood up.

Ranma cleared his throat to get the girls' attention and said, "Girls, I would like to try to set up a training regiment for both of you. There are a couple of things we need to work on first and foremost. Both of you need to be faster and have better balance. We can do wall/fence walking/running as you get better for balance. Speed, well, just trying to hit me should help you improve in that", Ranma said smugly.

Akane and Ranko glared at the arrogant male and growled but they knew he was right. Ranko grinned evilly and said, "Let's see you dodge this!" She pointed at Ranma's chest and a red-bolt of light lanced out from her hand and slammed into him with the force of a sledgehammer. The blast knocked him off his feet, through the open dojo door and into the yard with a satisfying thump.

Akane just stared mouth agape. She knew about the transformation magic but she had no idea what else the red-head was capable of. This was amazing, not to mention incredibly useful.

Ranma climbed to his feet and smirked, "Nice shot Ranko. That felt like a good hit too and the ground was no slouch either. I didn't know you could knock people back with that."

Ranko smiled shark like, "Oh yes, knock back is incredibly useful for keeping melee fighters away from me. When you two get your Ki under control I might be able to teach you how to do that. I would suggest meditation, that's how I learned."

Ranma and Akane both nodded as they smiled.

"When summer break hits we should go on a week long training trip or something. All of us have something we can teach the others so we should get stronger together", Akane said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me", Ranma agreed though he wondered what Akane would be able to teach him and very nearly said so out loud. Ranko had given him some instruction in China about thinking about what he said before he blurted it out particularly in regards to females and their abilities.

"Well, if we're done for the evening, I need to go take a nice hot bath", Ranko said cheerfully.

"I'll join you, that is if you don't mind", Akane said slyly.

Ranko shrugged, "We're both girls, I don't see why that would be a problem."

"You two are going to be awhile aren't you?", Ranma said more as a statement than a question.

* * *

The girls shrugged and walked into the house. Ranma went back into the dojo and started loosening up for his second round of kata practice. He really didn't know what else to do with the rest of his night otherwise. Now that the martial art pretenders were out of the way, he could do some real martial arts. He opened up with a difficult Saotome aerial kata and practiced for quite awhile.

Ranma considered his two students and wondered how good they actually could be. Fact of the matter was Ranko would never amount to much as a martial artist but that was ok wasn't it? She had her magic she would be able to do well with and that bolt she had hit him with had hurt. He could imagine it hurting more later and it would be like one of his punches. Since she was weak in hand to hand combat he could assist her easily engaging the opponent while she stayed back firing off her missile attacks. Likewise if they faced someone who was a strong ranged attacker she could handle it with her own missile attacks while he closed and dealt with the offending person in melee. It would be a useful combination really. The Saotome Siblings would be able to face anything together eventually.

Akane was a weaker version of himself in every aspect. She was a melee fighter but lacked the speed, finesse and larger array of techniques and combat experience that he possessed. It wouldn't be too much of a problem to train her and catch her up. She was definitely a cute girl. Her smile lit up the room like his sister's. If he did have to go through with the fiancée thing, she would be a good choice. She was beautiful, kind, friendly and a martial artist. Well kind of the martial artist, she was holding back on Ranko that much was obvious and barely won. Ranma figured she would have beaten Ranko handily if she wasn't holding back but for the sake of his sister he was glad the Tendo had. According to his father, a girl martial artist was almost a contradiction in terms but he didn't think that way did he? Would he train Akane or Ranko if he did? Probably not as Genma demonstrated in China when he almost carried out his threat about not training him anymore because he was willing to train Ranko at Jusenkyo. Teaching his sister and her friend might be good practice for him when he became a Sensei after high school. '_Ugh, school…_'

Akane and Ranko walked into the house and Soun asked, "Did you girls enjoy your spar?"

The girls nodded and Akane said, "Yep. I won too, so now I owe Ranko an ice cream sundae." She gave Ranko a half hearted glare and teased, "I still think you lost on purpose."

"Oh no, if you hadn't held back I would have been flat on my back in under a second. You definitely won", Ranko said with a bright smile, "That ice cream is going to taste so good on Saturday though."

* * *

Akane laughed and grabbed Ranko's hand and dragged her off to the furoba so they could take their bath. They walked into the changing room and saw no sign hanging on the door to the furo itself. The girls put up the occupied sign, stripped out of their workout clothes and walked into the next room.

The two girls sat on the stools and scrubbed themselves clean and talked idly about their match in the dojo and if they made any kind of impression on Ranma at all.

"I would guess no, not really", Ranko said with a touch of sadness in her voice, "When you see him and Genma spar you'll understand. Our match will seem tame compared to theirs. I have to thank you for taking it easy on me. I don't think I'd survive you going all out."

Akane smiled and said, "You did a lot better than I thought you would considering your lack of practice. You seem to have a handle on the basics and were pretty good at dodging. Don't worry you'll be fine. Here, let me get your back for you." Akane stood up and scrubbed Ranko's back for a few moments then asked, "Would you do my back?"

Ranko said, "Sure", as she took the sponge from Akane's hand and scrubbed the blue haired girl's back. "I enjoyed our spar this evening. I would like to do it again sometime."

The two girls rinsed off and then sat in the tub and moaned slightly as the warm water surrounded them and started to work its magic. They let the warm water relax their muscles and ease their stress and tensions.

"How about tomorrow night? I think we'll be able to make it a nightly thing. I'd rather if we did as it's been awhile since I've had a sparring partner", Akane said happily.

Ranko laughed softly and said, "Wouldn't it just be boring for you? I mean I'm not a challenge at all and I know that unless I use my magic or a weapon."

"Oh I don't know about boring Ranko. I enjoyed myself out there tonight although I am curious about how I would do against your magic", Akane replied thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with a forefinger.

A few moments of silence passed before Akane looked at Ranko's breasts as she cupped her own, frowned and said, "You know Ranko, it really isn't fair that you are better built than I am." Akane turned slightly pink and thought to herself, '_Damn she is so cute. Wait a minute, when did I start thinking about girls this way? Is it true that the attacks at school are driving me away from the boys so much that I am actually willing to entertain the notion of being a lesbian? Am I a lesbian already just by having these thoughts? She is very attractive but could I really love another girl? What about the rumors? The girls at school probably already think I swing that way since I yell out "I hate boys" every morning before the morning attacks. It's true, I do hate boys. That doesn't mean I'm attracted to girls though does it? If I'm not, and boys aren't doing anything for me either, who does that leave? How will I ever find my soul mate if neither sex works for me? I'll just grow to be an old woman with a dozen cats or so as company._'

'_Soul mate… Could Ranko possibly be the soul mate I prayed for? I wonder if she could ever be interested in girls that way. If she is, does Ranko want to be more than friends with me? How do I feel about that? How do I feel about her?_', Akane gasped and her eyes widened and she wondered if the red-head was the guardian angel she had asked for a couple weeks back.

'_Someone that I could love and that would love me and cherish me. Someone that would be my friend, comforter and confidant_', Akane thought as she remembered parts of her prayer.

Ranko looked at Akane's breasts as she cupped her own and compared them. She turned a little red herself and she thought happily, '_Akane is such a gorgeous girl. I love her long and silky blue hair as it frames her face perfectly. Her well toned body is beautiful and she is sexy as hell. She is so friendly and easy to get along with despite what happened at first. I don't know why she is complaining about her breasts though, they seem to be the perfect size to me. Mine are the ones that are too large and unwieldy and she wants these?_'

The red-head said quietly, "Bigger breasts aren't always better Akane. I wouldn't mind mine being a little smaller actually. While I was in China they were really painful until I was able to get a bra."

"Even your brother is bigger than me and that just isn't right", Akane said dejectedly.

"Well, he looks like me when he's wet so yeah I suppose he would be. He hates his girl form though so I don't think he'll say anything to you about that. Don't worry so much, yours are perfectly fine the way they are Akane", Ranko said quietly.

Then she thought frantically, '_Oh gods, why did I comment on her breasts? Now she'll think I'm a pervert or something although she did comment on mine first. Could Akane like me like that? Does she want to be more than friends with me? I wonder, is she my soul mate? _

'_I prayed that I would be led to my one true love and that this person would love me for who I am. I asked to fall in love and find true happiness and that the person would be my friend, comforter and companion in the trials of life. Could Akane be this person?_', Ranko thought as she remembered parts of her prayer from two weeks ago.

The two girls sat in the tub for awhile longer discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend before they stood up and dried themselves off. They wrapped a towel around themselves and headed up to Akane's room. They said 'hello' to Ranma as they passed him just outside the furoba as he headed inside to take his bath muttering about how long women take to bathe. The girls just looked at each other and giggled. They could have been in there a lot longer.

* * *

The two girls walked up to Akane's door when they noticed the sign on her door no longer said 'Akane'. Ranko grinned and said, "Kasumi" and Akane nodded. The sign in question said, 'Akane and Ranko, best friends forever'. The two girls walked in and quickly changed into their pajamas as they pondered the sign on the door. Would they be best friends forever? It seemed awfully premature to think of themselves that way but then Kasumi had always been an optimist.

Ranko unrolled the futon that had been stored under Akane's bed and grimaced. She had hoped her nights of sleeping on the hard ground were over, but then chastised herself as she thought, '_What right do I have to hope for a bed, let alone expect one? We showed up out of the blue and have essentially invaded this wonderful family's home. Though one of these days I would very much like to sleep in a bed…_'

Akane looked over at her friend and asked, "Is there something wrong Ranko?"

"Not really no. I was just thinking of how much this futon resembles my sleeping bag and it brought back memories of the passed week. I've never slept in a bed before and it looks a lot more comfortable", Ranko replied softly as she eyed Akane's bed from her corner of the room.

Akane sat on her bed and smirked to herself her friend's real intent and her silent question. She thought that Ranko was being pretty presumptuous and wondered how she would feel about sleeping with another person in a platonic sense. She knew she would absolutely hate the idea if the person was male, but wouldn't a girl be just as uncomfortable? What if something happened during the night? Akane knew she couldn't get pregnant but that wasn't the point. She worried how she might feel sleeping with another girl and decided there was no way she could think about that for now.

"I don't think we could fit another bed in here Ranko", Akane said in order to indicate that there was no way the two of them were going to sleep together in the same bed.

Ranko nodded and said, "I know. I'm sorry Akane. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by suggesting I wanted to share your bed with you." the red-haired girl said as she finished setting up her futon and climbed in to go to sleep.

"Ranko?", Akane said after a few moments of silence as she rolled on to her side and looked at her friend laying in the futon across the room.

"Yes Akane?", Ranko replied.

"I jog in the mornings before school. Do you want to come with me?", Akane asked, deciding to get off the subject of beds before anything else was said about it to make their situation even more awkward than it already was.

"Sure, now that I'm not walking a hundred kilometers a day through China and I'm getting ice cream on Saturday, I'll need something to burn off my extra calories", Ranko said smiling.

"You, my friend, are not fat and never will be", Akane said matter-of-factly.

"I know I said this earlier, but I want to say it again. Thank you Akane, for sharing your friendship, room and life with me. It really means a lot", Ranko said filled with emotion.

"You're more than welcome Ranko, thank you for coming into my life and showing me hope in a darkened world. I'm glad you came back to life", Akane said smiling brightly.

Ranko giggled, "Well, you certainly aren't the only one glad for that last bit."

Akane laughed as she climbed out of bed and shut out the light then climbed back into bed and said, "Good night Ranko, and welcome home."

'_Her laugh is so musical. I love that sound_', Ranko thought as she beamed and said, "Good night Akane, and thank you."

Ranma sat on the roof overlooking the guestroom he shared with his father. What a day. He woke up in the morning on a smelly boat heading to Tokyo in his girl form. Since then he met a new family who all seemed nice. He watched his sister spar and even though her opponent had held back she would be able to handle herself in a fight against normal people easily. If she called upon her magic she would be more than a match for normal people. It would be interesting to see how she did against Akane, Ryoga, Pops or even himself if she used all of her magic tricks. Granted, the four he thought of might still need to hold back as one punch from any of them might shatter his sister's bones in a single strike. It would be interesting to see though. He loved sitting up on the roof at night. It was so peaceful.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Thank you for reading my little story. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and positive reinforcement is always nice.

* * *

**Ranko's current "spell book"**

**Ki-bolt/Fire-bolt**: small energy/fire discharge that can be used on the move and does minor damage but now explodes slightly.

**Magic Missile**: multi-bolt spell that has to be channeled. The bolts are homing missiles. Current: 3 missiles.

**Entangle**: only usable in forested areas and uses roots to entrap/ensnare/immobilize limbs/bodies of opponents, has to be maintained with concentration.

**Summon Ki-weapon**: summons a Ki-weapon of the caster's choosing.

**Sleep: **causes a number of targets to fall into a magical sleep for 30 minutes.

**Mage Armor**: conjures up a minor energy field/shield to help absorb attacks.

**Battle Armor**: Purple and Red dragon emblazoned dress and black slippers. Black armbands with a red dragon emblazoned on them. Black cloak with a dragon on the back, purple interior with red trim. Black headband with a red dragon etching on it. Red star necklace with a purple jewel in the middle on a silver chain. Really ornate and hand crafted dragon staff.


	4. Sowing the Seeds of Love and Disaster

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own the amusement park that is Nerima and the colorful characters the kind author Rumiko Takahashi has so graciously created for us. I do however claim this version of Ranko though as when I am writing her, I am more or less writing myself with a few Ranma universe additives thrown in.

Without further ado, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it.

#foreign language

*panda signs

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sowing the Seeds of Love and Disaster**

Friday morning came a little earlier at the Tendo household thanks to Ranma and Genma sparring out by the Koi pond. Both of the martial artists were trying to dunk the other one in the pond in order to change them into their cursed forms. At the moment is was panda vs. boy. A second later and the scored was tied, panda vs. girl.

Ranko awoke slowly to the sound of something blaring at her from across the room near the desk and slowly opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar room laying on the floor on a futon with an unfamiliar presence nearby. So near in fact…

"Good morning sleepyhead", Akane said gently into the red-head's ear.

Ranko felt the hot air against her ear and shivered, not quite sure what to make of the situation she was in. Where was she? Who was that that was shaking her shoulders? Ranko panicked and sprang out of the futon and flipped herself around crouching in a defensive stance and looked around nervously.

"Ranko, what's wrong?", Akane asked worriedly.

"A-Akane?", Ranko stammered.

"Of course silly, who else would I be?", Akane teased.

"Am I dreaming? I guess I'm not lost in China anymore", Ranko asked softly, thinking there was no way her dream was real.

"No, you are in Tokyo, Japan", Akane said matter-of-factly. "Seriously Ranko, what's wrong? Don't you remember yesterday?"

Ranko stood there guarded but then slowly relaxed as the passed twenty-four hours came back to her. She nodded and smiled as she walked back towards the futon to help Akane to her feet.

Akane took the offered hand and gave Ranko a sunny smile. "You scared me Ranko. I thought maybe you had forgotten everything that happened."

"I did for a few moments. Nothing felt familiar and I thought I was stuck in a dream or something", Ranko replied uncertainly.

"I think I understand. You are probably used to being in a tent outside and not in a bedroom with another person", Akane said gently.

* * *

The two girls stripped off their pajamas and changed into jogging appropriate wear. Akane grabbed a pair of running shoes and suggested Ranko try them on to see if they would need to get new ones that weekend or not. The red-head tried them on and found they wouldn't cause a problem. They went downstairs and found Kasumi in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kasumi", they said in unison.

"Good morning girls. Have fun on your jog", Kasumi said smiling brightly at them.

"Kasumi?", Ranko started, "I want to thank you for the sign you made for us on Akane's door. It means a lot to me."

"And me", Akane added with her own smile.

Kasumi flashed her good natured smile and said, "You're quite welcome, now off with you two or you won't get your run done in time."

The girls grinned at each other and headed out of the Tendo estate once they put their shoes on and waved to the Saotome males sparring near the pond. "Bye Ranma. Bye Father", Ranko shouted as they left.

The two joggers ran along Akane's normal route and she pointed out the sites along the way. They passed by the park, an ice cream shop, the school, Doctor Tofu's clinic and finally the library before circling back around and heading home.

"So Ranko, what are your plans for today while I'm at school?", Akane asked as they jogged around.

"I was thinking of going to the library we passed by. Maybe I could find some books on the subject matter I'll need so I can avoid failing high school within the first week. I have a few years to make up unfortunately", Ranko sighed as she thought about how far behind she was. "I'll have to spend some time this weekend studying too since starting Monday I'll be getting new work to do", the red-headed girl groaned.

"I'll help you in any way that I can. The teachers are going to require you do all the catch up work from the beginning of the term too, which was nearly a month ago", Akane said sadly. "You know Ranma might be right when he said that you might not have time for training just because you aren't in China anymore. I'd say you have more on your plate now than you ever did then", the blue haired girl said gently.

Ranko sighed, nodded and said, "Yeah, plus I was planning on helping out your family since I don't want to be a freeloader like Ranma and Genma might try to be."

"Don't worry about that. You're going to be stretched too thin as it is and I don't want to see my new friend stress herself out especially after what you've gone through. No one should have to go through that", Akane chided

"Akane, would going shopping with your friends be more relaxing for me or would we be better off just going the two of us?"

"I think you'd enjoy their company and it would do you a world of good to be able to loosen up around more people. It'll help you get used to being in civilization more. I know you've been gone for awhile and I can compensate for that but ultimately you'll need to adjust. I think if we expose you to two more girls in a controlled environment it'll help you more", Akane replied.

Ranko nodded and smiled, "I think you're right. In that case why don't you invite your two friends along on Saturday?"

Akane shot Ranko a sunny smile and rested her hand on Ranko's shoulder. "You'll be fine Ranko, trust me", Akane said as she removed her hand.

"Actually Akane, would you be interested in going camping this weekend? While we can meditate and spar here, I thought we could do some training. Maybe we could go swimming in the lake or relax in a hot spring. I think it would be fun."

Akane grimaced at the swimming idea and shook her head. "There you go hiding again. The idea was that we get you comfortable around more people, not fewer", Akane said teasingly.

Ranko giggled and said, "It isn't that, I just thought we could work on some stuff together without the distractions of anyone else. We could get to know each other better too."

"Are you asking this because you are uncomfortable in a bedroom and would rather be in a tent?", Akane grinned and then thought uncertainly, '_And just what, dear friend, do you really mean when you say "get to know one another" better?_'

"Maybe a little", Ranko replied and smiled. "I figured we would leave after you came home from school and come back Sunday night."

"Hmm, wouldn't leave much time to get my homework done", Akane said thoughtfully.

"You could bring it with you I suppose", Ranko replied.

"How about this instead. We stay here tonight and spend time with my friends tomorrow. Tomorrow night we go camping and come back Sunday night. I can get my homework done and you can start on yours. We would still have enough time for a short getaway", Akane suggested.

Ranko mused over that for a few moments and smiled as she said, "Alright Akane, that sounds a good plan."

The girls arrived back at the Tendo estate in time to see Ranma-chan dunk the panda into the pond again and to hear Kasumi yell, "Ranma, Mr. Saotome, breakfast is ready."

* * *

Akane and Ranko went into the living room and sat in their customary spots as Nabiki walk downstairs in her school uniform. Apparently she was going to go to school earlier or they were late getting back. Ranma-chan and Genma-panda sat down at the table and Kasumi served everyone.

Ranko just rolled her eyes as she watched Genma-panda and Ranma-chan practically inhale their food. She said irritably, "You know, you can hardly taste it when you shovel it in like that. Kasumi's food is not trail mix you know and it has flavor."

The Saotome males paused long enough to digest what Ranko had said and then went right back to eating at the speed of light.

Nabiki stood up and said, "Well, I have to get going. I have a Saotome to register after all." Nabiki paused for a moment and then a sly smile crossed her lips as she said teasingly, "Oh, by the way Ranma, what do you want to be registered as?"

Ranma-chan, who had only been paying partial attention looked up and asked, "Huh?"

"Well", Nabiki smirked, "Do you want to be registered as a guy or a girl?"

"Oh he wants to be a girl for sure, right brother?", Ranko asked teasingly while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh definitely", Akane chimed in with a giggle.

Genma-panda growled, *Boy!*

The neo-girl glared at his sister and Akane while ignoring his father and said, "Boy of course, since I am one", Ranma-chan said defensively.

"Oh really?", Ranko said sarcastically, "Just what are these then?", she asked as she lightly squeezed Ranma-chan's breasts.

"Ranko!", Ranma-chan yelled as he slapped her hand away. He growled as he stood up and stormed off to the bathroom.

Ranko, Akane and Nabiki burst out laughing while Kasumi put a hand over her mouth to hide her smirk.

* * *

After breakfast was done Ranko cleared the plates since she didn't have to run off to school that morning and did the dishes with Kasumi.

"Oh you didn't have to help Ranko, but thank you", Kasumi said with a smile.

"Of course I had to. You do so much for this family and I don't recall hearing anyone ever thank you for it. So I'll say thanks and I have a favor to ask of you as well", Ranko replied.

"Oh, what's that?", Kasumi asked.

"I need to catch up on my older studies. Would you mind going to the library with me later and help me pick out what I might need so I can do the high school work I'm going to be swamped with on Monday?", Ranko replied sourly.

"Of course I will. Why don't you go take a nice long soak in the tub. I'll bet your leg muscles are a little soar from your sparring last night and your run this morning", Kasumi said gently.

"Thanks Kasumi. That sounds like a really great idea", Ranko waved as she left the room and headed to the furoba. There was no sign out but just in case she knocked. Not receiving an answer she opened the door and saw that it was empty. She put the 'occupied' sign up and walked back inside and stripped off her running outfit. She caught a whiff of herself and grimaced. The red-head sat on the stool and scrubbed herself clean and then rinsed. Ranko stepped into the tub and sank all the way down until her head was just above water and let the warm water work its magic.

Her thoughts drifted back to her new friend and a smile crept across her face. She closed her eyes and began picturing her new friend's body as she remembered how it looked the evening before in the bathtub. Ranko sighed as her hands began to wonder around her own body as she cupped her breasts and relished in how soft they felt. Her hands wandered over her stomach and legs before finding their way over the flower of her womanhood. The red-headed girl began to notice an odd tingling sensation spread throughout her body and certain areas seemed really sensitive to the touch. Curious, Ranko continued to explore her body but when the sensations started intensifying she wondered if she was doing something wrong. With a great amount of effort she stopped experimenting on herself and laid back down in the water. The sensations had felt really wonderful and after a few moments she fell asleep.

A little while later the door to the outer room opened and Ranko was startled awake. "Who's there?", she called.

"Oh crap, sorry Ranko!", Ranma shouted in surprise as he bolted out of the room.

Ranko laughed at his reaction but was thankful for it. It wasn't like he didn't know what she looked like since they were identical twins when he was a girl. Still, as unsettling as _that_ was she was glad he didn't see anything. The red-head climbed out of the tub and wrapped two towels around her head and body and she left the room. She spotted Ranma out in the hallway and nodded as he darted inside. Ranko went upstairs and changed into one of Akane's pink dresses. She picked out a white blouse to go with it and then the red-head found a white bow and tied it into her hair.

* * *

Ranko walked down the stairs and Genma raised an eyebrow when he saw her. "That better not be you Ranma", Genma growled threateningly.

"My aren't you a silly panda this morning Father. Why would my brother wear a pink dress?"

"Ah, Ranko. Well after the teasing you girls did this morning I thought maybe you got him to play dress up", the balding older man said relieved.

"Oh come on, I'm not that mean. I know he doesn't like being a girl, forget trying to get him to wear a dress", Ranko replied giggling. "Do you like it?", Ranko asked as she twirled around and smiled.

"It looks very nice on you dear, now what are your plans for today?"

"Thanks. Kasumi and I are going to head to the library in awhile. I have a lot of work to do to catch up when I was sleeping", the red-head replied.

Kasumi walked in and said, "My, don't you look nice this morning Ranko."

Ranko smiled and said, "Thank you Kasumi, are you ready to go?"

Kasumi nodded and said, "There is food in the fridge if we're not back in time for lunch Mr. Saotome." Genma merely grunted.

Ranko fixed an icy stare on her father and said with an edge of steel in her voice, "Now now Father, that is hardly the response to give the Tendo Matriarch. Do try to be more polite while you are a _guest_ in her home." Ranko tapped her foot impatiently.

Genma cleared his throat and said, "Thank you Kasumi." He glared at his child who then soften her gaze and smiled.

"See Father? Manners really are not that hard to express", Ranko said sweetly.

Kasumi and Ranko left the house and headed for the library giggling. "That was nicely done Ranko", Kasumi said, "You'll make a fine wife one day if you can control men that easily now."

Ranko smiled and said, "Thank you. Men are easy to control anyway. Just give them a certain stare and they'll do anything you want. I don't really want to be like that but it does come in handy."

"Oh my!, I wonder where did you pick that up from?", Kasumi said asked.

"I'm a girl, doesn't it just come naturally?", Ranko asked innocently.

Kasumi giggled and said, "Yes, I do believe you are correct."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes and then Ranko broached another topic. "What do you do all day Kasumi?", the red-headed girl asked quietly.

"Housework", Kasumi said emotionlessly.

"You don't have college classes?"

Kasumi sighed, "No. The household needs me."

"Isn't there something you'd like to do with your life? Something more than being a live in maid? The Saotomes can take care of the house as our rent. You should get on with your life and go to college, meet a nice man and fall in love. You're only eighteen Kasumi, that's too young to resign yourself to the fate that you have so far."

Kasumi looked concerned, "Who would cook? I don't think you want to trust Akane or Nabiki to do that."

"I will if you'll teach me. I know how to cook trail fare but I'm afraid anything more complicated is a little out of reach at the moment. I need to learn", Ranko smiled brightly.

"Father and Ranma can do the manual labor such as vacuuming and the windows and such. I'll do the laundry, can't have those nasty perverts touching us girls' intimates after all", Ranko said with a teasing smirk.

"It's a kind offer Ranko, and you're right. I am too young to become a housewife when I'm not even a girlfriend."

"I get the feeling you hardly receive any appreciation from your family but I won't speak for them. I'll speak for myself and I say thank you", Ranko replied sourly.

The two girls hugged and a small tear formed in Kasumi's eyes as she thought more about the little red-head's words. She had let herself fall into the trap of becoming the dependable housewife and put her own dreams on hold for far too long. Her family didn't do anything to help and now there were three more people in the house. She shouldn't have to do everything and it was really nice to have at least Ranko realize that and offer to do something about it.

* * *

"May I help you girls?", a kind older lady asked at a reception desk once they had walked into the library.

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for general knowledge books that essentially cover Junior high and first-year high school. I've been away from school for too long and I need to catch up", Ranko said.

The older woman checked some information on her computer for a few moments and then smiled. She asked the two girls to follow her as she walked into the back corner of the library. There were all sorts of books on English, Japanese Literature, Government, Science, Math and everything else they would need and then some.

Ranko's eyes lit up. It was a gold mine of information.

The elder woman smiled at the red-head's reaction and excused herself smiling privately. So many youths these days weren't interested in school or learning to better themselves.

Ranko and Kasumi scanned the books to see which ones would be the most useful in the shortest time frame. If Ranko was going to succeed she would need to be caught up as quickly as possible.

The young red-head thought mockingly to herself, '_**Ranko School of Learning Arts Special Technique: Junior High Crash Course**_' as she looked through the stack of books in front of her.

"Kasumi, what do you think I should tackle first? What's the most important?"

"I don't know Ranko. It's been years since I've been in Junior High. If I had to make a guess though perhaps math. There are a lot of basics that build on one another. You can probably get away with not dealing with Japanese Literature at first for instance."

"You know Ranko, we can check these out and go home. You'll probably be more comfortable there than sitting here. We'll get you a library card and you can check out as many things as you like."

Ranko nodded and the two of them carried twelve books up to the desk to where the kind older woman was sitting.

"Ah, find everything you were looking for young lady?"

"I don't know if I found everything, but I think I've found enough for this week anyway."

The woman raised an eyebrow as she examined the red-head and her stack of books, "A week?"

"Give or take a month or two", Ranko replied with an impish grin.

The older lady laughed and started setting up the library card Ranko would need and then checked out the stack of books.

Kasumi and Ranko walked home in relative silence, each lost in thought. Ranko hoped she was up to the task of catching up. Starting Monday she was going to be expected to leap from out of the frying pan that was her lack of knowledge and into the fire that was high school. If it was only the knowledge she would probably be able to handle it albeit it would still be very difficult. Her social interaction was rather limited. Ranko was about to be thrown into the snake pit that was a standard high school filled with perverts and backbiting gossipmongers. Furinkan was in a class by itself with its' weird principal and the fact that fights seemed to be allowed on campus. If all of that wasn't enough, there was Kuno who was in a class by himself and his Hentai Horde to deal with too.

Monday was going to be a bad day.

Kasumi considered the girl next to her and all of the challenges she was going to face. If she thought life was being thrown at her before in China, she was going to be in for quite a shock at school on Monday. Perhaps she should wait a week to catch up better? Or should she just jump in the cold water with both feet instead of dipping a toe.

* * *

The two girls walked into the Tendo estate and found the elder males playing a game of Shogi. They barely acknowledged the girls as they walked by heading upstairs. The brown haired girl went into her room and put one of the library books she had gotten for herself away and then headed to Ranko's room where the red-head was putting her books away except for the math book. As Ranko read a chapter about something or other, Kasumi picked up another book and started skimming it so she could set up some quizzes and study questions for when Ranko tackled that subject matter.

They worked all afternoon until they heard two people call out, "I'm home" signifying that Nabiki and Akane were home from school.

Akane walked into her room only to find Ranko laying on her bed and Kasumi sitting at her desk with a stack of books off to the side.

"Hi there Akane, how was school?", Ranko asked as she flipped herself around and looked towards the door when the other girl walked in.

"Same old, same old. Hentai Horde attacked and fell. Kuno blustered and fell. Listened to teachers lecture on one thing or another. Came home. I see you've been busy today", Akane said tiredly.

"Yeah, Kasumi and I went to the library to get some old school books that might help me catch up. What a minute, Hentai Horde? Kuno?"

Akane frowned and said, "It's a long story Ranko. I'll tell you about it later, I really don't want to think about that right now."

Ranko nodded but was clearly worried for her new friend. Akane smiled at her friend and said, "You look like you need a break. If I were to guess you've been at this since lunch. Ah, I see you decided to raid my part of the closet today", Akane said with a grin on her tired looking face.

Ranko nodded and said happily, "Yeah, it felt like a pink kind of day today and I don't have any dresses in this color. I hope you don't mind."

Akane nodded and said warmly, "I don't mind, as long as I can do the same. It's a good color for you." The youngest Tendo looked thoughtful and said, "You know Ranko, you look like your aura in that outfit. Your red hair, white blouse and pink dress."

Ranko giggled and flared her aura as she looked in the mirror, "You know Akane, you're right."

Kasumi and Akane looked at the red, white and pink girl enveloped in the same color auras and giggled softly.

Ranko walked back over to the bed and closed her math book. "I need a break too, so do you Kasumi. Thank you."

Kasumi nodded and smiled. "Are you two going to go work out in the dojo?"

Ranko and Akane looked at each other and nodded. "After laying here looking at books, I think I need to get up and dodge some of Akane's punches and kicks", Ranko said with a grin.

Akane walked over, sat on the bed next to her friend and replied slyly, "Well, you can try anyway. I don't plan on going as easy on you today."

"If I can use my magic attacks I might be somewhat of a match for you, shall we go find out?", Ranko asked raising her eyebrows playfully.

Kasumi smiled at the two girls bantering back and forth and left the room. Once the door was closed Akane and Ranko stripped off their dresses and changed into their workout clothes. Ranko watched Akane undress out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. She wasn't sure if Akane had watched her at all but neither one said anything about it.

* * *

The two girls headed downstairs towards the dojo when Ranko said, "If were going to spar with magic we should probably go to the vacant lot instead. I'd rather not damage anything we care about."

Akane nodded and smiled. "That's a good idea. Oh hey, we should get Ranma as well. I'm sure he'd love to see this."

"See what?", Ranma asked.

"Akane and I are going to go spar with magic vs. martial arts. Do you want to come along and watch? Father, Mr. Tendo, would you two like to see this as well?", Ranko asked and smiled brightly.

The older males thought for a moment and then nodded.

Ranma nodded as well as he thought out loud, "This should be interesting to watch."

* * *

The three guys and two girls walked to the vacant lot with the guys heading over to the wall to stay out of the way. The girls limbered up doing a kata and they both grinned in anticipation for what was coming.

"Alright Ranko", Akane said excitedly, "What are we wagering for this time?"

Ranko thought for a moment and said, "How about winner takes the loser to a movie of the winner's choice tomorrow night?"

Akane nodded with a big sunny smile on her face and said, "You're on."

Ranma walked up between the two girls and said, "Alright, first ever magical arts vs. martial arts spar is almost ready to begin. Are you girls ready?" Akane and Ranko nodded and bowed to one another.

Akane skipped getting into a stance all together since she knew she would have to charge the red-head to close the gap between them. Ranko noticed her opponent's plan and followed suit as she knew she would need to be quick on her feet to avoid getting pummeled.

Ranma turned to his sister and said, "Ok Ranko, in the spirit of a fair fight and a true spar, you are not allowed to cast your _**Sleep**_ spell." Genma winced as he remembered falling victim to it and waking up in the zoo.

Ranko crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look of mock indignation. The red-head frowned and said, "What do you take me for? I want to spar with my friend, not defeat her in one move."

"Good, now if I remember your other abilities they should be fine. What a minute, no Mallet-Sama either unless Akane can summon her own weapon", Ranma said as he looked over at Akane with a questioning expression. Genma winced again when he recalled just how much that hammer of his daughter's had hurt before the Amazon village.

Akane grinned and manifested her own hammer. She looked over at her friend and said, "We should keep this weapon free Ranko. We don't actually want to kill each other right?"

Ranko closed her eyes for a few moments and channeled her energy into conjuring her combat outfit. The red-headed girl spoke in an eerily calm voice and said, "**Ranko School of Magical Arts Special Technique: Battle Armor**."

Everyone watched in fascination as a red and white aura exploded around the young Saotome female which bathed everyone in its glow. The semi-ratty looking workout outfit she had been wearing morphed into the purple and red dragon emblazoned dress. A pair of black slippers appeared on her feet and black bracers with a red dragon emblazed on them formed on her arms. Her necklace glowed briefly and the black dragon cloak with the purple interior and red lining appeared on her back and blew in a wind only it and her fiery red hair could feel. A black head band decorated with a dragon on it appeared in her hair. The ancient and hand carved dragon staff materialized in her hand to complete the transformation.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that", Akane said in awe and wonder.

Ranko flashed her friend a bright and sunny smile and said , "I'm ready now", as she dismissed her staff and slid into a neutral stance.

Ranma walked back towards the wall where the other males were waiting. He turned and faced the girls and said , "Fight!"

Ranko looked at Akane's body language and figured she would charge at her on the ground, so the red-head thought she would jump over her friend and fire off a _**Ki-bolt**_ from behind.

Akane charged forward but rather than staying on the ground which was her school's expertise she actually jumped into the air much to Ranko's dismay for she jumped as well. The blue haired girl grinned and lashed out with a kick which impacted Ranko's ribs and knocked her out of the sky. Akane landed and turned around ready to attack again.

Ranko landed with a thud on her side and coughed. Had she given herself away or did Akane plan to use the air attack as a surprise? It didn't matter really, since it had worked flawlessly in surprising her. She climbed to her feet and smiled as she said, "Nicely done Akane. I really wasn't expecting that."

"Thank you Ranko", Akane said with her own sunny smile.

Ranko spoke a few unintelligible syllables and cast a _**Magic Missile**_ volley. The red-head stretched her hand and four bolts of light lanced out of it. Akane's eyes widened as the four bolts of red light slammed into her chest knocking her backwards a couple meters. Each bolt had felt like a decently powered punch and briefly knocked some of the wind out of her.

Akane charged her friend and was just about to hit her when Ranko leapt backwards ten meters. While she was in the air the red-head fired off a single shard of red light and Akane jumped to the side just in time to watch it explode when it hit the ground. While her friend was disorientated from the blast, Ranko chanted again and another bolt of red light lanced out of her hand and streaked towards Akane. Ranko landed on the ground and began considering her next move.

Akane jumped into a forward roll and dodged the second _**Ki-bolt**_ that would have knocked her backwards a few meters which for a melee fighter like herself was a very bad thing. She needed to get up close and personal. She ended her roll and leapt into the air just as Ranko dodged to the side and did a back flip to avoid the roundhouse kick her friend had tried to take her head off with.

The males on the sidelines were cheering the girls on. They were quite impressed with the acrobatics and how the two were dealing with one another. Ranma suspected Ranko was holding back a little since she was fast enough to actually get away from Akane completely. He knew his sister was having fun though, her huge sunny smile told him that. Akane was having fun too and he suspected at least part of it was because of just how different an opponent Ranko really was compared to anyone else she had probably ever fought. He knew that his sister was different from anything he had ever faced before but he was too fast for her right now. Akane and Ranko would need to work on their speed as he had told them the previous night.

"Stand still Ranko so I can pound you properly!", Akane teased as she once again tried to hit her friend with a kick as Ranko dodged around her.

"Now what _possible_ incentive can you give me to do that?", Ranko countered playfully. The red-headed girl did another back flip to avoid another kick and leapt into the air. Once again as long as she was in the air she could attack a little bit easier and unleashed another _**Ki-bolt**_.

Akane scowled and dodged to the side as the ground exploded under feet again. The blue haired girl charged to where Ranko was looking like she was going to land when Ranko pulled her Ki-misdirection trick like she had last night. The girl appeared to jump up and flip over the location Akane wound up at by pushing off of the empty air as if it was the ground. Then, she redirected her Ki again and reversed her jump to a downward strike jump kick which hit Akane in the back and knocked her down on the ground.

The youngest Tendo growled and lashed out with her leg sweeping Ranko on her feet. The Saotome girl landed on her back and before she knew it Akane was on top of her pinning her down as she had the previous evening. Ranko attempted to reverse the pin but wound up in a headlock with Akane's arm wrapped tightly around her throat. Ranko could feel herself starting to black out and grew increasingly light headed.

"Akane stop! You're going to kill her!", Ranma shouted as he charged forward to where the two girls were on the ground. The red-head wasn't struggling at all and was quickly going limp.

Akane snapped out of her daze and released her friend as her hands shot up to her face in surprise. Akane felt the blood drain out of her face as she looked at her friend in horror and said fearfully, "Oh Kami-Sama, what have I done?"

"I think she'll be ok Akane", Ranma said calmly, "but please remember your strength. My little sister isn't strong, hardy and tough like we are and she isn't a martial artist", Ranma said with concern clearly written all over his face as he checked his sister's vitals. "She'll have some bruising on her throat but she should be a fast healer like me", Ranma said after a few moments thought.

"Oh Kami-Sama, I nearly killed my new friend. What kind of friend does that make me?", Akane knelt down and took her friend's hands into her own, they looked so small and delicate, and said, "I'm so sorry Ranko, please forgive me."

Ranma and Akane looked up when they heard a cough from the red-headed girl laying on her back. Ranko looked up at her friends with a sheepish grin and said with some difficulty, "I forgive you Akane. You are my friend, of course I forgive you", a cough and then the red-head smiled brightly and said teasingly, "Akane no Baka!"

Akane bowed her head and nodded. She was an idiot, or at least careless for almost killing her friend but Ranko wasn't mad at her about it at all. The red-headed girl was teasing her by calling her a baka. The youngest Tendo gave her friend a brilliant sunny smile and said, "Yep, I'm a baka alright. Since I about killed you how about I make it up to you by taking you to the movies this weekend?"

Ranko coughed again and said, "I would like that Akane."

Akane stood up and since she was still holding her friend's hands she helped Ranko up as well.

Genma, Soun and Ranma cheered and clapped at the fight since everyone seemed to be ok now.

Ranko and Akane were still holding hands and they bowed to the audience of males like they had performed a show. They separated and the five of them started to walk home.

"Ranko", Akane said quietly out of earshot of the others, "I'm really sorry about the choke hold. I don't know what came over me. Thank you for accepting my apology though, it means a lot to me."

Ranko grinned and massaged her neck and said, "Don't worry about it Akane. I'll be fine, please stop beating yourself up over it. I know you are sorry and didn't mean to hurt me that badly. Since I lost you get to pick the movie we see tomorrow night", Ranko said good naturedly.

Akane grinned and said, "That sounds like fun Ranko. I'll need to check the listings. There is bound to be something of interest to us."

Ranko stretched lazily as she walked along and said, "Oh I need a bath. I promised I would help Kasumi cook dinner though."

Akane smiled, "I was never very good at that."

Ranko smirked teasingly, "Nope, the term _Toxic Waste_ comes to mind."

Akane frowned and said, "I'll get better one of these days if Kasumi ever lets me back in the kitchen."

Ranko sighed and replied, "Kasumi and I talked about that last night and I believe I can help you."

Akane's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she replied excitedly, "You can? Really?"

Ranko nodded somberly and said, "However, if I am going to help you with that, you need to do _exactly_ what Kasumi and I tell you, nothing more, nothing less. Ok?"

Akane nodded slowly, gulped uncomfortably and said, "I'll try."

Ranko shook her head and said, "Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try"

Akane looked at her friend with a weird expression on her face for a second and then burst out laughing and said, "Hai Sensei Yoda"

Ranko grinned and said, "Trust me Akane. I know I can help you with your cooking, just believe in yourself and believe in me."

* * *

The two girls walked through the Tendo estate gates a few minutes behind everyone else. Ranko went to the kitchen while Akane went to take a bath. Kasumi showed the red-head how to cook that evening's dinner and guided her but didn't actually cook anything. Ranko hummed to herself as she chopped up the vegetables she would need for the evening meal as Kasumi looked on.

"Kasumi, I want to teach Akane how to not poison everyone when she cooks", Ranko said.

"Oh my! Do you really think she is capable? I know I have tried many times. Why do you think you'll be able to?", Kasumi asked actually surprised.

"I told her the condition of her learning was to do exactly what we say, nothing more, nothing less. If she follows that she can't help but become a decent cook", Ranko replied.

"That's true. If she would take the time to actually notice that she is putting in vinegar as opposed to salad oil or sugar instead of baking soda she would be fine", Kasumi said as she smiled. "I'm glad you are here Ranko. I'll admit I was a little concerned when Father was telling us that his friend and son were coming to stay with us. You have certainly brightened up my days recently though and it's nice to have someone else in the kitchen with me."

Ranko smiled and said, "It's my pleasure Kasumi. Not only do I get the pleasure of your company but I can help out the family that has given me a place to stay and food to eat while I improve my own cooking skills."

Ranko and Kasumi went back to preparing the evening meal and talked idly about her school tutoring schedule and other various things.

* * *

Akane lounged in the bathtub as she thought about her new friend letting the water relax her muscles and relieve her of some of the day's stress. Ranko had asked her to stop berating herself for what she had done to her new friend in the vacant lot. How could the blue haired girl do that though? How could Ranko forgive her so easily? The red-haired girl was seconds away from falling unconscious, maybe a minute away from being killed. If the Tendo girl had applied more pressure she might have crushed the girl's trachea. Did Ranko understand how close she had come to disaster?

Akane knew it wasn't anger that had caused the problem for she hadn't been angry at all during the match had she? She had felt frustrated because her opponent wouldn't stand still but the youngest Tendo knew that going in. Ranko was not a martial artist, she wouldn't stand there and fight toe to toe with her if she could help it. The red-head's abilities were ranged in nature and therefore she would strive to stay away from her opponents.

The youngest Tendo thought about how she had held her friend's little hands when she thought Ranko was in trouble from her chokehold. They had felt so soft and delicate, unlike her own hands which while soft, were hardened from years of martial arts and brick breaking. Akane thought back to the hug she had shared with the girl last night during dinner when she was apologizing for her actions. Individually the two instances could be explained away easily as a friend offering comfort to a friend. How would she feel if they stopped becoming isolated incidents based on a friendship-friendship need and became more?

Akane pictured Ranko's face and smiled as she looked into her vision's deep blue eyes. Her red hair framed her face perfectly and every time she laughed or giggled her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Akane really loved Ranko's smile and was really glad the girl had come to stay with them. She was fun to be with, high spirited, feisty and sarcastic. She rarely seemed serious and could make anyone feel at ease just with a smile like Kasumi. Akane continued to think about her friend for a few minutes more and that was when she noticed a strange tingling sensation spreading throughout her body. She puzzled over that for a moment or two and then a twinge in her heart and a fluttery feeling in her abdomen showed up to further confuse her. Was she attracted to Ranko after all?

Akane knew if she was a guy she would probably fall in love with Ranko in a heart beat from just her looks alone, let alone the bubbly personality to match. Of course, if Akane was a guy would she think of herself as a pervert since all guys were perverts? Thankfully, at least in her opinion, the Tendo daughter was not a guy, she was a girl and in there lay the crux of her dilemma. She was a girl, the person she wanted to spend the most time with and get closer to was a girl. Could she, Akane Tendo, actually fall in love with a girl and be ok with it? Wasn't she actually, maybe, thinking like a pervert now? She was a girl, Ranko was a girl. Maybe all of the boys weren't the perverts after all. What if she was the pervert and they were the normal ones? Wasn't it normal for guys to like looking at girls and vice versa? Akane put her head in her arms and sighed.

* * *

A little while later dinner was ready and everyone was at the table except Kasumi and Ranko. Kasumi brought in the last of the food and sat down. Ranko sauntered out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face as she sat down.

"What are you so happy about sis?", Ranma asked.

"Oh nothing", Ranko said mysteriously.

The Saotomes-Tendos ate slowly and plenty of conversation was to be had. They talked about the fight in the vacant lot and what they thought about it. There were other conversations to be had as well, for instance Ranko and Akane brought up the fact that they were going camping Saturday afternoon to Sunday evening which surprised everyone but no one saw a reason to object.

"This is really good Kasumi", Genma said happily.

"Thank you Mr. Saotome, but once again it isn't me you should be thanking. Ranko made dinner again", Kasumi replied.

"I'm impressed daughter, you'll make a fine wife someday", Genma said proudly.

"Thank you Father", Ranko said and grinned.

Genma cleared his throat and said sternly, "Speaking of wives, we never did talk about the engagement last night like we were going to."

Soun nodded and said, "Ranma, you've spent time with each of my daughters haven't you?"

"Um, not really Mr. Tendo. I watched Akane and Ranko spar, Nabiki was looking at me like a piece of meat last night and I've only said hi in passing I think to Kasumi", Ranma recounted.

"That's still more time than other couples spend with each other. So son, which one do you want? My eldest daughter, Kasumi is eighteen. My middle daughter, Nabiki is sixteen and Akane, my youngest is fifteen. Pick any one that you want, she'll be your new fiancée.", Soun said formally.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Ranko glared at the Tendo patriarch and the temperature of the room dropped twenty degrees.

"Mr. Saotome, Father", Kasumi said icily, "You know what the right thing to do is. You should allow your daughters to pick their own fiancés and Ranma should be able to pick his own fiancée. If you try to force two people together that don't want to be forced, all you'll do is cause the two to hate one another because they'll fight the engagement with all of their strength. Your plan will fail if you try to force it. Why is it so important to do this now anyway? Ranma can't even get married for another couple years."

"Pops, Mr. Tendo", Ranma said heatedly, "I can't pick one. They are entitled to their own happiness, which I doubt will be with me. I mean really, who would love a shape-shifting freak like me especially after one day? All of us need time and maybe I can get a cure before the wedding. Maybe we'll be ok with me changing into a girl with cold water though I doubt that will ever happen."

Ranko walked over to her brother and hugged him and said, "Please don't demean yourself that way brother. While your circumstances are hardly normal, please don't consider yourself a freak. You are a brave man that rose to the challenge of a double life in order to save your sister. If it weren't for you and your sacrifice, I wouldn't even be here."

"I didn't sacrifice myself on purpose Ranko, it was all an accident", Ranma said somewhat morosely as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

Ranko grabbed her brother by his shoulders and shook him. Then she slapped him across the face, not hard, but enough to jar him out of his self pity. She glared at him and said heatedly, "Don't you ever say anything like that again brother. You are a kind, noble and honorable man who willingly sacrificed himself for his sister. I do not want to hear you argue with me about this buster."

Kasumi, Akane and Nabiki all nodded and as Kasumi said firmly, "Your sister is right Ranma. You are not a freak and I don't want to hear you ever call yourself that again, you hear me?"

"Well that's nice", Genma sneered, "Now which of you girls would be willing to marry him?"

Kasumi frowned and said firmly, "I refuse."

"No Way", Nabiki chimed in, her face screwed tightly in an effort not to show her anger at the situation.

Akane looked at the fathers in contempt and said heatedly, "No way in hell."

"We're not doing it Father. It's too soon and all this will do is make everyone miserable", Kasumi said.

"How would it make your father and me miserable?", Genma asked, actually curious at Kasumi's line of thought.

The five teenagers at the table scowled in irritation. Ranma and Ranko weren't surprised one bit that such a question of unparalleled selfishness came out of Genma's mouth. The Tendo girls looked at him in disgust as it was clear he didn't care for anyone but himself.

"You don't get it do you old man?", Ranko said angrily. "Let me paint the scenario for you and I'll be to sure to use little words so you can keep up. Let's say Ranma gets paired up with Akane because both of them are the martial artists in the family", Ranko sighed and gave Akane an apologetic smile. "Ok, both of them hate the engagement, we all know this will happened as they've both clearly said they do not want to be engaged at their age. So what happens? Well, they would probably fight with one another constantly, not because they actually hate each other but because they know it'll keep them from being forced together. Got it so far old man?"

Genma scowled but nodded.

"Good", Ranko continued in her condescending tone, "The rest of us get to witness screaming matches at all hours of the day. Maybe furniture will be thrown around damaging the house. Suddenly more money is needed to cover expenses but peace of mind is too expensive for anyone to buy, except the two of you. You retreat to your own little world playing Shogi or going to a bar. The rest of us have to deal with two people fighting all the time, which leads to the rest of us fighting as we get tired of it or they lash out at us in anger over the littlest thing because they know they won't have to go through the engagement. You see? Nothing positive will come from this. Give them the time and allow it work naturally and everyone will be happier ultimately."

"How does them not being miserable make you happier than if you force them together? Simple, you don't get beaten to a pulp as often by Ranma, or malleted by Akane, or put to sleep and sent to the zoo by me just because I'm annoyed with you over the issue", Ranko snarled angrily.

"Family honor demands it Ranko", Genma said loudly.

"Yes, you must choose one Ranma, family honor must be upheld", Soun said.

"Eventually, but not now! Kami-Sama you are so dense", Ranko spat.

"So Mr. Tendo, you would have me choose one of your daughters based on looks alone since that is pretty much all I know about any of them. How is that fair to them? They don't want this, I don't want this. If it's a condition for me to stay here, then I'll leave and go back to China. They won't be engaged and I'll look for a cure."

"Now son, no need to be hasty", Soun said nervously as Genma purpled in anger.

"It's your choice Mr. Tendo. Drop the engagement mandate for now and allow us time to get to know each other or I'm leaving tomorrow morning for China", Ranma said firmly.

"Very well Ranma", Soun said slowly.

Genma purpled with rage and shouted, "Boy! You dare disrespect your host and your father?"

"Will you shut up Pops?", Ranma said in a voice that would make outer space feel warm, "I said for now, as in not forever but just till I can get to know everyone. You must be really stupid if you can't see the benefits of that. I stay and get to know the daughters. Who knows, maybe I likes them, maybe they like me, we fall in love and _want_ to get married. You force it, I'm gone and your precious schools are never joined. Remember what Kasumi said before. You force us, we might hate each other to fight it. It's a lose-lose situation. I am offering you a potential win."

Everyone looked at Ranma and blinked in surprise at his outburst.

"Now you see here boy…", Genma started only to fall asleep instantly.

"No Father, you need a time-out", Ranko said casually. '_This __**sleep**__ spell is incredibly useful_', Ranko thought as she smirked to herself.

* * *

When dinner was finished Ranko and Akane cleared the plates and went into the kitchen. Ranko washed while Akane dried and the two chatted idly about one thing or another. When they were finished Ranko headed into the furoba to bathe since she couldn't before dinner.

Akane was heading upstairs when she spotted Ranma and said, "Hey Ranma, I have your homework assignments you'll need in order to catch up. If you want help with them come to my room."

Ranma snorted, "Homework? I haven't even been to school yet and I have homework?"

"Yeah, you'll be expected to have it all done before end of term just like Ranko and it's been almost a month since it started", Akane said.

Ranma groaned, "Ok Akane, I'll be up in a little bit, thanks. I think."

The youngest Tendo smiled and continued up the stairs to her room. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her homework for Monday.

Akane sighed and thought, '_Friday night and I'm doing homework. I don't want to have to do it on our camping trip though so I need to get it done tonight._'

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranko lay in the bathtub with just her head above the waterline. She wasn't sure if it would help or not, but she thought perhaps the warm water would help her neck heal faster. The red-head sighed as she thought about the fight that afternoon against her best friend. It had started out as a friendly spar but after awhile it seemed like it turned serious, particularly that horrible chokehold that ended it. That wasn't a sparring move and Ranko wondered why her friend had decided to attack her in such a way. She recalled the feeling of emptiness in the few seconds before her lightheadedness threatened to steal her consciousness.

Ranko was fairly certain her friend hadn't meant to hurt her so badly so she had forgiven the Tendo girl rather quickly. The red-head would be on the look out for that sort of move in the future though. The Saotome female understood the importance of winning to martial artists generally and Ranma and Akane in particular but it still bothered Ranko that even accidentally her best friend would go that far just to win a sparring match. The red-headed girl allowed her thoughts to float elsewhere, somewhere more pleasant to think about.

The blue eyed girl reviewed everything that she could recall about Akane's behavior towards her that could be considered flirting. Ranko was curious if she had missed any signs that her friend was trying to tell her that the youngest Tendo liked her.

'_Let's see. Thursday we shook hands after the offer of friendship. She hugged me once during the birth certificate discussion and I hugged her once out by the Koi pond when she was apologizing to me for her behavior. Nothing too strange there, just two friends offering comfort to one another. That evening we were naked in the bath at the same time and there were those breast comments she was blushing heavily. The next day we were sparring in the abandoned lot and she held my hands for awhile no doubt trying to show friendly support as opposed to anything romantic. There have been a few casual touches here and there. She's grabbed my hand to drag me off to the bathroom but all of this could be just two friends. I'm going to need a more definitive sign I think before I can allow myself to believe that she likes me. I suppose I could always show her first…_', Ranko mused.

* * *

Akane was sitting at her desk working on current homework when there was a knock at the door. Akane half turned and called, "Come in."

Ranma poked his head in and said, "Akane? I'm here for my old homework if you've got a minute."

Akane smiled brightly and said, "Sure Ranma", as she pulled out a huge stack of papers. She laughed when she saw his eyes bug out. Akane said, "Don't worry, you only have half of that to do, the other half is Ranko's."

Ranma looked at the stack and still wasn't relieved and said, "It still looks like a monster load."

"Well don't worry too much. You have all term to finish but you will be getting new work on top of that so you shouldn't wait till the end", Akane said.

"Would you be willing to help me with it? I missed a lot of school growing up. Not as much as Ranko since it was my body and she was along for the ride but still…", Ranma trailed off.

"Sure, the three of us can work on it together. I do need to get my Monday work done before I can help either of you though", Akane replied.

"Of course. I'll leave you to your studying. I'll see if I can't make any sense of this in my room", Ranma said as he was leaving.

Akane turned back to her work and sighed. Homework was so boring but she needed to get it done if she was going away for the weekend.

A little while later Ranko walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. She leaned over Akane's shoulder to see what she was doing and asked, "Hi there. What are you working on?"

Akane replied in a bored tone, "Math"

"Oh fun", Ranko remarked sarcastically and grabbed her pajamas out of the dresser. Ranko quickly changed and sat down on the bed and rolled over spreading herself out across the surface.

"I brought you all the stuff you'll need done before the end of the term", Akane replied as she looked over at her friend and smiled.

"All of this?", Ranko asked incredulously as she sat up and looked through the stack of papers and grimaced.

"You should have seen Ranma's reaction. He thought all of it was his instead of just half", Akane smirked.

Ranko giggled and pull out some things to work on and laid on Akane's bed. She looked through stack after stack looking for something, anything, that made sense to her.

Eventually it was time to get some sleep. Akane had finished her homework and had begun helping Ranko with hers. They took study breaks which basically meant they talked about something other than what they were looking at. Ranko packed up the papers and books and set them on the desk and climbed into her futon as Akane climbed into her bed.

"Good night Akane"

"Good night Ranko."

* * *

A dreary Saturday morning greeted Akane as she woke up slowly and stretched. She opened her eyes cautiously and looked around her room and saw Ranko was still sleeping in her futon.

The youngest Tendo climbed out of bed and went over to Ranko's futon and knelt by her side. Akane gazed at her best friend's face and ran a hand through her silky hair and played with the red-head's bangs.

Ranko stirred and opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful girl looking down at her and looked into her brown eyes.

Akane smiled at the red-head and said sweetly, "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Is it really morning already?", Ranko asked groggily, not wanting to get up but sleep some more.

"I'm afraid so. I suppose though since it's Saturday we could sleep some more and go jogging later", Akane said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me", Ranko yawned and closed her eyes again.

Akane stood up and climbed back into her bed and the two dozed off for a few minutes until they heard the clamoring of chaos outside from the Saotome males. There would be no more sleeping through that racket.

Ranko sighed irritably and said, "Well, so much for that idea."

"Well, we didn't want to lose the best hours of the day for a jog anyway", Akane said half-heartedly.

Ranko grumbled incoherently as she climbed out of the futon and changed into a jogging outfit as Akane did the same. The two girls headed downstairs and waved goodbye to everyone as they left to go running.

Ranma usually sparred in the morning with his old man so they didn't ask him if he wanted to come along on the jog. He was busy that morning if that racket from earlier was any indication.

The girls went over their schedule for the day as they jogged along Akane's normal route feeling the crisp morning air in their lungs. It was the best time of day for a run and the girls loved it.

"Ok, what do we need to do today?", Ranko asked her companion.

"Well, you could do some homework that I'll help you with before we meet up with my friends for shopping and ice cream. We could go see the movie I owe you today in between our outing and dinner or we could do that next week after school", Akane said.

"I guess we'll just see how it goes. If we wind up spending more time with them than planned we can skip the movie. I'd rather not miss dinner and it would be nice to get to the campsite before dark", Ranko replied.

Akane smiled gently but then her facial expression turned hard as she said, "Ranko, just so you know, the Hentai Horde that attacks me every morning is made up of about thirty boys." Ranko's eyes widened at the size of the mob and seethed inwardly. "None of them are particularly skilled but since melee is your weak spot I don't know if you'll be able to handle it", Akane said sadly.

"Do you want my help? I know something of a martial artist's pride and wondered if you would even want me butting in. Ranma doesn't like it when I join his fights", Ranko replied uncertainly.

"Well, he's a guy", Akane smirked as if that explained everything and continued, "they have to do everything the hard way. Girls take care of things together as a group. I'm also really sick and tired of them. They have been attacking me every morning for the last two weeks and I wouldn't mind a vacation", Akane said and winked.

"I wonder, do they need to be beaten or just frightened?", Ranko asked with a grin spreading across her face.

Akane looked thoughtful for a few moments and said, "I don't know. I never tried to frighten them except with a roundhouse kick or a punch. What do you have in mind?"

"I have a few possibilities. One, I could walk up to the gates and manifest my aura and my battle armor transformation, but I don't think that would stop them. It would probably only serve to stun them for a moment. I could summon two Ki-swords and hopefully they would think twice before attacking. If I can get them clustered up enough I could drop a Sleep spell on them and make them late for class. From what you've told me about Kuno most of this probably won't work but I'd rather deal with one idiot everyday than thirty-one idiots", Ranko replied.

Akane nodded thoughtfully and asked, "Could you do the battle armor and then summon the swords? The combination of those two magic tricks might send them running. We might need to blast them on Tuesday if they don't take the hint though."

"Blasting them doesn't seem to be helping. You beat them up every day and they are still chasing you. I mean it's great that my best friend is so popular and all but this is ridiculous", Ranko said with a hint of mischief in her voice as her eyes danced.

"Baka", Akane said teasingly as she playfully swatted Ranko's shoulder.

Ranko flashed her a radiant smile as the two girls entered the Tendo gates returning from their jog. They saw the Saotome males sparring with the outcome the same as always. Ranma-chan was holding off Genma-panda with neither one at the advantage. It seemed as though Ranma had adapted to his girl form at least mostly even if he did dislike wearing it.

Kasumi called from the porch, "Mr. Saotome, Ranma, Ranko, Akane, breakfast is ready."

* * *

The girls walked into the living room and thanked Kasumi as they sat down to eat. A few moments later Ranma and Genma walked in and doused themselves with hot water so they could eat breakfast as themselves. Nabiki sat in her normal spot and smiled when Ranma sat next to her.

After breakfast Ranma jogged around the Nerima ward mapping out an appropriate wall and fence balance program. He would start them off easy since finding narrower surfaces was rather easy and he didn't want to see either of them hurt unnecessarily. The surfaces were still damp from the rain earlier so it was a good thing they weren't actually working on it today not that they were around anyway.

The pig-tailed martial artist thought about the engagement mess he wasn't going to be able to avoid too much longer and sighed. He really didn't want to be engaged at his age. He also wanted to be able to choose a girl he loved rather than because of family honor. If he did have to pick one of the Tendo girls though, who would he pick assuming they would have him?

Kasumi? Well Kasumi was beautiful and very friendly as well as an excellent cook but she was also three years older than him and out of high school. She wasn't content with her live in maid status and wanted to go to college as Ranko had pointed out the previous day. If he wanted any chance with her at all he would need to help out around the house. Ranma was grateful to even have a house he could call his place of residence, even it was temporary. It sure beat sleeping in tents on the road with his father. The black haired boy decided when he got back he would do something to help.

Nabiki? Ranma puzzled over that idea. He had a bet with her with the outcome being dinner which seemed like a date. She was certainly pretty enough and that outfit she wore at dinner on Thursday night was interesting. He thought she was trying a little too hard to impress him perhaps, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. It might be fun to have the girls chase him rather than him have to chase the girls. (He would come to regret thinking this though as Ranma ½ fans know all too well) Nabiki struck him as the think first, react second kind of girl and given his personality to do the opposite, maybe she would be a good fit for him.

And then finally there was Akane. The blue haired girl was definitely beautiful and was a martial artist on top of that even if she wasn't in his league. She was a practitioner of the Art and that made her desirable right there. Problem was, she had barely spent any time with him over the previous two days. He would have asked her to do something with him today but she had plans with his sister all day. First there was their morning jog, which was fine considering he was sparring with his father anyway. Then they we're going to go to the mall to go shopping, an activity he really didn't want to partake in. Then they were going to go for some ice cream and some chick flick. They would barely be home and then they were going to go camping till Sunday night.

Ranma finished his rounds and headed back to the Tendo Dojo. He found Kasumi working on something in the kitchen and went in there to talk to her.

* * *

After breakfast the girls went into the furoba to clean themselves up from their jog. After soaping up and rinsing off, they sat in the tub for awhile allowing the heat to relax their muscles.

"Assuming we have the time, any thoughts as to what movie we're going to see later?", Ranko asked suddenly.

"Not really. I'll have to steal Daddy's newspaper so I can see what's playing. Do you have any preferences?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind something I could laugh at", Ranko said happily. '_I love your laugh Akane, I wouldn't mind hearing it again._', Ranko thought.

Akane grinned and said, "Romantic comedy it is then, assuming there is one playing."

'_This should be the perfect combination. I get to hear her laugh again which is so musical and a little bit of romance to move our relationship forward a nudge. Plus I'm a sap anyways_', Akane thought happily.

Ranko smiled brightly and said, "Sounds like fun."

Akane smiled brightly and said, "Well, I don't know about you but I'm turning into a prune from sitting in the tub so long." Ranko nodded and the two girls climbed out of the tub and dried off before heading back to their room to change into socially acceptable attire.

Akane stood in her closet in her bra and panties pondering what to wear. She thought about something in blue and searched through her selection while Ranko was looking at her dresses and frowned wondering which one to choose. She stood there clad only in her bra and panties idly thinking about wearing her green dress and said in a disappointed tone, "I need some more clothes. The selection I have is not very promising."

Akane replied with a smile, "You're welcome to borrow anything of mine as long as I'm not wearing it. We're about the same height so we shouldn't ruin anything of the other's. Just don't stretch out the bodice too much with your large breasts", Akane teased good naturedly.

Ranko laughed briefly and shook her head as she thought, '_There she goes again, talking about my breasts and comparing them to her own. With everything she says and seems to think about, she has to be a lesbian doesn't she? If she is, why hasn't she made a move on me? Maybe I'm not sexy enough. I'm not really sure how much sexier I can get given my current attire._'

"Akane", Ranko said slowly and the blue haired girl turned to face her, "Why are you so concerned with breast size? You mentioned it the other day in the bath as well and now here again. Does it really bother you that much that I am bigger even though I would much rather not be?" Ranko felt her heart quicken a little as she got a good look at her best friend's well developed, in her opinion, breasts that were comfortably held by a white lacy bra.

Akane blushed and said, "For most of my life I have always been smaller than everyone else I knew. The girls at school developed before I did and were almost always larger. My sisters were always bigger than me too but that was definitely age related at first. Now you are here and once again I am the smallest one. I'm just a little insecure and self conscious about them I guess."

Ranko put her hands on the youngest Tendo's shoulders and stared into her warm chocolate eyes and said gently, "You are perfect just the way you are Akane. I wouldn't change anything about you honestly."

Akane smiled brightly as her eyes shimmered at the compliment and her failing self esteem. The youngest Tendo reached out and wrapped her arms around her red-headed friend and the two girls embraced warmly. They almost forgot their level of nudity as they pressed their breasts together and felt each other's heartbeats despite the bras that were partially in the way.

"Really?", the blue haired girl asked incredulously.

Ranko nodded and smiled brilliantly.

Akane was gushing with happiness and said, "Thank you Ranko for the compliment." A tear escaped her eyes and fell onto Ranko's shoulder and the two girls continued to hug one another as Ranko rubbed her friend's back. "I wouldn't change anything about you either, you're perfect the way you are."

Ranko smiled and said, "Thank you Akane."

The two girls embraced each other warmly once more for a few moments before separating and going back to looking for some suitable outfits to wear on their outing with Akane's friends.

The red-haired girl hunted through Akane's side of the closet looking for something slightly daring that was unlike anything else she had in her collection currently. Her eyes fell on a certain black dress in the back of the closet and her eyes twinkled as she thought slightly naughtily to herself, '_Ah ha! This should do the trick nicely._'

Akane looked at Ranko's blue Chinese dress and pulled it off the hanger and slipped into it earning a nod of approval from her friend. She liked how the silk felt against her skin and idly wondered how it would feel without a bra. Akane slipped it down and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. She brought the dress back up and smiled. It felt really nice against her chest.

Ranko turned to look at her friend and giggled softly. "You might want to rethink the bra Akane", the red-headed girl said with amusement in her voice.

Akane frowned and asked, "Why?"

Ranko pointed at her friend's nipples which were clearly sticking out through the thin fabric and smiled, "You'll give everyone else too much of a free show otherwise."

Akane yelped in surprise and blushed heavily all the way to the tips of her ears. She nodded weakly and she stripped off the dress, put her bra back on and then slipped into the dress on again.

"Have you decided what you are going to wear?", Akane asked in as calm a voice as she could. Her heart had decided to skip a beat or two as they were hugging earlier, or was it because she caught glimpses of her friend just standing there in her bra and panties as she mulled over what to wear?

Ranko nodded and pulled a sexy short sleeved mid-length black cocktail dress with a plunging V-neck off a hanger and slipped into it. The red-haired girl smiled and liked the feel of the silk on her soft skin. Akane nodded in appreciation and the two girls stood side by side looking into the full length mirror. Akane dolled up their faces a little with a touch of lip gloss, blush and mascara since Ranko had never put makeup on before.

The two girls sat down and worked on Ranko's homework until it was time to go meet Akane's friends. Kasumi brought lunch up to them and commented on their choices of outfits with a smile.

Just before they left, Ranko raided Genma's money stash so she could actually do some shopping.

Ranko thought angrily, '_Where the hell did he get all of this? Why did he steal so much if he had money? I really need to figure out a way to get my own money, but this will do for now._'

* * *

A couple of hours later the youngest daughters left Tendo estate and arrived at the mall.

"Yuka!, Sayuri!", Akane shouted to a pair of girls standing by the entrance.

The girls turned around and saw Akane running up to them with a shorter red headed girl in tow. The two girls looked her up and down and nodded appreciatively. They thought she was very beautiful in the black cocktail dress she wore. What really stood out though was her fiery red hair that seemed to delight in fanning in the wind. Her deep blue eyes were mysterious and her smile brighter than the sun.

Yuka offered her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Yuka." '_Damn, Ranko is hot_', Yuka thought as she took in Ranko's form in the dress she was wearing.

Sayuri did likewise and said, "Hello, my name is Sayuri." '_Oh gods she is beautiful, there go our potential boyfriends_', The dark brown haired girl thought naughtily as she toyed with her ponytail and looked Ranko up and down in appreciation.

Ranko smiled warmly at them and said, "My name is Ranko Saotome. It is nice to meet both of you. Akane has told me some good things."

Yuka raised an eyebrow and said, "And some not so good things?"

Ranko smiled brighter at the brown haired girl and said, "No no, nothing like that, just positive things."

Yuka and Sayuri shared a glance and then looked over at Akane who was blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all she told you", Sayuri said and the two girls winked at Ranko.

The four girls walked into the mall and strolled around. They went to a few clothing stores and the girls took turns modeling various outfits for the other three as they made an early afternoon out of it. The three girls in the audience clapped and cheered the model and they really enjoyed themselves.

Ultimately Ranko was the only one who bought anything though. The red-headed girl picked out two purses and a make-up case, a few dresses and skirts, a couple more pairs of pants, four more blouses, two school uniforms, another swimsuit, a couple pairs of shoes including a set of heels, and a collection of bras and panties since her current wardrobe was rather limited. Ranko didn't want to have to borrow Akane's clothes every other day even if they did fit reasonably well.

They stumbled onto a jewelry store and Ranko walked in excited. The red-head found two sets of earrings that she liked and it turned out piercing was free with purchase, so she had her ears zapped and put in the new dangling earrings and the two new studs.

Ranko turned to the others and asked, "Do you three want to get your ears done?"

They shook their heads no and Akane said, "No, I'll leave my ears alone for now I think. Jewelry and martial arts don't really mix all that well"

"Ranko, how do you write your name? Are you a wild child or an orchid child?", Yuka asked curious.

Ranko grinned mischievously and said slyly, "Which do you think?"

The other three girls nodded knowingly and smiled. It was good to have a wild streak, it made things more interesting.

* * *

The four girls left the mall behind and walked to the ice cream shop and ordered varieties of chocolate and strawberry with an assortment of toppings covering them. Ranko's eyes lit up when she saw the ice cream and grinned.

"Ranko, you act as though you haven't had ice cream before", Yuka said teasingly.

"It's just been a very long time since I have. There wasn't much to be had on the road in China", Ranko replied.

"Oh that's right, Akane told us you were on a training trip with your father and brother recently", Sayuri said thoughtfully.

"So tell us, what was China like?", Yuka asked.

Ranko spent the next half hour or so embellishing her own trip to China with some of the stories Ranma had told her on their way back. Akane knew of course that everything the red-head said wasn't everything Ranko had done but didn't see a need to try to explain Ranko's fifteen year absence. They would never believe her anyway and it didn't matter. Ranko was here, now, and that was all that mattered.

The girls said their good-byes and headed back their separate ways. Akane and Ranko headed for the Tendo estate to drop off Ranko's new collection idly chatting about Akane's two friends and Ranko's impressions of them.

"They seemed like very nice girls. I think I could consider them to be my friends reasonably soon", Ranko said.

"That's good. I could tell they liked you too. I think you'll enjoy your time in Nerima more with a few more friends. The four of us can eat lunch together once you start coming to school", Akane replied.

* * *

"Hi Kasumi", Ranma said cheerfully. He noted that he saw her back spasm as if he startled her.

"Oh hi Ranma, you startled me. Are you hungry?", Kasumi asked.

"No, and even if I was you wouldn't have to get anything for me. I wanted to ask you if there was anything I could do to help around the house. You do so much for this family and I want to help out", Ranma asked.

"Ah, that is very nice of you, thank you Ranma. There isn't anything that needs to be done today unless you want to help with dinner later since Ranko isn't here. She's been cooking the last couple of days", Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi, would you like to take a walk with me? We could go to the park or something", Ranma asked quietly.

The elder sister raised an eyebrow and smiled. Perhaps the young martial artist wouldn't be so immature after all. Perhaps in looking after his sister he grew up some? There were those occasional food fights but really Genma was the one to always start it, not Ranma. He probably would rather slow down since he never had decent meals on the road.

"That would be lovely Ranma", she said finally. Kasumi hung up her apron and the two teenagers left the Tendo household. If anyone wanted something to eat, well, they knew where the refrigerator was.

Ranma and Kasumi walked towards the park just enjoying a beautiful day until a passing car decided to splash a puddle. Ranma instinctively jumped in front of the splash and turned in to Ranma-chan. He looked over at the elder sister to see if she had gotten hit and smiled when he saw that she was still dry.

"Oh my! You didn't need to do that Ranma, now you are all soaked", Kasumi said.

"It's alright Kasumi. The curse acts as a water magnet so I was likely to get drenched anyway but at least you were spared", Ranma-chan replied wryly.

"We could go back so you could change…", Kasumi started only to see Ranma-chan shaking his head.

"I might as well stay this way. I'll just get splashed again by another puddle", Ranma-chan smiled. The curse really was a pain in the butt sometimes but even he had to have a sense of humor about it or he'd go crazy and be miserable. Maybe Ranko would be right, being a girl wasn't that horrible. He figured it would be years before he resigned himself to that and he should be cured before then.

The two girls walked into the park just talking idly about one thing or another. Finally they ended up at the swings and Kasumi sat down.

"You know it's been forever since I've come here and just swung on a swing like a kid. I had to grow up entirely too fast since mother died when I was nine years old, Kasumi said sadly. She started to swing lightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kasumi. If you don't mind me asking, what was she like?", Ranma-chan asked curious.

"She was very beautiful. Actually I think the easiest way to describe her is to look at Akane. Mother had the same bluish-blackish hair but she kept it short. She had the same temperament and martial arts interest as my little sister. Mother was as tall as me though and was bad at cooking at first if you can believe that, just like Akane is now. She was very thoughtful and friendly unless you angered her, then you wanted to steer clear of her as much as possible. Does this remind you of someone as well?", Kasumi giggled playfully.

"Honestly I don't know. I've barely spent any time with her. Ranko and her are always together it seems", Ranma-chan replied neutrally.

"Give it time Ranma. You'll get to know us all in time. I took over mother's role right after she died and took care of my little sisters. Nabiki was only seven at the time and Akane was six. I went from a nine year old kid to a nine year old mother and it was really really tough on me. I have been cooking and taking care of the house for half my life", Kasumi replied.

"I meant what I said earlier. You don't deserve to be a live in maid and I want to help. I don't think I'll be able to get my father to, but at least one of us Saotome males", Ranma-chan just snickered pointing to himself, "won't be a total freeloader."

Kasumi just smiled as she swung higher and higher feeling the wind through her hair and dress. It was a feeling she hadn't had in years and she was grateful to Ranma for suggesting it. She had let herself become an old woman it seemed and she wasn't even twenty. No, it was time to have fun again before she truly was too old to enjoy it.

Ranma-chan and Kasumi stayed in the park for another hour idly talking about everything under the sun it seemed. That was when the sun disappeared and the storm clouds rushed in. Kasumi shrieked when the sky suddenly opened up on the two of them drenching them in seconds. "Oh my! You really are a water magnet aren't you? This storm blew in so fast!", Kasumi said in between giggles.

Ranma-chan just nodded before grabbing the eldest daughter's hand and the two girls ran back to the Tendo estate. They were soaked all the way through but they hurried in order to preserve the eldest daughter's modesty. Kasumi's dress was plastered to her flesh and didn't exactly hide her figure. Ranma-chan appreciated the view but said nothing about it figuring it would only embarrass her. The neo-girl's braless shirt wasn't exactly hiding her figure either but Ranma didn't have much in the way of feminine modesty in the first place. He was getting better at it though. He was his sister's identical twin when he was a girl after all and didn't need for her to be on display because of him.

At Ranma's insistance Kasumi went into the furoba first to clean herself up. As she soaked in the tub itself she thought back to her time with Ranma. It had been pleasant enough but she wasn't sure of any sparks or anything. It wasn't like they had gone on a date though, it was just a walk in the park and talking. He protected her from the water when he could and treated her with respect and kindness. The elder sister sank deeper into the tub. She never dated in high school. She had never dated in her life come to think of it. Her walk with Ranma was actually the closest she had ever come to being on a date and it was nice. Maybe there could be something between them or was it because she had nothing to compare it to? There was Dr. Tofu but he was always so weird around her she wasn't sure what to think. Akane had told her on more than one occasion that he never acted that way around anyone else, it was just her? What did that mean? Kasumi shrugged off the question and wrapped a towel around herself and headed up to her room to change.

* * *

After dropping off Ranko's purchases and informing Kasumi that they planned to go see a movie the girls left the Tendo home and arrived at the theatre. They looked at the board to see what was playing. Ranko didn't know anything about any of them since she had been out of town until lately.

Akane picked a romantic comedy and asked if that would be alright with the red-head. Ranko nodded and smiled as Akane paid for the tickets. They found a couple of seats together in the back corner away from everyone else and sat down to enjoy some quality time together. The youngest Tendo girl clasped her hands in her lap and looked over at her friend and thought, '_She is so beautiful and her hands were so soft the last time I held them. How does she feel about me? How do I feel about her? Is it wrong for me to be attracted to another girl? Oh Kami-Sama, what do I do?_'

Ranko sat in her seat anxiously and waited for Akane to make a move on her. She smiled as she thought back to when Akane had held her hand in the vacant lot. It had felt so warm and inviting. She looked over at her friend and stared into her warm brown eyes and noticed her hands were firmly clasped in her lap. Ranko knew she couldn't go after them there without making her friend uncomfortable. It looked like they weren't going to progress their relationship any further here much to Ranko's disappointment. The red-haired girl knew she would be in trouble if Akane never reciprocated her feelings. Her heart longed and ached to be with her best friend and wondered for the millionth time if the brown-eyed girl even liked her as more than a friend or could like her that way.

Ranko sighed to herself and thought, '_Kami-Sama, she is so gorgeous. How does she feel about me though? Can she love me that way or will I never be more than a friend to her? I know how I feel about her but can I really make the first move? What if she doesn't swing that way? Would she hate me for my advances and feelings? Oh Akane, please don't break my fragile heart of glass._'

The room darkened finally and Ranko and Akane turned to look at the screen to watch the previews. Maybe something else interesting would be showing up soon they could keep an eye out for. Ranko decided to see if she could 'encourage' her friend to hold her hand and rested her arm on the armrest. This way if Akane was nervous about holding her hand she wouldn't have to reach into the red-head's lap and cause a potential misunderstanding.

During a particularly moving part of the movie Ranko was delightedly surprised when she felt Akane's fingers casually and lightly brush against Ranko's arm causing goose bumps to rise on the red-head's soft skin. Ranko turned her blue eyes to look at her best friend but Akane kept her eyes locked on the screen. The red-headed girl felt disappointment wash over her when Akane's hand moved back to her lap where it had been at the beginning. Ranko sighed and moved her arm back into her lap since it seemed obvious to her now that nothing was going to happen. Ranko could feel her eyes sting as her eyes shimmered and a lone tear escaped down her cheek. She wanted to blame her tears on what was happening in the movie but she knew in her heart it was what was not happening in her real life that was the cause.

'Akane…', Ranko thought depressingly.

Akane looked over at her friend and smiled. She was really glad to be here with the red-haired girl and cautiously brushed her arm with her fingers and grinned when she felt the goose bumps spread all over Ranko's arm. Akane watched out of the corner of her eye as the red-head turned to look at her but she kept her eyes forward. The youngest Tendo moved her hand back to her lap confident that she had flirted just enough to get Ranko's attention and to give her the go ahead to try something back. Disappointment washed over her when nothing happened. Akane looked over at her friend and saw the tears in her eyes and wondered if it was her forwardness or the movie that caused a lone tear to fall to her lap where her hands were clasped. The blue haired girl figured nothing would be happening to further their relationship now. Maybe later when they went camping?

'Ranko…', Akane thought sadly.

* * *

"We're Home!" Akane and Ranko called as they walked into the living room coming back from the movies.

"Welcome back you two. Are you all packed for your overnight trip?', Kasumi asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

The girls nodded.

"It's about time for your cooking lesson Ranko if you would like to come into the kitchen", Kasumi said.

"Can I come too?", Akane asked hopeful.

Kasumi tried to hold her face as neutral as possible but cracked slightly. Akane frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Tell you want Akane, why don't you set the table and when you're done with that, come in and watch. Observe what we do and that should help you as well", the elder Tendo said gently.

Akane nodded, not totally satisfied but at least she wouldn't be thrown out of the kitchen for once. Maybe she could learn something useful by watching. The youngest Tendo quickly set the table so she wouldn't miss much of her lesson.

The three girls were in the kitchen and Akane noted that everything needed for the recipes was out on the counter already. She observed and took mental notes during the whole process, including the step by step instructions that Ranko was following in order to cook the meal all by herself again.

Akane watched as Ranko carefully measured everything and read each step in the cookbook thoroughly and didn't just throw random stuff in. It was a rather eye-opening experience for her.

Dinner was ready and everyone gathered around the table in their usual spots as Kasumi brought dinner in. Ranma talked about his outing with Kasumi and how they walked in the park before the big thunderstorm hit. Akane and Ranko looked at each other confused.

"What big thunderstorm Ranma?", Ranko asked finally.

"It covered the whole area, how did you not know about it?", Ranma asked incredulously.

"You sure? Maybe it just covered you, you are a water magnet after all", Ranko smirked teasingly.

Ranma frowned and said, "Are you ever going to stop teasing me about that?"

Ranko hung her head in shame and said, "You're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't make light of any part of your curse."

Ranma grinned and said, "Gotcha!"

Ranko looked up shocked while the rest of the group laughed. The red-head blushed and hid her face in her hands and started giggling herself at her embarrassment.

Akane grabbed Ranko's hand under the table and squeezed briefly before letting go. The youngest Tendo grinned in a very Nabiki-like manner and said slyly, "Don't worry Ranko, I'm sure you'll think of some way to get back at him."

Ranko grinned evilly and nodded.

* * *

After dinner, Kasumi shooed Akane and Ranko away from the kitchen and told them to go ahead and go so they could reach their camp site before dark. They gave her their thanks and said good bye to everyone. The girls informed them that they would be back Sunday afternoon or Sunday night. The two families wished them well and the girls waved as they left.

"So where are we going Ranko?", Akane asked as they headed West towards the forest.

"Not sure really. I just figured we'd get out of town and hopefully find an area with a lake or a pond in the forest that has enough space for us to spar as well. You brought your bathing suit right?", Ranko asked.

Akane nodded in confidence but deep inside she was terrified. Her school mates used to call her 'the hammer' since she could float about as well as one, as in not at all.

About an hour and a half later, they came across a suitable clearing next to a lake. There were trees all around and best of all, no one else was there. The two girls set up their tents along with a clothesline and gathered some wood for the fire pit. It was pretty close to dark when they finished.

Ranko set up the wood in the fire pit and said, "Check this out Akane"

She raised her hand and a little fire-bolt lanced out of it and struck the wood and light tinder they had gathered. The wood caught on fire and created a sizable blaze they could keep warm by.

Akane smiled and said, "I guess you never need matches again."

Ranko grinned, "Nope, came in handy in China as well actually."

"Well, there isn't a whole lot we can do tonight training wise except meditating", Ranko said.

She sat down next to the fire and closed her eyes. Her red and white aura appeared a few moments later as she searched out the deep recesses of her mind. Ranko figured if she was going to help Akane with the Hentai Horde she would need an area of effect spell.

She mused about her bolt spells and thought, '_What if I could detonate them at a distance to explode hitting multiple targets at once? Perhaps a spell that detonates on me and radiates outward would be easier, a type of nova perhaps._'

Akane watched as Ranko slipped into her meditative state and couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw the aura appear. She walked over to her friend and sat next to her feeling the warmth from both the fire and her aura. The youngest Tendo felt at peace and marveled how Ranko's aura was helping her own body calm down. Akane closed her eyes and attempted to meditate, trying to focus on her Ki and feeling its warmth and trying to manipulate it.

A little while later Ranko wished her friend good night and crawled into her tent to change into her pajamas and go to sleep. Ranko laid down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow quietly so Akane wouldn't hear her. Ever since her attempts at getting Akane to hold her hand again in the movie theatre the red-haired girl had been feeling depressed. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't help how she felt.

'_Ranko no Baka_', the red-haired girl chastised herself, '_I should have made sure she was even into girls, let alone me, before I opened my heart to more than friendship. Maybe I can still lock it down and get myself out of this mess._'

Akane remained outside next to the fire and sighed sadly. She had hoped to get some sort of clear sign that Ranko either liked her as more than a friend or not. So far it seemed as though Ranko wasn't interested in her romantically as she didn't respond to her mild flirtation at the movie theatre earlier that day. Maybe that was her sign or was Ranko not even aware of what she was doing or what the young Tendo girl wanted? How about the countless number of smiles she had sent her friend? Maybe Akane needed to step things up a notch just to make sure?

The blue-haired girl crawled into her tent and changed into her pajamas. She whispered more to herself than expecting Ranko to hear her and said, "Good night Ranko" and crawled into her sleeping roll. Akane sighed and sobbed into her pillow quietly so she wouldn't wake her friend in the next tent over.

The youngest Tendo thought, '_What if she doesn't even like girls, let alone me? What if all I am to her is a friend, or worse, a sister? I should clamp down my heart so I don't get even hurt even more. I need to make sure she even likes me that way._'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo estate, Nabiki was snooping around Akane's room looking for hidden money or something when Kasumi cleared her throat from the doorway.

"I trust you have a very good reason for snooping in your sister's room?", Kasumi said steely.

"Did you see how much stuff Ranko bought today?", Nabiki asked.

"Yes I did. Why does that concern you unless you plan to 'borrow' it and never return it?", Kasumi said in no uncertain terms.

"Oh come on Kasumi, what do you take me for?", Nabiki said defensively.

"Hmm, let's see, a thief, con artist, blackmailer, extortionist, invader of privacy, child pornography photographer to perverts and stalkers, need I go on?", Kasumi said angrily. "You need to stop your petty schemes Nabiki. You are damaging your honor and your value as a person. Selling out your own sister and inciting the horde. If mother saw you now…"

"We need the money Kasumi, even more now that we have three freeloaders living with us. Who do think keeps us afloat?", Nabiki growled.

Kasumi laughed, "Yeah, ok, how much of that does the family really see, ten percent perhaps? You aren't the only one that checks the books dear sister and don't forget I know all about your schemes at school. I still have friends there and they tell me quite a bit of what you have been up to. Do you really hate your sister that much?"

"I don't hate Akane", Nabiki said defensively.

"You sure as hell don't love her, otherwise you would not be doing what you are doing to her. No wonder she hates boys. You know it's really fortunate she decided to take up meditating two weeks ago to help curb her anger, otherwise she might have sent you to the hospital. It's even more fortunate that she now has a best friend in Ranko who is a better sister to her than you ever were", Kasumi said furiously.

Nabiki stepped back as if struck as the blood drained from her face. '_Ranko is a better sister than I ever was?_', Nabiki thought stunned.

"The pictures and inciting the horde are done Nabiki. Shut it down immediately or you will not like my sanctions against you. Think how much of your precious money will go to your own apartment, your own laundry and your own food after I've banished you from the Tendo halls. You'll find it isn't worth it", Kasumi snarled.

"You can't do that", Nabiki said confidently.

"Try me. You'll see what I can and cannot do, _sister_", Kasumi said evenly and then turned on her heel and left.

Ranma closed the door to the guest room quietly and growled. How dare Nabiki sell photos and incite a riot. If she was willing to do that to her own sister there was no doubt in his mind that his girl form and Ranko would be next if she hadn't already taken some. She might even take some of his guy form too for the girls. Anything to make a quick Yen, even her own soul it would seem.

'_Well, there's one fiancée I have even less interest in having than I did before. I still have that stupid bet to deal with too. Oh well, one dinner date won't kill me_', Ranma thought to himself and grimaced. Given what he had just learned about her, he really didn't want to spend any time with her.

'_Then again, if I can get on her good side maybe she won't sell Ranko and me out_', Ranma thought as he contemplated his upcoming week.

Nabiki stewed in her room. How dare Kasumi presume to tell her what to do with the finances. If Kasumi only wanted ten percent then she would have it. Currently Nabiki was 'donating' twenty percent towards the household.

'_We'll see how you like having less money to buy your spices Kasumi. Do I tell you how to maintain the house? Do I tell you how to cook or what to cook? This is my domain and where did Ranko get the money to buy all those new clothes?_', Nabiki thought sourly.

"Plans, time to start making plans…", Nabiki said softly as she sat at her desk trying to will a nefarious scheme into her mind.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Thank you for reading my little story. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and positive reinforcement is always nice.

* * *

**Ranko's current "spell book"**

**Elemental Infusion(cantrip): **caster can infuse an object with a little energy, heat, cold, shock

**Ki-bolt/Fire-bolt**: small energy, fire discharge that can be used on the move and does minor damage and explodes slightly.

**Ki-Nova(in progress)**: detonates on caster's location and spreads outward affecting 360*

**Magic Missile**: multi-bolt spell that must be channeled. The bolts are homing missiles. Current: 4 missiles.

**Entangle**: only usable in forested areas and uses roots to entrap/ensnare/immobilize limbs/bodies of opponents.

**Summon Ki-weapon**: summons a Ki-weapon of the caster's choosing.

**Sleep: **causes a number of targets to fall into a magical sleep for 30 minutes.

**Mage Armor**: conjures up a minor energy field/shield to help absorb attacks.

**Battle Armor**: Purple and Red dragon dress, black slippers. Black armbands with a red dragon emblazoned on them. Black cloak with a dragon on the back, purple interior with red trim. Black headband with a red dragon etching on it. Red star necklace with a purple jewel in the middle on a silver chain. Really ornate and hand crafted dragon staff. This spell also casts Mage Armor automatically.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own the amusement park that is Nerima and the colorful characters the kind author Rumiko Takahashi has so graciously created for us. I do however claim this version of Ranko though as when I am writing her, I am more or less writing myself with a few Ranma universe additives thrown in.

Without further ado, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it.

#foreign language

*panda signs

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Calm Before the Storm**

_Sunday morning arrived uncaring as Ranko slowly awoke and felt an odd pressure on her left leg, abdomen and her chest. Something was pressed against her left side as well. The red-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and discovered something shocking. Akane was laying half next to her and half on top of her. The youngest Tendo was pressing her breasts against Ranko's side while she snuggled against her. Akane's leg was draped over the red-haired girl's waist, flower region and other leg as the blue haired girl more or less straddled Ranko's right leg. Ranko mused about the position and was quite certain it had caused some interesting sensations for the Tendo girl during the night. Akane's right hand had found its way underneath Ranko's pajama top and was cupped her left breast._

_Ranko blushed heavily and was really thankful they were not at home where Nabiki's camera would ruin both of them unless they gave into her blackmail demands. Still, this was awfully fast for Ranko and the red-heded girl felt slightly uncomfortable with the intimate contact with or without an intrusive family._

_Akane began to stir and she smiled as she gripped her pillow a little harder causing Ranko to wince slightly. The blue haired girl puzzled over the shifting of something to her right and her pillow felt smaller than it usually did. Was she only grabbing the corner of it? Her hand shifted to try to grab more of the pillow only to find another pillow a few centimeters over. That was when she realized she wasn't at home grabbing her pillow. She opened her eyes and saw Ranko's beautiful face and blushed heavily when she realized what she had been grabbing._

"_Good morning Akane. You know if you're going to grab me like that, you should probably take me out to dinner first", Ranko teased as she continued to blush._

"_Good morning Ranko, sorry. I thought I was home grabbing my pillow", Akane said sheepishly._

_Ranko noted with some pleasure that Akane still hadn't retracted her hand and felt Akane idly playing with her right breast and nipple. A strange tingling sensation shot through her and she puzzled over what sort of pleasure she was really in for if and when they actually became intimate with one another._

"_Well, you found a pillow alright, just a little smaller than you're used to I suppose", Ranko replied as she smiled._

_Akane smiled as she extracted her hand but moved to straddle Ranko the proper way and looked deep into her friend's eyes. Ranko gazed back and saw the fire of desire burning in her friend's brown eyes. _

_Akane grabbed Ranko's hands and pulled her up so that the two of them were face to face and the blue haired girl grinned as she took off the red-haired girl's pajama top. Ranko seemed surprised but didn't object to her topless state. Akane pushed Ranko back down to the floor of the tent and stripped off her own pajama top. She then laid down on top of her friend and the two felt their breasts rub together as Akane's lips found Ranko's. The two girls passionately kissed and their tongues fought for dominance inside each other's mouths. The two girls moaned with pleasure inside each other's mouths and the heat drove them into a frenzy as they kissed even more hungrily almost to devour one another. _

_Ranko's hands tried to wander over Akane's breasts but they were blocked by the blue haired girl's hands wandering all over hers. The red-head felt warmth spreading through her loins and her whole body tingled as Akane massaged and cupped her breasts gently and teased her nipples. Ranko settled for sending her hands to wander over Akane's lower back and butt. Akane grinned and continued to press her attack._

_The red-head felt a new sensation when one of Akane's hands abandoned her breasts and snaked down underneath her pajama bottoms, underneath her panties and along the folds of her womanhood. Ranko couldn't believe how forward her friend was being but her body craved every bit of it and more. She moaned even louder as Akane's fingers found a new playground to explore and touched gently, smoothly and teasingly. Ranko arched her back as the new sensations rocked her to the core of her soul. Akane grinned even bigger and continued to kiss the red-head into a state of euphoric catatonia as the youngest Tendo's hand dived into Ranko's slit._

_As Akane played with Ranko's flower inside and out, her lips abandoned the red-head's mouth and found her hardened nipples. She began to suck on them and Ranko started shaking as her first orgasm exploded inside of her and she screamed in pleasure…_

In the real world, Ranko woke up screaming for a different reason. Ranko's eyes shot open as she jolted awake and found that her womanhood was all wet and her nipples were hard as physical proof of one of the most sensual and vivid dreams the red-headed girl could ever recall having. Ranko covered up when Akane came tearing into her tent to see what was wrong.

The young Tendo girl knelt down and embraced the shaking smaller girl and said, "It's ok Ranko, I'm here", she soothed.

Akane gently rocked her friend and Ranko began to calm down. What an experience, while it had been pleasurable the whole way through it had also been rather frightening. The red-head simply was not ready for that level of intimacy. She hardly knew Akane even though they had spent a great deal of time together the last few days. They hadn't been on a date yet and it was just way too soon for anything resembling that. Friday afternoon was the first time they held hands for longer than a minute and that was in a friendly manner because Akane was worried she had seriously hurt her in the chokehold that ended their spar.

* * *

In the morning hours at the Tendo estate there was a loud yell as Ranma was once again thrown out of the guest room and ended up making a splash.

Ranma-chan poked her head out of the Koi pond and yelled, "Damn you old man, can't you for once let me start out as a guy?"

"You're getting sloppy Ranma, all of this cozy living is making you soft", Genma yelled from upstairs before jumping down to square off against his female son.

Ranma-chan climbed out of the pond and shook some excess water from his red hair and snarled, "You and your dirty tricks old man. It's Sunday, why couldn't we have actually slept in some and done this later?"

"You sound like a _girl_ boy, why do you think I throw you in the pond? You might as well be what you sound like", Genma said matter-of-factly.

Anger flashed in the red-head's eyes and he snarled, "I am not a girl!"

"Could have fooled me. Come get me girlie!", Genma taunted

Ranma-chan charged his old man and the morning fight between 'daughter' and panda commenced much to Nabiki's irritation.

Ever since the Saotomes arrived Nabiki hadn't been able to sleep pass 6:00am it seemed and she was not a morning person. She went into the kitchen and looked around for her morning coffee only to find none made.

"Kasumi, is there any coffee?", Nabiki said thru blurry vision and slightly slurred speech from not being quite awake yet.

"Oh dear, I guess in all the morning's excitement I forgot to make any. Still, you know where the pot and water are sister", Kasumi said lightly.

Kasumi went back to preparing breakfast while Nabiki grumbled as she looked around for the coffee maker and her favorite mix.

* * *

Breakfast was a tense affair at the Tendo household. Nabiki was without her coffee so she was barely awake and irritable. Ranma-chan growled at his father who seemed to delight in teasing him about his girl side more than usual. Genma was gloating over his victory to Soun who was paying half attention as he read the paper. The two youngest teenagers were gone so their sunny dispositions were missing and Kasumi wasn't her normal cheerful self either.

Kasumi's eye twitched in irritation as she regarded her sister and their conversation the night before. She didn't want to have to resort to sanctioning her sister but felt it was necessary to get her to change her practices. First she hid the coffee depriving her sibling her standard 'wake-up' juice.

When Kasumi did the laundry in the afternoon she would conveniently get distracted and forget to wash Nabiki's clothes. If her sister persisted in her destructive ways maybe Kasumi would make them itch or something but for now just having them be dirty would get her attention.

Kasumi inwardly smirked and pondered what Nabiki would do without her to cook that evening. The eldest Tendo was going out to dinner and to a club with some of her friends since she was passed tired of being a live in maid. It was time to actually live her teenaged years which were almost over and enjoy herself. She didn't think Ranma would want to come with her as it would be him and a bunch of girls and Kasumi knew how much of a girl Ranma was even when he was female.

The eldest Tendo wasn't worried about Ranko and Akane going hungry. Since the Saotomes arrived Kasumi actually hadn't cooked dinner except last night. She was confident that Ranko could cook something and that was even assuming they didn't eat at their campsite and come back late.

Kasumi scoffed at the notion that she was concerned with her father or Genma not being fed. They were grown men and they could feed themselves. The refrigerator wasn't empty after all. They would probably just go to a bar or something anyway.

* * *

After breakfast was completed Ranma and Kasumi cleared the plates and walked into the kitchen. While they were washing, drying and putting the dishes away Ranma offered to do all of Kasumi's housework for the day so she could do something more interesting and fun.

Kasumi smiled and said, "Thank you Ranma. Don't worry about cooking dinner for the family tonight though. I'm not going to be here, I doubt your sister and Akane will be here. Your father and mine can take care of themselves and Nabiki will have to deal with getting her own food for once."

The eldest Tendo daughter continued, "Also, I'll go ahead and do the laundry but thank you for your offer on the rest."

"Kasumi, would it be alright if I took you out next weekend? You have plans tonight and during the week with school it might not be practical."

"That would be nice Ranma, thank you. Next Saturday?", Kasumi asked with a smile.

Ranma nodded and then said thoughtfully, "Do you want it to be a girl's night out or a date?"

Kasumi covered her mouth in shock briefly but recovered and said, "I thought you hated your girl form."

"I do, but seeing how often I get splashed I'll probably wind up being a girl by the end of it anyway", Ranma sighed and scowled in annoyance at his curse.

"Well", Kasumi grinned mischievously, "If you want to spend time with some girls, you could actually come with me tonight. My friends and I are going out to dinner and then were going to a club for Karaoke."

Ranma scratched the back of his head and said, "Um, that probably isn't a good idea Kasumi. You know I'm a guy at heart despite this body. Your friends wouldn't and I really don't want to have to explain the curse to them."

"I know Ranma, I was teasing you. I didn't really believe you would want to go. I couldn't ask you to spend the evening with five other girls when you are uncomfortable being a girl yourself", Kasumi said warmly as she rested a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

* * *

Akane stood up from her morning meditation and walked towards the lake as she stared out across the placid water lost in thought. She stopped at the edge of the water and knelt down, idly tracing patterns in the crystal clear blue water that was cool to the touch. The young Tendo girl shivered in the morning air and wondered if she would be able to conquer one of her greater challenges.

'_I wonder what sort of nightmare Ranko had earlier. She seemed really scared of something but then relaxed and calmed down in my presence pretty readily. I guess she trusts me enough that I can be a calming force_', Akane quietly laughed at the irony of her being a calming influence, especially her old self before she had started meditating.

'_I need to tell her I don't know how to swim as she'll no doubt suggest it after our morning spar as a way to cool off and bathe_', Akane mused, her fear of drowning welled up inside her and threatened to consume her. If she was ever going to learn how to swim and remove a potentially lethal weakness, she had to start somewhere. What better place than at her best friend's side with her help? Ranko wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Ranko walked out of her tent and looked around for her friend. Her lips curled into a smile when she saw her down by the lake. The cool water was going to feel so good after their morning spar but first it was time to cook breakfast. The red-head rummaged through her pack to pull out some soup and rice and set about cooking breakfast for the two of them.

After a few minutes Akane noticed the smell of breakfast being cooked and walked back over towards the camp fire where her friend was monitoring a couple pots. She looked over at her friend and smiled softly and said, "Ranko, there is something I really need to tell you."

Ranko turned to face her friend with a look of apprehension written all over her face and began to imagine a few scenarios about what her friend might have to say. She bowed her head as the one she feared the most played out in her head.

"_Ranko", the blue haired girl said calmly, but emotionlessly, "I want you to stop trying to flirt with me. I don't like you that way and your advances are making me uncomfortable. I am willing to be your friend, but nothing more. I'm going to ask Ranma out when we get back."_

"_Akane, do you even really want to be my friend? I get the feeling you are just saying that to spare me some grief but I don't think you mean it", Ranko said sadly as tears filled up her eyes and traced down her face._

_Akane regarded the other girl carefully and said, "You know what, you're right. I don't need you for anything actually. Ranma has a girl form that looks just like you if I need my red-head fix. Thank you Ranko for pointing that out, now why don't you be a good little girl and make breakfast while I train. After all, that was why I followed you out here."_

"_Come to think of it, if I want to be with a girl and a boy I can do that with a single individual. Now I really don't need you for anything and you can't offer me near what your brother can. He can be both sexes in case I get bored and he can train me in martial arts which is my first love. You can't do either of those things since you're martial arts skills are beyond pathetic. I have to hold back too much just so I don't kill you in a single move", Akane sneered as her face twisted in disgust._

"Ranko?", a soft voice said from nearby but the red-haired girl didn't respond.

"Ranko?", the voice said again more forcefully and was accompanied by someone shaking her shoulders. The Saotome girl just stared straight ahead into the fire as her thoughts continued to run through her mind shutting down her system.

"Ranko, snap out of it! I have something important to tell you", Akane yelled as she was getting to frustrated with her friend's unresponsiveness.

The red-haired girl suddenly stood up and ran into the forest away from the campsite in a vain attempt to escape the pain and anguish her mental demons were plaguing her with. She had no idea where she was going or what had happened. Ranko sat down on a rock next to a tree and buried her face in her arms the dam of her emotional control shattered. Tears cascaded down her face in a torrent and for a fleeting second Ranko wondered if she might dehydrate if she continued to cry.

Akane watched stunned at her friend's actions and sat down to ponder just what had happened. She was going to tell Ranko that she didn't know how to swim and to ask her friend to teach her. What could have caused the Saotome girl to panic and run off like that? Did it have something to do with her nightmare?

Her own words echoed in her head, 'Ranko, there is something I really need to tell you' and Akane wondered in the context of a nightmare what that might have meant to the girl. She thought for awhile pondering scenarios and perspectives when a light bulb seemed to turn on in her mind.

'_Of course, it makes perfect sense. Ranko really likes me that way after all. She is afraid of being rejected so she hasn't really made any advances, except yesterday in the movie theatre. She purposely put her hand on the armrest to offer it to me and I turned it down, no wonder she was depressed and cried. The movie wasn't sad at that point so it couldn't have been in reaction to that. Then, this morning she was screaming from a nightmare. A nightmare where I probably told her I wanted to only be her friend if that and promptly turning her dream to dust. I may have even gone so far as to tell her she was worthless because if I wanted a girl I could always be with Ranma's girl form in addition to his male one. I probably said something along the lines of, "Ranko, there is something I really need to tell you" just before I broke her heart_', Akane mused as she felt the blood drain from her face.

Akane groaned and sighed as she thought, '_Talk about jumping to conclusions and here I thought I was bad at that. I really hope she comes back soon._'

The blue haired girl wrinkled her nose as a bad smell waffled over from the cook pots Ranko had left cooking before she took off. Akane sighed and removed the pots from the fire and tried to encourage the smell to go elsewhere but there was no wind to speak of to air out the smell. She walked down to the edge of the lake and stared at her reflection and watched as her eyes shimmered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Talk to me Ranko, please", Akane whispered to herself as she sat at the lake's edge.

* * *

Ranko lifted her head from her knees and sniffled. Her tears had fallen from her eyes and left multiple tracks as they fell unceremoniously to the ground below. She rubbed her red puffy eyes and decided to head back to the campsite. The red-headed girl had now idea why she had reacted to Akane's simple statement so badly. Maybe she needed to tell Ranko something that had nothing to do with their relationship but it was important. Maybe she wanted to actually progress their relationship and thought that would be a good icebreaker to say something about it? Could Akane had said, "Ranko, there is something I really need to tell you" as a prelude of wanting to tell her that the blue haired girl loved her, or at least liked her in that way? Had she wrecked their relationship by reacting to the doomsday scenario without hearing her out?

"Oh Kami-Sama please no", Ranko begged as she ran back to the campsite. The red-head had to find out what her friend wanted to say no matter what it was, but before that Ranko needed to apologize for running off and worrying her.

"AKANE!", Ranko screamed as she burst into the clearing, looking around frantically for her blue haired friend.

Akane jolted out of her meditation down near the lake and paled hearing the panic in her friend's voice. She quickly stood up and ran back to the campsite to see what was the matter. A fleeting thought of seeing Ranko scared to death being chased by a bunch of perverts or a giant bear appeared unbidden in her mind.

The two girls spotted one another and Akane noted with relief that nothing seemed to be chasing her friend. They ran forward and embraced one another fiercely and Akane had to be careful not to crush her friend with her emotionally charged strength.

"I'm so sorry Akane for running off like that. I was just so scared for some reason especially when you said that there was something you really needed to tell me", Ranko wailed as she buried her head into Akane's shoulder and found that she actually had more tears in her system.

"I was so worried about you Ranko but I am so glad you are back. Please don't worry me like that again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you", Akane said with difficulty as her own throat was closing up and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Really?", Ranko separated enough so she could look into her best friend's tearing eyes with hope lighting up her face.

"Baka, of course really. Do you really believe that you mean nothing to me? I would miss you too much if I lost you", Akane replied as she sniffled and a lone tear freed itself from her warm brown eyes. The Tendo girl stared into the depths of her best friend's piercing blue eyes and found herself getting lost in them as she watched a tear slip out. Akane used her thumb to dry the tear on Ranko's face and the red-headed girl smiled and she lowered her head again. The girls remained in their embrace for a few more minutes soothing one another until they finally separated and sat down near the fire.

They giggled as they heard the rumbling of their stomachs reminding them they had yet to eat because of the morning incident. As Ranko prepared breakfast again Akane sat and watched carefully.

"Akane, do you want to cook breakfast? I'll watch over you and tell you what you need to do. I thought the process of actually doing it though would help you more if you would like", Ranko said after a few moments of thought.

"I would love to", Akane replied and walked over to where her friend was. Ranko stepped aside and instructed her friend step by step exactly what needed to be done. The red-haired girl smiled and her friend returned it with a sunny smile of her own.

"Ranko?", Akane started hesitantly while the two girls were eating, "Can I tell you something important? Please don't freak out on me again."

Ranko nodded and steeled her nerves, still afraid of what her friend had to tell her.

"I can't swim. I was wondering if you would teach me while we were here", Akane said in a serious voice. She smiled at the end of it though when Ranko appeared to relax.

"T-That's what you wanted to tell me before?", Ranko stammered and bowed her head completely mortified. Akane walked over to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged the little red-head.

"Yes", Akane said simply.

"Oh Kami-Sama", Ranko found she couldn't look at her friend with how badly she had misconstrued the situation and blown it out of proportions. '_Unbelievable, here I thought she was going to destroy my heart of glass and all she wanted to ask was if I would teach her how to swim_', Ranko thought to herself miserably as she shook her head in exasperation.

Ranko started laughing hysterically. Akane looked at her strangely and the red-headed girl said, "Ranko no Baka!"

Akane started laughing as well and asked, "What did you think I was going to say?"

Ranko stopped laughing abruptly as a pained expression crossed her face and said, "I thought you were going to stop being my friend. You told me to stop flirting with you and that it was making you uncomfortable."

Akane blinked at that and laughed internally at the irony as she thought, '_I thought I was insecure. Come on girl friend, I wouldn't do that to you don't you know that by now?_'

"You said you were going to ask Ranma out when we got back but that wasn't even the worst part", Ranko explained.

Akane felt the blood drain from her face as she sat there quietly, still hugging her best friend. "What was the worst part?", Akane asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Ranko sighed and said, "You said, 'Come to think of it, if I want to be with a girl and a boy I can do that with a single individual. Now I really don't need you for anything and you can't offer me near what your brother can. He can be both sexes in case I get bored and he can train me in martial arts which is my first love. You can't do either of those things since you're martial arts skills are beyond pathetic. I have to hold back too much just so I don't kill you in a single move.'"

"Oh Ranko, you silly silly girl. I would never do anything like that to you", Akane said as she rubbed her friend's back comforting the little red-head.

* * *

A little while later after breakfast was cleaned up Akane and Ranko squared off against one another glaring at each other with faked anger masking their true feelings. Ranko was in her purple and red dragon dress courteously of her battle armor spell and Akane was in a workout outfit she had brought from home.

"Are you ready for this Ranko? I'm not going to go easy on you today!", Akane said happily.

"I'm ready when you are", Ranko said lightly.

Akane charged her best friend only to find her legs entangled by tree roots with a slight gesture from Ranko. Akane pitched forward as her upper momentum didn't stop when her legs suddenly did.. Ranko bounced around playfully just outside her reach and giggled into her dainty hands.

"Cheater!", Akane said in mock anger.

"I thought you wanted to face my magic?", Ranko asked innocently and batted her eyes as she put her hands underneath her chin.

"Come on Ranko that isn't fair. I can't do anything like this", the brown-eyed girl complained and her features softened. '_Damn it Ranko. That cute move gets me every time. What are you doing to me?_', Akane thought as she felt her heart melt just a little more.

Ranko flashed her a brilliant smile and said slyly, "I know."

The red-head walked up to her friend and poked her then jumped back out of the way when Akane tried to punch her. Ranko dismissed the entanglement spell and leapt ten meters away and stood in a ready stance with her staff in front of her. Akane stepped out of the tree root remains and dropped into a stance knowing she was at a disadvantage starting so far away from her target and growled.

Akane charged her little friend and dodged to the side as Ranko fired off two Ki-bolts intending on knocking her backwards. The red-head frowned and used her staff to fend off Akane's attacks while trying to dodge. Akane was rewarded for her efforts when one of her kicks got through and sent Ranko down to the ground but not before her ribs took a hit from the staff.

The Tendo girl allowed Ranko to stand back up and they continued. For the next half hour or so the girls danced around one another with Ranko attempting to use her staff and spells to get her melee opponent away from her. The red-head was fast enough she could have easily jumped away or into a tree and attack with impunity but Ranko was trying to see how well she could protect herself from a melee opponent if she couldn't get away.

Akane found trying to hit Ranko annoying but it was good practice for hitting fast opponents and Ranko was fast! The brown-eyed girl needed to watch out for the staff as well as it gave the red-head more reach than her short arms did. All in all, fighting Ranko was so completely different from fighting anyone else and Akane loved it. It was fun because the mischievous red-head was so full of surprises and that included her final move.

Ranko spun around and lashed out with her staff in a high arc causing Akane to lean back to avoid it. The red-head grinned and leapt at Akane as if to embrace her and the two girls fell down onto the ground with Ranko straddling Akane.

The red-head pinned the Tendo girl's arms and legs and asked, "Do you yield?" '_This is an interesting position, I guess I can see why she likes it_', Ranko thought as she looked dreamily into her best friend's eyes and started to feel lost in their chocolate depths.

Akane's eyes flared as she hissed teasingly, "Never!" '_Ah, so now it's your turn to straddle me? How do you like the position?_', Akane smirked inwardly at the reversal.

The blue haired girl suddenly jerked to the side and Ranko lost her hold. Akane planted her feet in the red-head's abdomen and using her powerful legs she pushed the red-head off and sent Ranko flying through the air. Ranko grinned and flipped in the air to land on her feet.

"Nicely done Akane", Ranko said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. Now girl, you are going down and this time I'll pin _you_", Akane grinned.

"Catch me if you can!", Ranko teased as she bounded away from the Tendo girl and onto a low hanging tree branch. Well, low for her standards, the branch in question was only about four meters off the ground.

"Hey no fair. Get down here so I can pound you properly", Akane yelled teasingly.

"Come on Akane, you've been working on your Ki yes? Use it to power your legs and jump up here. This is tree and rooftop hopping practice. You can do it girl. I believe in you", Ranko called from her perch.

Akane frowned for a second since she wanted to continue sparring but Ranko did raise a valid point. They could spar anywhere, tree hopping practice was something useful they could do here. She focused her Ki and tried to direct it into her legs and feet so that she could combine that force with her natural (or unnatural depending on viewpoint) strength to push herself off the ground like she had just pushed Ranko off of her.

Ranko crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in mock impatience as she said, "Come on, what are you waiting for? Come and get me if you can!"

Akane growled and charged the tree, one step, two steps, now. She blasted her Ki into her feet as she jumped and soared into the air to land on the branch where Ranko was standing.

Ranko reached out to stabilize the slightly larger girl and grinned, "I knew you could do it. Now, jump down and repeat. Once you can do this without even thinking about it, you might be ready for something tougher."

Ranko jumped down and headed towards her tent.

"Where are you going?", Akane asked.

"I'm going swimming", Ranko replied over her shoulder, "Work on that for awhile, then I'll help you learn how to swim. Trust me, you'll feel sufficiently worn out from jumping practice you'll learn your first steps in swimming without even trying."

Akane grimaced but nodded as her fear started to well up in her again. The blue haired girl buried that thought for awhile and focused on leaping onto the tree branch over and over. She not only have to jump high enough to actually land on top of the branch, she had to make sure she wasn't flying over it to land on the other side. Akane growled in frustration but fairly certain she could master it given the right motivation. She had motivation in abundance, she wanted to be able to catch up to her best friend and Sensei.

Tree hopping and roof jumping were just too useful not to have in her repertoire. The youngest Tendo thought of another benefit to mastering the ability to jump higher than she could presently. She could use it to jump over the wall at school and maybe bypass the Hentai Horde and Kuno. A wicked smile formed on her lips as she considered the annoyance the boys would feel when they missed their morning challenge.

'_Is this why Ranko wanted to go camping this weekend?_', Akane mused as she leapt into the tree perfectly after failing numerous times.

* * *

Meanwhile Ranko went into her tent and dropped her battle uniform spell revealing her pajamas. The red-haired girl smiled and mused, '_That really is a handy spell. I can change into something that looks decent without it actually mattering what I had on originally._'

She changed into a one piece conservative pink swimsuit and walked into the lake. It was cold at first but Ranko acclimated fairly quickly and tested where the lake bottom dropped away hoping she would be able to stand when she was helping Akane learn how to float. Turned out she could be shoulder deep in the water before the ground went away and that would be sufficient.

Ranko swam for the next half hour or so doing laps while Akane continued to work on her jumping practice. The Tendo girl was really glad Ranko had suggested this camping outing. It sure beat hanging around the dojo and dealing with her family or the Saotome males. She was out here alone with her best friend in the fresh air and it was wonderful.

Ranko walked over to the tree Akane was working on and put a hand on her shoulder causing the Tendo girl to turn around.

"I am proud of your progress Akane, but you should stop for now. I've been watching and you are starting to get sloppy from exertion after executing a number of perfect ones. I don't want you to get hurt or to ingrain mistakes", Ranko said concerned.

Akane nodded and headed into her tent to change into her bathing suit.

"Ranko?", Akane called from inside her tent, "How am I going to swim? My legs are killing me."

"Oh you're not swimming today Akane, today we're working on floating mastery. You might even fall asleep it'll be so exciting", Ranko giggled.

Ranko waded out into the lake again to where the water came up to her hips as she waited for Akane to finish changing and meet her. The Tendo girl approached the lake wearing a conservative yellow one piece swimsuit.

"Alright Akane, I need you to relax and to trust me. You are going to be just fine and I know you can do this. The first thing I'll tell you in case it isn't obvious is that you cannot breath through the water like a fish does. So no swallowing alright?"

Akane nodded and walked into the lake to stand next to her friend. Ranko took her friend's hand in her own and led her deeper into the lake until the water just covered their chests about ten centimeters below their shoulders. Akane resisted at first but when Ranko tugged at her hand and smiled she relented and walked forward.

"Alright Akane, take a breath and hold it. Lean back as if you were going to lay down on the surface of the water. Don't worry, I'm here and I've got you", Ranko said gently as she put one hand under Akane's back and the other under her legs.

Akane panicked and began to flail around until Ranko lifted her off the surface of the water and commanded, "Relax Akane."

It took a dozen tries or so but eventually Akane did relax while Ranko supported her floating. The two girls stayed in the lake for awhile and eventually Akane could float on her own. Ranko never left her side but the red-head was able to remove her hands without her friend sinking or freaking out.

Ranko said, "Do you want to try the next phase or do you want to be done?"

"What's the next phase?", Akane asked hesitantly.

"Floating again, but face down this time. When you need to breath you tilt your head like this, just out of the water and take a breath. Then you're face down in the water again. Like before, I'll stay here and support you", Ranko said gently.

Akane felt the blood drain from her face as she nodded slowly. She was scared to death. It would be easier to swallow the water and choke face down.

'_Ranko is here, she won't let me drown_', Akane scolded herself as fear welled up inside of her threatening to overwhelm her.

Ranko soothed, "Alright then, take a deep breath and turn over and I'll get in position." Akane turned over and Ranko held her up again just like before with one hand under her legs and the other just underneath her breasts. Panic started to flood the Tendo girl again and she began to flail around.

"Relax Akane. I've got you. Trust me, you are _not_ going to drown", Ranko said calmly.

It took a few more tries than the last time but eventually Akane relaxed enough that Ranko could remove her hands as she carefully monitored her friend. A half hour later the two girls climbed out of the lake and headed back to camp to dry off and eat lunch.

"I'm proud of you Akane. You've made excellent progress today in the two things I hoped we could work on. I'll have to see how your meditation is going to judge the third", Ranko said warmly.

Akane smiled and said, "Thank you Ranko."

* * *

Nabiki walked down the stairs in the Tendo home around lunchtime expecting to see Kasumi in the kitchen making lunch. What she found was an empty house. Her father and Genma were off doing who knows what not that she cared. Ranma didn't seem to be anywhere as far as she could tell and Kasumi was gone.

The middle Tendo smirked and went back upstairs intent on snooping in Akane's room without anyone to catch her this time. It still bothered her that Ranko had somehow come up with enough money to buy half a wardrobe in one day and she was determined to see what else the little red-head was keeping from them. Nabiki looked for Ranko's backpack before she remembered that she wouldn't find it. Ranko had gone camping so of course it would be with her. She went to the girl's underwear drawer and searched through there finding no wallet or stash of cash. That was when she heard a clearing of a throat. She turned and once again saw Kasumi standing there looking disappointed and angry.

"Sister. If you are curious about Ranko, why don't you ask her instead of invading her privacy?", Kasumi said in a sad tone.

"Where did you come from? I checked the house and no one was here", Nabiki asked startled.

Kasumi merely smiled.

Nabiki frowned, she hated that smile. It pretty much meant that she was never going to find out how her sister always seemed to be home like some sort of after image or ghost even though she had clearly left.

"She's holding out on us Kasumi. How else could she afford all of this?", Nabiki said defensively.

"Holding out how? Have you _asked_ her to pay rent? She's been cooking dinner the last few nights. Her and Akane both have banished me from my own kitchen to do the dishes after dinner. Tell me sister, what are _you_ doing?", Kasumi growled.

"So I don't do chores, it doesn't mean I'm not helping", Nabiki shot back.

"Yes, we could do without some of the 'help' you are involved with", Kasumi replied.

"You know what? Fine. You can forget about Ranko's birth certificate if this is how you are going to be!", Nabiki yelled.

"Oh my! You would punish Ranko for something I am trying to change about you?", Kasumi feigned shock.

"If my methods are so deplorable to you then yes. Creating a person out of thin air isn't the most legal thing after all, even though it would have been completely legal. Forget it now though", Nabiki growled.

"Tsk tsk, Well she will be disappointed to hear that. Unlike a lot of people she was actually looking forward to going to school. You would deny her that just because you disagree with me and what your soul _has_ to be telling you by now?", Kasumi said calmly.

"You do realize that doesn't hurt me but rather an innocent girl you seem bent on robbing or whatever it is you are really doing in here. I know you see her as a freeloader, but there are things more important than money. Since she has been here haven't you noticed how much happier the household generally is and Akane in particular? I'd say that is much more valuable than a few thousand Yen", Kasumi said motherly.

"Yeah, what is it with those two? They do everything together it seems. Almost as if they were…", Nabiki trailed off, not quite certain she wanted to even think about the possible non-traditional relationship budding between her younger sister and the red-head. Nabiki shelved that observation for another day as the one about herself and Ranko had been shortly after she had pondered it the other day.

"They are best friends Nabiki who happen to live together. There is no reason to try to find anything dirty or non-traditional about them. Akane won't be looking for a boyfriend for quite some time thanks to the school situation. Ranko might not be too eager to look for a boyfriend either since she just started living in a manner of speaking. They can lean on one another as best friends and comfort each other in times of loneliness without the pitfalls of a boy-girl relationship. Haven't you missed not having a best friend to talk to and spend time with?", Kasumi said motherly.

Nabiki's face darkened and she said heatedly, "Of course I do. I know sometimes I don't act like it but I am human after all. I get lonely like any other girl. Why do you think I was so disappointed when Ranma showed up as a girl before we knew the truth? I thought it would be a chance to step away from the Ice Queen façade I've had to adopt at school. No one there is willing to date me or give me a chance. Forget any girl friends for the same reason, they are all scared of me and my operation."

"Perhaps it's pass time to shut that down then and allow my true sister to emerge from behind the mask you have made for yourself. It isn't too late Nabiki", Kasumi said as she walked up and hugged her sister. The eldest Tendo sister then broke the hug and left the room leaving Nabiki to her torn thoughts.

* * *

Ranma was bored. He had spent the morning doing homework for Kami only knows what reason since he hated school. The pig-tailed martial artist just had to get out and do something. Anything. He roof hopped across town and decided he needed a fight to feel alive again. He wasn't a bully who would pick on someone just to pick on them though. His thoughts turned to a certain eternally lost boy.

'Damn, where is Ryoga when you want him?', Ranma mused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kyoto, a certain bandana clad lost boy sneezed. Ryoga looked around and wandered into a restaurant and sat at the bar and set his massive backpack down on the floor.

The boy in front of him was flipping some okonomiyaki and looked up and said, "What can I get for you stranger?"

Ryoga regarded the boy carefully. He wore his long brown hair in a ponytail with a white bow which the lost boy thought was kind of odd. He wore a dark blue cook's uniform with a bandolier able to hold many small spatulas. A battle spatula was slung across his back.

"I would like a shrimp platter please", Ryoga said finally after looking at the menu for a few moments.

"Coming up", the chef said happily. "Are you new in town? I don't believe we've met. My name is Ukyo Kuonji and as you can see, okonomiyaki is my game."

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki. This isn't Hokkaido is it?"

"Nope, this is Kyoto", Ukyo said unenthusiastically.

"Damn. I'm trying to get to Tokyo so I can pound on Ranma Saotome for ruining my life", Ryoga said heatedly without realizing how dumb it was to announce intentions of harming another to perfect strangers.

Ukyo paused for a second. Ran-chan was in Tokyo? That would probably mean Genma was too. She gripped the counter tightly as her anger swelled within her. They would pay for ruining her life. A piece of the counter broke off in her hands and Ryoga looked at her startled.

"Um, are you ok sir?", Ryoga said hesitantly.

"I'm fine. You just reminded me of something I need to do that's all, thank you. Your okonomiyaki is done too", Ukyo said as she placed a slightly burnt pizza in front of the lost boy.

Ryoga looked at it and frowned but said nothing. The boy in front of him seemed to be upset about something in Tokyo. He wondered briefly if Ranma had ruined this guy's life too. Maybe the two of them could make it there a little faster if they went together. The lost boy knew with his curse he might never make it.

"Ukyo", Ryoga started, "Can you get away for awhile to go to Tokyo with me?"

Ukyo looked surprised. Did Ryoga know she was a girl and see through her disguise? Or did he believe he was talking to a boy? Did he want company or to do something unpleasant? She shook her head. It didn't matter what Ryoga's intentions were. She knew where her targets were and didn't need him for anything, especially to get in the way of her vengeance.

"Sorry Ryoga. I can't leave here for awhile", Ukyo lied.

Ryoga left shortly after and wandered away as Ukyo watched from behind the counter impassively. '_Where in Tokyo though doesn't matter. Saotomes, I will have my revenge!_', Ukyo seethed.

"Dad!", Ukyo shouted upstairs.

Mr. Kuonji rumbled down the stairs a few moments later and said, "Yes?"

"Take over. It's time for me to go see the Saotomes. I know where they are now", Ukyo said as she gathered up some flour bombs and other assorted cooking weapons.

Mr. Kunoji nodded and said, "Remember Ukyo, come back as a Saotome or with them dead, I care not. You know the terms."

Ukyo nodded and then she was gone heading northeast towards her future husband.

* * *

Kasumi looked in her closet for something decent to wear for her girls' night out. She frowned when all she saw were conservative mother-like dresses. They were fine for a live in maid but not really something a teenager would wear for a night on the town with her girl friends. She left her room and entered Nabiki's room without even knocking pretty certain the middle Tendo was gone.

'_Let's see how she likes it when someone borrows something of hers without asking_', Kasumi thought naughtily. She didn't really believe in the eye for an eye theory but this time she didn't care. She hunted through Nabiki's closet and found a black cocktail dress she was pretty sure she saw in Akane's room that morning and on Ranko's body yesterday when she went with Akane to meet her friends.

Kasumi sighed, it would be too short on her as Ranko and Akane both were quite a bit shorter than her. She looked at it again and put it up against her body. Goodness, this would be a small mini-dress on her and Nabiki, what was her middle sister thinking?

She dug around some more in Nabiki's closet and found more of Akane's and Ranko's clothes. Her eyes then fell on a metal box with a lock. Kasumi was curious as to what Nabiki hid in there but that would be an invasion of privacy. Technically what she was doing now was the same thing but she rationalized it as simply recovering stolen property. Kasumi left the middle Tendo's room and went back to her own where she hid the stolen garments figuring if she put them back in the girls' room Nabiki would just take them again.

Finally she settled on a semi-conservative purple dress that hugged her curves well enough. She put on some lip gloss, a touch of mascara and brushed the knots out of her hair and let it flow down her back without bows or braids. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and some heels and left the Tendo estate to go meet her friends at a local restaurant.

* * *

Kasumi walked passed an ice cream shop and stopped. She walked back a few steps and looked inside to see if she had been seeing things. There was a mystery girl inside sitting in a booth that had waved to her. Kasumi's curiosity got the better of her and she walked in and approached the girl's booth.

"Ranma?", Kasumi asked hesitantly when she finally saw the girl's face.

"Of course silly, who else is in town that you know has red hair?", Ranma-chan teased.

Kasumi looked dazed for a moment and gestured to the other side of the booth. Ranma-chan nodded and Kasumi sat down.

"So, Ranma. As much as you've said you dislike being a girl, you've been spending a lot more time as one today, any particular reason why?", Kasumi asked politely.

"I'm not sure really. I was walking around town earlier bored out of my skull. I thought a fight would make me feel better but it didn't", Ranma-chan replied.

"Oh my! You aren't hurt are you?", Kasumi gasped.

"No. I was sitting around afterwards trying to figure out something to do other than that huge stack of homework that is sitting on my desk. I just decided that I didn't feel like being Ranma Saotome, male martial artist extraordinaire for a little while", Ranma-chan said in a half-hearted self-mocking sort of way.

"So I splashed myself with some water and found a suitable dress in Akane's closet that I know belongs to Ranko. I abandoned my pig-tail for a little while and decided to just wander around and see what it was like. I stumbled on this ice cream shop and since I haven't had a chocolate sundae in forever, I decided to indulge", Ranma-chan grinned as he played with his read hair idly with one hand.

Kasumi looked at the blue floral Chinese dress Ranma-chan was wearing. The material was thin and hugged the red-headed girl's curves well. The elder Tendo frowned when she saw Ranma-chan's nipples sticking through.

"Are you sure Ranko wouldn't mind you wearing that, especially with boxers underneath it and no bra?", Kasumi asked then thought, '_Such a travesty, a pretty dress on a pretty girl wearing a male undergarment._'

"She teases me about being a girl all in good fun and that's fine I guess. When she hears about this I'll bet she wishes she was here though to see me in a dress. Trust me it won't happen often. I should have worn the sports bra though considering it's her body I've put on display", Ranma-chan said with his eyes downcast.

Kasumi nodded and said with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Yes, I can see entirely too much of you young lady. It just isn't proper. On the subject of this being your sister's body though, it is and it isn't. Yes you look like your sister and I would prefer that you had more modesty but ultimately it is your body Ranma."

Ranma-chan thought about the elder Tendo's words for a few moments and nodded. Then he grinned at her and said, "You look nice Kasumi, I take it you are on your way to meet your friends."

"Yes I was, but if you need to talk…", Kasumi trailed off as Ranma-chan shook his head.

"That isn't necessary Kasumi. Go and enjoy your dinner and Karaoke with your friends. This isn't a cry for help, this is just me exploring my other side to see if I can't figure out why you girls like being girls so much", Ranma-chan said pleasantly.

"Well, the vast majority of us don't have a choice Ranma", Kasumi teased with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ranma-chan grinned and waved as Kasumi stood up and left.

* * *

Genma, Soun and Nabiki were all at the Tendo house wondering where Kasumi and Ranma were. The older males were engaged in a game of Go and they might not have even noticed the absence of half the family if their bellies hadn't spoken so loudly and often in the last ten minutes.

Nabiki came downstairs and said, "What are we doing for dinner Daddy? Kasumi and Ranma aren't here. Neither are Ranko and Akane."

Soun blanched. Kasumi and Ranko were both out? Who would cook? At least Akane wouldn't be since she was with Ranko. Genma frowned since he enjoyed his daughter's cooking.

"Um, I don't know. Do you know how to cook?", Soun said hesitantly.

"I know how to work a phone and let someone else cook", Nabiki said with a smile on her lips.

"Alright daughter, I guess we can do that since it's only the three of us", Soun replied.

Nabiki frowned. She didn't want to eat with only her father and Mr. Saotome. She actually wouldn't have minded eating with Ranma but he was no where to be found either, no doubt aware that Kasumi wasn't going to be there to cook. Oh well, it was food she wouldn't have to pay for so she called up a local restaurant to deliver three deluxe meals.

When the delivery boy showed up twenty minutes later Nabiki walked to the door, paid the guy without bothering to check him out and closed the door. She dropped off the two meals at the Shogi board in irritation and went up to her room.

Nabiki sat at her desk eating her plate of sushi as she pondered her elder sister's words from earlier that day. While the middle Tendo sister wasn't directly responsible for the morning attacks her photograph sales sure didn't help any. With more boys buying pictures Kuno became more and more obsessed with the youngest Tendo daughter. In an effort to remove any competition for Akane's heart Kuno decided to declare that only those able to defeat her in combat were allowed to date her. Thus was born the Hentai Horde in a vain attempt to 'win' her sister.

The situation was out of control at school. Rather than stop it or attempt to stop it, Nabiki had actually poured gasoline on the fire by taking more photographs and then setting up betting pools on the morning brawl. The middle Tendo watched impassively as her younger sister got angrier and angrier until inexplicably two weeks ago Akane just stopped being angry. She had taken up meditating for some strange reason and refused to give in to her anger except when their father had dropped the fiancé bombshell.

Still, Akane was a ticking time bomb and Nabiki knew it. If she wanted any chance to salvage her relationship with her younger sister the morning drama needed to be stopped. If the middle Tendo wanted any sort of relationship with Ranko and Ranma the morning fights would have to be stopped. Ranko defended Akane with a vengeance and if she ever learned that Nabiki had even indirectly been responsible for the whole thing it would not be pretty. The red-head would turn against her in a heart beat and encourage her brother to do so as well. It would also dash any hopes Nabiki had of having a boyfriend who didn't see the Ice Queen, soulless bitch. Depending on what Kasumi had already told him on their outing it might be too late for anything positive anyway.

'_Ranko is a better sister than I ever was?_', Kasumi's statement resounded in Nabiki's head like a thunderclap. The middle Tendo daughter shuddered and wondered what she had become. No wonder none of the boys would look at her at school and why the girls shied away from her. She was a monster, unapproachable and unworthy of anything but fear, derision, and contempt.

Nabiki wasn't sure what she could do about the Horde but she did know one thing that would help smooth things over. The middle Tendo looked at the birth certificate progress she had made and decided to continue. It wouldn't be prudent to have the Saotome's mad at her for failing to at least try like she had promised. Hopefully they would keep that in mind when the other issue exploded in her face. It wasn't a matter of if anymore, but when.

* * *

Ranko closed her math book, groaned and rolled over. Akane just giggled slightly and smiled.

"I hate homework and I haven't even been to school yet", Ranko complained.

"Once you're caught up it won't be so bad. It's just because you are a month behind it feels like a mountain", Akane said pleasantly trying to encourage the red-head to look at the positives.

"Ugh. I can still hate it now can't I?", Ranko whined.

"Of course you can, now please be silent. _I'm_ trying to meditate here", Akane admonished teasingly.

"Yes dear", Ranko said sarcastically and stood up and headed towards the lake to catch some fish for dinner.

Akane snorted and mused, '_Hmm, I don't know about "dear". A different endearing name would be nice though. Darling? Sweetie? Honey? I don't know. We'll deal with that later._'

Akane closed her eyes and resumed meditating while Ranko was preparing dinner. The red-head already had the rice cooking as well as the soup. The only thing missing was some fish to balance out the meal.

Ranko looked over at her best friend and smiled. The lime-green dress Akane was wearing looked good on her even if didn't really match her hair or her eyes. Ranko regarded her own green dress in contrast with her red hair. Coupled with a white bow in her hair she could pass herself off as a Christmas tree almost. The red-headed girl smirked at that and went back to finishing dinner as she caught a few fish in the lake.

The red-head thought, '_At least dinner won't be just rice tonight. Fish, soup and rice should do the trick._'

"Hmm, that smells delicious Ranko", Akane said in a faraway voice as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Dinner should be ready in about five minutes I think", Ranko said as she watched over a pot of rice, pot of soup and her fish filets.

"How did you learn how to cook Ranko?", Akane asked. "I've been trying off and on the last few years and I can't cook this well. You've been back about two weeks and yet you can cook? How are you more of a girl than I am?", Akane asked slightly irritably.

"Akane, I don't think I'm more of a girl than you are, we just have different interest. In my case it was more necessary than desire to develop my cooking and sewing skills", Ranko countered.

You can sew too?", Akane asked jealously.

"I'm not sure actually. My sewing and cooking knowledge stems from what I gathered while I was in Ranma's body. You wouldn't think my lazy father would bother learning how to cook would you?", Ranko asked with a smirk.

"No, I suppose not", Akane said with a grin.

"Now I have cooked since becoming my own person and I'm alright at it, but I haven't tried to sew anything. When I tried to do his martial arts I was terrible at it as you can attest to", Ranko replied.

"How would I know that, all you ever do is dodge and try to hit me with magic or weapons when we spar", Akane replied.

"Akane, you know that isn't true. Don't you remember our first spar? Remember this?", Ranko grabbed Akane's hands and said mimicking what Akane had said that first time, "'Hey, no magic. You know a spar, fist, feet, that sort of thing.' then a little bit later 'These are your weapons Ranko'." Ranko smiled and said, "Or how about our second round? You said you wanted to test yourself against my magic so we sparred with that but you were getting angry and frustrated so I abandoned my magic and closed quarters with you to my own detriment."

Akane sighed and said, "You're right of course. Even today you were in close quarters with me rather than relying on your magic and staying away and once again I won because you let me."

"Let you? You reversed my pin which I thought was pretty cool actually", Ranko smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but in a real fight I would have no chance against you. In the beginning of our spar you immobilized me with that entrapment spell. You could have then peppered me with magical bolts until I fell unconscious or worse", Akane said sadly.

"Why would we ever fight each other for real?", Ranko asked confused. "I thought we were friends."

"Baka, of course we're friends", Akane teased as she swatted Ranko on the shoulder playfully.

Ranko rolled over with the swat and in a mocking tone said, "Ouch, my girlfriend is abusing me, help!"

Akane giggled at her best friend's antics and even smiled at the girlfriend comment, despite the jesting tone. It was just so easy to get along with Ranko. The red-headed girl almost never actually insulted someone except maybe Genma. Ranko teased a lot but that was what friends and sisters did to one another. Akane teased her friend in a physical sense as she would swat the red-head playfully but would never hurt her for real. Akane was so much happier now that Ranko was in her life than before.

The two girls sat down and ate dinner after Ranko was finally satisfied that the fish and rice were done to her satisfaction.

"This is really good", Akane said as she smiled brightly.

"Thanks", Ranko said returning her smile.

The two girls finished dinner and cleaned up. Akane went back to meditating so that perhaps she could learn how to control her Ki better and start on her magical training as Ranko had put it. Akane was excited by the prospect of learning magic as Ranko abilities were quite impressive to her despite how limited they really were. Akane felt her Ki within her and basked in its warmth.

Ranko watched Akane and smiled. The girl certainly had potential. There was nothing the red-haired girl could do for her friend right now though. Akane had to learn how to feel and control her Ki on her own, as she had done that first week in China. It would be awhile before Akane would be able to cast spells but if the blue haired girl meditated every day she should be able to get it.

The Saotome girl pondered what sort of battle armor spell the brown-eyed girl would pick out for herself and started to fantasize about Akane in different outfits. Inspiration struck and Ranko wondered if she could actually alter the outfit of her own battle armor spell. What if she didn't want to wear the purple and red dragon dress? What if she wanted a katana instead of a dragon staff?

Then she remember the Ki-nova spell she was working on earlier and decided to abandon tinkering with her own battle armor spell for now. Ranko sat down to meditate and continued working on the spell in question and see if she could master it soon so it might be useful against the Horde. Her red, pink and white aura manifested itself around her as she sank deep into her meditative state.

Ranko pulled herself out of her deep meditation when she sensed a Ki disturbance nearby. She stood up and nudged Akane gently putting a hand over her mouth. Akane came to and panicked but saw the look in her friend's eyes and nodded. Ranko removed her hand and whispered, "Someone is coming. I can't tell their intentions but we should be ready in either case."

Akane nodded and stood up loosening up her legs in case she needed to use them. The two girls looked around anxiously thinking that a fight might actually be entertaining. Akane would be the front line of defense while Ranko would attack from range. The girls perked their ears up when they thought they heard several voices nearby. Every one of them male and sinister sounding.

* * *

"Well well well, lookie what we's got here boys, a couple a chicks", said one particularly mean looking man with a green Mohawk. He smirked and revealed he was missing some teeth. The man cracked his knuckles and said, "Aint ya two girlies gonna come peacefully or do we's gets to beat the crap out of ya first?"

Akane growled angrily and her red battle aura appeared around her as she slipped into a defensive stance. She counted seven men carrying an assortment of weapons all bigger than she was. This is the situation she often feared at school except there they were only attacking her for dates, not to rape her. This situation was a lot more serious and a lot more dire. They might not even stop at raping them, perhaps they mean to murder them afterwards to hide their crimes.

Ranko slid into a defensive stance and took a measure of the men with an expressionless face. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing how frightened she really was. Still, she was confident in her magical abilities and she had her best friend by her side. Ranko breathed slowly in and out a few times and steeled her resolve. Who knows what they would do to them if they succeeded.

The two girls nodded to one another both knowing what was at stake. This was no time for half measures, there was simply too much on the line. These men were going down quickly and very painfully one way or another. Akane and Ranko closed their eyes briefly and centered themselves. It was time for a real fight, time to go to war.

Akane grinned maliciously and asked confidently, "Ready for some fun Ranko?"

Ranko responded equally brashly and grinned evilly as she said, "Always"

"So, ya girlies thinks ya got da chance?", the leader said as he rubbed his hands with a sick glee. He motioned for his men to fan out and surround the girls. He charged at Akane with a baseball bat and swung in a diagonal strike attempting to take her head off or if that didn't work hit her in the leg to disable her. The Tendo girl dodged to side away from the strike and lashed out with her fist into the man's ribs. She felt a few of them break under her Ki-enhanced punch and the man flew backwards a few meters and fell to the ground.

While Akane was dealing with him, Ranko ensnared two thugs with a single entanglement spell since they were close enough together to be caught in the area of effect. They stopped dead in their tracks and began trying to break the tree roots.

Akane looked around briefly sizing up the situation. Three men were temporarily neutralized though the leader was recovering quickly. Akane leapt over to the three men approaching from the right flank which left one approaching on the left flank for Ranko.

Akane engaged the three by charging one and jump kicking him in the face sending him flying backwards into a tree which stunned him temporarily. She dropped into a crouch just as a crow bar swung over her head and then leapt into that man's face using her weight and momentum to knock him to the ground. His buddy was swinging a chain to try to hit her so she dodged by rolling off the downed thug and avoided the chain. The downed thug took the chain to the head and was rendered unconscious. Akane sprung from her kneeling position and her knee connected with the man's groin as her hammer-like fist pounded into the man's head.

While Akane was dealing with the three thugs at once Ranko saw the leader standing up and planning on attacking her from behind. She also had a thug closing in on her left flank. Ranko ran over towards Akane to intercept the leader and quickly cast a sleep spell on the left flanking thug.

Ranko pulled out a pair of swords and squared off against the leader and said, "Leave my friend alone you bastard. If you want to fight her you have to get through me first!"

The leader grinned and hefted his baseball bat and said arrogantly oozing with malice, "My pleasure."

Ranko lunged with one sword as a feint and the thug fell for it. He dodged to the side and tried to counter but instead Ranko's other sword bit into the man's wrist and slashed up his arm. He screamed in pain and attempted to backhand Ranko across the face. She dodged by rolling backwards and came up in a defensive stance and again her two swords were ready to draw blood again.

Meanwhile Akane rushed over to the thug she had temporarily stunned and knocked him out with a Ki-fist to his temple rendering him unconscious.

Akane leapt back into the clearing at a ninety degree angle from Ranko and the leader. He looked around and saw that one of his men was asleep? Two were almost free of the tree roots. He would distract the two girls and then his two men would be able to ambush them. He leapt at Ranko with his baseball bat in his good arm attempting to use his greater weight to his advantage.

Ranko jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting pounded into the dirt and Akane leapt at the man's back trying to drive her foot into his back. He lashed out with his bat behind him and would have hit Akane if Ranko didn't quickly cast a Ki-bolt on the leader. A red ball of light lanced out from her outstretched hand and slammed into the leader's ribs with the force of a sledgehammer blasting him off his feet a good ten meters and he hit the ground hard. The knock back caused the bat to miss it's upward slash.

Akane landed and stood there shaken for a second and said, "Thank you Ranko. That was a close one."

Ranko nodded and said, "You're welcome. Akane! Behind you!", Ranko frantically yelled as the two thugs that were trapped in the tree roots broke free and charged the blue haired girl.

Akane turned around quickly and leapt in one motion at one of the thugs with a kick as another bolt of light slammed into the other one knocking him back ten meters into a tree. The one Akane kicked flew backwards into the same tree and the thug fell to the ground stunned.

The thug that Akane had kicked in the groin and the leader stood up and pulled knives out of their boots. Akane charged the normal thug and Ranko fired off a round of magic missiles at the leader. Four bolts of light lanced out of her finger tips and slammed into the leader like four decent sized hammers and he staggered, his ribs shattered. His breath came in ragged gasps as it hurt to breathe.

Akane rushed over to the normal thug and quickly caught the wrist that held the knife and twisted very quickly and very roughly. The man's wrist was shattered and bones protruded out of his arm and hand as he screamed into the night and ran for it.

There were four thugs currently still considered a threat. The leader who was engaging Ranko, the one that was put to sleep, and the two that were knocked into the trees and stunned.

Akane turned around and gasped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ranko was her ally, her best friend and she still couldn't believe it. To be her enemy, Akane just shuddered.

"**MOHAWK NO BAKA!**", Ranko screamed as her aura exploded out of her. She leapt into the air and summoned her Mallet-Sama which was bathed in the same reddish, pinkish, white combination as the rest of her. Ranko looked like a vengeful angel as her cloak billowed out behind her like a pair of wings. The fiery red-headed girl delivered the _**Judgment of the Heavens**_ as she struck from the skies above without mercy.

Time seemed to almost stop as the leader thug stared at Ranko in shock at the transformation. Never mind all of the weapon summonings, tree roots and bolts of light, this, this was a power that he just couldn't understand and an instant later the world went dark.

Akane rushed up to Ranko and embraced her fiercely. The two girls hugged one another until they remembered the fight wasn't over with.

The two thugs that Akane and Ranko had knocked into the tree and stunned sauntered up with knives drawn. Apparently they didn't learn that knives aren't much of a threat to the two girls.

Ranko cast another entrapment spell and they found themselves trapped again. They snarled in rage and screamed obscenities at them.

"Ranko", Akane said calmly, "What should we do with these losers?", she asked pointing towards the two that were entangled.

"Well, I suppose we _could_ kill them", Ranko said menacingly with a wink towards Akane.

"No! please don't. We'll leave and never come back we swear", they begged.

Ranko and Akane laughed maliciously and Ranko sneered, "Oh right, like we're really going to trust the word of a couple of thugs who would prey on a pair of girls camping in the woods."

Ranko walked up to them and a katana materialized in her hand again and she put the blade to one of their throats. She flicked her wrist just enough for her blade to cut into the thug's throat drawing blood but not enough for him to die if he bandaged it soon. She walked over to the other thug and did the same thing amidst their screaming in pain.

Ranko snarled at them, "If you come back those wounds will be deeper and more permanent, am I clear?"

"Crystal", the thugs said in unison.

Ranko dismissed her entangle spell and the thugs sprang to their feet, dropped their knives and ran away screaming in terror.

Akane walked over to the sleeping man and kicked him in the ribs to wake him up. The man stirred and looked up only to get kicked in the head and fall unconscious again.

Ranko and Akane surveyed their handiwork and smiled. Akane embraced her smaller friend and said in awe, "That was incredible Ranko. Your magic is amazing, I really hope I can learn that as you have."

"I hope so too Akane. I believe you will and I'll help you any way that I can I promise", Ranko said sincerely.

Akane smirked and said, "You know? That was a fun workout, although honestly if we never have to fight for our lives again I would be ok with that."

Ranko grinned and nodded as she said, "That was fun but you're right. If we have to do that again it'll be too soon."

The red-haired girl walked around and searched the pockets of all the thugs that were still in the area and came back with some wallets.

Akane raised an eyebrow and asked incredulously, "You're robbing them?"

Ranko grinned and said with amusement, "I'd like to call it justifiable reparations for ruining our meditation even if we enjoyed it. Who knows what they would have done to us plus I'm taking their ID cards to give to the police."

Akane nodded and said teasingly as she embraced her friend again, "Alright, but you better be planning on splitting it fifty-fifty, none of this ninety-ten split crap my sister tries to pull."

Ranko giggled and replied, "Of course. I think if it had been seven to one neither one of us would have made it. As it is, it was seven to two and we worked very well together. I'm proud of us Akane."

Akane smiled brightly and said, "Best friends can conquer anything."

Ranko nodded as she asked, "Ready to go home? I think I've had enough camping for one weekend and we don't really want to be here when they wake up."

Akane nodded and the two girls dismantled their tents and prepared to leave. A few minutes later they were all packed and the fire was doused thanks to a handy frost-bolt spell from Ranko. The two girls headed back home with a certain lightness in their hearts under the cover of darkness.

* * *

Ranko walked alongside her best friend thinking to herself when suddenly she found her hand being captured by the girl next to her. Their fingers interlaced and they wordlessly walked through the forest as they returned to the streets of Nerima. The girls continued to hold hands on their way back to the Tendo estate. Ranko smiled to herself and looked over at her companion.

Akane felt her friend's gaze on her and she stopped them both. She turned and embraced her best friend. She pulled back and stared into her friend's blue eyes and felt herself getting lost in their depths. The Tendo girl's heart surged with emotion and before Akane knew what she was doing she put her hands on either side of Ranko's face and pulled Ranko's face closer so she could kiss the red-head on the lips.

Ranko saw what Akane planned to do and cried out, "No!", as she brought her own hand up to cover the blue haired girl's mouth.

Akane stopped pulling Ranko's head forward and felt her heart break. She felt the tears shimmering in her eyes as she asked in a small quavering voice, "You don't want to kiss me?"

Ranko used her free hand to dry some of her friend's tears and sighed as she shook her head. The red-headed girl said, "Not like this Akane. If were going to share our first kiss, I'd much rather it was on our first date where it can be really special. Please don't steal my first kiss this way."

Akane's eyes glimmered as hope began to replace the despair that had settled over her heart. It wasn't that Ranko didn't like her or not want to kiss her at all, it was just the red-head didn't want to do it that night.

The Tendo girl sighed and asked, "This isn't special? We just survived our first real fight by working together. I'm not sure a first date would be more special than that."

Ranko hugged her friend and replied calmly, "Exactly. Don't you see? This night is already special _because_ we survived our first real attack by sticking together and watching each other's back. Let's have our first shared kiss another night. That way it can be special too, if not more so."

Akane nodded and smiled happily, "I see what you are saying now. How do you feel about kisses on the cheek or forehead?"

"Akane, can't we slow down some? We just started holding hands in addition to all of those hugs and caresses we've been doing. Can't we hold off on the kissing until our first date?", Ranko asked uncertainly. '_I don't want her to think I'm rejecting her, but this is a little fast for me. Please don't leave me over this Akane, just have some patience_', Ranko pleaded in her mind.

Akane regarded her friend carefully and pondered why the red-head would want to slow things down more than they already were. It wasn't like she was asking to bed the girl or even a passionate kiss. The Tendo daughter just wanted to kiss her on the cheek. Was that really so bad?

"Alright Ranko. I won't kiss you until you let me know I can. I guess I understand that this may seem really fast for you and you don't have a lot of relationship experience", Akane said sadly.

"Please don't be upset with me Akane but I was just getting used to you flirting with me. I liked it when we were holding hands just now. I just need time is all", Ranko said as her eyes shimmered, afraid that she might lose her best friend.

Akane nodded and said, "Come on Ranko, let's go home." The blue haired girl held out her hand and smiled. Ranko grinned as she slid her hand into Akane's and their fingers interlaced once more. They turned eastward and continued home toward the Tendo estate.

* * *

Kasumi was pacing in the living room growing more anxious by the moment. Where were the girls? It was coming up on 1100pm and they still weren't home yet. Did something happen to them?

"We're home!", Akane and Ranko said together.

Kasumi rushed forward and embraced them both tears falling down her cheeks as she said, "Thank goodness you two are home. I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry we're so late Kasumi, we didn't mean to worry you", Ranko said gently.

"Did you to have a nice time?", Kasumi asked in much better spirits.

"Yes we did. I learned how to float and not drown", Akane said happily.

"We'll be able to use the pool at school right? I'd like to see you swimming soon", Ranko replied.

Akane nodded.

"That's wonderful Akane", Kasumi clapped briefly.

"Ranko", Kasumi's voice turned serious, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Nabiki decided to be a bitch and not finish working on your birth certificate in a misguided attempt to lash out at me for coming down on her for her schemes at school and around here."

Ranko hung her head and sighed, "Damn, so I'm still a ghost and won't be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know Ranko to be honest", Kasumi said sadly, "I suppose you could always go and see if they let you stay. Worst thing that happens is they tell you to leave and don't come back without the documentation putting us back at square one."

Akane and Ranko frowned as the red-head said, "Thank you for telling me Kasumi. I'll go with Akane and Ranma in the morning and see what happens I suppose.

"Good night girls", Kasumi said sadly.

"Good night Kasumi", Ranko sighed and said sadly.

"Good night Kasumi, Akane replied.

* * *

Akane and Ranko walked into their room and put their packs down in the middle of the floor. Neither one of them really wanted to unpack that evening but Ranko did anyway. She pulled out her homework and set it on the desk.

"You're going to do homework now?", Akane asked incredulously.

"No, I was just taking it out my backpack so I don't forget about it till our next training trip", Ranko replied, then yawned.

Akane giggled and said, "Come on Ranko, let's get some sleep. We have our morning jog and school in the morning."

"I guess I'll wait till then to take a bath then. Although, having only bathed in a lake I feel kind of dirty plus what those perverts tried to do to us", Ranko wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Ranko pulled out her futon and set it up in her normal spot and saw that Akane was ready and under her covers she turned out the light.

"Good night Akane"

"Good night Ranko"

* * *

Ranma sat on the roof back in his male form and wearing his traditional Chinese shirt and pants combination. He thought back on how he had embraced his female half albeit temporarily just to experience things from a different perspective. He frowned as he realized he was hit on a lot more in his girl body than his guy body. It wasn't like Ranma was really looking for a relationship right now anyway. He was still settling in and getting used to living in one place with an actual roof over his head instead of some flimsy tent.

The pig-tailed martial artist noticed with amusement that he didn't get splashed once with hot water while he was out and about as a girl. Granted hot water is harder to come by in the natural world but still. Would he actually be able to keep the curse a secret longer at school and everywhere else if he had embraced it? No way, that would mean he liked being a girl. It's amusing as a disguise or to scam free food but he wasn't a girl, he was a guy! How could he possibly be happy as a girl, it just wasn't who he was.

'_Or is it?_', Ranma thought to himself. '_Fact of the matter is, I am half girl, half man. The sooner I accept that maybe it won't actually be a curse anymore. No! No! No! Stupid Saotome you can't think like this. You are a guy!_'

* * *

Akane glared at Kuno across the school yard. The kenoist held his sword in front of his chest ready and willing to swing it diagonally across her body in order to split her into a couple of triangles. There were many spectators, some girls, some boys and all of them leered at her like her attackers last night. She looked at Kuno again and he morphed into the gang leader with the green Mohawk. The other students morphed into the other gang members and began to press towards her and Akane found she could not move.

The youngest Tendo daughter screamed but no sound emerged from her throat. Kuno-Mohawk started chuckling evilly as he stepped closer and gripped her chin in his calloused hands. He grabbed her school dress and ripped it open exposing her bra covered breasts to the world as once again she struggled to break free and scream. Still no sound emerged. Kuno-Mohawk bent down and ran his tongue over her neck down towards the swells of her breasts as his hands ripped the bra away from her body. His dirty fingers grabbed her chest so hard he bruised her breasts. His tongue finally came to rest on her nipple and he bit down hard causing blood to squirt out. He laughed evilly as pain coursed through her body and this time when Akane screamed her voice worked…

Akane's eyes snapped open and she found herself being hugged by a certain little red-headed girl whom she had come to think of as her best friend. Her anxiety was still very high and she panicked trying to break free. She felt Ranko's grip tighten as she tried to escape. The blue haired girl felt her back being massaged gently and her brown eyes teared up. Ranko spoke in low tones trying to soothe her agitated friend's nerves and calm her down.

"Shhh, Akane, it's ok. We're home in your room. You are in your bed and aren't being attacked by that gang of thugs anymore. We defeated them remember?", Ranko said gently and continued to hold her shaking friend.

The Saotome daughter felt her friend relax in her arms as Ranko's soothing voice finally pierced the fog that had clouded the youngest Tendo's mind and eased the absolute horror that had pierced her heart. Akane sighed in contentment as she basked in the warmth of Ranko's embrace and sighed wistfully as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. '_This feels nice, this is where I should be, in my best friend's arms. Is that her heartbeat I am feeling?_', the blue haired girl thought happily to herself.

The door to the youngest Tendo's room burst open and Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma were all standing there looking worried and confused. Only Kasumi actually knew the two youngest family members had come back but Akane didn't usually have nightmares.

Kasumi walked over and sat down next to her sister who was still wrapped by the young red-head and asked, "What happened?"

"I think she had a nightmare about our attack last night which is part of the reason we were so late coming back last night. We were finishing up our meditation when seven men decided to pay us a visit. We had to convince them to leave but it could have gone a lot worse", Ranko said softly.

"Oh my!", Kasumi gasped. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah. We fought them off together rather well I thought. We packed up and left right after that but it still took us an hour and a half to make it back", Ranko replied.

"Why didn't you tell me last night when you came home you had been attacked?", Kasumi asked sternly.

"We didn't want to worry you. We defeated them but I doubt they followed us. We didn't exactly leave them conscious", Ranko said proudly.

"That's my sister, well done Ranko", Ranma replied.

Kasumi frowned. She hated violence but she hated losing her friend and sister even more. Seven men against the two of them?

"You didn't kill them did you?", Kasumi asked worried.

"I don't think so. Ranko hit the leader pretty hard with her mallet but I think she left him alive enough that he might re-think his life", Akane said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ranko, Akane, will you tell me more about that fight tomorrow? It sounds fascinating", Ranma said with a big smile on his face.

Ranko released Akane as she looked up at Ranma and said, "Ranko can, I don't ever want to think about that fight again. It'll probably just give me another nightmare."

Ranma nodded slowly and said, "Sorry Akane, I won't ask again. Welcome back you two."

"Thanks", Ranko said.

Kasumi stood up intent on going back to bed and said, "Welcome home you two, sweet dreams" Nabiki and Ranma headed back to their rooms as well.

Ranko asked softly, "Are you ok now Akane?"

The Tendo girl nodded her head and said softly, "I think so. Thank you Ranko for your comfort and friendship. It means more to me than you know."

Ranko smiled and hugged her friend again and said, "You're welcome. I would like to thank you Akane for your comfort and friendship as well. It means a great deal to me."

The red-haired girl released her friend and moved to climb off the bed when Akane grabbed her hand and asked softly, "Will you please stay with me tonight?"

Ranko grinned and said, "Silly, I wasn't going to leave the room, I was just going back to my futon."

Akane smirked and said, "That's not what I meant by staying with me. I mean staying with me, here, in my bed."

Ranko gasped and said, "Are you sure?"

Akane smiled warmly, "I am sure. I want to feel your warm body next to mine. It was such a comfort just now. Please?"

The blue haired girl looked up at Ranko with her brown eyes tearing as she unleashed her ultimate cuteness move and looked at the red-head with her doe-like eyes.

Ranko giggled and sighed. She would have done as Akane asked without the move but it never hurt to let the young Tendo think the move affected her. The red-head climbed into bed with her best friend and the two tried to figure out how to get comfortable. Since Akane was the one that needed the comforting that night, she was on the inside and Ranko wrapped her arms around Akane's stomach in an embrace. Despite her misgivings earlier, the red-haired girl was tempted to kiss Akane's neck as a show of friendly support. Ultimately though, embracing the girl in her own bed all night long was a big enough step for one night and Ranko's lips never touched her friend's neck.

Ranko whispered into the blue haired girl's ear, "Good night Akane."

Akane shivered as she felt Ranko's warm breath when she whispered in her ear as it sent tingles down her spine. The youngest Tendo girl rested her hands on top of Ranko's and tried to fall back asleep as she pondered how intimate their positions felt. Akane wasn't ready for full blown intimacy and knew Ranko wasn't either, otherwise she probably wouldn't have objected to a simple friendly kiss on the cheek earlier.

How on earth had they gone from not sharing a friendly kiss to sleeping together? Akane assumed the only reason Ranko had agreed to stay in her bed was because of the nightmare. It was more important to the red-haired girl that her best friend felt safe and warm than her own discomfort with intimacy at the moment. Akane frowned and wondered when they would do that for real. She felt safe and loved having Ranko's warm body wrapped around her tenderly and longed for it to become normal rather than extenuating circumstances because of a nightmare.

Akane knew she had to slow herself down though. If she pushed Ranko faster than she was comfortable going all that would happen is the red-haired girl would be frightened away and that was not a scenario Akane wished to entertain. The brown-eyed girl would be patient and she would have her girlfriend. Akane had little doubt that Ranko had been indeed sent to her in response to her soul mate prayer and refused to allow a little impatience ruin the most promising relationship she had ever had or would ever have. The youngest Tendo daughter soon fell asleep with her best friend's arms wrapped around her and a smile upon her face.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Thank you for reading my little story. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and positive reinforcement is always nice.

* * *

**Ranko's current "spell book"**

**Cantrip**: causes a minor magical effect.

**Elemental bolt**: small energy, fire, cold, shock discharge that can be used on the move and does minor damage and explodes slightly depending on elemental attunement.

**Ki-Nova(in progress)**: detonates on caster's location and spreads outward affecting 360 degrees.

**Magic Missile**: multi-bolt spell that must be channeled. The bolts are homing missiles. Current: 4 missiles.

**Entangle**: only usable in forested areas and uses roots to entrap/ensnare/immobilize limbs/bodies of opponents.

**Judgment of the Heavens**: using a summoned weapon (typically Mallet-Sama), the caster can channel a Ki-blast through the weapon into a single target. This attack causes massive damage and unconsciousness.

**Summon Ki-weapon**: summons a Ki-weapon of the caster's choosing.

**Sleep: **causes a number of targets to fall into a magical sleep for 30 minutes.

**Mage Armor/Shield**: conjures up a minor energy field/shield to help absorb attacks.

**Battle Armor**: Purple and Red dragon dress, black slippers. Black armbands with a red dragon emblazoned on them. Black cloak with a dragon on the back, purple interior with red trim. Black headband with a red dragon etching on it. Red star necklace with a purple jewel in the middle on a silver chain. Really ornate and hand crafted dragon staff. This spell also combines Mage Armor/Shield and casts them automatically.


	6. The Furinkan Hordes of Chaos

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own the amusement park that is Nerima and the colorful characters the kind author Rumiko Takahashi has so graciously created for us. I do however claim this version of Ranko though as when I am writing her, I am more or less writing myself with a few Ranma universe additives thrown in.

Without further ado, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it.

#foreign language

*panda signs

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Furinkan Hordes of Chaos**

Monday morning came uncaringly as Akane opened her eyes slowly and found herself alone in her bed. She furrowed her brow pondering why that was a strange thing. After a few moments she remembered the night before when she had woken up screaming and asked Ranko to stay in her bed with her. The little girl's embrace was warm and helped Akane feel safer. She sighed to herself and climbed out of bed. It was a few moments before her alarm would yell at her to wake up anyway so she drifted over towards Ranko's sleeping form in the futon.

The blue haired girl knelt down besides Ranko and touched her face gently as she cupped the girl's cheek with a feather light touch. Akane leaned over and kissed her friend on the forehead and sat back as Ranko stirred.

"Hmm, that feels really good Akane but we can't…", Ranko said in a faraway voice that indicated she was still dreaming.

'_Can't what?_', Akane thought curiously.

"…No, not yet…I'm not ready for that…", the red-head continued.

Akane blushed furiously as many images of what Ranko could be protesting she wasn't ready for popped into her mind. The Tendo girl knew she wouldn't be ready for more than half of them either any time soon. '_I am a pervert_', Akane thought to herself, not really sure how she felt about that yet.

Akane gently shook her friend and Ranko slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into her best friend's concerned brown eyes. When Akane noticed the red-head was awake she smiled and said, "Good morning."

Ranko smiled and said, "Good morning to you as well."

Akane the asked innocently with an amused smile, "What aren't you ready for?"

Ranko looked at her in confusion and Akane clarified relating what she had heard the red-head say when she was shaking her awake. Ranko blushed furiously and buried her head under her blankets.

Akane giggled and said, "Ok never mind. Time to get up lazy bones. We need to go now if we're going to get our jog in, plus we need to go to school early and see if they won't let you in."

Ranko sighed and lowered her blankets and said, "Alright."

* * *

The two girls got up and changed into a suitable jogging outfit and were out the door a few minutes later running along their standard route.

Despite her protests, Ranko was really glad for the morning runs. The crisp morning air really helped to wake her up and invigorated her for the coming day.

"I wonder when we're going to do that balance training Ranma spoke of on Thursday", Ranko mused aloud.

"I guess we could do it after school. It's not like we really want to be up on a fence in our school dresses anyway unless we wear shorts as well", Akane replied.

"Akane, what do you think about my brother anyway?", Ranko asked as they turned a corner and started running through the park.

"Well, he's a boy", Akane deadpanned, as if that explained everything. Oddly enough, it did.

Ranko grinned and said, "Yeah, but I really don't think he's like the perverts at school. I mean he has all the opportunity in the world to be perverted with a copy of my body", Ranko suddenly stopped and shivered.

Akane stopped and returned to her friend's side and said, "I'm surprised that doesn't bother you more honestly."

"I guess it doesn't bother me as much as it should because I realize if it hadn't been for him getting cursed in the first place, I wouldn't even be here", Ranko said somberly.

"You know what? It is too early in the morning for such deep topics", Akane said warmly and Ranko nodded. They continued on their run discussing lighter subjects and their spirits rose.

* * *

The girls returned to the Tendo estate and immediately knew something was weird. It was quiet. Did Ranma and Genma not wake up to spar this morning like every other day? Shrugging their shoulders the two girls decided to be happy for the quiet morning and headed into the house.

They headed into the furoba to clean themselves up then headed back to their room and changed into their school uniforms. Ranko made sure her book bag was all ready and that was when they heard the tell tale sign of the Saotome male morning battle.

Ranko and Akane went down to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast telling Kasumi they wanted to go early and see if they could convince the school to give Ranko a chance and to get her registered. Kasumi nodded and handed them their bentos as the dynamic duo left the compound. They figured Ranma could walk with Nabiki but they wanted to get there early.

The school came into view and Akane stopped her friend and said, "I'll bet Kuno is here already even if the rest of the Horde isn't", she said in disgust.

"We could hop over the wall and sneak in perhaps", Ranko said casually.

"Well, maybe you can, I don't think I can jump that high yet", Akane frowned.

"Only one way to find out", Ranko grinned.

Ranko grabbed Akane's hand and the two girls ran towards the wall away from the main entrance. Once there Ranko released her friend's hand and motioned for the Tendo girl to jump over. Akane ran back about fifteen meters to give herself plenty of speed and ran towards the wall.

'_One step, two steps, now_', Akane chanted in her head as she pumped her Ki into her legs and feet and blasted off the ground sailing over the wall as though it were nothing but a speed bump.

Ranko smiled as she jumped over effortlessly and said, "Congratulations Akane. You are now a member of the wall jumping club. Just wait till I get you roof hopping, you'll really feel the adrenaline then."

The two girls snuck into the school unchallenged and headed towards the administration office. When Akane went to open the door for Ranko though, the red-haired girl paused and shook her head. The Tendo girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this Akane. Let's just go to your classroom instead. If they still want me to leave I will, but I have a feeling these people in here will deny me entry without the paper trail", Ranko said nervously.

Akane nodded and led her friend up the stairs to the third floor to her classroom and walked in. The blue haired girl pointed to a desk next to hers and said, "That desk is empty if you want to sit there."

Ranko nodded and set her bag on the desk and asked, "Well, we're a half hour early. Now what?"

Akane tapped her chin thoughtfully and said, "I think you're right about the administrators. We can talk to our homeroom teacher and I think it will all work out Ranko", she said as she laid her hand on Ranko's arm.

* * *

Nabiki walked down the stairs in her school uniform and asked casually, "Are Ranko and Akane here?"

"They left for school already", Kasumi said as she placed breakfast on the table.

"Why so early?", Ranma asked as he walked into the living room having stayed dry for once.

"I think they were going to try to register Ranko without the birth certificate", Kasumi said sending Nabiki a harsh glare.

Nabiki didn't react to her older sister's facial expression and laughed, "Yeah, that'll go over well."

"I thought you said you were going to set it up so that wouldn't be a problem", Genma said irritated.

Nabiki turned to Genma and gave him a half-lidded stare and said, "I never said I would have it done by today. I said I would try, and I failed."

"You didn't try sister, you abandoned your attempt because you are mad at me", Kasumi said disappointedly.

Soun, Genma and Ranma watched in silence as the two Tendo girls stared at one another. Nabiki's left eye twitched in irritation for calling her out in front of everyone while Kasumi's normally calm and oblivious demeanor was anything but as she narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Um, I think I'll just go to school now", Ranma said as he backed out of the room and fled the compound.

"Tendo, fancy a game of Shogi?", Genma asked wanting to get away from the tension.

"Right behind you Saotome", Soun replied agreeing with his friend.

Nabiki sighed and said, "I know you are upset with me Kasumi but I am going to correct a few things between us right here, right now. I thought about what you said yesterday and I have decided to go ahead and finish Ranko's birth certificate. Also, I am going to see what I can do in regards to stopping the Horde but I cannot promise any results there. These are hormonally charged _boys_ we're talking about. A simple 'Leave my sister alone' probably won't work on them."

"Welcome back Nabiki. I knew you had it in you", Kasumi said happily as she embraced her younger sister.

"Yeah well, what can I say. I do have some humanity in me yet", Nabiki said sarcastically.

Kasumi tapped her finger against her chin and said, "I wonder if telling the boys that Akane is engaged would deter them."

"You want to force Akane and Ranma together? That's what the fathers want to do", Nabiki asked incredulously.

"Not officially, you can spread the rumor that she is engaged to someone, not necessarily Ranma. If she is off the market they might give up. You know that Kuno boy won't but the others might", Kasumi thought out loud.

"I don't know sis. Those boys are going to need actual proof and I don't think we can really do that without dragging Ranma through the mud", Nabiki said uncertainly.

"Perhaps we could ask him? Maybe he would be willing to go along with it to help a friend and housemate", Kasumi said thoughtfully.

"I can ask him, but I doubt he'll agree to that. It would be too easy for the panda and Daddy to make it official and ruin the whole 'get to know each other' plan we have in place now", Nabiki replied.

Kasumi and Nabiki sighed as the elder Tendo went back into the kitchen to make a quick lunch for her younger sister since she was no longer sanctioning her.

* * *

Ranma roof hopped his way to the school wondering for perhaps the ten-thousandth time why he was actually going to school and not finding something else more entertaining to do. The pig-tailed martial artist mused, '_Oh that's right, I was so bored yesterday I purposely became a girl. At least while I'm up here I don't have to worry about the ladle lady splashing me._'

The sky above him rumbled its displeasure at his arrogance and smiled as water fell from the heavens and drenched a certain overconfident black haired boy in seconds.

Ranma-chan scowled and shook his fist to the heavens, "Damn you, couldn't give me one day could you!"

The neo-girl considered his options. He could avoid school all together today which was very enticing since he didn't want to go to school at all, let alone as a girl. Alternatively he could sneak in after it started and change back. Since he was registered he would just be tardy which was of no concern really. With a grin, the little red-head bounded from rooftop to rooftop away from the school for a little while so he would be fashionably late.

* * *

Ranko and Akane were sitting around talking with Yuka and Sayuri when a man in his late thirties or so walked into the classroom and motioned for Ranko to follow him to the front of the class. Ranko nodded and followed without question figuring she would introduce herself and ask if she could stay until the paperwork was sorted out. She walked up to the teacher's desk and turned to face the class. The teacher cleared his throat and looked out at the classroom satisfied when he had everyone's attention.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Ranma Saotome and he, err she has just returned from China. Everyone please give Ranma a nice 'Nihao' welcome", the teacher droned in a monotone.

"Um, Sensei? This is Ranko Saotome, Ranma's sister", Akane replied.

"Hmm, I do not have a Ranko listed", the teacher said as he scratched his chin.

Akane internally winced and thought, '_I hope Nabiki changes her mind soon. I don't know how long we can use this delay._'

"There is some issue with the paperwork that still needs to be sorted out. She just came back Thursday night", Akane explained hoping he wouldn't throw her friend out on a 'minor technicality' of Ranko not officially existing yet.

"I see", the teacher intoned, "Very well, Ranko, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Ranko gave the class a polite bow and replied, "As Akane said, my name is Ranko Saotome. My brother, Ranma Saotome should have been here today and I do not know why he isn't. We are friends of Tendos and are currently residing with them at their ancestral home. We have recently come back from a training trip in China. It is an honor to meet you, unless you are like Kuno."

There were a few chuckles in the classroom at the last comment. It was pretty safe to assume that no one at the school particularly liked Kuno, however he was one of its better fighters, not that that was saying much.

"Since you know Miss Tendo, why don't you sit next to her", the teacher said without emotion.

Ranko bowed again and walked back to the seat Akane had picked out for her earlier and sat down in preparation for another new experience.

During class notes from nearly everyone found their way onto Ranko's desk. There were letters of idolizing worship and begging for dates from the guys and a couple girls. Some notes of jealousy from the other girls about how the new red-head seemed to be capturing everyone's attention. Ranko didn't bother to read any of them though since she wasn't there to answer fan/hate mail but rather to learn. At the end of class she picked up all of the pieces of paper and unceremoniously dumped them in the trash.

* * *

Ranma-chan made his way back towards the school building and saw no one milling about. He walked onto the grounds knowing that his classroom would be on the third floor but no idea where. He would just look for his sister and Akane.

Ranma-chan sighed and mused, '_Now, do I go into the guy's bathroom as a girl or do I go into the girl's bathroom and change back there. Since the water might take time to get hot enough I'm probably risking getting caught less if I go into the girl's washroom, but I'll be branded as a pervert. Why did I think this was a good idea?_'

He walked along the balcony on the third floor peaking into the classrooms until he found a certain red-head sitting in the back row next to a certain blue haired girl. He took a small piece of paper and wrote her name on it, opened the door a crack and threw the ball of paper at his sister, hitting her in the face.

Ranko looked in the direction the paper ball had come from in irritation and saw her female brother crouching slightly. Sighing, she opened the note but all it said was, 'Ranko'. The youngest Saotome raised her hand to get the teacher's attention and when called upon she asked, "May I be excused for a few minutes?"

"Can it wait?", he asked.

"Um, not really. I am sorry Sensei", Ranko said as she squirmed in her chair and shoved her hands forcibly into her lap. She contorted her face and acted as though something was really wrong with her stomach, bladder or other areas.

"Very well, hurry", he said and returned to the board and continued his lesson.

Ranko slipped out of her chair as Akane mouthed, 'What is it?' Ranko pointed to Ranma-chan and hurried out into the hall while Akane just rolled her eyes.

Out in the hall Ranko looked at her twin and asked, "What is it Ranma?"

"Um, Ranko, could you go to the girl's washroom and get me some hot water?", Ranma-chan asked nervously as he looked around seeing if anyone was listening.

Ranko face palmed and said, "You're a girl right now, why didn't you do it?" Ranko dragged her female brother off towards the girl's lavatory quickly.

"I didn't want to change in there, just in case there was someone else in there already. I didn't think going into the boy's restroom as a girl was a good idea either", Ranma-chan said quietly.

"Everyone should be in class. I think you would have been alright but since I'm out here I guess I'll help you", Ranko said exasperatedly.

Ranko walked into the lavatory and frowned. Ranma was actually smart to ask for her help. There were three other girls in there and they would have definitely been upset if a guy suddenly showed up. Ranko casually walked over to a stall and waited till she heard the door open twice. Then she came out and turned on the hot faucet and as the last girl left Ranko motioned for her brother to come in as Ranko walked out to guard the door.

Ranma-chan doused himself with the hot water Ranko had prepped by running the sink and changed back into his guy form. He quickly left the washroom and the two of them headed back to class.

"Next time bring a thermos or something. Did the old lady get you?", Ranko asked.

"No, a freak rain shower did", Ranma replied irritated.

They opened the door and Ranko slid back into her seat as Ranma stood at the door. The teacher turned around and said, "Ah, you must be Ranma Saotome."

"Yes Sensei. I apologize for my tardiness", Ranma replied.

"Since class will be done in five minutes anyway I'll let it slide this time, but for the future, please be on time. Tardiness is dealt with by holding water buckets in the halls", the teacher intoned and then turned around again.

Ranma blanched at the thought he might have to hold the bane of his existence if he was tardy, which knowing himself like he did, figured would happen often enough. He might not be able to hide the curse long after all. He picked a seat in front of Ranko and sat down.

Ranma was bored. Once again he thought about why he was subjecting himself to the torture of listening to a monotone that droned on an on. He fought to stay awake but in the end his eyes refused to stay open and his head dropped.

Ranko felt herself feeling sleepy at the droning ahead of her and snoring right in front of her but fought to stay awake. She wanted to do well in school and unless there was a class in sleeping she was unaware of, the red-head needed to be awake. She tapped her brother on the shoulder numerous times but finally gave up when he refused to respond.

Ranko looked out the window wistfully and said, "It sure does look like it'll be a nice day to eat outside today."

Akane looked over and nodded as she said, "Yes it does. Follow me and I'll show you where the four of us can eat lunch on days like this. We have a specific tree that we eat under."

A few moments later the lunch bell rang and Ranma fled the classroom faster than a bolt of lightning and promptly disappeared. Maybe he would make some friends at school and eat with them some other time but not today. Ranma decided he just wanted to be away from everyone else so he made his way to the roof and ate lunch while watching the grounds below him.

* * *

Ranko raised an eyebrow at her brother's mad dash escape and shrugged her shoulders when Yuka and Sayuri asked why he took off so fast. The four girls then went downstairs to enjoy their lunch under a tree off to the side of the school grounds. Ranko sat down next to her best friend and leaned up against the massive trunk.

"So Ranko, how do you like your first day of school? Any of the boys strike your fancy here?", Yuka asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Nope. I would never date any of those thirty idiots that wanted to mob Akane this morning and Kuno is Kuno", Ranko replied emotionlessly. Ranko's face lit up and she smiled when she said, "As for school, I like it."

"That's only because you haven't been to school in so long", Akane teased, "and never to a place like Furinkan High. You'll change your tune soon enough."

Ranko frowned, her good mood temporarily squashed. She knew Akane was right but the least her friend could have done was actually let her enjoy the moment for a few seconds.

"Yeah, Kuno has a way of ruining even the best school experiences just with his presence. I wonder if we could all transfer to a school with no Hentai Horde or Kuno", Sayuri commented thoughtfully.

"Careful saying his name, you might summon him", Yuka cautioned as she eyed a certain kendoist walking over towards the group of girls in his usual swagger.

A shadow fell across the girls as Yuka and Sayuri groaned. Akane tensed her muscles ready to spring and Ranko didn't react at all but knew who it was from her friend's description.

"What do you want Kuno?", Sayuri said icily as she glared at the self proclaimed nobleman with contempt.

"Yeah, you're interrupting our girl talk now beat it", Yuka said heatedly as she narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Ah the beauteous Akane Tendo, how my heart longs for thee. Thou was absent for our morning ritual, I will have our duel now. If you win, I will consent thee to date with mine most magnificent self", Kuno said grandly.

"No. It's bad enough you harass me coming into school. You missed our morning spar? Too bad. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow like everyone else", Akane said angrily but made no effort to stand up.

"Thou darest refuse mine challenge? Stand and fight for thy fierceness is thy most purest quality", Kuno said irritated and in a raised voice.

"And I said no, are you deaf and stupid? Be a good little boy and go play with your friends. Oh that's right", Akane snapped her fingers, "You don't have any, loser!", Akane said a little more heatedly and still refused to stand.

Kuno was getting angry. He was about to swipe at his target regardless if she stood or not when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The kendoist turned around only to be punched furiously in the head by a powerful uppercut. Kuno's mind barely registered the black haired boy with a pig-tail before blacking out from hitting his head on the wall that surrounded the school.

"Thank you Ranma", Akane said as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Thank you brother, he was getting quite tiresome. Of course this probably means he'll want to fight you in the morning or at lunch from now on", Ranko said exasperatedly.

"That's what friends and big brothers are for", Ranma replied dismissively relishing in Akane's warm smile.

Yuka and Sayuri were eyeing Ranma with an appreciative eye as he stood there conversing with Ranko and Akane.

"How silly of me, Yuka, Sayuri, this is Ranma Saotome", Akane said.

"Ah, _that_ Ranma, ok. Nice to meet you", Sayuri said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"What do you mean, _that_ Ranma?", Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing", Yuka said mysteriously as she grinned at her three friends.

Fortunately the lunch bell rang signaling to everyone it was time to head back to class. Ranma stood there for a few moments scratching the back of his head when the four girls walked by. Yuka and Sayuri smiled at him shyly. Akane decided to have a little fun as she walked by and used a single finger to trace one of his biceps and had an impish smile on her lips. Ranko merely waved as she walked by.

* * *

The four girls headed to their next class which was a sort of Home Economics class that involved cooking, sewing and other traditionally feminine pursuits. There were no biological disasters that day though as the class didn't actually cook anything.

The period afterward was Gym. Ranko smiled brightly as she wondered what sport she would be able to show off in. She walked into the locker room and changed into her uniform taking in the sea of female flesh and had to pretend not to be fazed by it. Her lips were suddenly dry. She tried as hard as she could not to blush and kept her eyes mostly in front of her.

The girls went into the gymnasium and walked over to the volleyball net. Ranko smiled predatorily as she thought about using precision spike strikes to shut out the other team. If she could have the server's position first she could jump high enough to clear the net with a downward strike. As luck would have it, Akane was made one of the team captains and naturally she picked Ranko first to be a part of her team.

When everyone was picked Akane walked up to Ranko and smiled, "How are your serving abilities?"

"Can I serve first? I'd like to get the first point in a truly spectacular fashion", Ranko grinned widely.

Akane nodded and gestured for Ranko to take the server's position and threw a volleyball to her.

Ranko looked out over at the girls on the other side and picked a spot to unleash her initial attack. On the right side there was a nervous looking girl and there seemed to be enough room to spike the ball right between her and the out of bounds line.

Ranko grinned predatorily and said, "zero serving zero"

The red-head leapt high into the air to produce the angle she would need for the serving spike and blasted the ball right in between the nervous girl and the out of bounds line flawlessly.

Ranko landed lightly on her feet and smiled, "First blood belongs to me."

The other girls looked at Ranko in shock. She had just effortlessly jumped ten or fifteen meters into the air as if she took a step. After that Ranko served normally and the game progressed in a mostly normal fashion. The girls asked her later why she didn't just spike the entire time.

Ranko replied, "It wouldn't have been fun for anyone else. I only did that because I wanted the first point all to myself. This is a gym class, it's supposed to be fun and everyone should be able to participate."

The other girls nodded their thanks and headed to the locker room to shower and change.

* * *

Ranko, Ranma and Akane walked home from school talking about how they were going to do balance training once they dropped off their school supplies and changed. It just wouldn't do for the two girls to try wall/fence running in a dress.

A few minutes later, Ranko and Akane were back downstairs in work out clothes and Ranma-chan joined them. The three girls left the compound and headed to the first wall the pig-tailed girl picked out.

"Ranma, why are you a girl?", Akane asked finally.

"I need more practice in this form as you can imagine, my balance is different", Ranma-chan shrugged.

The three girls started out on an easy wall about thirty centimeters wide. It didn't take long for them to be running up and down that without issues. Ranma-chan led them to the next wall which was about half the width. Ranko and Akane had a few issues trying to run but jogging and walking were perfectly fine. They kept practicing for an hour or so and then headed back home. Ranko and Akane needed to get back for their cooking practice and lessons.

* * *

Ranma headed for the dojo and started working on some aerial katas as he thought about his first day of school. He didn't much care for it, but realized he needed to just suck it up and deal with it like any normal kid his age. He wasn't particularly pleased that he had made a new enemy his first day. Ranma had no doubt that Kuno would want revenge on him for the uppercut and interrupting his harassment of his sister's friend and housemate.

Was Akane his friend? That seemed unlikely but civil housemate or acquaintance would probably be a more accurate description. Ranma still hasn't spent much time with Akane, in fact the seventy minutes or so doing the wall running was probably the largest amount of continuous time he had ever spent with her.

Ranma reflected back on the time he had spent with Kasumi the other day in the park. The elder Tendo was beautiful and fun to be with from what he could tell. He figured Kasumi still had a wild side that had been buried until recently. She seemed to be coming out of a shell that had been created for her because of the untimely death of her mother. The elder daughter had been a delight to talk to and was incredibly easy to get along with. They had a date set for the coming Saturday and Ranma pondered where to go and what to do for awhile as he continued his practice.

Ranma grinned to himself when he sensed Nabiki's presence near the door of the dojo. He turned to look at her and saw a predatory glint in her eyes as she smiled. He was a little leery of her based on what he had overheard the other day. The pig-tailed martial artist wouldn't show it though and walked over towards Nabiki and smiled.

"Hi there Nabiki, like what you see?", he asked with no attempt to hide his confidence in his masculine form.

"Maybe", Nabiki said simply.

"You're staring at me like a piece of meat", Ranma said somewhat uncomfortably.

"And…?", Nabiki asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"And it's distracting. What can I do for you Nabiki?", Ranma asked.

"You can go back to working out. I came out here to watch you train your muscles, not your mouth", Nabiki said teasingly with a smirk on her face.

Ranma wasn't sure what to make of the middle Tendo but decided that he would rather work out than talk at the moment. He went back towards the center of the room and launched himself into a difficult Saotome aerial kata. If she wanted to watch him work out, so be it, that kata would do the trick.

Nabiki watched Ranma hungrily and licked her lips. She could feel her heart rate increase and her breath shorten as she felt herself getting excited. The middle Tendo sister imagined his powerful arms wrapping themselves around her and holding her gently as she snuggled into his well defined chest. Nabiki chastised herself for getting carried away and schooled her facial features in an impassive mask.

Although Nabiki didn't particularly want to be the Ice Queen anymore, it would still not be prudent to give him all the power by letting him know too obviously that she liked him. Nabiki didn't think hints would work, Ranma didn't seem to be the subtle type of guy that would pick up on them. At the same time though, the middle Tendo daughter didn't want to expose herself too much in case the boy rejected her. No, it would not do for her heart to be shattered so easily. She would play this one close to her chest and see how it all played out. They still had the dinner bet to resolve and Friday night seemed like an ideal time.

"Hey Ranma, remember our bet? We should resolve it this Friday night", Nabiki called to the martial artist who was still in the middle of the kata he was performing.

Ranma landed and turned to face her. The pig-tailed boy nodded and said, "That would be fine Nabiki. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know yet. Let me think about it for a couple of days and I'll bounce a few ideas off of you, how about that?", Nabiki said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with a forefinger.

"That's fine. You know the area a lot better than I do after all", Ranma said casually.

* * *

Ranko and Akane were in the kitchen with Kasumi preparing dinner. The red-headed girl looked over at her best friend and shook her head. Ranko walked up behind the youngest Tendo and put her hands on top of Akane's to still them.

"Akane, you need to cut the vegetables like this so they cook evenly", Ranko said. She guided her friend's hands in smooth slicing motions as opposed to chopping which was cutting up the cutting board creating chunks of wood. Akane smiled at the warmth of her friend's hands on top of her own and allowed Ranko to show her.

Ranko released her friend's hands when she saw that Akane seemed to understand what she was doing wrong and went back to monitoring the chicken and rice that were cooking.

Kasumi just watched from the corner of the room in case she was needed and smiled to herself. Ranko was coming along just fine in the cooking department and even Akane was showing promise, so long as she slowed down and only added the ingredients that were needed in the amount they were needed.

* * *

After dinner Ranko, Ranma and Akane were in the girls' room working on homework when Nabiki and Kasumi walked in.

"Ranma, Akane", Nabiki started, "Kasumi and I came up with an idea that might help get the Horde off your back Akane."

The three younger teenagers all perked up at that and Akane raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Oh? What's that?"

"We thought that if the two of you pretended to be engaged the thirty boys in the horde would back off. Naturally Kuno wouldn't let such a little thing get in his way so you unfortunately would have to deal with him still, but not having thirty other admirers would be good", Nabiki said neutrally.

Akane, Ranma and Ranko frowned as the red-headed girl said, "I thought the point of letting my brother get to know all of you was to hold off a forced engagement so it could possibly work."

"That's still in effect Ranko", Kasumi said gently, "This is just a ruse to get them to leave my sister alone. This is also why we are discussing it here and not in front of our fathers. They would take this as a sign that we were ready for real and try to enforce it."

Ranko looked over at her best friend and sighed. She didn't like the fact that her future girlfriend was going to be engaged, real or not, to her brother. If the whole thing was on the basis of honor, wouldn't that mean the two of them couldn't be together while the farce was going on? What if the parents found out about it and enforced it for real? Would she forever lose her soul mate which Ranko was convinced Akane was. No one made her feel the way the young Tendo girl did and she knew it the second she met the girl last Thursday when their eyes met and their hearts stopped.

Akane sighed heavily and looked over at her best friend. She didn't want to be engaged to anyone, real or not, least of all to a boy she hardly knew. The only person she felt remotely comfortable with was her best friend, the beautiful red-headed girl that was looking at her with a sad look on her face. How could she do that to her best friend and future girlfriend? While the engagement farce was going on would the two of them be able to be an item? Worse, what if the fathers found out? Would she lose her soul mate? Still, Akane didn't want anyone but Ranko to find out she had a crush on the petite red-head and since she currently wasn't dating anyone, there wasn't really a viable reason to protest.

"No way. I don't want to be engaged to anyone right now even as a farce. I don't think it would work anyway. Those boys are pretty stubborn and aren't likely to take our word for it. I am most certainly not going to give up my first kiss for some fake relationship", Akane said heatedly after a long pause.

Akane was afraid she would lose Ranko if she embraced the plan as no doubt the red-head would feel betrayed. They had not gone out on a formal date or become girlfriends yet, but that was all scheduled to change on Saturday. Ranko just wanted some more time and a real first date before they progressed to that stage. Akane was willing to give her that since she understood Ranko's need for familiarity and getting comfortable with emotions and interactions she had never dealt with before.

"Why not beat them up?", Ranma asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I've already done that for the pass two weeks", Akane said tiredly.

"No, I mean really beat them up. Put them in the hospital, break some bones", Ranma said a little too eagerly.

Kasumi and Ranko frowned. Violence was okay when absolutely necessary but to destroy over-eager suitors was not exactly in the spirit of the martial arts they claimed to practice and hold dear.

"I'm just so tired of fighting them. I was glad for the reprieve this weekend and this morning", Akane sighed.

"What _did_ happen this morning? Kuno was raving in class about how he didn't get a chance to fight his favorite female martial artist", Nabiki asked.

"Ranko and I jumped over the wall away from the entrance and snuck in plus we were a half hour early", Akane grinned at Ranko who returned it with her own sunny smile.

Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma all raised their eyebrows and looked back and forth between the two youngest teenagers.

Ranko tapped her chin in thoughtfulness and said, "You know, I wonder if that wouldn't solve the Horde problem. If we avoid them every morning maybe they'll just give up on their own. We never did have a problem with them the whole day. We couldn't avoid Kuno but then your engagement plan wouldn't help with him anyway."

Akane smiled brightly and said, "Let's try that this week, see if it helps."

The youngest Tendo giggled on the inside. If this worked not only would she not have to fake an engagement to Ranma but she wouldn't feel like she was betraying her best friend. It would also keep her from having to knock out a bunch of losers just to get into the school grounds or endanger her friend who was horrible in melee combat. Ranko would be hard pressed to fend off thirty boys at once.

Kasumi and Nabiki pondered why Akane was so resistant to the fake engagement and pretty much figured she didn't want to take the risk of the fathers finding out and enforcing it for real. Perhaps Ranko's avoidance plan would work. Ranma's beating them senseless plan was a little too violent and besides, Akane had already tried that approach with little in the way of positive results.

The two elder Tendo girls left the room and Ranma decided he needed some air. He climbed out Akane's window and scaled the Tendo household until he was on the roof where he could think in the clear night air for a bit.

* * *

Ranko and Akane sighed in relief when the other three left. Akane stood up from her desk and embraced her best friend who was sitting on the bed. They separated and the blue haired girl sat down and stared into the red haired girl's piercing blue eyes. Ranko stared back into her best friend's warm chocolate eyes and reached out with her hand. Akane smiled brightly as she took the smaller girl's hand in her own and relished the warmth she felt from her friend's body.

'_Just one little kiss, please Ranko?_', Akane pleaded silently in her own head as she felt herself getting lost in her friend's eyes.

"That was a close one", Akane said in relief, "I almost got stuck with an engagement I have no interest in even it would have been fake. I don't like the idea and I imagine you don't either. I saw the look on your face."

Ranko nodded and tightened her grip briefly and thought, '_I don't want to lose you to anything, least of all my own brother in a fake or especially real engagement._'

The two girls sat there for awhile longer holding each other's hand as they stared at one another and lost themselves within the other's warm eyes. Neither one of them were sure just how long they stayed that way but eventually they separated and went back to working on their homework, each one thinking that Saturday wasn't coming nearly fast enough.

* * *

Tuesday morning arrived rather uneventfully for the Tendo household. Akane and Ranko were getting ready to go jogging when there was a knock at their door.

"Come in", Akane called out wondering who it would be that early in the morning.

Ranma-chan poked his head in and asked, "Do you two want to do some fence/wall running this morning instead of later?"

Akane and Ranko looked at one another and shrugged. It didn't really matter to them when they did it. Usually Ranma was busy sparring with his father in the early morning.

"Sure. I take it you aren't going to spar with your old man then?", Akane asked.

"Yeah. I don't feel like beating up on him today. He'll probably do something stupid and I'll change my mind later though", Ranma-chan grinned.

The three girls left the Tendo compound and Ranma-chan led the way to the set of walls and fences he thought would provide an adequate challenge for his students.

"Akane, why did you protests the plan your sisters came up with so much last night?", Ranma-chan asked while they were running down a wall in practice.

Akane slipped off the wall at the question and hit the ground with a painful thud as she scrapped up her leg, hip and elbow on her left side. Ranko leapt off the wall and was at her friend's side in a flash. The red-headed girl turned to look back and gave her brother a withering glare.

"Do you really need to ask that question Ranma?", Ranko said in an irritated tone.

"I was just asking, how was I supposed to know she would be a klutz and fall off an easy wall?", Ranma-chan asked as if nothing was wrong.

"You jerk!", Akane yelled.

"Come on Akane. Let's go to Doctor Tofu's so we can get you fixed up", Ranko said gently as she picked up her friend in her arms.

The red-headed girl turned to look at her brother one more time and said, "If you have to ask Ranma, you aren't ready to be anyone's fiancé, let alone my best friend's. Think on that for a bit and remember what I taught you in China about relating to females. You were doing so well too."

Ranko leapt onto a nearby roof and ran towards Tofu's clinic holding her best friend in her arms.

* * *

Ranma-chan just stood there in the street wondering what he said to set them off so badly. The neo-girl hopped back onto the wall and ran down its length to find a greater challenge as he pondered his sister's words. Why would Akane resent being engaged to him even if it was fake and to help her?

'_Let's look at this from another angle_', Ranma-chan thought, '_Why would I resent being engaged to her? Well, I don't want to be engaged to anyone, especially someone I had just met. Okay, so we have that in common. Thirty boys attack her every morning which the whole point of the fake engagement was to get them to stop. Wait a minute, if I was being attacked by thirty hormonal boys every morning and I was stuck in my girl form I might really despise boys too. I certainly wouldn't want to be engaged to one, especially one that changed into a girl._'

'_She might think I'm a pervert because I can change. Maybe she thinks that I might use my curse to peep at girls in the locker room or something. Is that why she doesn't spend much time with me? Why would I bother doing that though? I have my own girl form I can check out. I just need a glass of cold water and a mirror to look...like…my…sister…_', Ranma-chan's face drained of color at that last thought as he stopped his fence running and slipped into the canal that bordered the street.

Ranma-chan stood up shakily and climbed out of the canal. He sighed heavily and trudged back towards the Tendo estate. He reminded himself he didn't want to be engaged to anyone and that he should be happy Akane rejected her sister's plan for them to pretend to be a couple. After all, if the fathers ever found out they would make it official and then he would be stuck with the klutzy tomboy that was vastly inferior to him in the only thing that mattered, martial arts.

Ranma-chan hopped onto a nearby building and headed back towards the Tendo estate. He still needed to eat breakfast and change to make it to school on time. He could get a quick spar in with his old man since his wall training was cut short thanks to a certain Tendo daughter. If she couldn't master simple wall running how was she ever going to run the chain link fence that separated the street and the canal? How was she ever going to amount to anything? Join the two schools of Anything Goes huh, pfft, as if the Tendo school was worth anything if the second-rate tomboy was the best representative of it.

The pig-tailed girl walked into the living room and sat down at the table when Kasumi entered with a tray full of food.

"Hello there Ranma, where are the girls?", the elder Tendo asked concerned.

"They went to Doctor Tofu's office. Akane fell off a simple wall training exercise and scrapped herself up", Ranma-chan said in disgust.

"Well, sometimes Akane has two left feet but I thought she was doing better at that sort of thing lately. Maybe she was distracted by something", Kasumi pondered out loud.

* * *

Ranma-chan shrugged and finished his breakfast. A quick stop in the furoba and a dose of hot water later he was ready to go. He went upstairs and grabbed his bag and when he came back downstairs Nabiki was waiting for him. He smiled at her and the two of them left the Tendo compound.

Ranma walked along the chain link fence effortlessly as Nabiki walked below.

"Why do you walk up there?", Nabiki asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Balance training. It was one of the few good ideas Pops had where anything can be turned into training", Ranma said simply.

"Don't you ever get tired of training all the time?", Nabiki asked.

"Not really. It's all I've known for most of my life. I could ask the same of you about scheming and plotting", Ranma said slyly.

Nabiki frowned at that but let it pass. Perhaps the young martial artist had a point. The middle Tendo daughter pondered what to do about the Hentai Horde and Kuno that day since it appeared that once again the two youngest teenagers were going to miss the morning challenge. The girls seemed eager to avoid fighting and were going to try to circumvent her money making scheme. Perhaps Ranma would take up the fight? If Akane was hurt enough to go to the doctor she wouldn't be fighting anyway if she could help it.

"Say Ranma, what do you think of Ranko's plan to avoid the morning fight?", Nabiki asked curiously.

"I don't know. I have never encountered the Horde so I don't know how stubborn they are", Ranma replied.

"They are pretty stubborn. Akane beat them every morning for two weeks straight before your family showed up. She even put some of them in the hospital like you were eager to do last night", Nabiki frowned as she sighed.

The two continued in silence as Ranma considered the plight. He hadn't meant to cause Akane to fall off the wall and then insult her afterwards. Perhaps he could make it up to her even if she didn't know it directly especially if she followed Ranko's suggestion and just avoided the problem. They arrived at the school gates and Nabiki continued on to the second floor where her classroom was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranko dropped down to the street with Akane still in her arms in front of Ono Tofu's clinic. The red-headed girl placed her friend gently on the ground so she could walk in under her own power. Akane might not mind being carried by her future girlfriend but there was no reason the world needed to see that. The youngest Tendo was still a proud martial artist after all even though she missed the warmth her friend had provided her with on the trip to the clinic. The girls walked in to through the front door and into the waiting area.

"Good morning ladies", an elderly woman said from behind a desk. The woman flashed them a grandmotherly smile filled with warmth.

"Good morning", Akane and Ranko said.

"Is Doctor Tofu around? I banged up my leg and elbow this morning in a training exercise", Akane said as she winced when she put weight on her left leg.

"Akane Tendo, I have not seen you in quite awhile", a cheerful male voice called out as Tofu walked into the waiting area.

Ranko looked at the doctor with an appraising eye as she looked at him up and down. A small smile formed on her lips as she took in his handsome and youthful face, his shaggy boyish looking brown hair and overall demeanor. His spectacles looked like they fit him perfectly and he would look strange without them on. He wore his doctor's coat over a nice looking pair of brown pants and white shirt.

"Hello Doctor. I'm afraid I am here due to an injury this time", Akane grimaced as she highlighted her injuries.

"Hmm, I see. Well come on back and I'll get you fixed up in short order. Who is your friend?", Tofu replied.

Tofu looked over at the red-head gazing at him and smiled in a warm but fatherly way. The young doctor really didn't want another high school girl to develop a crush on him like Akane had awhile back as well as others.

Akane leaned on Ranko and wrapped her arm around her friend's back for support in order to keep the weight off her left side as the two girls followed the doctor to an examination room. Ranko boosted the Tendo girl onto an examination table then stepped back.

"Doctor Tofu, this is my best friend, Ranko Saotome. Her family has recently returned from China and they are staying with us for now", Akane said in between winces as Tofu disinfected her massive cuts and scrapes.

"Very nice to meet you Ranko", Tofu said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you too Doctor Tofu", Ranko said as she smiled brightly.

"How did this happen if I may ask?", Tofu asked as he continued to work on Akane's injuries.

Akane looked down at the floor and her face reddened slightly, "I was running atop a wall as part of my balance training and was somewhat distracted when Ranma startled me. I slipped and fell off. Ranko helped me here."

"Who is Ranma?", Tofu asked gently.

"Ranma would be my brother, or sister, depending", Ranko smirked and Akane giggled.

"What do you mean by that?", Tofu asked curious.

"He has a Jusenkyo curse. When he is splashed with cold water he looks like me, hot water will return him to his guy form", Ranko replied emotionlessly. The red-headed girl was beginning to realize just how much it bothered her that her brother turned into her with just a splash.

"Doctor Tofu, do you know where I could go to get a physical? I haven't had one in quite some time now", Ranko asked hesitantly.

"Ranko, Doctor Tofu does it for my sisters and me", Akane replied gently, trying to ease her friend's anxiousness about having a male anywhere near her womanhood as she watched Ranko's face turn ashen in horror.

"Akane is correct, however if you would rather a female doctor do it, I can make some recommendations", Tofu said gently, noticing and not being surprised by the apprehension on the red-head's face.

Ranko paused in indecision and then decided if Akane trusted him with her innermost self, she could as well. She shook her head and said, "That won't be necessary Doctor. If Akane and her sisters trust you with this, I can trust you with this."

Akane put her hand on Ranko's arm and said, "It'll be alright Ranko. I'll come with you if it'll help you feel more comfortable."

Ranko nodded silently and Akane removed her hand as she climbed off the bed. Tofu smiled warmly and nodded as the three of them headed out to the reception area.

The doctor looked at his schedule and said, "How does this Thursday after school sound?"

"That would be fine. Thank you Doctor", Ranko replied.

"Oh, Akane, while you're here on Thursday I'll take a look at those bandages and make sure they are healing properly. Here is a note to give to your teacher to excuse your tardiness", Tofu said.

"Okay, thank you Doctor Tofu", Akane replied with a smile.

The two girls waved as they walked out of the clinic. Well, Ranko walked, Akane more or less limped as she hung on to Ranko like a walking stick. They started hobbling back towards the Tendo estate when the red-haired girl stopped.

"We aren't going to make it back in time like this. Do you mind if I carry you? I think we'll be late if we limp back", Ranko asked hesitantly.

Akane smiled and nodded as she said, "I think you're right."

Ranko knelt down so Akane could climb on her back and wrapped her arms around Akane's thighs as the blue haired girl wrapped her arms just underneath Ranko's breasts and just above her stomach. With her best friend secure, Ranko took off towards the Tendo estate through the air jumping across the many roofs in between them and their target. Akane squealed in excitement as they flew through the air as she relished the cool morning air on her face and Ranko's body heat against her chest. Ranko grinned as she felt her friend's body heat warming up her back and her delightful screams as they flew through the air.

* * *

Ranma stopped and shouted to the gathered boys including the tall one hiding behind a tree nearby in a dark blue samurai robe holding a bokken.

"Attention Hentai Horde, I, Ranma Saotome being of sound mind and awesome body declare your attempts to 'win' Akane Tendo to be finished. I am her Sensei and her friend, and as such she is under my protection. Any and all challenges made to her or to my sister are to go through me first. If you can beat me, then maybe, I will allow you to date with either of them."

The boys milling about scowled at the lone boy and sneered, "You think you can stop all of us?", a brazen boy wielding a baseball bat scoffed.

"If Akane can I most certainly can. She doesn't even hold a candle to me", Ranma boasted arrogantly with a sneer on his face.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?", the same boy sneered as he stalked forward and readied his bat.

Ranma grinned and cracked his knuckles. They wouldn't provide much of a workout but since he had missed his morning spar, he was itching to hit someone. Since Genma wasn't around, these thirty louts would have to do, plus Kuno.

The Hentai Horde formed up in ranks and all thirty of them were anxious to pound the self proclaimed guardian of their foolish quest, Akane Tendo who incidentally wasn't even in attendance. They readied their weapons and charged the lone pig-tailed boy intent on beating him senseless so they could go back to preparing to battle for a date with the prettiest girl in school.

Ranma tore through the ranks of boys like a buzz saw carefully weaving in between his attackers so that they hit each other as often as they tried in vain to hit him. The pig-tailed boy lashed out with a punch here, a flying jump kick there, a spin kick to the boy behind him and an assortment of other techniques until all thirty of them lay on the ground groaning in pain. Ranma surveyed his handiwork with a smirk and waited for Kuno to make his grand entrance.

"Truly a boorish lot. They thought that they could defeat you in the hopes that they would be 'allowed' to pursue the beauteous Akane. What fools these mortals be as only I am worthy enough to date with her", Kuno said grandiosely.

"They are not the only fools to grace these halls then, for you are a fool as well. As her Sensei, I forbid her from dating any of you losers as it would be too distracting from her training. You must be Kuno, the jackass that organized this dishonorable display of cowardice", Ranma sneered.

"Who are _you_ to dare call _me_ a dishonorable coward?", Kuno snarled.

"I am-", Ranma started only to be interrupted by the raving kendoist.

"Hold, is it not custom for one to give his own name first? Fine then, mine I shall give. I am the reigning champion and a rising star of the kendo world. My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. I am Tatewaki Kuno, age 17. For this grievous bit of slander, I shall smite thee!" When Kuno said blue thunder a lightning bolt had flashed in the distance.

Up top, Nabiki looked back and forth to her two lieutenants and inquired, "Blue Thunder?"

They shrugged and replied, "It's news to me, last I heard he was calling himself Shooting Star."

"You will cease this pathetic display of posturing and leave Akane alone from now on. She is my friend and under my protection. You dishonor yourself and your samurai robes pursuing and molesting Akane as you have after she has repeatedly told you no", Ranma sneered.

"_You_ dare question _my_ honor peasant?", Kuno growled angrily.

"Ah, the high and mighty Kuno thinks he's a nobleman and a samurai. A position of tradition and honor. Where is _your_ honor you despicable piece of dog shit?", Ranma snapped.

"Insolent cur!", Kuno shouted.

Kuno screamed in incoherent rage and attacked Ranma with his blade slashing several times in front of him. Ranma weaved around his strikes and dodged as Kuno took out a portion of the school's wall.

He turned around and yelled, "Strike! Strike! Strike!", as he furiously attacked Ranma with sword strikes that were missing but the pig-tailed martial artist could feel the air pressure ripping around him.

It was times like this he wished he had one of Ranko's missile attacks. He leapt around Kuno and got in behind him. Kuno turned around but before he could start his multiple strike technique again Ranma leapt at him. The black haired boy hit Kuno in the head with two outstretched fingers spelling BAKA on his forehead. Ranma grunted from a slight bokken impact as Kuno fell over, unconscious.

Nabiki just looked at Kuno lying on the ground and shook her head. Apparently she would have to pay off the bet that had Kuno being knocked out by someone other than Akane. The Ice Queen of Furinkan High smiled as it still was more profitable than usual.

* * *

The two girls landed just outside the Tendo estate and Ranko knelt down so Akane could climb down. The two then hobbled onto the grounds towards the living room so they could get some breakfast. There would be no time for a bath that morning even with the express route home they had taken.

"Oh my! What happened to you Akane?", Kasumi said when she saw the girls hobble in. She walked into the kitchen then came back with their breakfast and their bentos.

"Akane had a little accident during training this morning. We went to Dr. Tofu's and he fixed her up pretty well. Then we came back but I think we're a little late", Ranko replied.

Kasumi nodded and said, "Ranma and Nabiki have already left. Did the good doctor give you two a note to excuse your tardiness?"

Both of the girls nodded their head as they finished up breakfast. They dashed upstairs and changed into their uniforms and then they were out the door in a matter of minutes later. Once again, in order to save time Akane climbed onto Ranko's back and the red-headed girl took to the rooftops with her slightly awkward and unwieldy package. They knew they were risking giving people a show of their underwear by roof hopping but figured no one would really be looking up at the exact second they flew overhead.

Akane enjoyed her flight as she hugged her best friend and said, "You know Ranko, I could really get used to traveling this way. This sure beats walking on the ground."

Ranko smirked and said, "I'm glad. Once we get your roof hopping down you can give me a ride around town too. I'm smaller than you and you're stronger than me so it should be even easier for you. We just need to get your Ki-flows and legs ready to be able to do it. We should definitely work on this once you are healed up again."

Ranko and Akane leapt down to the street next to Furinkan High School and then over the wall, hoping they wouldn't be caught in the position they were in. Akane slid off Ranko's back as the two ducked behind a tree to survey the grounds and see if anyone had spotted them. The girls smiled at one another and slipped into the school without incident and headed up to their classroom on the third floor.

* * *

They hobbled into the classroom and everyone stopped to stare at them. Apparently they were late and looked kind of funny embracing one another as they limped along.

"Tendo, Saotome, you're late", the teacher said annoyed, "Buckets, hall!"

"Sensei, we have a note from the doctor. We had an accident in training this morning and needed to get patched up before we came to school", Akane replied.

The teacher sighed and walked towards the two girls holding each other up and took the note. He walked back up to the front of the classroom and said, "Very well. Have a seat ladies."

During the lesson Ranma passed Ranko a note detailing what had happened that morning with the Horde and Kuno. Ranko frowned and passed it on to Akane who also frowned after reading it.

'_Great, now Kuno is going to be chasing after me as well probably_', Ranko thought bitterly. '_Still, if Ranma is willing to take on the fights maybe Akane and I can avoid dealing with the Horde after all._'

Akane wasn't sure what to feel. On the one hand she was glad Ranma had taken it upon himself to take care of the Horde by insisting all challengers go through him first, on the other it demeaned her as a martial artist having to have a protector. Still, she was rather tired of fighting with them as they weren't really a challenge, just a nuisance. Her leg hurt too much at the moment anyway and they might beat her in her condition.

* * *

Time passed by ever so slowly for the Tendo-Saotomes until the lunch bell rang. Like the previous day, Ranma took off faster than the speed of sound and Ranko just shrugged. What her brother did during lunch really wasn't a concern of hers. She had her girl friends to talk to and hang out with.

Yuka, Sayuri walked slightly ahead of Akane and Ranko attempting to clear a path for them as they hobbled down the stairs and headed outside to their favorite tree. The sun was shining brightly and it was the perfect day to bask in the sunshine and gentle breeze.

Akane filled in her two friends about why they were late and what happened to her during the morning training session as well as the conversation between the five of them the evening before.

"I'm surprised Kasumi would suggest such a thing, it seems so unlike her to lie and spread misinformation. This stinks of Nabiki though", Sayuri said heatedly.

"Kasumi has really changed lately", Akane said, more to herself than anyone else, "She has really come out of her shell and started acting more like a teenager than the mother she has been the pass few years."

"I hope Nabiki doesn't go ahead with the plan after all. I like your avoidance idea a lot better. It's been two days now you haven't fought and with your leg the way it is, I sure hope you don't have to now", Yuka said concerned.

"We won't know how well it will work until we can try it under normal conditions. Yesterday we were here a half hour early. Today we were a half hour late. Maybe tomorrow we'll be on time and we can really see if it'll work", Ranko replied casually.

Akane groaned in annoyance as Yuka and Sayuri sighed. Ranko looked up to see what the problem was and frowned. A certain obnoxious wannabe kendoist was swaggering towards the four girls as if he was the most magnificent male specimen on the planet. Of course in Kuno's little world this was the case despite what the rest of the world thought of him and his delusions of grandeur. The upperclassman was carrying two bouquets of red roses in his hands along with his traditional bokken.

"Ah my beauteous Akane Tendo and the fiery goddess Ranko, I would date with thee both!", Kuno said proudly as he tossed both bundles of roses to the girls in question.

Ranko swatted aside the roses meant for her in the air and said, "Nay good Senpai. Thy ears hath heard the spoken commands of mine Sensei. I fear I am forbidden from dating lest mine training falls to dust. He states that in no uncertain terms that none be worthy of me and that I shan't debase myself and squander time with the likes of thyself."

"That foul sorcerer! He hath besmirched mine name and bewitched thee both into believing his foul lies about mine own magnificence. I shall find the wretched cur and smite him to free thy pure selves!", Kuno proclaimed.

"I fear that defeating Saotome shan't permit me to love thee Senpai for mine own heart cannot love that which hath filled itself so fully. Thou must humble thyself for love to find thee lest in personal weakness that thou fully appreciates the strength of another. Thou showest no weakness in thy body nor in spirit oh great Sempai, henceforth thy heart can knowest no love", Ranko replied sweetly. The other girls looked on with shock and amusement.

"Where doest thy villainous Saotome cower oh great lady of fire?"

"I know not great Senpai. Do be careful for the villainous cur shall smite thee in righteous anger if thou doest pester me and mine friends too much", Ranko said while clasping her hands to her chest and looking up at him with doe-like eyes.

"I shall find thy wretched brother and free thee from his heinous spell!", Kuno boasted.

"Away with thee Senpai, for the wretch cannot be found in the company that which he shies from", Ranko replied.

"I shall take mine leave of thee fair one and thank thee for thy words of wisdom", Kuno said as he departed.

The four girls looked at each and then burst out laughing. Akane looked over at her best friend and found her smiling brightly as the red-head said, "That was fun. Here I thought my dealings with Kuno were going to be fraught with irritation."

"That was certainly an interesting approach Ranko", Sayuri said impressed.

"Yeah, most of the time Akane just punts him away", Yuka chimed in.

"That may become necessary later. I figured I'd try talking like he does in that silly classical English style and have a little fun with him first", Ranko replied thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with her right index finger.

"You insulted your own brother", Akane smirked.

"Yeah well, the baka can handle it", Ranko grinned and casually flipped her hair behind her.

The girls giggled and soon the conversation went back to more pleasant topics until the lunch bell rang a little later. The quartet walked back into the main school building and headed to their Home Economics class.

* * *

Ranma sat on the rooftop of the school looking out over the grounds observing his fellow students. He watched impassively as his sister and her friends laughed together at one thing or another. His mask fell as a frown appeared on his face when Kuno sauntered up to the group of girls. Unlike the previous day though, the kendoist wasn't ranting and raving as he demanded a fight. Instead it appeared that Ranko was talking to him calmly and then he left on his own accord.

The pig-tailed martial artist was puzzled. He thought for sure there would be a fight or that Kuno would be hunting him down for embarrassing him that morning. Ranma sighed as he pondered his current situation. He had no friends to speak of except his sister but she seemed content to hang out with Akane and the other girls all of the time. He needed to find his own group of friends it seemed. He doubted he would be comfortable hanging out with a bunch of girls even if they did welcome him.

He and Ranko had gotten close in China but that had all changed the moment they had arrived at the Tendo estate. Ranma recalled how dismissively he had thought of Akane's skills earlier that day and wondered if he was lashing out because he was jealous of the fact that the youngest Tendo daughter had apparently stolen his sister and friend from him.

'_Stupid un-cute klutzy tomboy with next to zero martial arts talent_', Ranma mused to himself as he glared down at the gathered group of girls. His father wanted him to marry her? What a joke.

* * *

The rest of the school day was rather uneventful. There were no cooking disasters, HAZMAT didn't need to be called and no biological weapons were constructed on the school grounds. Akane sat out during gym class despite loving to play volleyball. As was the case the day before, Ranko was the star and the team that she was on won.

"Ranko, want to go to the park? I don't really feel like going home just yet but there isn't much I can do on this leg at the moment", Akane asked as they hobbled out the front gates.

"Sure, hop on", Ranko said as she knelt down after they had ducked into a nearby alley. Akane climbed aboard Ranko Airlines and the two took off down the street and took to the rooftops as they flew across the Nerima skyline.

"This really is the only way to travel", Akane grinned as she screamed in delight like a little kid. Ranko grinned as she relished her best friend's warmth from her loving embrace as Akane held on to her.

* * *

Ranma walked out of the school grounds glad to be done for the day. He was tired of listening to the teachers drone on and on about one thing or another. He was still feeling aggravated and restless. He needed a fight, something to take his mind off his friendless status and his jealousy over Ranko and Akane's closeness. He decided his panda father would be an adequate punching bag to take his frustrations out on and headed home.

He walked into the living room and wasn't surprised one bit to see his lazy father playing with Mr. Tendo as usual.

"Hey Pops, get off your lazy butt and spar with me. I need to pound on something and guess what, you've been volunteered", Ranma said as he dropped his school bag on the floor unceremoniously.

"I'm busy son", Genma replied emotionlessly without taking his eyes off the board.

"I don't care, I need to beat the crap out of someone", Ranma growled and grabbed the older man's gi and dragged him out of the living room.

"I'll teach you to disrespect your father _boy_!", Genma yelled as he settled into an offensive stance.

Soun smirked and rearranged the board to his advantage then sat back to watch the two Saotomes fight.

Ranma slid into an offensive stance and it wasn't long before the two were going after one another holding little back. They attacked in a blur of motion as punches and kicks were unleashed in an attempt to dunk the other into the Koi pond. It didn't take long before both Saotome males were in their cursed forms as Ranma landed a downward kick that sent Genma into the pond first. The large panda then managed to grab his son and tossed him into the pond shortly after producing a wet red-headed girl.

They fought back and forth for awhile longer before calling it quits. Ranma-chan was still wound up and decided working on his aerial katas in his cursed form might help him more than the senseless fight had and headed for the dojo. He wasted no time and launched into one of the most difficult katas he knew trying to keep his mind off certain topics.

It didn't work even though he tried to keep his mind occupied. His thoughts kept returning to his weird attitude shift. When he was challenging the Horde he had declared that the tomboy was his friend. In his thoughts before and afterward though he was viewing her almost in contempt thinking she was a weak, silly girl that was only pretending to practice martial arts. The misogynistic attitude his father had drilled into him all those years was coming back with a vengeance.

Ranma-chan sat down in the middle of the dojo and meditated as his thoughts swirled around him like vengeful spirits hell-bent on wracking his nerves till he crumbled. Thanks to Ranko's help in China he had managed to curb most of it and had avoided saying anything to the blue haired girl. Of course it also helped that he was almost never around her as well. Earlier that day he had slipped though when he had called her a klutz for falling off an easy wall, demeaning her abilities twice in one sentence. The anger he saw in both of the girls' eyes was enough to cause him to pause.

Why was he surprised she had fallen? She was a student, a beginner. What kind of Sensei would he be if he lashed out with an insult over a failure rather than offer something constructive? He would be like his father…

'_I don't want to be like him. All he did was call me a weak girl when I failed and we hadn't even been to Jusenkyo yet where it might have made sense. Why am I becoming like Pops again?_', Ranma-chan thought bitterly.

* * *

Ranko smirked as she continued hopping towards the park when she said, "This is your Captain speaking, Flight 204 with service from Furinkan High School non-stop to Nerima Park will be completed shortly. At this time we are preparing to land so we ask that all passengers please buckle your seat belts and return your seats and tray tables to their upright and locked positions. We will be landing shortly and wish to thank you all for flying with us today on Ranko Airlines."

Akane squeezed her best friend tighter as she burst out laughing. She struggled to catch her breath and said, "Aye Aye Captain Ranko"

Ranko grinned and a few moments later she landed them in a secluded section of the park. The hope was they could disentangle themselves without people watching and whispering why two girls were cuddling so close in public. Akane climbed off her friend's warm back missing the red-headed girl's body heat on her chest but more specifically her heart. The two girls walked out from behind the tree and headed towards a bench near the water fountain knowing Akane shouldn't be on her leg more than necessary.

The two best friends sat there and watched as the little children played with one another without a care in the world as their mothers watched over them. A few teenage girls like themselves rollerbladed passed Ranko and Akane giggling and carrying on as the wind whipped their hair in a frenzy. A couple of old men sat in the corner of the park playing shogi. Ranko looked closer curious if they were in fact her father and Mr. Tendo but they turned out not to be.

Ranko sighed as she watched the children and thought, '_If Akane and I ever do become a couple and marry, will one of us be willing to go to Jusenkyo so that one of us can impregnate the other? Which one of us would be the "Daddy" and who would get to be the mother?_'

Akane sighed as she watched her best friend watch the children under the care of their mothers. She thought wistfully, '_If Ranko and I ever do get married and want to have children, how will we do it with us both being girls? I suppose there is the Jusenkyo option provided there is a drowned boy spring, but could I really ask her to do that? Could I do that and be cursed to turn into a guy?_'

Ranko and Akane looked at one another as if they sensed each other's thoughts and shuddered. They were both thinking that they didn't want to be a guy and could in no way ask their best friend to become one either. They sighed again in unison and giggled.

Naturally it was way to early to really be thinking about such things not only in their relationship but in their age anyway. They both still wanted to finish high school, go to college and have a career. If kids entered into the equation too early they would have to sacrifice their dreams in order to take care of them. They both wanted kids and fortunately for them, since they were both girls, they couldn't accidentally get pregnant in a steamy night of passion that went too far or anything. They would have to make a conscious effort and that was assuming they could even get a hold of the magic necessary to make it physically possible.

Akane's lips curled into a smile as she thought about acquiring the necessary magic. What if Ranko learned how to change her own shape with her own magic. They wouldn't need Jusenkyo and she could become a guy for one evening. If the spell Ranko learned could be cast on another, Akane herself could become a guy for an evening. Neither one of them would be cursed but they could get impregnated. They would actually take turns being the father and mother. One of them would be the father for one child and the other could be the father for their second child. Naturally, this plan hinged on Ranko's ability and desire to learn a shape-changing spell.

As the two girls sat there watching the children with wistful sighs on their faces their hands began to drift towards one another until they collided and interlaced. They were in public, they were holding hands and they didn't care one bit. It's not like they were being vulgar about it, their hands were clasped together in between their legs as they sat close together but not on top of one another. Sub-consciously they already knew they loved one another and their bodies were simply acting on what their hearts knew to be true. Their minds wandered as they thought about their future children together and two brilliant smiles appeared on their faces.

Akane and Ranko looked at one another and both of them could feel the ache in their heart as they gazed into one another's eyes. It was so tempting to lean just a little bit forward and kiss the other girl on the lips but they both knew they couldn't. Not here in front of everyone, at least not yet. Under the cover of darkness on Saturday night, assuming the week didn't come to a complete stop before then would be a good time. It was already crawling agonizingly slow for the two youngest Tendo-Saotome girls.

* * *

Kasumi paced in her kitchen wondering where Ranko and Akane were. They usually were so eager to help prepare dinner but no one had seen them since before school had let out.

"Ranma, Nabiki, do you know where the girls are?", Kasumi asked as she walked into the living room and saw the two of them lounging around.

"The last time I saw them was at lunch since I don't share their last two classes", Ranma replied.

"Odd, I hope nothing has happened to them", Kasumi grimaced.

"You worry too much sis, this is Ranko and Akane we're talking about. They are more than capable of protecting themselves. Remember that seven man ambush Sunday night?", Nabiki replied neutrally.

Kasumi shivered, "Why did you have to bring that up? I was so worried about them that night."

Ranma frowned as he thought, '_Maybe Akane isn't a second rate martial artist after all. From their description it sounded as though they each did about half the work. They watched each other's back and came to the defense of the other rather handily. It wasn't one of them protecting the other, they were both protecting each other._'

"They probably just lost track of time. Maybe they went to the park or the ice cream parlor with their friends and just got to gossiping or something. I'm sure they'll be here soon", Nabiki said casually.

"It's just they usually help out with dinner but I need to get it started soon if they aren't going to show up for awhile", Kasumi frowned as she thought, '_It's been nice that Ranko has been cooking lately and Akane doesn't seem to be such a lost cause anymore._'

Ranko and Akane walked into the living room and announced, "We're home! I'm sorry we're late Kasumi, we lost track of time while we were at the park."

Nabiki flashed a smile to her older sister and said, "Told you sis."

Akane raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she followed her best friend and elder sister into the kitchen to get started on making dinner.

Kasumi banished the two youngest teenagers from the kitchen after dinner saying that they needed to get their homework done. She would handle cleaning up since once again she didn't cook dinner.

* * *

Akane and Ranko nodded but instead of going upstairs right away they decided to get their bath out of the way first. They would not be sparring that evening since Akane's leg was still causing her issues and they had homework to finish. Ranko still had a mountain of catch-up work to do as well.

They soaped themselves up and rinsed, then sat in the tub for awhile as they let the water relax their muscles and tensions away. As in the park, their hands drifted towards one another without conscious thought. Their hands slid into one another and intertwined and they sighed in contentment as they held hands underneath the water. They looked at one another and felt their heart rates quicken and a butterfly fluttering feeling in their stomachs.

The girls jolted awake when they heard a loud banging sound on the door leading to the furo. They yelped in surprise and separated their hands as they both blushed and scrambled out of the tub. They grabbed a towel and dried off quickly and wrapped it around themselves.

"Are you two _still_ in there? Other people would like to use the bath you know", Nabiki said irritably from the changing room.

"Sorry Nabiki, I guess we fell asleep", Akane said sheepishly as she opened the door and the two girls walked out embarrassment clearly showing on their faces.

* * *

Akane and Ranok fled up the stairs and changed into their pajamas. Ranko grabbed her book bag and plopped onto Akane's bed to start working on her assignments as her best friend did the same as she sat at her desk.

"Ugh, homework. I guess we did do a pretty good job of putting it off today though", Ranko said depressingly.

"At least it isn't due till Friday so it's not a huge deal that we are starting late tonight", Akane replied.

Ranko nodded and then said, "Hey Akane, do you think we could go out Friday night for our first date instead of waiting till Saturday?"

Akane turned to face her friend in her chair and smiled warmly as she said, "Sure. We could then spend all day Saturday with each other as well and go on a second date that night."

Ranko smirked and said teasingly, "Shouldn't we have our first date before we plan a second? Who knows, maybe we'll hate each other before it's over."

Akane gasped and looked at her friend in shock until she saw Ranko's eyes dancing in mirth. She shook her head as she giggled and said sarcastically, "Sure Ranko, that'll happen. This is you and me we're talking about here."

Ranko grinned and went back to working on her homework as Akane turned back to do the same. They bantered back and forth a little more for the next hour as they worked. Finally they figured it was bed time when they both started yawning and set about going to bed. Ranko vacated her friend's bed and Akane slid underneath the covers and smiled as she felt the warmth her friend left behind. Ranko crawled into futon and wondered how she was ever going to get away from sleeping on the floor.

"Good night Ranko."

"Good night Akane."

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Thank you for reading my little tale. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and positive reinforcement is always nice.

* * *

**Ranko's current "spell book"**

**Cantrip**: causes a minor magical effect.

**Elemental bolt**: small energy, fire, cold, shock discharge that can be used on the move and does minor damage and explodes slightly depending on elemental attunement.

**Ki-Nova(in progress)**: detonates on caster's location and spreads outward affecting 360 degrees.

**Magic Missile**: multi-bolt spell that must be channeled. The bolts are homing missiles. Current: 4 missiles.

**Entangle**: only usable in forested areas and uses roots to entrap/ensnare/immobilize limbs/bodies of opponents.

**Judgment of the Heavens**: using a summoned weapon (typically Mallet-Sama), the caster can channel a Ki-blast through the weapon into a single target. This attack causes massive damage and unconsciousness.

**Summon Ki-weapon**: summons a Ki-weapon of the caster's choosing.

**Sleep: **causes a number of targets to fall into a magical sleep for 30 minutes.

**Mage Armor/Shield**: conjures up a minor energy field/shield to help absorb attacks.

**Jump/Levitate/Flight(in progress)**: allows the caster to jump much further in a single leap. Allows the caster to levitate and acts as a slow-fall effect if cast in the air. Allows the caster to fly short distances.

**Battle Armor**: Purple and Red dragon dress, black slippers. Black armbands with a red dragon emblazoned on them. Black cloak with a dragon on the back, purple interior with red trim. Black headband with a red dragon etching on it. Red star necklace with a purple jewel in the middle on a silver chain. Really ornate and hand crafted dragon staff. This spell also combines Mage Armor/Shield and casts them automatically.


	7. Pandemonium in the Streets of Nerima

Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own the amusement park that is Nerima and the colorful characters the kind author Rumiko Takahashi has so graciously created for us. I do however claim this version of Ranko though as when I am writing her, I am more or less writing myself with a few Ranma universe additives thrown in.

Without further ado, on with the show. I hope you enjoy it.

#foreign language

*panda signs

* * *

**Chapter Six: Pandemonium in the Streets of Nerima**

"_Akane?", a moderately tall brown haired woman asked hesitantly._

_The blue haired woman turned at her name being called with her bundle of joy in her arms and smiled. She hadn't seen Yuka in a couple years since she left Japan with her fiancé Daisuke. _

"_Yuka? It is so good to see you after all these years, how are you?", Akane gushed as she ran up to her friend being careful not to squash little Kumiko as the two women hugged._

"_Oh my God Akane, who is this?", Yuka exclaimed._

"_This is my daughter Kumiko. Ranko and I decided to name her after my late mother", Akane smiled brightly._

"_So, how is married life with another woman? Where is Ranko anyway?", Yuka asked with mischief in her eyes._

"_It's fantastic, she's an absolute wonderful partner to face life's challenges with. Not to mention a true 'wild child' in bed", Akane said conspiratorially as she turned beat red. Yuka blushed heavily too. _

_Akane continued, "She's finishing up her last exam for the term and should be along any moment now. So Yuka, did you and Daisuke ever get married? We never received an invitation to a wedding."_

_Yuka's face fell as she sighed, "No. We broke up a few months ago actually. I caught him with another woman, at least I think she was a woman." Akane shivered and embraced her long time friend._

"_I'm sorry", Akane said sadly._

"_Don't be. I'm not. We had a good run. Not everyone finds Miss Right as easily as you did. I have to tell you Akane, even though I don't swing that way, I was always jealous of you and Ranko in high school. You two were so comfortable together and not to be gross or anything but you found a way to be best friends, lovers, and sisters all at once", Yuka replied._

_Akane wrinkled her nose and said, "Please don't call us sisters. I don't think I could look at Kasumi or Nabiki the way I look at Ranko and I know I could never have married either of them."_

"_You're right, good point", Yuka grimaced._

"_Ranko-honey!", Akane called out to her wife who was approaching both of them with a huge smile on her face._

"_Akane-darling", Ranko started and then paused as she looked at the brown haired woman standing next to her wife._

"_Yuka?", Ranko asked hesitantly._

"_Hi Ranko, it's been a long time", Yuka said cheerfully as she hugged the still petite red-headed woman._

"_It has been too long my friend, how are you?", Ranko asked as she gave Kimiko a kiss on the forehead. The red-haired woman then kissed her wife on her soft and sensual lips for a few seconds before breaking it off and turning her attention back to their high school friend who was blushing slightly. _

"_It's been interesting Ranko. I still think you two are the luckiest girls in the world to have found each other like you did", Yuka replied, as some of her old jealousy started to kick in again._

"_We should go have lunch someplace, our treat of course", Akane grinned._

"_I'd like that", Yuka replied._

_Ranko's and Akane's hands found one another and intertwined as the three women walked off towards the Tendo's car to go to lunch and catch up the last few years._

* * *

Akane lay in her bed under the covers with a smile on her face as she watched a possible future play out in her mind. Her heart fluttered and she could almost feel the love aching to explode out of her chest as she watched herself and her wife walk along carrying their baby girl.

The youngest Tendo slowly woke up from her pleasant dream and sighed as she looked over at her alarm clock. The readout said 3:45am. She climbed out of bed and knelt down next to her best friend's sleeping form and watched as her chest rose and fell in the slow and rhythmic pattern of deep sleep. Akane took the red-head's hand in her own and squeezed it gently as she leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek.

Akane watched as Ranko's un-captured hand reached up to her cheek where the blue haired girl had just softly pressed her lips. The red-head's face turned pink as she softly felt her cheek.

"Akane…", Ranko's voice trailed off dreamily.

The blue haired girl smiled and continued to watch Ranko sleep while holding her hand. She thought back to her dream and how happy they had been holding their daughter and each other.

A few minutes later Akane decided she needed to go back to bed so she released her friend's hand and climbed back into her own bed. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep again.

Ranko and Akane woke a couple hours later to the obnoxious squawking sound of an irate alarm clock blaring at them from the desk. Akane wanted to throw the alarm clock against the wall to get it to shut up but knew that would be foolish. She fumbled around half asleep looking for the off-switch.

* * *

The two girls quickly stripped and donned their jogging apparel and left the Tendo estate a few moments later. Akane wasn't sure she would be able to jog but wanted to leave the house and bask in the crisp morning air. If nothing else she could help her friend get a workout by riding on her back as she ran around on the rooftops or the ground.

Akane smiled when she found she could jog and was no longer limping. Apparently her leg had healed over the last twenty four hours for the most part. The girls smiled at one another and did their normal morning run.

"Hey Akane, do you want to work on your swimming this afternoon? I thought we could use the high school's pool", Ranko asked her friend as they jogged around.

"Yeah, that would be great now that my leg feels fine again. It would be nice if we could do it tomorrow too but you have your physical to go to", Akane replied.

Ranko groaned and said, "I don't know Akane. He's a man and he's going to be looking at _me_ and my lady parts."

"I understand your trepidation, but you can trust him to act professionally", Akane said soothingly as she reached out to hold her friend's hand and squeezed lightly.

Ranko's eyes widened as she thought of something else and stopped dead in her tracks. Akane felt her friend stop and did likewise before her arm was wrenched out of its socket.

"What's wrong?", Akane asked concerned.

"I just thought of something, I've never had a period and it should be showing up soon", Ranko replied as her face drained of most of its color.

Akane giggled and said, "Don't worry about it Ranko. It's just a little blood a few days a month and every girl goes through it. I'll be there to help you when you freak out and eventually you won't even think about it."

"When I freak out", Ranko repeated slowly, "So it's not a matter of _if_ in this case, but _when_."

"If it makes you feel any better I freaked out when I had my first one. Kasumi made red beans and rice that night for me. It's a Tendo tradition but we'll extend it to you and Ranma as well", Akane replied as an impish grin appeared on her face.

Ranko giggled and her lips curled into an evil smile, "My brother will absolutely _love_ that. He already hates changing. I can only imagine his face when he learns he'll have to deal with the normal stupid, weak and silly girl things as well. We'll see how much of a man he is when he cries in the bathroom during _his_ first period."

Akane joined her friend in her giggling and the two of them resumed their jog.

* * *

Ranma woke up early and slipped out of his room. He went down to the furoba and splashed himself with cold water figuring he would work on balance training with Ranko since it seemed unlikely Akane would be able to with her leg. Maybe he could spend some time with his sister without the youngest Tendo for once. He knocked on the girls' door and frowned at the silence. Maybe they weren't awake yet?

He cautiously opened the door and peeked inside only to find neither one of them in their beds or the room. He knew they weren't in the bathroom or anything since he had just come from there, where were they? Deciding against snooping more, Ranma-chan turned and left the room and headed outside.

'_I guess I'll go work on it by myself_', he thought dejectedly as loneliness and jealousy crept into his heart. He headed for the chain link fence that bordered the canal figuring it was the narrowest surface he could think of for his practice.

A little while later Genma walked down the stairs and snarled to no one in particular, "Where is my worthless son?"

"Oh my! Mr. Saotome, do you really believe Ranma is worthless?", Kasumi chided gently.

"No I suppose not, though sometimes I wonder. Do you know where he is? Or where my daughter is?", Genma asked.

"Well, I imagine Akane and Ranko are out on their morning run, perhaps Ranma went with them?", Kasumi said pleasantly.

"He did that yesterday too. He skipped out on our morning spar to go play with the girls and then demanded I spar with him after school. What has gotten into that boy of mine?", Genma growled unhappily.

"Well, last I heard he was training them in balance using walls and fences", Kasumi replied.

Genma scoffed and said, "What a waste of time, he should know better than to train silly girls…", the balding man froze as he remembered who he was talking to and her gender.

Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment before snapping them open as a light blue battle aura formed around her. The eldest Tendo daughter yelled angrily, "Mr. Saotome! How dare you speak about women this way to me or my sisters. You are a _guest_ here, try to remember that or find yourself some place else to live and leech off of!"

Nabiki was stunned speechless. She had never seen her sister explode like that not even at her the other night. Clearly the panda had opened his misogynistic big mouth and said something that upset her. Where did that battle aura come from? Kasumi wasn't a martial or magical artist was she?

"Now now Kasumi, please try to calm down", Soun said firmly though without conviction.

"And you Father! How can you put up with him? He does nothing but lounge around and insult everyone and everything", Kasumi whirled on her father with her eyes burning in righteous anger.

Soun felt the blood drain from his face as he backed up. He had never seen his eldest daughter behave this way. It was almost as if she was channeling the Akane of times passed. It was really uncanny. Nabiki was having similar thoughts herself as she watched her eldest sister in fascination.

Kasumi focused her energies for a moment and a mallet made out of Ki appeared in her hand as she walked towards Genma with a menacing air about her.

Nabiki, Soun and Genma just stood there as their jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief.

Ranko and Akane chose this time to arrive back home and stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at one another then back to the spectacle before them. Kasumi had mastered the Ki-mallet technique? She had a battle aura? Ranko then smirked when she realized who had pissed her off and it didn't take her long to figure out what he had said.

Ranma-chan showed up a few seconds later and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He shook his head exasperatedly knowing his old man could be counted on to open his big mouth and insult the Matriarch of the Tendo clan. A thoughtful look crossed his face when he realized that he had started down that same path again yesterday. If there wasn't a need to correct it before, there certainly was now. Not only would Akane and Ranko pound him for insensitive remarks but it would seem Kasumi could and would as well. Ranma-chan wondered briefly if Nabiki could summon one and decided even if she couldn't she could dish out pain in another manner through blackmail and extortion.

Kasumi stopped and looked around noting her audience. She hung her head as she released her Ki-mallet and aura. The eldest Tendo daughter tried to plaster a pleasant smile on her strained face but failed. She abruptly turned on her heel and hurried back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Genma sighed in relief and picked himself up from off the floor clearly shaken.

* * *

A little while later, Ranko, Akane, Nabiki and Ranma were all heading to school on time. Ranma walked on top of the chain link fence as usual while the girls walked below on the sidewalk. They were having a discussion about Kasumi's performance which had taken all of them by surprise.

"How did she create that hammer like that?", Ranma asked.

Ranko and Akane shared a smile and said, "It's a secret for girls only."

Ranma smirked and said, "Well, I can become a girl easily enough", as he jumped into the canal. The girls giggled and shook their heads.

"Anything for a new technique huh?", Ranko asked sarcastically.

Ranma-chan frowned, "What? I'm a girl now so you can tell me right?"

"Sorry Ranma-chan, you aren't a real girl. Your curse allows you to look like us, but your femininity is only skin deep. You need to have the heart and soul of a girl for this", Ranko said amused.

Ranma-chan growled, "So I splashed myself and am now a weak, silly girl for nothing. Thanks sister." The neo-girl froze knowing he had just stuck his foot in his mouth the worst possible way and thought, '_Uh oh. Pops! What have you done to me with that anti-girl crap?_'

The three girls stopped walking and the temperature in the area dropped twenty degrees. Akane's battle aura formed around her as her mallet hand itched. Nabiki looked at him in disgust and narrowed her eyes. Ranko glared at him but didn't manifest her aura or hammer and shook her head in exasperation.

"You were the one that jumped to conclusions and leapt into the canal before I could respond to your inquiry. Now, dear brother, you get to deal with two pissed off women from the Tendo household for your unwanted and unwise opinions."

"Ranko? Aren't you mad at him too?", Akane asked suddenly curious why her friend was acting like nothing had happened.

"Oddly enough no. I guess I expected him to say something stupid like he did yesterday morning during our wall running exercise. He was raised by Genma after all", Ranko said calmly. Akane knew better though, she could sense her friend's irritation. She was just masking it for some reason.

Ranma-chan paled. He could sense his sister's anger even better than Akane could and was puzzled why she was masking it. He wasn't about to ask about it though lest she dropped the mask and pull out her own wicked hammer.

"You're getting to be like Pops Ranma-chan. If these lovely ladies let you live do try to remember whose company you are in before you spout off okay?", Ranko said pleasantly as she flipped her hair and turned to walk down the street towards the school.

Akane inwardly blushed at the compliment from her best friend as she turned her attention back to her cursed housemate and finished summoning her Ki-mallet.

"Now now, don't be hasty", Ranma-chan started to back-peddle until he was up against the fence.

"Hasty? If I had been hasty I would have pounded you already _Ranma_", Akane growled.

Ranma-chan knelt down and bowed executing the Saotome Secret Desperation Technique: Crouch of the Wild Tiger as he begged, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Nabiki burst out laughing at the pathetic display and Akane stopped walking towards him with death on her face. Her expression changed from righteous anger to confusion to laughter as she too burst out laughing at the pathetic display.

Ranko, who had been walking slowly so she could remain in earshot of what was happening smiled to herself and giggled softly. She knew her brother would try to pull that stunt and was actually glad the Tendos were laughing at him. Perhaps they would forgive him for his insult and they could be civil towards one another for awhile.

Akane ran up to her best friend and said, "You knew he was going to do that didn't you?"

Ranko turned to face her friend and struck an innocent pose, batting her eyelashes as she asked, "Who me? Not a clue"

Akane snorted and drawled, "Right." '_Damn, she's cute when she does that, even more than usual_', Akane thought as she blushed inwardly.

Ranko flashed her a brilliant smile and said, "I remember laughing my head off when father taught that move to Ranma back when I was a co-habitant in his body. So yeah, I knew he would try that which is why I left."

The quartet of girls stopped when they saw the school come into view. Everyone looked back and forth at one another as if they were trying to figure out what to do.

Ranko looked at her fellow girls and half girl and said, "Ok, Nabiki has nothing to worry about I'm sure so she can just walk straight through like she does every day. Ranma, you need to change back into a guy since I really don't need my twin walking around plus I know how much you _love_ being a girl. Akane and I are still trying our avoidance strategy so we'll be splitting off and going in from the side."

"Did you happened to bring water with you this time Ranma?", Akane asked sarcastically.

"Yes Akane, I did. You don't need to be so snippy about it", Ranma-chan answered coolly.

"Oh really? This from the person who had to use that pathetic technique so I wouldn't mallet him into the ground?", Akane angrily.

"Girls, Girls", Ranko started and grinned when Ranma-chan winced, "Let's not let things get out of hand for the moment okay? We still have the _other _morning drama to deal with."

Nabiki just grinned at the situation. Watching her sister and Ranma interact with one another was better than television. She looked over at Ranko and marveled how similar the two of them were. Ranko rarely showed her true power and didn't seem to lose her temper very easily either. She thought before she reacted and had a certain ability to control those around her with practiced ease. The middle Tendo found she could really like this girl and perhaps the two of them could work well together in a business venture or something.

Ranma-chan took out a thermos from his bag and dumped some of it over his head. He sighed in relief when he became a guy again.

"Ok, why don't you two go ahead, Akane and I will hang back and find another way in", Ranko suggested.

* * *

Nabiki and Ranma shrugged and stepped out the alley they had ducked into so Ranma could change and hide his curse a tiny bit longer. Ranko knelt down and Akane climbed onto her back and the red-headed girl leapt up onto the rooftops so they could circumvent the front gate easier like they had the previous day. Now that they were on time they couldn't count on the Hentai Horde and Kuno being in class already.

Nabiki and Ranma strolled up to the front gate casually and just kept walking through. The horde parted for Nabiki and allowed her to pass but blocked Ranma's passage.

"You may not pass without first defeating us in combat", the boys sneered.

Ranma rolled his eyes and said, "Didn't I beat you all bad enough yesterday? Fine, you want another trip to the hospital? Bring it!"

Kuno watched Ranma plow through his henchmen effortlessly as he had done the day before and frowned. The guy was good, there was no question. The kendoist began wondering what sort of weakness the boy had and thought of the perfect spy, Hikaru Gosunkugi. Perhaps even the middle Tendo sister would sell him Ranma's weakness as well.

"You fight well Saotome", Kuno began as he stepped out from behind the tree and leveled a bokken at Ranma's face. "I wonder though, once I have discovered your weakness will you fight well enough?"

"I have no weaknesses", Ranma boasted arrogantly as he puffed out his chest.

"Come now, everyone has a weakness. My weakness for instance is my lack of an ability to pick between the fiery goddess Ranko and the beauteous Akane. Fortunately for me, my loves both care for me so I will date them both, thus eliminating my only weakness!", Kuno stated grandiosely.

Ranko and Akane just giggled at Kuno's delusional proclamation and dropped down beneath a tree on the opposite side of the school yard. Akane climbed off her friend's back and the two girls snuck into the school while Kuno and Ranma were preoccupied. They traded in their street shoes for their school slippers and made their way up to the third floor where they could watch the spectacle and still be on time for class.

"Come on Kuno, you don't seriously think they like you do you?", Ranma taunted as he slipped into a suitable combat stance to counter Kuno's forward striking speed.

"Silence wretch! I shall defeat you and free the fire haired goddess Ranko and the fierce tigress Akane from your wretched sorcery", Kuno shouted.

"Sorcery?", Ranma asked but then suddenly had to dodge as Kuno launched into a high speed 'Strike!' barrage that put Ranma immediately on the defensive. The pig tailed martial artist weaved in and out of the sword strikes and leapt backwards onto the top of the wall that surrounded the school.

"You moron, there are innocent people around!", Ranma shouted.

"They stick their nose in our battle at their own peril", Kuno said unconcerned.

Ranma sighed knowing he needed to end this quickly. The bell was about to ring as many of the students were making their way to the front steps. The Saotome heir crouched on the wall a little bit longer then sprung directly at Kuno. In a flash he dodged an overhead strike meant to intercept him and was crouching next to Kuno. Ranma rose up with a powerful upper cut and sent Kuno flying into the air a good height and watched as he crashed into the ground a few seconds later, clearly unconscious. Ranma walked over to the kendoist and stepped on his back as he walked by heading into the main building.

Ranko and Akane winced when they saw what Ranma had done to the boy. They winced again when they saw him casually step on the delusional idiot and headed back inside their classroom to get ready for the day.

Ranma walked in a few minutes later having stopped by the bathroom to refill his thermos should luck decide to desert him later.

"Did you see my fight with Kuno?", Ranma asked excitedly.

Ranko rolled her eyes and said tiredly, "Everyone saw your fight with Kuno. You delight in hurting people far too much brother."

"Well I am a martial artist", Ranma huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ranko shook her head and sighed, "Martial arts aren't about hurting people. That's what common street thugs do."

"Fine. If you don't like my approach why don't you deal with him tomorrow?", Ranma said icily as he stared at his sister.

"I dealt with him yesterday at lunch, peacefully. You don't see him attacking me do you?", Ranko replied irritably.

"No, he only wants to date you. I would think that would be worse, but then I am not a girl so I wouldn't know", Ranma said smugly.

Ranko fell silent for a moment as Akane chimed in, "I think he's got you there Ranko. In most cases yes, talking to them is the better approach but Kuno is Kuno. He's so hard headed and delusional nothing seems to work. I've told him 'no' about a month now and he still hasn't taken the hint, subtle or not."

* * *

The morning classes seemed to breeze by fairly quickly for Ranma. Of course since he slept through most of them that's not much of a surprise. Ranko and Akane found the morning to be painfully slow for two reasons. First, they were awake the whole time and second, they really wanted Friday to hurry up and get there. Ranko was really close to just giving in to Akane's wish and just allow themselves to kiss one another without a formal first date.

The red-headed girl looked over at Akane and imagined feeling her best friend's soft lips pressing on her own very tenderly and filled with passion. Ranko put her index and pointer finger of her left hand to her lips and sighed as she felt the softness and thought, '_Akane, how sweet will your lips taste when we finally kiss?_'

Akane looked over to see what Ranko was doing and blushed lightly as a huge sunny smile crossed her own lips. '_She's thinking about kissing me, I just know it_', Akane thought happily.

When the bell rang for lunch Akane walked over to Ranko's desk and sat on the corner of it as Ranko was finishing gathering up her stuff. The blue haired girl put her hand on the red-head's shoulder and leaned over to whisper in her ear in a sing-song manner, "I know what you were thinking about earlier."

Ranko blushed and nodded.

"Come on Ranko, it's another beautiful day outside to eat lunch", Akane said as she slid off Ranko's desk and walked over towards Yuka and Sayuri who were waiting by the door. Ranko put the last of her stuff away and the quartet headed downstairs to their tree.

* * *

Ranma watched his peers leave the classroom and once again felt the pang of loneliness and jealousy clamp down on his heart. They had found each other so easily and so far no one had reached out to him. Of course he hadn't reached out to anyone else either and friendship was a two way street after all. He decided he would wander around the grounds and see if he could befriend any of the guys that he hadn't already beaten up in the morning attacks. He wondered if that was why everyone was avoiding him.

'_Either I've beaten them up, or they might be afraid I will beat them up. The girls probably don't want to be my friend either, not that I would know how to be a girl's friend. Hell, I don't even really know how to be a friend to my own sister and her best friend_', Ranma mused as he walked around.

"Hey Ranma!", Hiroshi called from a nearby table dragging the pig tailed martial artist out of his thoughts for a moment. Ranma regarded the two boys and shrugged. Maybe they would be friendly, it was a start anyway.

He walked over to the table and said, "Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome"

"Come and sit with us, my name is Hiroshi and this lunkhead over here is Daisuke", Hiroshi said with a weird grin on his face.

"So Ranma, how do you like Furinkan so far?", Daisuke asked, not because he was actually interested but because he wanted to ask Ranma about his sister and didn't think the martial artist would be forthcoming without some small talk first.

"It's ok I guess, mostly boring", Ranma said, already eager to be somewhere else. These two had reached out to him though so maybe he should get to know them. He noticed they were looking over at Ranko and Akane and he sighed as he understood the real reason he had been called over. Ranma could feel tension creeping into his limbs but fought for control. Even if they were only talking to him because of the two girls, at least someone was talking to him during lunch.

"So, Ranma, what can you tell us about that red-headed hottie over there?', Hiroshi asked in the most innocent way possible, which wasn't very for a teenaged boy.

"Careful, that's my sister you're talking about", Ranma growled.

"Well, how about Akane then, what do you think of her? You live with her right? What's she like?", Daisuke asked, figuring it was safer territory.

Ranma smirked and said, "Why not go ask her yourself?"

Daisuke and Hiroshi just stared and stuttered, "I-I can't, she'd kill me!"

"I guess it's not a question you should be asking then", Ranma replied smugly.

The two boys continued to try to get Ranma to answer other questions similar until mercifully the bell rang signaling and end to the discussion and time to return to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the yard in view of the three boys sat the quartet of girls that composed of Akane, Ranko, Sayuri and Yuka who were discussing matters not pertaining to boys at all.

"Say you three, what are you doing Saturday night?", Sayuri asked.

"I have nothing planned at the moment", Yuka replied.

"Um, I don't know actually. Ranko, what were we planning on doing Saturday?", Akane asked.

"Well, I thought of a few options I was going to ask you about later, but now is as good a time as any. I thought we could go on a training trip again for one thing", Ranko said uncertainly. Sayuri and Yuka frowned in distaste.

"Another thing I thought we might do is go ice skating or sing Karaoke in the evening", Ranko replied.

"Ohh, Karaoke! I haven't done that in ages", Yuka replied excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do that. You two can go camping some other time", Sayuri said as she winked.

Akane and Ranko looked at one another and shrugged as Akane replied, "Sure, sounds like fun." '_I'm glad we moved our date to Friday_', Ranko and Akane thought to themselves.

The girls sighed when the bell rang. They were having a good time chatting with one another and suddenly it was time to go back in for two more classes.

* * *

They headed to their Home Economics class and for most of the girls there was a big smile on their face. Apparently the class was going to bake chocolate or vanilla cakes that day.

Akane buried her head in her hands at her station and sighed. Ranko looked over and put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Come on Akane, you know how to do this. Just relax, get everything you need ready beforehand, measure everything and follow the directions to the letter", Ranko said gently.

Akane nodded and proceeded to read everything beforehand so she knew what she needed and set out to follow the recipe's directions as well as her best friend's.

Ranko nodded in satisfaction and went about prepping her own cake she needed to make. At the end of class they boxed them up and Ranko grinned as she put an 'A' on her cake and an 'R' on Akane's cake. Assuming the family still believed Akane was a bad baker/cook they would actually eat the Tendo daughter's cake thinking they were saving themselves by eating hers.

"I'm proud of you Akane. You relaxed and did an excellent job making your cake. Baking and cooking are supposed to be fun. If you try too hard you stress yourself out and it isn't fun anymore", Ranko said gently with a very Kasumi-like smile. Akane smiled brightly in response.

* * *

School let out for the day and Ranma couldn't be more glad. He took to the rooftops as soon as he was outside the gates and headed for the Tendo estate. He was in the mood for some ice cream but still held on to the notion that as a guy he couldn't be seen enjoying a parfait. For some reason it just tasted better as a girl anyway. He stepped into the furoba and splashed himself with some cold water and then dried himself off. Ranma-chan looked at himself in the mirror reflecting on how he was embracing his curse, even if temporarily. Was it really a curse? Or was is it just another side of him, as he thought Ranko's spirit had been all those years ago when he allowed himself to cry or express his emotions.

He left the Tendo household and headed towards the ice cream parlor chanting to himself that he was a guy and all these silly girl things were just the curse's way of making his life more miserable. He wasn't a girl inside, no way, and Ranko was no longer with him. So why did he feel like he had to be a girl in order to get ice cream? What if he didn't have that option and his curse was to turn into a pig or something.

Ranma-chan dropped down to the street in front of the ice cream shop and ducked inside. After flirting with the cashier for an extra scoop of ice cream he sat down in a booth in the back of the parlor. Since his father wasn't there to steal his food he ate it slowly and almost lady-like. That last bit was merely a coincidence but he figured he would enjoy it more if he actually tasted it.

He looked at his reflection in a napkin dispenser and took notice of the depressed looking red-head staring back at him. Here he was partaking in what was usually a social activity and once again he was all alone. Ranma-chan saw his eyes start to shimmer as a lone tear escaped the vial clutches of his piercing blue eyes and tracked down his face. It splattered on the table with a wet thump. He put his head down in his arms and silently cried as the dam that held back his bottled up emotions finally broke. He could feel the surge of emotion flow out of him and after awhile he actually felt a lot better. Ranma-chan was still alone but he knew that it was his own fault. He separated himself from people in general and built walls to keep people out.

"Why Ranko so sad?", a voice Ranma-chan thought he would never hear again startled him. He looked up and felt his heart skip a beat, whether that was out of fear, surprise or what he wasn't sure. Shampoo was standing next to his table looking at him in concern.

"Hello Shampoo, it's nice to see you again", Ranma-chan lied. Still, she wasn't attacking him at the moment because she thought he was his sister. The pig-tailed red-headed girl thought he might be able to use this situation to his advantage.

"May Shampoo sit?", the lavender hair girl asked. Ranma-chan nodded and Shampoo sat across from the red-headed girl. "You've been keeping up with dodge practice yes?" Ranma-chan nodded again. "Show Shampoo?", she asked with a certain glint in her eye.

"Sure Shampoo, when?", Ranma-chan asked, wondering why he was feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"How about now?", Shampoo asked as she calmly climbed out of the booth she was sitting in and waited for Ranma-chan to do likewise. When the red-headed girl didn't move the lavender hair girl summoned her chuís and lashed out in an attack.

Ranma-chan shrieked and scrambled out of the booth just as it was shattered into a dozen pieces. He blasted out of the parlor with the Amazon hot on his trail screaming at him in Chinese. He dodged to the left as a chuí went flying by his head where he had been and heard Shampoo curse under her breath, oddly enough in Japanese.

Shampoo continued to chase Ranma-chan for awhile after that giving him an excellent workout. Since he was running for his life he failed to appreciate it for what it was. He got the feeling he was being herded somewhere as every time he went to go another direction Shampoo was in front of him somehow attacking again so he would go another way.

"Ranma! Come to Shampoo", Shampoo shouted as she threw a water balloon filled with hot water at him. Ranma-chan stopped suddenly in surprise and felt the balloon hit him as he turned around in shock. Shampoo leapt and glomped Ranma with a ferocity he had never experienced before and suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Ranma Saotome, Airen, Wo ai ni", Shampoo said as she kissed Ranma passionately on the lips. The lavender haired girl eased up her glomp when she noticed her victim was starting to turn an interesting shade of blue.

"Shampoo, you knew didn't you. You knew all along in the ice cream shop", Ranma breathed heavily, trying to restore some semblance of breathing.

"Silly Airen, of course Shampoo knew. Shampoo see real Ranko with girl friends earlier. She no wear her hair like you or Chinese outfit", Shampoo said.

"Shampoo, you are a cute girl and all, but I don't want a fiancée or wife or anything like that right now", Ranma said as once he again he tried to get away from the Amazon half-glomp he was still stuck in.

"You beat Shampoo in China but gone before I give Kiss of Marriage. I follow you and give you Kiss now. You are Shampoo's Airen", Shampoo said insistently.

"Oh come on Shampoo, you can't seriously expect me to believe you want to be married at our age", Ranma protested and backed up, finally getting away.

"Shampoo no understand. Ranma come back to China and live with Shampoo. Make many Amazon babies, good for tribe", Shampoo said as she walked towards her panicking fiancé as he backed up towards the edge of the building they were standing on top of.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that", Ranma said in a raised voice as he jumped off the building and took off running again.

"Come back here Ranma!", Shampoo yelled as she gave chase.

* * *

Ranko and Akane walked home each carrying their cakes they had made in class earlier with smiles on their faces. Akane looked down and noticed the cake she was carrying had an 'R' marked on it even though she had made it.

"Ranko, why is my cake marked with an 'R' while yours is marked with an 'A'? You aren't trying to insult me or anything are you?", Akane asked as neutrally as possible and failing slightly.

Ranko shook her head at her friend's insecurities and said, "No Akane. The reason I did that is for your family and their misconceptions."

"Misconceptions?", Akane asked, puzzled.

"Yes. _I_ know you did a great job making that cake and _I_ know it'll be fine. Remember what they think about your cooking though. This way when they eat your cake thinking it's mine we can show them that you do know what you are doing. I thought it was the best way to give your efforts a fair chance", Ranko said gently.

Akane smiled brightly and hugged her friend almost Amazon-glomp style and it took everything Ranko had to move her cake out of the way in time before it got squashed between them.

"Akane, you almost wrecked our cakes and I am having trouble breathing", Ranko wheezed out with a bit of effort.

Akane blushed and released her friend and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ranko, sometimes I forget my own strength. I was just so happy to hear that compliment from you I didn't think. I just reacted, like I used to do all the time."

Ranko coughed for a bit feeling her breath restored to her and nodded as she said, "It's alright but please remember my crushing tolerance is rather low and I bruise easily. I'm not as tough or as strong as you and Ranma."

"Perhaps that is something we should remedy", Akane said in a mischievous tone as she grinned wickedly.

Ranko gulped, thinking she knew what toughness training would entail. She would have to stand there and take her friend's punches instead of dodging constantly. The red-head knew she would be incredibly sore for awhile afterwards. Still, Akane had a point, toughness training would help her in case she couldn't get away from her attacker for whatever reason.

Akane noticed the look of apprehension on her friend's face and rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I won't beat you up too badly so that it looks like you've been abused. I do think you should toughen up though, it would only help you later."

Ranko nodded slowly and said softly, "When?"

Akane thought for a moment and said, "Well, we can do it after dinner tonight, that way you could soak in the furo for awhile. We were going to do swimming practice once we dropped these cakes off at home and changed."

* * *

The girls walked into the Tendo estate and headed into the kitchen to put their cakes away when Kasumi walked in.

"Hello girls, I see you've been busy in cooking class today", Kasumi said sweetly as she masked her concern for Akane's creation.

"Hello Kasumi", Ranko said pleasantly.

"Hi big sis", Akane beamed happily.

"We're not staying long, just needed to drop these off and change. I want Akane to practice her swimming some more over at the pool at school", Ranko said.

"Oh how wonderful. My sister, the human stone, will finally be able to swim", Kasumi clapped and said happily as Akane frowned and glared at her sister.

"Oh, by the way Ranko, do you know someone by the name of Ukyo Kuonji? Your father got a challenge letter from them to meet at the abandoned lot today", Kasumi said in concern.

"The name doesn't sound familiar, but then you have to realize I was barely aware of what happened before Jusenkyo. I wouldn't worry though, Father is a decent martial artist even if he has been slacking off lately", Ranko replied.

'_Whatever the mess is that Father got himself into he can get himself out of it_', Ranko mused and decided against going to the vacant lot to see what was going on.

The two youngest daughters went upstairs and changed into their bathing suits along with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and headed back to Furinkan to work on Akane's swimming abilities.

* * *

Genma stepped into the confines of the abandoned lot and looked around wondering who it was that had challenged him. He didn't have to wait long.

"Genma Saotome", a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw a moderately tall girl with long brown hair whipping in the wind behind her. Her brown eyes were glaring at the balding martial artist in contempt and she held a large battle spatula in her hands. The cook's uniform she wore had a sash running from one shoulder to the opposite waist with places to store a bunch of smaller spatulas.

"Who are you?", Genma asked as he slipped into a combat stance.

"Who am I? You should know who I am Pop! I am the child you abandoned ten years ago!", Ukyo shouted as she leapt at Genma with her battle spatula above her head for a devastating downward strike.

"Child I abandoned…", Genma trailed off as he quickly dodged Ukyo's slash that dug a furrow into the ground where he had been standing.

"I know it's easy for you, but don't play dumb. I am Ukyo Kuonji, the child you were supposed to take with you when you took my father's cart", Ukyo spat as she continued to swing her spatula and Genma continued to dodge.

"I couldn't take you with us, I could barely feed Ranma and myself sometimes…", Genma protested as he failed to dodge a barrage of mini spatulas. Genma growled as three of them tore into his skin and he felt blood dripping down his chest. He stopped for a moment which proved to be a mistake. Ukyo followed up the barrage with a spatula strike and Genma took the hit to the head and slumped to the ground. Thanks to his hard head though he remained conscious and countered with a kick to Ukyo's midsection. He felt a satisfying thump as it connected and she screamed as she flew back into the wall of the vacant lot and crumpled to the ground unconscious after hitting the wall.

Genma walked over to his attacker and checked her vitals. She seemed to be okay. Satisfied, he left her once again and headed back to the Tendo estate to nurse a sake and bandage himself up.

The panda man walked in through the gates and saw his son, in his male form, working on some katas in the dojo and smiled. The boy wasn't slacking off today. His smile faded though as he thought about the multiple engagements he had arranged for his son to feed his own stomach. The balding man had to get his boy to declare a Tendo fiancée quickly, before Ukyo tried to press her claim now that she was in town.

"Ranma my boy, we need to talk", Genma said as he approached the dojo forgetting about his injuries temporarily.

"Yeah Pop?", Ranma asked warily. He was already on edge from dealing with Shampoo earlier and reeling from the notion that he had an unwanted fiancée. Knowing his father the way he did, Ranma suspected there was more bad news on the horizon. If his father actually wanted to talk to him rather than just yell at him for being a weak girl or some other nonsense there was definitely something going on he wouldn't like.

"When are you going to choose a fiancée Ranma? Tendo has three wonderful daughters and you are ignoring all of them!", Genma said none too gently.

"Pops, we've been through this. I barely know any of them…", Ranma replied.

"And whose fault is that?", Genma interrupted, "Look boy, you were supposed to pick one the first day we came here and you're stalling."

"Why is this so important to do this now before any of us get to know each other? Why are you pushing this so hard?", Ranma asked, convinced more than ever that his father had once again done something to screw up his life and was trying to make him pick up the pieces.

"Just do as your told boy. I want a decision by tomorrow morning", Genma snarled.

"Forget it Pops. You know the girls will never go for that even if I did", Ranma growled angrily.

Genma lashed out with a punch surprising, yet not surprising the black haired boy. Ranma narrowed his eyes and the battle was joined as the two martial artist attacked one another in a flurry of kicks and punches as they moved around the yard. Eventually the two fighters found themselves fighting near the Koi pond since it was a favorite pastime for both of them to try to dunk one another.

* * *

Nabiki walked through the gates of the compound and heard the tell tale sounds of a battle occurring and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Every since the Saotomes had come to live with them peace was a rarity and all the racket gave her a consistent headache.

She walked into the kitchen to get some aspirin and asked her elder sister, "Kasumi, I know they are martial artists and all but do they really have to make so much noise all of the time?"

"Silly sister, they are just high spirited. Of course they aren't going to be subtle or quiet. Isn't it nice having action around here? Things used to be so boring before", Kasumi said with a hint of mischief in her voice as her eyes danced.

"Ugh, not you too. I thought Akane was the only action craving psychopath in this family", Nabiki said with a snarky grin on her face as she rubbed her head.

Kasumi flashed her little sister a brilliant smile and said, "Well, with those two, not to forget Ranko, things are certainly more interesting around here aren't they? It makes life more fun."

"I suppose so", Nabiki said uncertainly. "I for one wouldn't totally mind if things quieted down some though."

"Oh I have the feeling things are going to get even more interesting around here and you'll long for days like today", Kasumi replied, a mysterious glint in her eyes.

Nabiki frowned and took two more aspirin tablets out of the container and a glass of water before heading up to her sanctuary. She would throw on some headphones and try to drown out the world trying to rob her of her sense of peace and equilibrium.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranko and Akane walked up to the pool on the grounds of the high school. Akane looked at the water nervously but relaxed when her friend put a hand on her shoulder in a show of support.

"Don't worry Akane. I won't let anything happen to you. Just remember what you learned the last time we did this. This this time kick with your legs and use your arms to pull the water pass you to move about the pool wherever you want to go. I would suggest to you that you stay in the shallow end though. This way you can just put your feet down if you start to feel scared", Ranko said gently.

Akane nodded and the two girls stripped off their shoes, shorts and t-shirts and dropped a pair of towels next to the discarded clothing. They walked into the shallow end to acclimate themselves to the water and the lesson began. Ranko was wearing a light green one piece conservative suit that clung to her body rather tightly and showed off her curves. Akane was wearing a light blue one piece that clung to her curves rather nicely and was slightly more daring in that showed a little more cleavage. It was still modest compared to what Nabiki would wear though.

Half an hour later or so the girls were swimming and enjoying themselves when Ranko froze as she reached out with her senses.

Akane noticed her friend's contorted face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're being watched", Ranko replied softly, annoyed that a couple of peeping toms were infringing on their practice time.

Akane sunk in the water some more and looked around but didn't detect anyone with her eyes or ears. She reached out with her Ki but didn't sense anyone with that either. Apparently the blue haired girl needed more practice in sharpening her senses.

"I think one of them is Kuno. The other boy I don't know", Ranko said quietly.

Akane groaned. Kuno was the last person she wanted to see her in a bathing suit. It would only encourage him as he must have been thinking, '_Oh my beauteous Akane, how much you love me to dazzle me with your magnificent body_' or some other such nonsense.

The Tendo girl had been generally insecure about her body before the morning attacks had started and Ranko showed up. Since then, she had acquired over thirty male admirers who must have liked something about her, even if it was incredibly shallow and skin deep. Much more importantly, she had acquired a girl who didn't only lust after her body but liked her for who she was and was her best friend.

Ranko schooled her features and climbed out of the pool. The red-head walked towards the two figures she sensed intent on removing their presence.

Kuno and Goesunkugi were hiding in the bushes watching the two girls when they noticed the red-head walking directly towards them. Kuno regarded Ranko carefully and noticed she didn't look upset or anything. His attention drifted back to Akane for a second and noticed that she had decided to hide from them. He frowned in disappointment but then perked up as Ranko was clearly in view and not hiding her assets.

"Kuno", Ranko said casually, "You can come out now, I know you are there."

"Ah, the fiery goddess Ranko, how wonderful of you to come to me. I would date with thee", Kuno said grandiosely as he unveiled his presence and held a rose in one hand and his ever present bokken in another. He tossed the rose towards the emotionless red-head who batted it aside casually.

"No thank you Senpai. As I told you before, I am not permitted to date anyone as it would be a distraction from training", Ranko replied with mock sadness as she sniffled for added affect.

"The wretched fiend still has you under his spell?", Kuno exclaimed, "I shall smite him!"

"It won't do you any good Senpai, for my heart is bound. I cannot love thee or any other while this remains the case nor would I have it any other way. My heart and soul have been captured and nothing you do will change that. I am sorry Senpai, but you must find another to love. I would however, be willing to be your friend, if you can limit yourself to that", Ranko said, eyes tearing up as she shook in mock sadness. In reality she was enjoying herself way too much and was quietly laughing.

"Ah, the goddess Ranko, indeed I would suspect you would be taken, for who could not love one such as yourself. Truly though, I love you, but alas, I will consent to be your friend", Kuno said and then thought, '_After all, many loves are born from friendship, you shall be mine later._'

Ranko smiled and said, "Kuno my friend, I have a boon to ask of you."

Kuno smiled grandly and said, "Name it and it's yours."

The red-haired girl smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Truly?"

The kendoist nodded emphatically and said, "Truly."

The young woman smiled and said, "Then the boon I ask of you is simply this. I wish for you to refrain from your advances on my best friend, Akane."

Kuno looked at Ranko as though she had grown a second head and stammered out, "B-But I cannot. How can I give up on her when I have already had to give up on you?"

Ranko's friendly visage turned slightly ugly as she scowled, "You promised Senpai. As my friend and an honorable", the red-head nearly choked on that last word, "Samurai, are you not bound by your word? Are you so quick to turn from the path of righteousness because it is less convenient?"

Kuno hung his head and sighed, "Very well Ranko. On my honor as a Samurai from the noble house of Kuno, I will relinquish my pursuit of you and the lovely Akane."

"Thank you Senpai", Ranko said sweetly as she reached up and touched his cheek with her feather soft hands. The red-headed girl turned and walked away swaying her hips even more exaggeratedly and she smiled to herself when she heard two thumps behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder in a bashful way and saw that both Kuno and Goesunkugi had collapsed and their noses were bleeding.

A glint of metal caught her eye and the red-head walked back towards the fallen boys. She noticed a camera around the sickly looking boy's neck and scowled. Ranko grabbed the camera and smashed it and took all of his film, not wanting to be part of the pervert's photo collection. Satisfied she turned on her heel as she flipped her hair with her left hand and walked back towards the pool where she found a very shocked and shaking Akane.

"Ranko…?", Akane asked hesitantly in a small voice as she felt like her heart was breaking in two.

"I take it you heard everything I was saying to Kuno-baka?", Ranko asked with a wicked grin on her face as her eyes danced with mirth.

Akane breathed a sigh of relief and said, "So you weren't really flirting with him then. You don't actually want to be friends with him after everything he has done do you?"

Ranko hopped back into the pool and stood next to her friend. The red-head embraced the larger girl as Akane rested her head on Ranko's shoulder. They separated a few seconds later and Ranko took Akane's hands in her smaller ones and squeezed gently.

"Akane", Ranko said gently but firmly as she stared into the tearing brown eyes of her best friend, "I don't want anyone to ever come between us. I thought that if I offered Kuno my friendship and the limits that entails that I could get him to stop pursuing us as romantic interests. I had to flirt a little but trust me when I say that I didn't mean any of it. I have no interest in him now nor will I ever."

Akane sighed in relief again and said, "Thank you Ranko. I heard what you said about your heart being captured and bound." Akane's face suddenly blanched as she asked quietly and full of fear, "It was me you were referring to wasn't it, the one that had captured your heart and soul?"

Ranko giggled and bopped her friend upside the head lovingly and said, "Of course it was, baka."

Akane's face exploded in a brilliant smile and the two girls embraced one another again. They decided they weren't finished swimming so they continued on and talked about more pleasant topics.

A little while later Akane and Ranko walked into the living room and announced their presence before heading off to the bath. They wanted to remove the clammy feeling they had from the chlorinated pool water. After they took care of that and changed into a workout outfit that would be ok for dinner they went downstairs to help in the kitchen. Kasumi shooed them out saying she wanted to cook dinner for once that week. The two youngest girls then went upstairs to work on homework until dinner so they would have time to train later.

* * *

Dinner was called and everyone sat in their normal seats but there was an air of tension in the room centered mostly on Ranma and Genma.

Ranko rolled her eyes and asked exasperatedly, "Ok, what's going on between you two now?"

"Pop in his infinite wisdom", which earned a fair number of snorts of amusement, "decided that I needed to pick one of you three for the engagement mess by tomorrow morning. I told him it was a stupid idea figuring none of you would stand for that even if I did", Ranma replied with a touch of aggravation as he glared at his old man.

"Saotome, what aren't you telling me?", Soun asked heatedly.

Ranma snorted and said, "Knowing Pops he probably has an engagement agreement with another family other than yours Mr. Tendo. That's probably who it was that came calling for him this afternoon. I'm sure he wants me to hurry up and pick so our engagement is official before the other family can claim me."

"Son, engagements are serious things. How can you speak so calmly about it?", Soun asked concerned. The Tendo girls looked on with irritation that the subject they thought dead for awhile was being rehashed so callously while Ranko frowned in thought.

"Pops has sold me for food more than a few times on the road and then afterwards he would steal me back and we'd make a run for it. Nothing he does surprises me anymore, unless it's actually honest or benevolent to someone else", Ranma said sourly.

The Tendo family members gasped in surprise and turned heated glares at the fat oaf of a man sitting at the table in a dirty and bloodied gi. Ranko shook her head sadly and sighed.

Genma looked out around the table and shrank under the combined stares of three Tendo women, one Saotome woman, and the Tendo patriarch combined with his own son's.

"So Saotome, you decided to engage your son to another family after the promise we made each other. Do you think so little of my friendship to ruin it in such a fashion? How do you propose to fix this mess you've made in your selfishness?", Soun growled angrily.

Genma gasped, "But Tendo…"

"But nothing! How could you be so dishonorable Genma? You lied and cheated this other family, why should I believe that you haven't lied and cheated me? I took you in and gave you a place to stay, food to eat, figuring that our friendship and pact would make a difference to you but no! You've proven you are only out for yourself and I want you out of here until you atone for your errors in judgment", Soun yelled as his demon head manifested.

The Tendo daughters gasped in surprise for a few seconds and then smiled. It would seem that their spineless father was actually maybe going to start acting like a father after all. Sure he still cried at the drop of a hat but maybe he wouldn't let Saotome walk all over him.

Ranko smirked and said evilly, "When do you want him gone Mr. Tendo?"

Soun looked over at Ranko and smiled at the feisty red-head and replied definitively, "Now."

Ranko nodded in satisfaction and moved her fingers in an intricate pattern. Genma looked over at his daughter in fear and opened his mouth to say something but instead fell asleep and collapsed.

The red-headed girl smiled and asked, "Who wants the honor of calling animal control?" as she dumped some cold water on her father. Everyone watched as the balding martial artist changed into a large panda and then laughter filled the Tendo house.

Nabiki hopped up and grabbed the phone and dialed, "Hello, animal control? There is a large panda outside my property I would like to be rid of if possible. Tendo estate. No, it's quite healthy, but shouldn't such an animal be in a zoo or in the wilds of China and not here in Nerima. Yes, I believe it might be the same one from last week. Ok thank you very much."

She turned to her family and said, "They are on the way. We should move him outside though, it might raise fewer questions than if he's here at the table."

* * *

Ranma, Soun and Akane grabbed a hold of Genma-panda and carried him outside the wall of the Tendo compound as Ranko followed. Soun tried to be somewhat gentle despite how upset he was with his friend. Ranma and Akane had no compunctions about being rough with him and dumped him unceremoniously on the ground. Fortunately for Genma's sake, Soun was the one holding Genma's shoulders and head otherwise the damage might have been serious.

Ranko knelt down next to her father with a sad look on her face as a tear fell from her shimmering eyes and said, "You know father, you really did bring this one upon yourself, just like the last time. I do hope you learn your lesson soon. While I don't grow tired of punishing you, for your own sake if nothing else, please stop being a misogynistic thief that can't be bothered to do anything for anyone but catering to your own selfish desires."

Once Genma was laying on the ground she hovered over him and intensified her _**Sleep**_ spell so it would last longer than a half hour.

Ranko turned and headed back into the Tendo compound and sat next to the Koi pond and idly traced patterns in the water with her fingers as more tears fell from her eyes. Dinner wasn't technically over but the young red-head had lost her appetite and her cheery mood.

Akane walked up to her best friend and knelt beside her as she placed a hand on Ranko's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if my father will ever do the right thing Akane", Ranko said softly as she stared at their reflection in the Koi pond.

Akane wrapped her arms around the little red-headed girl and embraced her gently and stared at their reflection in the pond's placid waters. The two girls sat there for awhile before heading upstairs to change into their pajamas and work on some homework. Neither one of them really felt like sparring like they were going to originally and Ranko still had a sizable amount of make up work to finish.

* * *

Soun walked up to Ranma as he was walking back into the living room and said, "Despite what your father has done my boy, perhaps you should pick one of them, even if you change later in case these other suitors do come calling."

Ranma sighed and said, "Mr. Tendo, are you going to make it a condition for me to continue to live here? I really, really do not want to be engaged at my age and I know they'll resent it too, and perhaps me along with it. I just don't see how a happy ending can come of this. I have an outing scheduled with Nabiki Friday night and Kasumi and I are supposed to go out Saturday. If you could give us some time…"

Soun raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "What about Akane? Have you no interest in her at all?"

"She treats me kindly but I think she's still trying to get over her hatred and mistrust of the boys at school for their morning attacks. I don't think she is comfortable with me to be honest with you even though I am not like them. I am still a boy, worse I am a boy that turns into a girl. Worse still, I am a boy that turns into a girl who is an identical twin to her best friend. No, I think we can be civil housemates but I doubt much else", Ranma said without emotion.

Soun nodded slowly and was pretty sure he understood and said, "Well, I hope you and my other daughters get along well then. I do wish you all wouldn't tarry, but I do understand the reason behind it and if this is what it takes to create a stronger union then this is what we should do."

"You mentioned that he would sell you for food and steal you back. Do you know how many times he has engaged you to marry a girl for food or anything else dishonorable? I'm curious as to how far my friend has truly fallen and if I should ever attempt to forgive him. I will miss him, but so long as he dishonors himself, our agreement and our families I cannot have him here causing more trouble."

Ranma considered his words and began to relate all that he knew about to the Tendo patriarch informing the man just how low his friend had sunk during the ten year training trip.

* * *

After talking with Soun the pig-tailed martial artist climbed out onto the roof in order to try to clear his head. He walked along the rooftop and spotted his sister sitting on a patch of roof seemingly completely oblivious to him, until she spoke.

"Hello Ranma, lovely evening tonight isn't it?", the red-haired girl said emotionlessly.

"Hi Ranko. Are you alright? I saw how upset you were earlier", Ranma asked gently.

"I'm ok I guess. I know our father has done many questionable things to you, to me, and to everyone else but I can't help but feel sad as I watch our family tear itself apart", Ranko replied sadly.

Ranma walked over and sat down next to his sister and put an arm around her shoulders. He sighed and said, "We still have each other. In all honesty Ranko, we don't need him for anything. We have a home here with the Tendos and if he's not around to bring trouble upon our heads or theirs I think we'll all be better for it."

"He was a good sparring partner for you though. How will you replace that? I'm no match for you and as far above Akane is over me you're way beyond her I imagine. I haven't seen Ryoga in awhile for you two to fight one another if that would even interest you", Ranko replied softly.

"Ranko, Pops was good at that but remember how he would always wake me up in the morning too. He would either douse me with cold water and throw me into the yard or he would just throw me in the pond to start with. Either way I would have to start the fight as a girl and I really didn't like that."

Ranko nodded and said, "Do you want to join Akane and me on our morning runs? Maybe we could do the wall running and stuff that you mentioned."

"We tried that remember? I wound up insulting her when she fell off the wall and you two took off to the doctor's office. The next day you ditched me by leaving early and I had to go by myself", Ranma said sourly.

"Ranma, do you know why that happened?", Ranko asked.

"I think so. I insulted her twice in one sentence when I should have been offering encouragement. You two are beginners in the wall/fence running area of training and I was a very bad Sensei when I said what I said", Ranma said slowly.

"Exactly. One thing to remember Ranma is that your students are not you. They don't have your experience or your abilities. If they did they wouldn't need to be taught would they? You will need patience and understanding to be a Sensei, something you really don't have much of right now. With Genma as your role model for so long I am amazed you turned out as honorable as you have", Ranko replied as she turned to look into her brother's piercing blue eyes.

Ranma nodded and said, "It got to the point where I starting doing the opposite of whatever Pops said figuring it would at least be honorable. Oh, how long do you suppose we'll be able to keep Pops away this time?"

Ranko sighed and replied, "I don't know. Last time he was restored to human form pretty quickly and found his way here. Now that Mr. Tendo has thrown him out and the zoo might do a better job of keeping him it may be awhile, or it may be tomorrow morning."

"I never thought we would have Mr. Tendo's support for both delaying the engagement and getting rid of Pops", Ranma said delighted that his father was gone.

Ranko looked down at the roof as another tear fell down her cheek and sighed, "I know you really dislike him. I have no reason to like him really either except that he is my father. I guess you're right though that we don't need him. We have the Tendos and if mother is alive and lives nearby, maybe we could go see her. Maybe Father has some information about her in his gear. I'm going to go check!"

"That's an invasion of privacy Ranko", Ranma said but unable to keep a straight face as he grinned.

Ranko batted her eyelashes and pouted as she asked innocently, "So?"

Ranma's grin widened and said, "Come on, let's go see what the old man has been holding out on us."

* * *

The Saotome siblings jumped off the roof effortlessly, walked into the house and headed upstairs for the guest room. Ranma dragged Genma's pack out of the closest and dumped it all over the floor. They weren't going to bother trying to hide the fact they were snooping for something.

"Oh, that reminds me, I probably should have given Father back the extra money from my shopping trip last Saturday. Oh well, he doesn't need it now where he is", Ranko shrugged.

"You stole it?", Ranma said in a disappointed tone as he frowned.

"Yeah. I know it was wrong but I figured it was a father's duty to provide adequate clothing for his daughter. I couldn't just keep borrowing Akane's stuff, however I know that is no excuse", Ranko said sadly as she hung her head in shame.

Ranma put a hand on her shoulder, smiled warmly and said, "You know about Karma right? Well, perhaps you were the Karma for him. He's stolen so many things in his life perhaps it wasn't so bad that someone stole from him. I do hope you don't make a habit of it though. It's not very honorable even though I can understand your reasons."

Ranma and Ranko searched through Genma's bag, wallet and everything of his they could find. Most of the stuff they found wasn't helpful in their quest but they did stumble on some interesting literature. Ranma pulled out the training ground guides from China and what a surprise, they were all written in Chinese which Genma didn't understand. Ranko found another guide and gasped in shock as the blood drained out of her face.

"What is it?", Ranma asked curiously.

"Look at this, it would seem our father has some explaining to do", Ranko said as an evil smile crossed her lips.

Ranma took the brochure Ranko was holding and just stared at it, unable to believe what he was holding. His hands became clammy and he started to shake in rage or in shock, he wasn't sure which. He looked at the Jusenkyo guidebook, written in Japanese, with two springs circled in red ink. The two springs that were circled were: Shonmaonīchuan, Spring of the Drowned Panda and Nyannīchuan, Spring of the Drowned Girl. Ranma stared unbelieving, but there it was, in black and white as it were. Pops had taken him to Jusenkyo on purpose and he had known the springs were cursed.

Ranma collapsed on the ground as shock overtook his system. Ranko was immediately by his side and held his head in her lap as she played with his hair trying to comfort him.

"W-why would he take me there? Why would he want to be cursed and why would _he_ of all people want me to be a girl?", Ranma asked in a small voice that betrayed his confusion and horror.

"I don't know Ranma. We need to go talk to him about this and get a straight answer out of him", Ranko said determined to uncover the mystery.

"I wonder if mom would know, you didn't find anything on her yet did you?", Ranma asked softly.

"Not yet, but we haven't looked through everything. Are you ok to go on?", Ranko asked quietly.

Ranma sat up and nodded. The two siblings continued searching through Genma's bags wondering how many more surprises they would find. Ranma found a card that said, 'Nodoka' and listed a phone number and an address. The pig-tailed martial artist grinned and showed his sister what he had found and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She took the piece of paper and turned it over and gasped.

Staring back at her was a beautiful red haired woman wearing a kimono. Her hair was shorter and tied up in a bun. She had a katana slung across her back and looked very much like a noble woman with a beautiful smile on her face. Ranko guessed the woman was in her thirties by now as the picture was no doubt taken ten years ago before the fabled training trip.

"That's her, I know it", Ranko said happily.

"How do you know?", Ranma asked, puzzled that Ranko would know and he wouldn't.

"While we were in China after you two had gone to bed I would stay up and meditate. Well, a couple nights I would hear him mumbling in his sleep so I listened in. Nodoka was a word he said many times but there always seemed to be some trepidation associated with it. Then there was the fear he felt when I asked about mom when we came back to Japan and he claimed she was dead", Ranko replied.

"I remember, I thought he was going to attack you over that", Ranma said gently.

Ranko nodded and said, "For some reason, he is really afraid of seeing his wife again. There is also the fact that he went to Jusenkyo on purpose. This mystery is getting more and more interesting and should be fun to solve."

Ranma nodded and the two siblings embraced one another and then repacked their father's backpack. They kept the Jusenkyo guidebook, Nodoka's information and the left over money. Ranma and Ranko put everything else back in some semblance of how it had been packed.

"Ranko, are you doing anything tomorrow? I would really like to go see mom", Ranma said his voice choking with emotion.

"I have a doctor's appointment right after school, but after that I would love to go see mom. Will you come with me to Dr. Tofu's and wait for me? I don't think it'll take too long", Ranko asked softly.

Ranma nodded and the two siblings embraced again as tears filled their eyes. After losing so much time and not really knowing her at all, the Saotome children were going to go see their mother.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Thank you for reading my little tale. Please enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged and positive reinforcement is always nice.

* * *

**Ranko's current "spell book"**

**Cantrip**: causes a minor magical effect.

**Elemental bolt**: small energy, fire, cold, shock discharge that can be used on the move and does minor damage and explodes slightly depending on elemental attunement.

**Ki-Nova(in progress)**: detonates on caster's location and spreads outward affecting 360 degrees.

**Magic Missile**: multi-bolt spell that must be channeled. The bolts are homing missiles. Current: 4 missiles.

**Entangle**: only usable in forested areas and uses roots to entrap/ensnare/immobilize limbs/bodies of opponents.

**Judgment of the Heavens**: using a summoned weapon (typically Mallet-Sama), the caster can channel a Ki-blast through the weapon into a single target. This attack causes massive damage and unconsciousness.

**Summon Ki-weapon**: summons a Ki-weapon of the caster's choosing.

**Sleep: **causes a number of targets to fall into a magical sleep for 30 minutes.

**Mage Armor/Shield**: conjures up a minor energy field/shield to help absorb attacks.

**Jump/Levitate/Flight(all three in progress)**: allows the caster to jump much further in a single leap. Allows the caster to levitate and acts as a slow-fall effect if cast in the air. Allows the caster to fly short distances.

**Battle Armor**: Purple and Red dragon dress, black slippers. Black armbands with a red dragon emblazoned on them. Black cloak with a dragon on the back, purple interior with red trim. Black headband with a red dragon etching on it. Red star necklace with a purple jewel in the middle on a silver chain. Really ornate and hand crafted dragon staff. This spell also combines Mage Armor/Shield and casts them automatically.


End file.
